The Destroyer People's Relationship (KAISOO)
by Beby Vee
Summary: [COMPLETE] Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswi jurusan seni yang memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa. Karena kecantikannya yang mendekati sempurna itu membuatnya harus terseret dalam sebuah pekerjaan yang 'sedikit' berbeda. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kai si 'Target'. Bisakah Kyungsoo tidak terperosok dalam pesona Kai? KAISOO/GS!
1. Prolog

**Title : The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Do KyungSoo (GS)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Cari aja entar sendiri XDD**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 _ **~PROLOG~**_

 _*Kyungsoo POV_

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku anak tunggal dari pasangan suami-istri, Do Ryeowook dan Im Yoona. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana. Orang tuaku tidak kaya juga tidak miskin, setidaknya kami hidup berkecuupan. Mata pencarian orangtuaku berasal dari sebuah toko roti yang dibangun oleh ayahku sewaktu dia masih lajang dulu hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan ibuku. Jadi jika dibilang kami miskin kami bukan orang miskin.

Oke kembali kepada diriku. Aku adalah mahasiswi jurusan seni semester 3. Menurut kebanyakan orang, aku dianugrahi dengan suara yang bagus dan paras yang rupawan. Untuk itu aku berterima kasih kepada kedua orangtuaku karena menurunkannya kepadaku.

Karena parasku yang mempesona dan ... _ehem_ memikat menurut kebanyak orang, hingga aku harus terseret dalam sebuah pekerjaan yang sedikit 'berbeda'. Tunggu, apa kalian berpikir maksud 'berbeda' adalah aku bekerja sebagai seorang pelacur? Ohhhh jika kalian berfikir seperti itu kalian salah besar. Maaf aku tidak bekerja sedemikian. Ini berbeda dengan pelacur, karena aku tidak menjual tubuhku. Aku hanya menjual paras ayu ku dan juga kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku bekerja sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Mungkin kalian berfikir aku gila, aku pun berpikiran sama.

Ini semua berawal dari ketidak sengajaan yang temanku buat satu tahun yang lalu. Dia sakit hati karena kekasihnya memutuskannya dan memiliki kekasih baru. Lalu dia meminta bantuanku untuk merusak hubungan mantan kekasihnya itu dengan kekasih barunya. Awalnya aku menolak, namun karena dia memohon dan mengimin-iminkan imbalan, aku akhirnya tergiur dan mencoba membantunya. Awalnya kukira akan sulit, namun setelah aku mencoba semua terasa mudah. Aku pun merasa ada sensasi tersendiri saat melihat mereka bertengkar hingga akhirnya putus. Dan berakhir dengan aku yang terus menjalani pekerjaan ini hingga saat ini.

Dan terakhir aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun. Jangankan bercinta, berciuman aja gak pernah. Intinya aku masih 1000% suci.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo~" teriak seorang pria berwajah kotak dengan seyum khasnya.

"Wae?" jawab seorang gadis bermata bulat yang tengah tidur diantara buku-buku tebal diperpustakaan.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu"

Mendengar kata pekerjaan, gadis bermata bulat itu langsung bangun dari acara tidurnya.

"Kali ini siapa klien ku?" tanya gadis itu tak sabaran.

Pria berwajah kotak itu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat kepada gadis bermata bulat.

"Nanti kau temui dia dicaffe ini jam setengah 4 sore" ucap pria itu yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh si gadis.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Kyungsoo datang dicaffe dekat sungai Han jam setengah 4 sore. Gadis itu memasuki caffe dan mencari dimana kliennya berada. Hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik yang tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Kau Kyungsoo?" tanya gadis itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "dan kau...?"

"Ahhh maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Jung Krystal"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Krystal-sii" ucap Kyungsoo ramah.

"dan ada keperluan apa kau membutuhkan jasaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu diam sejenak, lalu akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah map dan mengarahkannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan membuka-buka sejenak map itu lalu menutupnya kembali. Gadis bermata bulat itu kembali memandang gadis cantik didepannya dengan maksud menuntut penjelasan.

Krystal berdehem sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Itu... berkas-berkas tentang kekasihku"

"Kami sudah berhubungan semenjak 3 tahun kebelakang. Aku mulai bosan dengannya, karena kesibukan dia yang dibatas normal. Hingga aku bertemu dengan lelaki lain yang lebih perhatian terhadapku"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin putus dengan kekasihku itu tapi tidak ingin disalahkan karena aku selingkuh terlebih dahulu. Jadi aku ingin kau menggodanya dan aku akan berpura-pura sakit hati dan memintanya putus"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak meminta putus secara langsung saja?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa. Jadi aku fikir ini cara satu-satunya yang dapat aku lakukan tanpa aku terlihat jelek ataupun salah dimatanya. Jadi... apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Berapa yang akan kau beri jika aku dapat membuatmu putus dengan lelaki itu?"

Krystal tersenyum menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo. "Berapapun yang kau mau"

"Oke deal aku setuju"

Keduanyapun berjabatangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari setelah sampai rumah. Kyungsoo membuka kembali map yang gadis itu bawa dari restoran. Itu adalah biodata target barunya. Dibacanya sekali lagi. lalu gadis itu beralih mengambil foto yang ada disana.

"Kim Kai... hey tampan kau targetku selanjutnya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan seringai diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeng-jeng...

Haiiiiiiii beby vee balik lagi, ff baru lagi. hahaha plis jangan protes baby vee karena suka banget bikit ff baru padahal ff satunya belum kelar hehe XDD

Oke ini Cuma prolog aja, jujur sih yaaa nih cerita muncul gitu aja waktu baby vee lagi nyuci piring *plaktepukjidat

So, kalo tertarik review sebanyak-banyaknya oke, kalo gak tertarik ya gak papa, entar baby vee tinggal hapus

Oke sekian dari baby vee, sampai jumpa lagi pay-payyyyyy *tebarbungaXD


	2. First Meet

**Title : The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Do KyungSoo (GS)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Cari aja entar sendiri XDD**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis cantik nan sexy berjalan memasuki sebuah kantin. Kedatangan gadis itu tentu membuat mayoritas lelaki yang berada disana memperhatikan seluruh geraknya. Namun gadis cantik itu mengabaikan dan hanya memberi senyuman cantiknya yang langsung membuat seluruh pria berteriak layaknya seorang fanboy.

Gadis itu duduk dihadapan pria berwajah kotak yang sedang serius menatap layar leptopnya, bahkan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak memperhatikan si gadis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Jongdae" sapa gadis itu kepada si pria berwajah kotak. Pria yang namanya dipanggil itu mendongak sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata besarnya.

"Omo! Kau membuatku terkejut Soo" si gadis hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Bahkan aku sedari tadi sudah duduk disini Jongdae, kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan aku datang. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh kau mungkin tidak mendengar jeritan histeris dari para fans setia ku" si lelaki bernama Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang kurasa tak gatal.

"Mian Soo ya"

"Hahhhh, sudahlah tidak usah dihabas. Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah mencaritahu apa aku suruh kemarin" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Bagus, jadi mana beritahu aku sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

"Emm, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau benar-benar yakin mengambil pekerjaan ini Soo?" gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus tidak yakin eoh? Bahkan aku sudah profesional dalam bidang ini" ucap Kyungsoo sombong.

"Ck, tapi kau akan benar-benar terkejut setelah ini dengan fakta apa yang ku temukan tentangnya"

Kyungsoo mulai menatap Jongdae jengah. Hehhh, sahabatnya ini kenapa selalu berbelit-belit tanpa langsung to the point saja.

"Sudahlah... aku bosan karena kau selalu berbelit-belit saat mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang kau dapat dari pria itu" ucap Kyungsoo mulai malas.

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu" ucap Jongdae akhirnya. Dan Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati karena dirinya tidak harus menghadapi lama-lama sifat cerewet lelaki didepannya. Jadi Kyungsoo mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Jongdae, dan memasang telingnya baik-baik.

"Ini" Jongdae memutar leptopnya menghadap Kyungsoo. Menampilkan sebuah figur pria dengan tubuh tegap berbalut jas resmi yang terlihat tampan dan berkarisma. Pesonanya pun sangat sulit untuk ditolak meski hanya disebuah gambar.

"Dia Kim Kai" ucap Jongdae mulai menjelaskan.

"Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin. Namun dia lebih sering disapa dengan panggilan Kai. Dia besar dan tumbuh di Jepang. Jadi Kai adalah nama Jepangnya sedangkan Jongin adalah nama Koreanya. Dan hanya orang terdekatnya saja yang memanggilnya Kai"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda dia mengerti arah pembicaraan dari temannya itu.

"Dia berumur 27 tahun. Usia yang bisa dibilang sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang pebisnis kaya raya yang menduduki tingkat pertama dalam pengusaha tersukses saat ini"

"Dia memiliki seribu sifat yang baik menurut karyawannya. Karena menurut survei yang ku lakukan secara diam-diam dua hari yang lalu aku mendapat sebuah fakta, bahwa bukan hanya tampan, tapi dia juga ramah dan tidak pernah membeda-bedakan perlakuannya kepada para karyawannya"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Mwo? Kau? Kau menyurvei diam-diam? Jangan bilang jika kau..."

"Ya aku menyamar menjadi seorang office boy diperusahaannya, hihi" ucap Jongdae ringan.

"Hahhh, kau benar-benar gila. Ya tuhannnnnnn kenapa kau memberiku dia sebagai seorang teman? Kenapa ya tuhan?" mendengar itu Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Telinganya sudah kebal dengan ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas Kyungsoo tentang dirinya. Bayangkan mereka sudah berteman sejak TK. Jadi itu semua biasa menurut Jongdae.

"Aishhh, sudah tidak usah menyesali takdir hidupmu, seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki teman sepintar aku" ucap Jongdae kelewat PD. Sementara gadis didepannya hanya membuat gerakan seakan-akan ingin mutah dengan kata-kata Jongdae.

"Sudahkah dramamu nona Do? Jika sudah aku ingin melanjutkan penjelasanku" akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih diam dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan Jongdae.

"Oke aku mulai lagi. Dan aku juga menemukan sebuah fakta yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan, bahkan kau mungkin tidak akan mempercayainya. Karena jujur aku juga tak mempercayainya"

"Memang apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran Kim Jongdae"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siapkan mental dan hatimu karena aku sudah memperingatimu dari awal. Jadi bersiap-siaplah"

Kyungsoo jadi deg-deg'an sendiri melihat Jongdae yang menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Kim Jongin adalah seorang duda beranak satu" bisik Jongdae pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam tak bergeming ditempatnya. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jongdae barusan.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

.

Sepuluh detik...

.

Hingga detik ke-30 otaknya baru paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh lelaki didepannya.

"MWO?!" teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, karena kantin itu sekarang benar-benar penuh depan para mahasiswa yang kelihatannya lapar.

Jongdae segera membekap mulut Kyungsoo. "Aishhh, kau bodoh atau apa eoh? Kau membuatku malu" ucap jongdae kesal.

"asnskjafjdfjnvd%#%$ "

"Ha? Kau bicara apa Soo?" tanya Jongdae mendekatkan telinganya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung memukul tangan Jongdae yang membekap mulutnya. Jongdae yang sadar, langsung menarik tangannya dan bergumam maaf.

"Cihhh, kau habis apa sih kenapa tangan bau sekali. Ya Tuhan... apa kau tak pernah mencuci tanganmu itu? Aku benar-benar ingin muntah saat menghirup aromanya, sungguh!"

"Yakkkk!" ucap jongdae tak terima karena tangannya dikatakan bau. Padahal dia selalu memakai anti septik setiap setengah jam sekali, jadi mustahil jika tangannya bau.

"Eh tapi kau tidak bercandakan tentang Jongin yang berstatus duda beranak satu?"

Ucapan Kyungsoo itu mengalihkan perhatian Jongdae yang sedari tadi sibuk mengendus-endus tangannya. Mencoba mencari pembenaran dari pernyataan Kyungsoo tentang tangannya.

"Sungguh, lagi pula untuk apa aku bercanda"

"Aishhh, nenek lampir sialan itu benar-benar menjebakku dengan seorang duda beranak satu. Aku benar-benar akan memberinya pelajaran jika bertemu dengannya" ucap Kyungsoo berapi-api. Lalu gadis itu beralih mengambil ponselnya dan akan membuka kuncinya sebelum Jongdae menghalaunya.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongdae tak mengerti, karena kenapa lelaki itu malah menghentikannya untuk menelpon si nenek lampir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Tadi di awal kau sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak akan membatalkannya apapun yang terjadi"

"Tapi ini situasinya berbeda Kim Jongdae" Jongdae tetap menggeleng.

"Tetap saja, kau sudah bilang di awal bahwa kau tidak akan mundur dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu ponsel yang di pegangnya tadi di letakkan begitu saja dimeja. Kini tangan gadis itu beralih menyentuh rambut-rambutnya.

"Hahhhh, aku sungguh benar-benar akan gila" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Ck, sudahlah ikuti saja jalan permainannya. Lagi pula bukankan itu berita bagus" Jongdae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun yang didapat hanya lirikan mematikan dari Kyungsoo.

"Berita bagus kepalamu. Ya Tuhan... bahkan aku tak pernah sekali pun bermimpi untuk berdekatan dengan seorang duda dan sekarang aku disuruh menggoda seorang duda. Hahhh, seharusnya aku tidak langsung menerima begitu saja penawaran dari nenek lampir sialan itu. Seharusnya aku tak langsung percaya dengan tampang cantiknya, cihh!"

Kyungsoo meracau tidak jelas yang membuat Jongdae lagi-lagi memutar malas matanya. Dia padahal belum sepenuhnya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Yakkk! Diamlah burung hantu. Bahkan aku belum selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kenapa kau malah meracau sendiri tidak jelas. Dan berhentilah mengacak-ngacak rambutmu, kau terlihat seperti zombie sungguh" ucap Jongdae jengah. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya karena perkataan Jongdae yang menyebutnya seperti zombie. _What the hell_... bisa turun pamornya jika para fansnya melihatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Karena kau sudah tenang, jadi aku akan lanjutkan lagi"

"Jongin menikah diusianya yang ke-19 tahun dengan salah satu anak pengusaha paling kaya di Jepang. Keduanya menikah atas dasar perjodohan, namun keduanya memiliki rasa saat mereka dipertemukan dan akhirnya mereka memiliki buah hati diusia mereka yang masih 20 tahun. Istri Jongin dulu, melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang 'katanya' sangat tampat seperti jongin. Dia bernama Kim Jongkook. Jadi sekarang anaknya berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Namun anehnya, anaknya tidak pernah di ekspos dengan alasan menjaga kenyamanan anaknya. Jadi sekarang tidak seorang pun yang tau seperti apa si pangeran kecil dari keluarga Kim itu" jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Tunggu! Lalu dimana sekarang mantan istrinya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa janggal karena Jongdae tidak pernah menyinggung tentang mantan istri targetnya.

"Dia meninggal saat melahirkan putra mereka karena pendarahan" ucap Jongdae pelan.

 _Deg..._

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Jongdae. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan lelaki itu begitu menyedihkan. Harus membesarkan buah cintanya seorang diri tanpa kehadiran sosok ibu ditengah-tengah keduanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya...

"Kasihan..." ucap Kyungsoo miris sendiri. Dan ucapannya mendapat anggukan dari Jongdae.

"Benar, meraka benar-benar kasihan. Bahkan Jongin tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain setelah 6 tahun kematian istrinya. Itu saja karena desakan orang tuanya yang menyurusnya segera menikah dan memberikan ibu baru untuk anaknya"

"Tunggu, kau bilang 6 tahun setelah kematian istrinya?" Jongdae mengangguk. "tapi kenapa nenek sihir itu bilaang bahwa mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun?"

"Haaa? 3 tahun kepalamu, bahkan mereka baru berkenalan sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Itu informasi yang ku dapat dari berbagai sumber terpercaya"

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "Aishhhh, aku benar-benar ditipu habis-habisan oleh nenek sihir sialan itu" ucap Kyungsoo geram sendiri karena dibohongi mentah-mentah oleh klien-nya.

"Cih, dia benar-benar seorang penipu ulung Kyung" ucap Jongdae yang jadi ikut-ikutan sebal dengan si jung sialan. "Lalu dia bilang apa lagi kepadamu?"

"Dia bilang kalau dia bosan karena Jongin jarang memiliki waktu untuknya dan dia memiliki kekasih baru yang lebih perhatian dari Jongin. Dia bilang begitu"

"Yak! Kau dibohongi lagi oleh nenek lampir itu, Jongin tidak segila itu bekerja bahkan dia benar-benar memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk orang terdekatnya. Alasan sebenarnya dia mundur mungkin karena anak Jongin yang katanya tidak menyukai gadis itu. Tapi kalau masalah dia memiliki kekasih baru, dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Karena dia memiliki kekasih baru yang berasal dari China dan dia lebih kaya dari pada Jongin, jadi gadis itu mulai berpaling"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dibuat menganga tak percaya dengan segala fakta yang didapatnya. Dia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh kata-kata si gadis yang ditemuinya 4 hari yang lalu itu.

.

Setelah selesai acara shocknya selesai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo sekarang bisa lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya.

"Jadi rencana apa yang akan kau gunakan sekarang?" mulai Jongdae.

" _Molla_..." ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu sempitnya.

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan gadis didepannya yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya.

"Heiiiiii, kau tidak terhihat seperti Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan memiliki 1001 ide gila untuk melancarkan aksinya"

"Entahlah... aku belum menemukan suatu cara untuk mendekati duda itu" ucap Kyungsoo acuh. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Aku butuh udara segar untuk merefresh otakku" ucap Kyungsoo dan berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan-panggilan Jongdae yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri trotoar pinggir jalan dengan kepala menunduk. Gadis itu tak memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedari tadi berjalan dijalan itu. Sampai dia menabrak seseorang

 _Dugh!_

"Ah maaf, sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya dan membantu mengambilkan belanjaan seseorang yang tadi tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Gweanchana-yo, tidak apa-apa sungguh aku pun tadi juga tidak melihat jalan" ucap seseorang itu setelah memungut belanjaannya yang berserakan.

"Tidak-tidak, sungguh ini murni kesalahanku. Jadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tak mau menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau Kyungsoo kan?" merasa namanya dipanggil Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu sedikit tercengang ketika mendapati seseorang didepannya.

"H-hai Baek" ujar Kyungsoo kikuk.

"Ya Tuhan... kau benar-benar Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" seru Baekhyun antusias.

...

...

...

Kini kedua pasangan sahabat itu berada didalam sebuah caffe dekat tempat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu tadi. Kedua saling melepas rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Ya Tuhan... aku benar-benar belum percaya bahwa kau adalah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo sahabatku" Kyungsoo meringis mendengar segala ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sungguh, kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Dimana letak kacamata tebal dan kunciranmu? Dan, heiiii lihat! Rokmu benar-benar pendek, sungguh kau Kyungsoo yang berbeda. Lihatlah kau bahkan memperlihatkan seluruh bentuk lekuk tubuhmu yang molek. Daebak, sumpah aku benar-benar tidak percaya"

"Ceritanya panjang Baek, bagaimana aku jadi seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar cantik sungguh Soo" ucap baekhyun kagum "Dan bagaimana dengan Jongdae? Ahhh, aku benar-benar merindukan si berisik berwajah kotak itu"

"Jongdae baik-baik saja Baek. Dan kau tau? Lelaki itu bertambah kadar ke-PD'annya. Sungguh aku benar-benar jengah selalu bersama dia. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baek"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Soo, sungguh"

"Sebentar, bukan kau seharusnya berada di Jepang? Sejak kapan kau pulang dari Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata penuh selidik.

"Hehe, aku pulang 1 bulan yang lalu Soo. Maaf aku tidak sempat memberitahumu" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyengir kuda.

"Cih, kau memang teman yang sangat baik baek sungguh" sindir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jadi gelagapan sendiri karena melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal.

"Soo kau marah kepadaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Benar kau marah. Ayolah Soo... aku sudah minta maaf, jadi tolong maafkan aku kali ini yah.. yah... yah..." ucap Baekhyun sembari memperlihatkan puppy eyeas nya yang benar-benar terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Kyungsoo jadi tidak kuasa untuk merah kepada gadis yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Hahhh, baiklah aku memaafkanmu" Baekhyun langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, sekarang ceritakan kepadaku dan apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo lebih dulu memotong.

"Baek, apa hanya aku yang merasa jika kau terlihat lebih berisi sekarang? Dan, heiiii ada apa dengan perutmu? Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak hutang penjelasan kepadaku"

"Baiklah aku akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu satu-satu oke tapi kau harus diam dan dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya keras, terlalu antusias dengan segala cerita sahabatnya ini.

"Sebenarnya Soo, aku ke Jepang untuk dinikahkan bukan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan"

"MWO?! Menikah? Dan parahnya kau tidak memberitahuku?" cecar Kyungsoo.

"Ish, sudah ku bilang diam dan dengarkan jangan potong ucapanku" kesal Baekhyun.

"Yakkk, aku cukup terlalu shock dengan berita pernikanmu itu"

"Mangkanya dengarkan aku berbicara dulu. Mau diteruskan tidak sih sebenarnya" ucap baekhyun yang langsung dituruti Kyungsoo dengan diam.

"Begini, aku di jodohkan dengan pria yang berumur 7 tahun lebih tua dariku. Awalnya aku tidak mau, karena aku berfikir pasti dia sudah tua seperti om-om. Tapi aku salah, semua persepsiku itu dipatahkan dengan pertemuan pertama kami. Dia begitu tampan Soo, sungguh bahkan aku bagaikan tersihir oleh ketampanannya. Kebetulan sekali, kami berdua langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan satu bulan setelahnya kami melangsungkan pernikahan secara tertutup disebuah taman dipinggir danau yang disulap menjadi sebuah altar yang cantik. Disana hanya dihari oleh kerabat dekat Jongin dan kerabat dekat keluargaku" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar sembari tersenyum jika mengingat moment-moment bahagianya bersama suaminya. Ahhhh, dia jadi merasa pipinya mulai memerah.

"Ahhh jadi seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan perutmu itu?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk perut Baekhyun.

"Hmmm ini... ini hasil buah cintaku dengan suami ku Soo" ujar Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Ya ampun Baek, jadi kau hamil? Selamat ya Baek, ya ampun aku masih belum percaya jika gadis manja sepertimu akan menjadi seorang ibu setelah ini. berapa bulan Baek usia kandunganmu?" ucap Kyungsoo kelewat antusias.

"Gomawo Soo-ya. Kandunganku sudah berumur 6 bulan"

"6 bulan? Apa kau sudah memerikasanya? Apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Aku sudah memeriksakannya, menurut dokter yang memeriksa aku mengandung sepasang bayi kembar. Tapi aku belum tau mereka berkelamin apa, karena setiap diperiksa mereka seolah menyembunyikan dari kami. Jadi kami menyerah dan membiarkan apa jenis kelamin mereka"

"Lalu siapa pria beruntung yang mendapatkan sahabat cantikku ini dan akan menjadi ayah si kembar?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Emm, dia bernama Park Chanyeol. Nanti kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu jika kau main ke rumahku"

Selanjutnya kedua sahabat itu menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berbincang-bincang didalam caffe itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali menyusuri trotoar dekat taman sendian setelah barusan berpisah dengan Baekhyun di depan caffe. Kedua sahabat itu harus berpisah lantaran hari sudah menjelang sore juga karena Baekhyun yang sudah dicari oleh suaminya yang katanya tadi ijin hanya ke supermarket sebentar ehhh malah kejebat dengan Kyungsoo begitu lama hingga lupa waktu.

Jadi beginilah Kyungsoo sekarang, berjalan sendirian ditrotoar yang sedikit ramai sambil memikirkan cara apa yang akan digunakan oleh gadis itu untuk menggoda targetnya yang selanjutnya si duda beranak satu.

Kyungsoo begitu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri sampai saat dia melewati sebuah bangku pinggir taman, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara tangisan dari seseorang. Jadi Kyungsoo menuruti feelingnya untuk mendekat kearah suara tersebut.

Sampai di pinggir bangku taman. Gadis cantik nan sexy itu menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang sedang menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dikakinya sambil memeluknya.

"Hiks... hiks... Appa... dimana hiks..."

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa tak tega sendiri, sedari tadi orang-orang yang lewat hanya diam melihat dan berlalu begitu saja. Jadi Kyungsoo mencoba mendekat kearah anak kecil itu. Ikut menjongkokkan badannya bermaksud agar sama tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Hei adik kecil kau sedang apa? Kenapa menangis disini? Dimana orang tuamu hmmm?" tanya Kyungsoo sehalus mungkin. Mencoba membuat anak kecil itu tidak kaget dengan kedatangannya tiba-tiba.

Anak kecil itu berhenti menangis. Kepala yang tadi ditenggelamkan mulai diangkatnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Nonna hiks.. siapa?" tanya anak kecil itu sembari melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, refleks tangannya diarahkan ke pipi anak kecil itu. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir.

"Nonna bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu menangis. Jadi nonna mencoba bertanya kenapa kau ada disini sendiri?" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih dengan mempertahankan senyum diwajah cantiknya.

"Kookie tadi terpisah dengan papa. Kookie tidak tau papa dimana hiks" ucap anak kecil itu terbata-bata karena suaranya yang tersa serak sehabis menangis.

"Terpisah? Memang papa Kookie kemana?" anak kecil itu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana Kookie berpisah dengan papa Kookie?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tadi papa bilang mau ke toilet lalu Kookie disuruh menunggu dibangku taman sebentar"

"Lalu kenapa Kookie tidak menunggu papa Kookie?"

"Papa Kookie lama dan Kookie mulai bosan. Lalu tidak sengaja Kookie melihat ada nonna-nonna cantik yang lewat, jadi Kookie mengikutinya sampai akhirnya Kookie tersesat disini" aku anak kecil itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyentil pelan hidung anak kecil itu yang terlihat memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kenapa kau begitu genit sampai mengikuti nonna-nonna yang tidak kau kenal? Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu hmmm?"

"Papa yang mengajari Kookie" ucapan polos anak kecil itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin tertawa. Bayangkan anak sekecil itu bisa segenit itu dengan wanita cantik.

"Baiklah, Kookie mau nonna bantu mencari papa Kookie?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya yang mendapat anggukan dari anak kecil itu.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Ne, kajja kita cari papa Kookie"

...

...

...

Kedua orang itu sudah berputar-putar mengelilingi taman itu. Namun nihil, keduanya tidak menemukan keberadaan orang yang dicari sedari tadi. Sementara matahari sebentar lagi akan benar-benar tenggelam untuk kembali ke peraduan. Yang berarti malam menjelang datang.

"Kookie-ya~ kau yakin tadi berpisah disini dengan papa mu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai lelah karena semdari tadi dia berjalan mengelilingi taman yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. "Iya nonna, Kookie ingat tadi Kookie berpisah dengan papa bangku ini"

"Bagaimana ini? hari sudah mulai petang tapi papamu belum juga ditemukan" Kyungsoo mulai cemas karena kasihan.

"Nonna kita duduk sebentar ya, Kookie capet jalan terus dari tadi" rajuk anak kecil itu.

"Hm, kita duduk dulu. Nonna juga lelah Kookie-ya..."

Keduanya beristirahat dibangku taman itu. Bangku itu menghadap sebelah barat jadi bangku itu dengan jelas menghadapkan keduanya pada pemandangan langit senja yang berwarna keorange-orange'an. Belum lagi matahari yang akan tenggelam itu menambah kesan sempurna dilangit sore itu.

Hingga 15 menit berlalu keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara dari belakang mereka. Keduanya langsung menengok kebelakang secara serempak.

"Papa~" teriak anak kecil itu kelewat senang. Sementara lelaki yang dipanggil papa itu menambah kecepatan berlarinya begitu menyadari bahwa itu benar-benar anaknya yang sedari tadi dicari.

Setelah sampai dihapannya, lelaki itu langsung memeluk erat anaknya yang tadi menghilang dari pengawasannya.

"Kookie-ya~ kau tau, papa benar-benar khawatir dengan mu. Kau dari mana saja sayang?" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara yang jelas terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Tadi Kookie jalan-jalan mengikuti nonna-nonna cantik yang lewat" ucap anak kecil itu polos.

"Hishhh, berapa kali papa bilang jangan mengikuti nonna-nonna cantik lagi"

"Papa marah sama Kookie?" tanya anak kecil itu sembari matanya yang terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aniyo~ papa tidak marah, papa hanya khawatir. Jadi jangan diulangi lagi ya?" anak kecil itu mengangguk semangat.

"Oh iya papa, kenalkan ini noona yang tadi membantu Kookie mencari papa" lelaki itu mengalihkan antensinya kesamping. Melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh anaknya. Lalu dia tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Emm, terima kasih karena membantu anakku. Sungguh jika anda tidak membantunya aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika seorang diri" ucap lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo tetap terpaku ditempatnya, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh lelaki didepannya seolah menguah milang entah kemana tanpa masuk otaknya. Otaknya terlalu sibuk mendeskripsikan seseorang yang ada didepannya ini.

' _ya tuhannnnnn... bagaimana bisa kau membuat lelaki setampan dia. Padahal lihat lah, baju dan rambutnya berantakan. Tapi kenapa itu tambah membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan... sexy? Oh tuhannnn, dan kenapa jantungku ini tidak mau diam? Ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan..."_ jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Oh iya perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongin" ucap pria itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

Otak Kyungsoo seolah _blank_ , mengingat nama yang diucapkan lelaki tampan dihadapannya itu.

' _tunggu! Apa dia bilang dia Kim Jongin? J-jadi d-dia...'_

"oh, engh salam kenal juga perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyungsoo" ucap kyungsoo menutupi kegugupannya sembari menerima uluran tangan Jongin.

"Sekali lagi saya terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi untuk bantuannya"

"Tidak masalah saya hanya membantu" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mencoba untuk membalas untuk ikut tersenyum.

"sebagai rasa terima kasih saya maukah anda saya antar untuk pulang? Jika anda mau, mobil saya ada disebelah sana"

"Ah tidak-tidak saya tidak mau merepotkan lagi pula saya masih ada urusan lain"

"Ahhh sayang sekali, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Mari Kyungsoo-ssi"

Kyungsoo membalas pamitan Jongin dengan senyuman. Lalu atensi Kyungsoo beralih pada anak kecil yang menarik-narik rok pendeknya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan anak kecil itu.

"Waeyo Kookie-ya~?"

Cup~

Anak kecil itu mencium pipi Kyungsoo. "Gomawo noona, Kookie berharap nanti Kookie akan bertemu dengan Noona cantik lagi" ucap anak itu dengan senyum. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum dengan ucapan Jongkook. Lalu tangannya beralih mengusak rambut anak itu.

"Hm, noona juga berharap demikian"

Lalu setelah acara berpamitan itu, kedua pasangan ayah dan anak itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih melambai sembari tersenyum dibangku itu.

Setelah keduanya tak terlihat baru tubuh Kyungsoo langsung ambruk diatas bangku itu.

" _Ya Tuhan... jadi dia lelaki yang bernama Kim Jongin? Jadi dia targetku selanjutnya? Oh astaga aku benar-benar gila jika berfikir menyukai seorang duda beranak satu"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

Haiiii readersnim yang terhormat, baby vee balik nih dengan chap 1 nya **The Destroyer People's Relationship.**

Pasti pada ngerasa aneh, gak greget, gak jelas n gak banget yaaaa. Jujur baby vee juga ngerasa gitu waktu nulis ff ini.

Gini, sebenernya baby vee niatnya gak buat kayak gini cuman waktu ngetik tadi tiba-tiba berubah gitu ajahhhh, entahlah baby vee juga kagak ngerti ada apa dengan otak baby vee.

So, kalo ada yang minat baby vee bakalan terusin dan kalo gak ada yang minat ya udah baby vee delet entar. Jadi plissss reviewnya...

Dan buat yang udah review, follow, favorit bahkan silent readers this story terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya :*

See you next chap _(kalo ada yang minat tapeee)_ Pay-payyyyyyy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*note : buat yang nanyain kapan ff baby vee yang such a dillema love up, sabar yehhhh. Masih dalam pengerjaan soalnya. Insyaallah besok baby vee mau up bareng sama all of sudden. Udah jelaskan?_


	3. Dinner

Didalam sebuah mobil mewah itu, terlihat seorang pria yang sedang serius menyetir mobilnya dan seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain game dengan smartphone disebelahnya. Keduanya lelaki berbeda usia itu sama-sama diam hingga yang lebih kecil merengek karena mulai bosan dengan permainannya.

"Papa~ kapan kita sampai dirumah, kenapa lama sekali?" ucap lelaki kecil itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia merajuk. Sementara yang lebih tua hanya ternyum sambil mengusak rambut yang lebih kecil.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Kookie sabar sebentar ne, jalan utama macet dan kita harus putar arah agar kita tidak sampai malam dirumah" ucap yang lebih tua.

"Berapa lama lagi papa? Aku mulai bosan!" lelaki kecil itu merenggut sambil bersedekap didepan dadanya.

"Hei, apa anak Papa yang tampan sedang merajuk?" tanya yang lebih tua mencoba merayu tapi hanya hening yang dia dapat, jadi lelaki dewasa itu membuka suara kembali.

"Kookie-ya~ kau tau, ini juga salahmu kenapa hilang begitu saja dari pengawasan papa waktu ditaman? Lihatlah sekarang kita pulang terlalu sore dan harus berputar arah jika tidak ingin terkena macet" lelaki itu coba berbicara, tapi yang diajak bicara malah mendelik tak suka.

"Papa menyalahkanku? Itu juga salah papa sendiri yang meninggalkanku begitu saja, jadi aku mencoba berjalan-jalan" bela anak itu.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak mau disalahkan" cibir yang lebih tua.

Keadaan kembali hening, sampai yang kecil kembali membuka suara.

"Papa, noona yang tadi cantik ya" ucap anak itu polos dan yang lebih tua kembali tersenyum.

"Hm, tapi bukankah Krystal Ahjumma juga cantik?" tanya yang lebih tua tapi yang kecil menggeleng kuat.

"Ani, Krystal Ahjumma tidak cantik sama sekali. Dia terlihat menyeramkan seperti nenek sihir" jujur yang kecil.

"Kookie-ya jaga ucapanmu" yang tua coba memperingati.

"Wae? Aku hanya berkata jujur papa! Krystal ahjumma memang tidak cantik dan noona tadi lebih cantik" kukuh Jongkook. Dan ucapan lelaki kecil itu bertepatan dengan mobil yang sudah berhenti didepan mansion mewah milik keluarga Kim.

Setelah menghentika mobilnya, Jongin berbalik menghadap anak lelakinya.

"Sayang, papa mohon jangan sep-" dan kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat anaknya yang mengacuhkan ucapannya dan memilih turun dari mobil.

Jongin menghela nafas kembali melihat tingkah putranya yang selalu seperti itu jika berbicara masalah Krystal. Meski Jongkook masih kecil. Namun anak itu mampu memahami situasi dan kondisi disekitarnya. Dia telalu peka untuk anak seusianya.

Dan akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk mengikuti langkah anaknya yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki mansion megah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Do KyungSoo (GS)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Cari aja entar sendiri XDD**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya dimeja belajar. Setelah bosan gadis itu berdiri mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya sembari menggigit kuku-kukunya. Entah apa yang sedang gadis itu tunggu, namun kegiatan itu sudah berlangsung sedari 5 menit tadi. Sampai sebuah suara pintu dibuka secara kergesa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 _ **Brakkk~**_

Gadis itu mengalihkan atensinya kepada pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang lelaki yang entah berantakan layaknya bangun tidur.

"Yakkk! Kim jongdae dimana sopan santunmu saat memasuki kamar seorang gadis?" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir manis Kyungsoo.

Sementara yang diteriaki hanya memutar bola matanya dan langsung duduk diatas ranjang seakan tidak perduli.

"Sudahlah tidak usah berlebihan, kau seperti kepada siapa saja sok-sok'an pakai sopan santun" ucap lelaki itu santai.

"Ck, kenapa eommaku bisa semudah itu membiarkan kau masuk seenaknya kedalam kamar anak gadisnya" cibir gadis itu kesal.

"Hei, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Rumahku dan rumahmu juga berhadapan, juga dulu bahkan aku sering mandi denganmu"

"Yak! Itu dulu bodoh. Itu berbeda. Aishhh, kau ini benar-benar" kesal Kyungsoo. Namun si lelaki tetap santai sembari mengedikkan bahunya. Dan lelaki itu baru teringat akan tujuannya datang kerumah gadis itu.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang padaku bahwa kau memiliki 2 kabar, baik dan buruk. Lalu kabar apa itu? Kau tau kau merusak acara tidurku"

Seolah ingat tujuan awalnya menyuruh Jongdae datang, Kyungsoo langsung menyeret kursi dan duduk diberhadapan dengan Jongdae yang.

"Tapi kau mau yang mana dulu? Yang baik dulu atau yang buruk dulu" tanya Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongdae tampak layaknya berfikir menimang-nimang mana kiranya yang lebih baik dia ketahui.

"Aishhh kau lama sekali sih" seru Kyungsoo yang tak sabaran karena temannya itu begitu lama hanya menentukan mana yang baik dan yang buruk.

"Ck, dasar tidak sabaran" cibir Jongdae. "Baiklah, aku memilih yang buruk dulu" putus Jongdae akhirnya.

"Oke, jika kau memilih yang buruk lebih dulu. Tapi ku rasa kau tidak akan benar-benar percaya"

"Langsung to the point saja. Kau lama"

"Oke oke tuan tidak sabaran aku akan memulai ceritanya" Jongdae hanya mengangguk menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Percaya atau tidak, tapi aku tadi bertemu dengan Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongdae membulatkan mata untanya.

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?" dan setelahnya gadis itu mulai menceritakan awal kejadian pertemuannya dengan anak jongin ditaman, lalu membantunya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar menceritakan dengan rinci kepada Jongdae bahkan sampai sedetail-detailnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo mengakhiri cerita Jongdae hanya mampu membulatkan mulutnya dan berkata 'Wow'

"Lalu darimana berita buruknya" ucap Jongdae setelah tersadar dari acara tercengang-cengangnya.

"Kau bertanya dimana berita buruknya?" dan Jongdae mengangguk. "Demi bantal kesayangannya yang tidak pernah kau cuci selama 15 tahun Kim Jongdae! Kau masih bisa bertanya dimana berita buruknya? Demi Tuhan,,,, Kim Jongdae itu berita buruk jika kau tau. Aku bertemu dengan Kim Jongin adalah berita buruk. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi aku terpesona dengan duda beranak satu! Ya Tuhan~ kurasa dunia mulai akan kiamat" teriak Kyungsoo. Namun Jongdae ya Jongdae, lelaki itu bukan malah menanggapi tapi malah membuat gerakan seperti mengorek telinga.

"Huh, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir sungguh" dengus Kyungsoo yang masih kesal.

Merasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang dan emosinya tidak meluap-luap seperti tadi, akhirnya Jongdae baru buka suara.

"Kurasa itu bukan kabar buruk dan menurutku itu sebuah kabar baik" ucap Jongdae yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari bola mata bulat Kyungsoo. Saat gadis itu mendak membuka suara, tapi Jongdae sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hei, coba pikirkan tentang misimu. Bukankah itu suatu hal yang bagus terlebih kau bilang tadi anaknya sudah akrab denganmu" Kyungsoo nampak berfikir namun belum mampu membenarkan ucapan Jongdae.

"Soo, kau tahu... tidak semua orang mampu membuat anak Jongin akrab dengan seseorang yang baru dia kenal"

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti. "Dari mana kau tau?"

"Soo-ya~ kau lupa siapa aku? Ayolah mengetahui informasi seperti itu mudah untuk hacker profesional sepertiku. Mata-mataku juga banyak" sombong Jongdae.

Kyungsoo masih diam menanti kelanjutan cerita dari Jongdae.

"Kau tau? Bahkan baby sister dari pangeran kecil keluarga Kim itu berganti tak sampai seminggu saking mereka tidak tahan dengan kenakalan dan kejahilan anak itu. Meraka semua mengundurkan diri tidak kuat mengurus pangeran kecil dari keluarga Kim. Anak itu benar-benar tidak mudah menerima orang baru. Bahkan setiap wanita yang selama setaun belakangan Jongin kenalkan selalu ditolak mentah-menatah. Termasuk Krystal. Dan alasan kuat Krystal ingin meninggalkan Jongin adalah karena anaknya Kim Jongkook. Jongkook benar-benar tidak mau menerima Krystal sedikitpun" Jongdae menjeda ucapannya "Jadi jika ada seseorang wanita mampu dekat dengan Jongkook, maka itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Dan sekarang lihat, kau menjadi sebuah keajaiban itu"

Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya "Aku?" dan Jongdae mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, itu kau. Siapa lagi? jadi selamat Do Kyungsoo, kau memiliki sebuah titik terang untuk melancarkan misimu" Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia malas menanggapi temannya ini, karena apa? Karena Jongdae pasti akan berkata yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi nantinya.

"Dan terakhir, tadi kau bilang kau memiliki berita baik" ucap Jongdae.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah jadi cerah saat mengingat kabar baik yang akan dia sampaikan.

"Ya, aku punya. Dan kali ini kau benar-benar akan terkejut dengan kabar ini" ujar Kyungsoo antusias. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Jongdae yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Lihat kau mulai lagi dengan kata-kata itu" cibir Jongdae. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan cibiran Jongdae dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

Jongdae yang awalnya malas langsung memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan seksama.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Jongdae tak percaya. Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menyangkal dengan berkata 'Tidak!' dengan lantang dan membuat Jongdae langsung duduk tegak.

"Tunggu yang kau temui benar-benar Baekhyun kan?" tanya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo mengangguk masih memasang senyum dibibir indahnya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun teman kita?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi "Itu sungguh-sungguh Byun Baekhyun teman kita yang cerewat yang banyak maunya yang manja dan maniak strowbarry?" untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo mengangguk namun kali ini tanpa ada senyum diwajahnya dan berganti dengan ekspresi jengah dan malas.

"Ahhh, aku masih belum percaya. Aku kira dia berada di Jepang sekarang" ucap Jongdae yang masih kekeh dengan ketidak percayaannya.

"Ya tuhan kim Jongdae. Itu benar-benar Baekhyun teman kita dan dia memang baru kembali dari Jepang sebulan lalu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Wow sebulan lalu? Dan dalam sebulan itu dia tidak menemui kita. Wahhh, benar-benar contoh teman yang baik" cibir Jongdae sementara Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jongdae kesal karena dia tertawakan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Ya! Kau tau, aku juga mengatakan demikian kedapa Baekhyun. Jadi aku tertawa karena melihat reaksi kita yang tidak beda jauh" jelas Kyungsoo "Kau juga tidak akan percaya jika aku bilang bahwa Baekhyun sekarang mengandung"

"Mengandung? Baekhyun mengandung? Demi tuhan! Bagaimana gadis manja seperti dia bisa diberi anak oleh tuhan? Mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak becus apa lagi seorang bayi" ucap Jongdae tidak percaya.

"bukan seorang, tapi dua orang bayi lebih tepatnya" ralat Kyungsoo. Dan Jongdae lagi-lagi harus membulatkan mata untanya.

"Ya tuhan... aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Dia memiliki hutang cerita kepadaku" ucap Jongdae kesal.

"Oh ya, apa kau memiliki nomer ponsel Baekhyun?" tanya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak memintanya?" tebak Jongdae dan benar saja Kyungsoo hanya meringis sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Kyungsoo ketika melihat Jongdae hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku mau pulang, aku malas dengan gantungan ceritamu itu" ucap jongdae dan akhirnya dia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergegas turun dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Keduanya nampak buru-buru masuk kedalam mansion mewah buru-buru datang kesana karena mendapat kabar bahwa keponakan mereka telah ditemukan. Jadi mereka segera menuju kesana mengecek keadaan keponakan tersayang mereka.

Keduanya langsung disambut oleh kepala pelayan mansion itu saat masuk kedalam. Keduanya dipersilahkan duduk sementara kepala pelayan memanggil Tuan dan Tuan muda mansion itu.

"Yeol, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Jongkook" ucap Baekhyun yang kentara sekali jika sedang khawatir. Chanyeol yang sebenarnya juga merasa khawatir mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Tenanglah Baek, Jongkook tidak akan apa-apa"

Dan setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, dari lantai atas terdengar teriakan nyaring seorang bocah yang langsung berlari ke bawah.

"Paman Chanyeol... Bibi Baekhyun" ucap lelaki kecil itu senang.

Baekhyun yang mendengar tersenyum dan langsung menyambut anak kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kookie-aaa... kau tak apa sayang?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan dan anak kecil mengangguk imut.

"Aigoo~ kau tau, bibi benar-benar khawatir denganmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Jongkook yang membuat anak itu tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kookie tidak apa bi, tadi Kookie ditolong oleh Noona cantik" ucap anak kecil itu semangat.

"Benarkah? Lebih cantik mana bibi Baekhyun atau noona cantik yang menolongmu tadi" kata Baekhyun mencoba bercanda.

"Kenapa bibi membuat pilihan yang sulit? Kalian sama-sama cantik Kookie bingung memilih yang mana" dan ucapan polos Jongkook mengahasilkan tawa dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun~ kau manis sekali sih sayang" ujar Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

"Bibi, kapan adik bayi lahir? Aku ingin segera mengajaknya bermain"

"Apa kau tidak sabar menunggu adik bayi lahir?" dan Jongkook mengangguk semangat.

"Sebentar lagi adik bayinya akan lahir sayang, tapi Kookie harus berjanji bahwa Kookie akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik bayi" itu Chanyeol yang ikut-ikutan dalam acara Baekhyun dan Jongkook.

"Kookie janji" ucap anak kecil itu sembari berpose seperti mengucapkan sumpah dengan tangan kanan diatas dada kiri. Dan lagi-lagi itu kembali menghasilkan tawa dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kegiatan ketiga orang itu berhenti saat melihat sang tuan rumah turun dari lantai atas. Terlihat lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi. Dia turun dan ikut bergabung dalam obrolan hangat diruang keluarga mansion yang bisa dibilang sangat besar.

"Kai, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Jongin duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Hm, rasanya lebih segar sekarang dari pada tadi" ucap Jongin.

Keduanya berbincang-bincang sendiri membiarkan Jongkook asik bermain dengan Baekhyun dikamar Jongkook.

"Kau tau, aku dan Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir tadi. Dan kami segera kemari saat mendapat kabar bahwa Jongkook sudah kembali"

"Gweanchana, anak nakal itu memang kadang-kadang suka buat khawatir orang. Untung tadi ada seorang gadis yang mau menolong Jongkook dan menemaninya mencariku" terang Jongin.

"Syukurlah, ku pikir dia tadi di culik oleh lawan bisnismu. Kau tau sendiri bukan mereka benar-benar nekat jika itu tentang masalah menghancurkan karirmu"

"Aku pun sebelumnya berpikiran yang sama, bahkan aku sempat berfikir akan menelfon polisi jika sampai matahari terbenam Jongkook belum juga ditemukan. Tapi untunglah itu bukan kasus penculikan dan Jongkook dapat ditemukan"

Setelah itu keduanya kembali diam menikmati minuman yang tadi sudah dibawakan oleh pelayan mansion Jongin. Sampai Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang turun dari tangga tanpa Jongkook bersamanya.

Setelah Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya baru Chanyeol bertanya.

"Mana Jongkook?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "dia sudah tidur, kurasa dilelah telah berjalan lama mencari papanya" dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Krystal? Apa ada kemajuan?" itu Baekhyun.

Jongin menaruh gelasnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Entahlah, Jongkook tetap menolaknya setelah 3 bulan" ucap Jongin putus asa.

"Kurasa Jongkook benar-benar tidak menyukai Krystal" gumam Baekhyun.

"Itulah maslahnya, aku mulai bingung dengan cara apalagi mendekatkan keduanya. Dan belakangan Krystal juga mulai menjauh entah karena alasan apa" tutur Jongin yang hanya mendapat tatapan kasihan dari pasangan Chanbaek.

"Oh ya Kai, kami akan mengadakan makan malam besok dirumah baru kami sebagai acara sambutan karena kami pulang ke Korea. Kuharap kau dan Jongkook bisa datang" ucap Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dirasa terlalu sensitif.

"Hm, benar datang lah" timpal Chanyeol.

Dan Jongin hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah akan bersiap untuk tidur. Keduanya memang langsung pulang dari rumah Jongin saat setelah selesai makan malam.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan piyamanya hanya berdehem membalas panggilan istrinya.

"Bolehkah aku besok mengundang teman-temanku juga keacara makan malam?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan piyamanya berbalik menghampiri istrinya.

"Teman? Apa yang kau maksud sahabatmu sejak kecil itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu, undang juga mereka. Aku juga ingin mengenal seperti apa sahabat istriku" dan setelah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun dapat bernapas lega karena suaminya tidak menolak permintaannya.

"Terima kasih yeol" ucap Baekhyun senang. "Jika begitu aku besok boleh pergi menemui mereka?" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Menemui? Kenapa tidak menelfon mereka saja?"

"Aku lupa meminta nomernya kemarin jadi besok aku akan menemui mereka sambil memberi tau"

"Lalu memang kau akan menemui mereka dimana?"

"Di toko roti milik appa Kyungsoo. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo selalu membantu disana setiap hari minggu pagi. Aku mengetahuinya karena kami selalu seperti itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi aku yakin pasti mereka disana" jelas Baekhyun "jadi aku boleh kesana ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Yeol ya, ya ya ya..." Baekhyun mencoba merayu suaminya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Dan berhasil, itu adalah jurus ampuh menakhlukkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus diantar supir karena aku tidak bisa menemani. Aku harus mengantar klienku yang akan pulang besok pagi. Jadi besok aku akan menyuruh supir kantor untuk mengantarmu"

"Yeyyy... terima kasih yeol kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Baekhyun senang dan membuat Chanyeol ikut-ikutan tersenyum karena tingkah lucu istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya. Sesuai ucapan Baekhyun tadi malam. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae memang sedang berada di toko roti milik keluarga Do. Keduanya sibuk berlalu lalang melayani setiap pelanggan yang pasti membeludak disetiap minggu pagi.

Jika biasanya minggu pagi akan dihabiskan dengan bermalas-malasan maka lain halnya dengan kedua mahasiswa berbeda jurusan tersebut. Tidak ada kata malas-malasan dikamus mereka karena jika hari libur menjelang maka pagi hari mereka akan diisi dengan membantu ditoko roti milik keluarga Do.

"Yakk! Jongdae cepat sedikit. Lihat lah kuenya sudah mulai habis" itu teriakan melengking Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Jongdae agar cepat-cepat memasang kembali kue yang sudah hampir habis.

"Diam burung hantu, kenapa kerjamu hanya berteriak hah? Kau tidak lihat ini berat" bela Jongdae.

"Yak! Kau juga tidak lihat aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Makanya cepatlah mereka menunggu kue-kue yang kau bawa itu"

Begitulah kiranya sedikit cekcok antara Kyungsoo dan Jongdae setiap minggu paginya. Dan Tn. Do hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setiap kali melihat itu. Bahkan pelanggan tetap pun tidak ada yang terganggu karena mereka sudah biasa menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang baru kegiatan mondar-mandir mereka berkurang karena pelanggan mulai sepi.

"Hahhh, aku lelah" ucap jongdae yang langsung duduk dengan peluh disekitar dahinya.

"Aku pun sama, kenapa setiap hari minggu mereka selalu membeludak seperti itu sihhh" gerutu Kyungsoo yang tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Jongdae.

Keduanya beristirahat dengan tenang sampai pintu toko terbuka dan refleks keduanya langsung berdiri hendak menyambut tamu yang datang. Namun keduanya diam saat melihat siapa pelanggan yang datang itu.

"BAEKHYUN~~~~" ucap Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bersama-sama sementara yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum.

.

Jongdae masih saja menganga melihat Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar Baekhyun?" dan perkataan Jongdae itu mendapat anggukan yang kesekian kalinya dari Baekhyun.

"Wohhhhh, aku masih benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa itu kau baek"

Sementara kyungsoo yang sudah mulai jengah dengan sahabatnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena sikap tak jelas dari Jongdae. Lalu dia beralih menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis kepada gadis cantik itu.

"Hai Baek, kenapa kau kemari? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting" pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun memberenggut tak suka.

"Lalu maksudmu aku tak boleh kemari?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tidak mungkin kau kemari hanya ingin menemui kami pasti ada sesuatu yang lain"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Aku memang kemari bukan Cuma ingin menemui kalian tapi juga ingin mengundang kalian makan malah kerumah baruku" ucap Baekhyun.

Mendengar kata makan malam, Jongdae langsung tersadar dari alam ketidak percayaannya.

"Apa aku tadi mendengar kata makan malam?" tanya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya kembali.

"Ck, unta ini selalu langsung fokus jika itu makanan" cibir Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jongdae tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Iya, nanti malam di rumahku jam 7. Ku harap kalian bisa datang"

"Tentu, tentu kami akan datang" ucap Jongdae semangat.

Selanjutnya mereka kembali keacara bincang-bincang tentang kabar satu sama lain salama mereka tidak bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo sudah siap dan rapi didepan kacanya. Gadis itu kini mengenakan dress biru selutut tanpa lengan. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai lurus begitu saja. Sementara wajahnya diberi sedikit polesan agar terlihat lebih menarik. Dan kakinya memakai wagges berhak tak terlalu tinggi. Satu kata untuk gadis itu. Sempurna. Dia benar-benar terlihat mengagumkan. Kecantikan alaminya menguar dengan begitu sempurna.

"sayang, Jongdae sudah siap. Ayo cepat turun" itu teriakan ibu Kyungsoo dari bawah.

Sekali lagi gadis itu berkaca sebelum turun kebawah.

.

Dibawah terlihat Jongdae yang telah siap dengan _Porsche_ hitam miliknya. Yahhh, Jongdae itu anak orang kaya sebenarnya. Tapi sayang mukanya itu tidak meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju sebelah kanan mobil dan membuka pintunya. Saat pintu ditutup baru terdengar teriakan nyaring dari sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekaliiii" itu suara Jongdae yang kesal karena Kyungsoo yang lama –menurutnya-.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dengan sifat berlebihan milik sahabatnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan Kim Jongdae, ini baru 10 menit dari kau sampai dan kau bilang lama?"

"10 menit itu lama nona Do. Dan lagi 10 menit itu termasuk membuang-buang waktu yang kita punya"

"Dan sekarang kau juga ikut membuang-buang waktu kita dengan ocehan tidak jelasmu. Jadi sekarang cepat jalan sebelum kita terlambat" perintah Kyungsoo yang mendapat dengusan dari Jongdae. Hell, dikira dia siapa? Disini dia yang numpang dan dia yang memerintah? Itu lah kiranya ungkapan hati seorang Kim Jongdae.

Dan keduanya pun melaju menyusuri jalanan malam kota seoul.

.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama keduanya sampai dikediaman rumah Baekhyun. Mereka menempuh perjalanan sekitar 45 menit dri rumah mereka. Beruntung mereka tidak terjebak macet selama perjalanan.

Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan berdiri didepan rumah kedua pasangan muda itu. Jongdae memencet bell dan selang beberapa menit keduanya disambut oleh Baekhyun selaku tuan rumah.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo masuk. Keduanya langsung digiring kemeja makan karena waktu makan malam sudah hampir tiba. Kyungsoo mengambil duduk disebelah Jongdae. Meja makan itu tidk terlalu besar hanya terdapat 6 kursi.

Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan keduanya bermaksud memanggil suaminya karena salah satu tamunya sudah datang. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo hanya diam menunggu kedatang Baekhyun dan suaminya. Entahlah kenapa semenjak datang mereka lebih banyak diam dari pada berbicara seperti biasanya. Sampai Baekhyun datang membawa lelaki bertubuh tinggiiiiiiiiiiiiii sekali –menurut kyungsoo- kemeja makan.

"Kenalkan ini suamiku Chanyeol yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Dan Chanyeol kenalkan ini sahabatku, yang bermata besar kyungsoo dan yang berwajah kotak Jongdae" ucap Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memperkanalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu kalian. Baekhyun banyak bercerita tentang kalian" ucap Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-sii" ucap Jongdae sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Hei tidak usah seformal itu, kau bisa memanggilku hyung, kalian teman Baekhyun bukan? Jadi jangan seperti itu. Panggil aku hyung dan oppa. Oke?"

"O-oke, h-hyung" ucap Jongdae kikuk karena merasa agak gimanaaaa gitu.

"Ahhh, masakannya sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi makan malamnya akan dimulai. Kita tinggal menunggu sepupu Chanyeol yang belum datang" ucap Baekhyun. Setelahnya terdengar bell dibunyikan.

"Ahhh, itu pasti mereka. Biar aku yang membukakan" ucap Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja sebelum Chanyeol menduluinya.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara anak kecil yang tidak asing ditelinganya tapi gadis itu mencoba menepis sampai dia kembali mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang jelas sangat dia tau mesti dia hanya berbicara sekali dengan lelaki itu.

"Maaf apa aku dan Jongkook terlambat?" tanya lelaki itu dan mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat saat melihat siapa leleki yang baru datang itu.

Sial

Dadanya berdegup begitu kencang hanya karena melihat lelaki itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar merutuki kerja jantungnya saat ini.

Tidak berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu juga dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Sampai keduanya dibuat sadar kembali karena teriakan seorang anak laki-laki disamping pria itu.

"Noona cantik!" ucap anak laki-laki itu senang. Kyungsoo yang tadinya terkejut segera memperbaiki ekspresinya dengan –mencoba- tersenyum kearah anak itu.

"H-hai kookie" sapanya gugup. Anak kecil itu langsung berlari mengitari meja dan bergerak mencoba menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tau Jongkook akan menghampirinya langsung merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sama dengan anak itu. Anak itu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukan noona cantik. Maaf kemarin meninggalkan noona cantik sendiri" sesal anak kecil itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Gweanchanayo, noona baik-baik saja, noona juga bisa pulang sendiri"

"Aniyo, bukan itu. Kookie hanya takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan nona lagi. tapi untung sekarang kita bertemu" ucap anak itu sembari tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo yang dasarnya memang suka dengan anak kecil pun ikut tersenyum melupakan tentang ayah si anak.

"Tunggu, kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Baekhyun yang bingung setelah melihat kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Jongkook karena setahunya Jongkook itu paling susah dekat dengan orang baru. Dulu Jongkook mau dekat dengan Baekhyun saja karena tau Baekhyun anak memiliki adik bayi. Jadi ini termasuk aneh menurut Baekhyun.

"Ahhh, dia gadis yang menolong Jongkook kemarin" jawab Jongin.

"Ah benarkah? Wahh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul bagaimana jika kita mulai acara makannya?" potong Chanyeol.

"Benar, aku hampir lupa. Kookie kemari, duduk disebelah bibi" ucap Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu menggeleng keras pertanda menentang.

"Eh kenapa? Biasanya kau paling suka duduk disebelah bibi Baekhyun dan meminta dia menyuapimu makan?" itu Jongin yang ikut bingung dengan anaknya.

Jongkook tetap menggeleng dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang paham dengan maksud dari Jongkook pun ikut andil suara.

"Kookie ingin makan dengan noona?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Dan disambut dengan mata berbinar dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Bolehkah?" tanya nya penuh harap. Melihatnya Kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri, jadi dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu" jawab kyungsoo masih dengan senyum yang melekat dibibirnya.

Jongkook yang sudah jingkrak-jingkrak senang harus kembali mendengus kesal karena ayahnya yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Tidak usah Kyungsoo-sii, biarkan dia makan dengan bibinya. Saya hanya tidak mau merepotkan anda" tolak Jongin halus dan bermaksud menarik Jongkook secara perlahan. Namun yang ditarik menambah cengkramannya kebaju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tau Jongkook menolak pun menengahi.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa Jongin-sii, Jongkook tidak merepotkan sama sekali"

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau Jongin harus mengalah dan membiarkan Jongkook duduk disebelah Kyungsoo menggeser Jongdae yang akhirnya pindah disebelah Baekhyun.

Semua makan dengan tenang, termasuk Jongkook yang makan dengan lahap dengan disuapi Kyungsoo. Jongin mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongkook disebelahnya, tiba-tiba bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis kala menyaksikan anaknya yang terlihat senang.

Selang setengah jam berlalu, semuanya selesai makan dan diakhiri dengan berbincang-bincang kecil diruang keluarga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga ikut bergabung dengan para lelaki setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan dengan dapur dan piring-piring kotor.

Baekhyun kembali membawa buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas sebagai pencuci mulut, lalu dia duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan memperhatikan Jongkook yang langsung pindah dari pangkuan Jongin kepangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit terkejut saat baru saja dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jongdae tiba-tiba kedatangan Jongkook yang langsung duduk dipangkuannya.

"Hei sayang, sini kau duduk dengan papa jangan minta pangku Kyungsoo noona, kau berat" ucap Jongin memperingati. Tapi dasarnya Jongkook keras kepala jadi dia tidak mengindahkan ucapan ayahnya dan malah mengabaikannya dengan memainkan jemari kyungsoo diperutnya.

Jongin yang hendak berdiri mengambil Jongkook harus berhenti ketika Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengiyakan permintaan anak itu dengan berkata _'tidak apa-apa, Jongkook tidak berat'_ dan itu membuat raut wajah kemenangan dimuka anak itu semakin jelas. Seperti mengejek Jongin rasanya.

Sebenarnya bukan apa, hanya saja Jongin tidak enak sendiri dengan Kyungsoo yang notabennya _'bukan siapa-siapa_ ' harus direpotkan dengan tingkah semaunya Jongkook. Sungguh Jongin sebenarnya benar-benar malu dengan Kyungsoo.

Jika sedari tadi kalian bertanya kemana Jongdae berada, jawabannya adalah Jongdae tetap disana. Mulutnya yang cerewet itu dikunci rapat. Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan interaksi dari Jongin, kyungsoo dan Jongkook. Bahkan dia sesekali menyeringai mesti tidak ada yang tau seringainya itu. Entahlah, apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh lelaki berwajah kotak itu. Yang pasti sisi liciknya sedang bekerja sekarang.

.

"Hei sayang kau melupakan bibimu sekarang setelah bertemu dengan noona cantikmu" itu ujar Baekhyun berlagak merajuk kearah Jongkook. Sementara Jongkook hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan poosnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin dengan Kyungsoo noona sekarang bibi. Bukankah bibi juga setiap hari denganku? Lalu kenapa bibi harus iri sihhhh" ucap anak itu polos.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi awas jika nanti Kyungsoo noona tidak ada dan kau ingin dekat-dekat dengan bibi yaaa" lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan akting sok kesalnya.

"Yaaa! Bibi kenapa seperti itu? Memangnya bibi tidak kasihan denganku yang tidak punya ibu" ucap anak itu. Sementara semua orang yang ada disana menegang gara-gara ucapan yang anak itu ucapkan. Anak itu seolah tidak memiliki beban ketika mengucapkannya.

Setelah itu semua benar-benar bungkam tak ada yang mau berbicara hingga Baekhyun coba mencairkan suasan kembali.

"Kookie, menurutmu bagaimana dengan Krystal ahjumma? Bukankah dia cantik?" tanya Baekhyun. Tapi langsung mendapat gelengan kuat dari Jongkook.

"Tidak, Krystal ahjumma tidak cantik di lebih seperti nenek sihir. Kookie tidak menyukainya" ucap anak itu tegas.

"Kookie-ya~" ucap Jongin mencoba memperingati. Melihat ayahnya yang mencoba memperingati membuat mood anak itu jadi turun.

"Kenapa papa? Memang iya, Kookie tidak menyukainya titik!"

Dan jongin harus kembali menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar tau betul sifat anaknya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah~ kurasa aku dan Kyungsoo harus pulang, ini sudah malam dan kami besok harus ke kampus pagi-pagi" itu Jongdae.

Baekhyun pun menengok jam dindingnya, dan tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Ahhh, kau benar Jongdae-ah. Baiklah, kalian bisa pulang dan kapan-kapan kalian main lah kemari lagi jika ada waktu senggang" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne, pasti aku akan kemari lagi. ayo Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri menyerahkan Jongkook pun harus bertahan sebentar lagi saat anak kecil itu enggan untuk turun dari pangkuannya.

"Noona akan pulang?" tanya anak itu sedih.

"Hm, noona harus pulang sekarang ini juga sudah malam"

"Apa noona tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama? Biarkan teman noona itu pulang dulu, nanti noona pulang dengan Kookie dan papa" kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa sayang, kasihan Jongdae hyung jika harus pulang sendiri" Kyungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi, apa nanti Kookie bisa bertemu noona lagi?" tanya anak itu penuh harap. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, kita akan bertemu kembali nanti" dan setelahnya akhirnya Jongkook mau pindah kepangkuan papanya meski dengan wajah tidak relanya.

.

Kepulangan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae diantar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selaku tuan rumah juga Jongin yang dipaksa oleh Jongkook karena ingin melihat noonanya pulang.

Kyungsoo melambai kearah mereka semua setelah dirinya masuk kedalam mobil Jongdae. Dan perlahan mobil itu pun menghilangdari pekarangan kediaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Saat semua sudah masuk, Jongkook tetap berdiri didepan pintu memperhatikan jalan yang tadi sudah dilewati oleh mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

Baekhyun yang menyadari jika keponakannya masih didepan pintu pun menghampiri Jongkook.

"Sayang kenapa masih disini? Ayo masuk diluar dingin"

"Bibi, apa hyung tadi kekasih Kyungsoo noona?" anak kecil itu bukan menjawab malah ganti bertanya.

"Aniyo~ mereka itu bersahabat sayang, sama seperti bibi dan hyung tadi juga bersahabat. Jadi hyung tadi bukan kekasih noona cantikmu"

Mendengar itu Jongkook langsung dibuat tersenyum.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan raut wajah Jongkook.

"tidak ada apa-apa bibi. Ayo kita masuk diluar dingin"

Dan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik atau lebih tepatnya diseret oleh Jongkook kedalam rumah.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam mobil yang ditumpangi Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Terdengar suara tertawa yang sangat keras. Suara itu berasal dari siapa lagi jika bukan Jongdae.

Semenjak meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi, Kyungsoo dibuat benar-benar geram dan jengah akan suara tawa yang menggelegar dari lelaki berwajah kotak itu.

"Ya ya ya ya terus saja tertawa sepuasmu hingga perutmu sakit dan jika perlu hingga kau tidak bisa tertawa lagi" ketus Kyungsoo.

Sementara Jongdae masih tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Buahahahah ya tuhan Soo, sungguh demi tuhan kau benar-benar terlihat lucu tadi. Ya Tuhan... bahkan aku tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu bisa seperti lem denganmu. Ya ampunnn Sooo"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Dan perlahan suara tawa Jongdae mulai mereda. Mungkin dia mulai lelah.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya? Hebat! Kau yang menyeretku dalam kasus ini dan kau juga yang mentertawakanku karena nasip sialku memiliki target seorang duda" cibir Kyungsoo.

"Hei apa maksudmu? Memang ada apa dengan duda? Entah dia duda atau perjaka bukan kah sama saja? Apalagi dudanya seperti targetmu itu. Dan nilai plusnya adalah, duda itu lebih berpengalaman Soo" ucap Jongdae.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mampu mencibir Jongdae dan mengutuknya dalam hati.

"Hei soo, kau tau aku memiliki ide bagus untuk targetmu itu" ucap Jongdae misterius.

Kyungsoo menoleh keara Jongdae. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau bisa menggunakan anak kecil itu untuk mendekati papanya. Jelas itu benar-benar akan memudahkanmu"

Kyungsoo yang masih bingung pun kembali bertanya. "Caranya?"

"Kau masih bertanya caranya?" tanya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Mudah, kau tinggal daftar jadi baby sisternya"

"Hah baby sister? Apa kau gila Kim Unta jongdae?" ucap Kyungsoo setengah ragu tak percaya dengan ide temannya.

"Hei apa-apaan dengan unta-unta itu" protes Jongdae.

"Ck, kau benar-benar gila" Kyungsoo berdecih tak suka.

"Hei soo itu cara yang mudah dan efektif jika kau mau tau"

"dan itu cara paling bodoh juga jika kau mau tau" Jongdae memutar bola matanya, temannya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Tapi sungguh hanya dengan cara ini kau bisa dekat-dekat secara leluasa dengan mereka soo" Jongdae mengompor-ngompori. Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya gampang dikompori pun akhirnya terpancing dan menyerah.

"Lalu aku harus alasan apa jika ingin mendaftar jadi baby sister kim Jongdae? Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang aku butuh uang? Jelas dia tidak percaya dan pasti akan bertanya kepada Baekhyun seperti apa keadaan ekonomi keluargaku"

"Dasar bodoh! Lemot! Otak kerang!" kyungsoo mendelik tak suka dengan segala sebutan Jongdae itu kepadanya.

"Hei kau tinggal bilang, kau memerlukan uang untung mengganti barang temanmu yang rusak sementara kau tidak ingin meminta orang tuamu karena kau takut orang tuamu akan marah dan kecewa. Jadi kau berusaha mencari kerja dengan keringatmu sendiri, juga karena waktumu yang banyak luang dan tidak berguna lebih baik digunakan untuk hal yang bermanfaat"

Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar terkesiap dengan ide yang Jongdae usulkan. Kenapa? Karena dia bersyukur setidaknya temannya itu masih mampu berpikir licik mesti otaknya sedikit geser atau dalam artian lain gila.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?" Jongdae menaik turunkan alisnya.

Dan kyungsoo harus menghembuskan nafasnya karena merasa tidak punya solusi lain untuk semuanya.

"hahhh, baiklah kita lihat nanti" ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya dan Jongdae berteriak kemenangan karena berhasil mempengaruhi sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~(Te Be Ce)~***

Hai readers apa kabar? Masih ada yang inget sama fanfic ini? haha pada lupa pasti gara-gara baby vee molor banget up nya.

Serius baby vee bener-benar mintak maap sebelumnya. Baby vee lupa kalo punya fanfic ini XDD jadi baby vee tenang-tenang aja malah nulis-nulis fanfic laen yang kagak baby vee up. Yang baby vee up malah kagak ditulis tulis

Oke buat kemarin readersnya pada fokus cieeeeeee... baby vee aja kagak ngeh kalo ngetik Jongin dinama yang seharusnya Chanyeol. Ya ampunnnn baby vee malu sumpah, typonya kebangetan XD

Pertama-tama baby vee makasih banget buat para readers yang udah mau baca fanfic gak mutu baby vee, baby vee tau ini beneran gak seru serius, gak asik juga. Tapi baby vee benar-benar makasih sebanyak-banyaknya deh buat yang review follow+ favorite+ intinya pokok makasehhhhh sampek bingung mau bilang gimana makasihnya.

Dan lagi, please review sebanyak-banyaknya kakak... biar baby vee semangat nulisnya dan bakalan up cepet-cepet.

Intinya gini, semakin review itu banya makan semakin cepet up nya sementara kalo semakin reviewnya dikit ya makin ngaret upnya. Kalo baby vee sih gitu. Jadi baby vee itu Cuma pengen liat aja pada antusias sama fanfic baby vee enggak. Gitu sihhh

Dah kali ya ngomongnya, baby vee dh capek ngetik dari pagi serius. Jadi lebih baik baby vee akhiri, sekian terima kasih

See you next chap

Pay-payyyyy *lambailambaicantik :*

 **REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS... REVIEW PLISSS...**

.

Biarin dah meski dikatain gila review \\(-,-)/


	4. Piano

"Oke kali ini apa lagi Kim Jongkook?" tanya seorang wanita hamil yang tampaknya kesal dengan anak kecil didepannya namun si anak kecil terlihat tidak menghiraukannya dan malah asik bermain dengan PSP ditangannya.

"Kookie-ah, bibi bertanya kali ini apa? Kenapa guru les piano mu berhenti lagi, bahkan dia baru mengajar 2 kali" wanita hamil itu mencoba bicara dengan nada yang lebih lembut kali ini. dan si anak yang sedang bermain PSP itu merespon meski fokusnya masih berada di PSP yang berada ditangannya.

"Tidak ada bibi, aku hanya sedikit bermain dan guru itu pergi" jawab anak kecil itu dengan santai.

 _Hahhh~_

Baekhyun _–si wanita hamil itu-_ menghela nafasnya sembari memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing dengan tingkah keponakannya yang nakal. Dia sudah lelah mencarikan guru musik untuk pangeran kecil keluarga Kim itu. Selalu setiap minggunya ada saja guru ataupun pengashnya yang mengundurkan diri karena sifat jahil anak itu yang akan muncul jika tidak menyukai seseorang.

"Memang kali ini salah guru pianomu apa? Kenapa kau bermain dengannya?" Baekhyun mencoba bicara lagi kali ini, berharap si anak kecil itu berhenti mengacuhkannya dengan fokus pada PSPnya.

Kali ini Jongkook menaruh PSPnya saat dilayar PSP itu muncul tulisan Game Over. Anak kecil itu beralih menatap bibinya dan mensedekapkan tangan-tangan kecilnya didepan dada.

"Bibi, guru itu genit sekali dengan papa. Jika papa pulang pasti dia akan terus menggoda papa" adu anak kecil itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pun kiranya sudah menebak pasti itu jawabannya karena memang Jongkook selalu tidak suka jika papanya dekat dengan perempuan lain.

"Oke sekarang masuk kekamar dan biarkan bibi cari pengganti guru les piano mu"

Setelah mendengar perintah itu, tanpa banya bicara Jongkook berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua mansion keluarga Kim.

"Huh, lama-lama aku akan cepat tua jika terus emosi seperti ini setiap hari" gumam Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi pusing dengan keponakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Do KyungSoo (GS)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Cari aja entar sendiri XDD**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu. Ditengah keramaian taman kampus yang penuh sesak akan mahasiswa itu, Jongdae tengah mencari keberadaan sahabatnya yang tadi ' _katanya'_ berada disana.

Lelaki itu terus mencari hingga netranya menangkap sesosok gadis berparas cantik yang sedang duduk termenung sembari menopang kepalanya di meja taman.

Gadis itu sendirian. Dia terlihat tengah memperhatikan objek dari arah depannya dengan serius.

Merasa penasaran juga rasa ingin tau yang kuat amat kuat, akhirnya Jongdae gadis cantik itu. Bahkan sampai Jongdae duduk di sebelahnya gadis itu tetap tak menyadari keberadaan Jongdae.

Merasa sebal karena diabaikan keberadaannya, lelaki itu setengah mendengus kesal lalu mengikuti arah pandang si gadis yang terlihat tengah memperhatikan sesuatu dengan fokus yang teramat fokus.

Jongdae terkekeh geli kala mengetahui apa yang menjadi fokus sahabatnya kala ini. gadis itu tengah memperhatikan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi nan atletis , berkulit putih yang teramat putih dan jangan lupakan paras tampan rupawan yang di anugrahkan Tuhan untuknya yang mampu membuat bahkan dewa yunani menangis karenanya.

Lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kyungsoo itu kini tengah duduk lesehan dibawah pohon sembari membari menopang berat tubuhnya kepada pohon dibelakangnya. Juga buku yang tengah dibaca dan jangan lupakan kaca mata yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya yang menambah kesan tampan. Tampan? Oke, Jongdae mengakui jikalau lelaki berjas putih itu memang tampan. Yahhh siapapun pasti mengakui jika lelaki itu tampan tak terkecuali sama lelakinya. Karena seluruh penghuni kampus pun tau lelaki dengan calon gelar dokter tersebut menempati peringkat pertama lelaki tertampan dikampus. Peringkat tersebut merupakan peringkat versi gadis-gadis sosialita disana. Meskipun dengan muka poker facenya yang selalu di pajang juga sikap cueknya dengan gadis-gadis namun tetap tak melunturkan aura ketampanannya yang membuatpara gadis berlutut bahkan bersujud dihadapannya memohon cinta.

"Hei, jangan hanya diam disini saja... lebih baik kau langsung dekati dia, ajak ngobrol atau kalau perlu ajak saja makan" Jongdae tiba-tiba buka suara yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati.

Ya, gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan itu adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo si penakhluk lelaki yang hanya mampu diam memperhatikan dari jauh lelaki yang disukainya tanpa berani mendekat.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo buka suara untuk memprotes tapi Jongin telah lebih dulu menyela.

"Wae? Kenapa hau diam saja Soo? Cepat dekati dia jangan hanya duduk-duduk tidak jelas disini" ucap Jongdae berapi-api karena saking gemesnya.

Kyungsoo berdecih malas mendengar ucapan Jongdae "Kau kira semudah itu mendekati si tuan es batu itu? Jangan gila, aku tidak siap mendapat penolakan darinya" balas Kyungsoo acuh.

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan? Tetap diam disini dan hanya mengamatinya sampai rambutmu beruban?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya "Maybe..."

"Ckkk, kau bahkan menyukainya sejak 2 tahun lalu dan kau tetap tak berani mendekatinya dan hanya menjadi fans gelap?"

"Sudah ku bilang tak semudah itu untuk mendekatinya KIM JONGDAE!" kyungsoo memberi sedikit penekanan untuk 2 kata terakhirnya.

"Apanya yang tidak mudah? Kyungsoo kau bahkan berkali-kali menggoda lelaki, bahkan kaupun sekarang mendekati seorang duda beranak satu, lantas apa yang susah?"

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Kim Jongdae jaga mulut nistamu" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Apa yang salah? Bukankah memang kenyataannya begiitu?"

"Tapi bisa tidak volume mulut embermu itu dikecilin sedikitttt saja..." mohon Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah-baiklah akan aku kecilkan suaraku"

"Baguus begitu lebih baik"

Sejenak terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya, namun suasana kembali hidup ketika Jongdae lagi-lagi membuka suara.

"Oh ya Soo, ngomong-ngomong tentang duda kerenmu itu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan cara?"

Sementara Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo penasaran, gadis itu terlihat sedikit berpikir kemudian berkata..

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau"

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Jongdae berasa layu.

"Hehhh~ ku pikir kau sudah menemukan cara yang tepat, dasar lambat" cibir Jongdae.

Kyungsoo langsung melebarkan volume matanya yang memang dasarnya sudah lebar itu saat mendengar Jongdae mengatainya lamban.

"Yak! Aishhh, dasar mulut nistamu itu benar-benar"

Kyungsoo memakin tersungut-sungut saat Jongdae malah menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Kau tak terima dibilang lamban? Tapi kenyataannya memang lamban"

"Aku tidak lamban, hanya saja aku masih harus menyeselaikan urusanku dengan nenek sihir itu dulu" bela Kyungsoo.

Mendengar kata nenek sihir, Jongdae jadi sedikit tertarik.

"Uh~ jadi akan kau apakan nenek sihir kurang ajar itu?" Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil kearah Jongdae lalu dia berdiri sedikit merapikan bajunya

"We will see..." setelah mengucapkan itu gadis itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan gadis itu menginggalkan Jongdae yang ikut menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo, ahhh sepertinya Jongdae tau apa rencana awal Kyungsoo.

Tapi, keduanya tidak sadar sedari tadi bahwa ada seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka mengawasi keduanya sedari Jongdae datang.

Ya, dia seseorang yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo perhatikan sebelum Jongdae datang dan menghancurkan acara mari melihat si pria tampan. Ahhh sepertinya lelaki itu terganggu dengan suara Jongdae yang sangat amat dan teramat cetar itu. Lantas dia jadi malah sibuk memperhatikan si gadis yang ditanya terus-menerus.

Mata lelaki itu tak lepas dari Kyungsoo, bahkan sampai Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

" _Do Kyungsoo?"_

" _Cantik"_ ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis tapi senyum itu hanya terpatri beberapa detik saja dibibirnya karena bisa berbahaya jika dia lama-lama tersenyum dipastikan para gadis-gadis yang melihatnya pasti langsung dibawa lari ke UGD seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat, apa kau menunggu lama Kyungsoo-sii?"

Sementara seseorang yang dipanggil Kyungsoo tadi mendongak lalu tersenyum kearah gadis yang menyapanya.

"Ahh tidak Krystal-sii, aku juga baru sampai" jawab Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi senyuman cantik dari gadis didepannya.

"Ah iya, ada apa kau memanggilku? Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku" ucap gadis yang bernama Krystal itu masih dengan senyum yang melekat dibibirnya.

"Ah~ itu, tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo mencari sesuatu ditasnya lalu setelah ketemu dia menyerahkan kepada Krystal.

Sementara Krystal yang diberi sebuah map mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti dengan map yang disodorkan untuknya.

Mengerti dengan maksud dari tatapan Krystal, Kyungsoo kembali buka suara "Bacalah"

Krystal pun menuruti dengan membuka berkas itu lalu dibaca.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kepadaku maksud dari berkas itu Krystal-sii?" tuntut Kyungsoo.

Krystal yang tadinya tersenyum anggun kini berbalik. Ahhh sepertinya sifat aslinya keluar, lihat saja raut muka angkuh yang sekarang dipasang olehnya.

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas disana seperti apa aku sebenarnya Kyungsoo-sii?"

Kyungsoo mendengus tidak suka dengan cara ngomong berbelit-belit dari gadis didepannya.

"Jadi kau menipuku?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Terserah kau menyebutnya apa yang jelas kau pasti cukup bodoh hingga dengan mudah mampu ku kelabui" jelas sekali Kyungsoo dapat melihat seringai dibibir gadis itu.

Demi apa pun Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat untuk jalang didepannya ini.

' _sial'_ maki Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Krystal yang melihat ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo merasa sangat puas.

"Kau tau nona Krystal, aku dapat membatalkan kesepakatan ini karena kau telah menipuku"

Krystal memundurkan badannya hingga mempu menjangkau sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Ku kira kau orang yang propesional nona Kyungsoo" ucap gadis itu santai.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak pernah bekerja dengan seorang penipu"

"penipu?" tanya Krystal yang nampak terkejut dengan dibuat-buat "bukankah kau juga penipu Kyungsoo-sii? Jadi kita sama-sama penipu bukan?"

Good, Kyungsoo merutiki kepintaran silat lidah gadis didepannya yang selalu mampu membalas seluruh perkataannya dengan telak. Oke Kyungsoo akui gadis itu pintar berdebat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memutuskan kerja sama kali ini" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dan yeah... Krystal tersenyum menang didepannya.

"Good Girl, senang berbisnis denganmu" ucap Krystal.

Tapi sebelum Krystal menjaba tangannya gadis itu kembali buka suara.

"Tapi aku meminta 3x uang lebih banyak dari kemarin, anggap sebagai ganti rugi karena kau menipuku"

Mata Krystal langsung terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "What the hell? Apa kau coba memerasku?"

"Hei, aku tidak memaksa" ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"Iya, tapi kau tau sendiri uang se-"

Ucapan Krystal terpotong lebih dulu dengan Kyungsoo "Aku tidak terima bantahan!"

"Tap-"

"Iya atau tidak?" tawar Kyungsoo. Terlihat Krystal sedang berfikir keras didepannya. Hell, uang yang Kyungsoo minta itu bukan nominal yang sedikit. Dia benar-benar berniang memeras Krystal sepertinya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Krystal buka suara "Baiklah aku setuju, tapi pastikan kerjamu tidak mengecewakan"

"Oh tentu untuk itu kau jangan khawatir" ucap Kyungsoo dngan senyum yang kelewat manis "Senang berbisnis denganmu Krystal-sii" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menyeringai menang kepada Krystal.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menemui Krystal di caffe tadi, Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke rumah Baekhyun karena memang dia ada janji dengan sahabatnya itu. Kali ini ladies time jadi Jongdae dipastikan tidak ikut kecuali Jongdae mengganti gendernya.

Setelah Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu, gadis itu langsung digiring menuju ruang keluarga sementara si tuan rumah masih berkutat didapurnya entah sedang menyiapkan apa.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun muncul juga.

"Ayolah Baek, tak usah repot-repot begini kau nanti capek" tegur Kyungsoo yang merasa kasian kepada sahabatnya yang dengan repot-repot mau nyiapkan cemilan untuknya.

"Gweanchana soo-ya, kau tamu dan aku mengundangmu kemari tidak mungkin juga aku akan membiarkanmu makan angin dirumahku" canda Baekhyun.

"Baiklah ibu hamil cantik, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mau menyiapkan ini semua" Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Ahhh Baekhyun memang tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu senang jika orang lain memanggilnya cantik. Dia paling mudah dirayu dengan satu kata itu.

Sembari menikmati minuman dan kue yang dibawa Baekhyun untuknya, Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran dengan kertas-kertas yang sepertinya brosur ditangannya. Jadi setelah menelan makanannya gadis itupun akhirnya bertanya.

"Baek, kau sedang baca apa sih?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya fokus dengan kertas-kertas itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ah ini, aku sedang mencari tempat les private piano"

"Oh, memang untuk siapa Baek?"

"Untuk Jongkook, anak itu benar-benar dia sudah berkali-kali mengganti guru lesnya dan semua gurunya kan keluar setelah pertemuan ke-2, aku benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan seluruh tingkah nakalnya"

Mendengar keluh kesah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo jadi tertawa.

"Haha... ayolah Baek, anak itu masih kecil jadi biarkan dia berekspresi" ucap Kyungsoo menyemangati.

"Ya, doakan saja aku tidak kena darah tinggi karena tingkahnya" Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Jadi, apa kau punya saran Soo?"

"Nope!" balas Kyungsoo singkat.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu "Kyungsoo Bukankah kau anak jurusa seni musik dikampus?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari kembali memakan kue yang disediakan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau bisa main piano berarti?"

"Yeah, pasti aku bisa dan aku adalah pemain piano terbaik dikampusku" ucap Kyungsoo bangga.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu Baek, apa yang diragukan lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak! Jadi apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Apa?"

"Jadilah guru piano Jongkook"

"Uhuk?!" Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung tersedak minuman yang tengah dimunumnya saat ini.

"A-APA?!" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Ayolah Soo, kumohon aku sudah putus asa dengan guru-guru piano Jongkook yang lalu-lalu. Aku hanya bisa berharap kepadamu" mohon Baekhyun.

"T-tapi Baek..."

"Ayolah Soo~ bantu aku sekali ini saja" Kyungsoo tetap diam tapi Baekhyun tak mau kalah dan memasang jurus aegyonya. "Ya.. ya.. ya... ya.. sekali saja Soo bantu aku"

Melihat tatapan memelas campur berharap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela nafas lalu mengangguk lemah "Baiklah"

"Yeyyyyy, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Soo" pekik Baekhyun senang.

"Oke, kau besok bisa kesana jam 3 sore aku akan menunggu dimansion Kim"

"Mansion Kim? Jadi aku akan mengajar disana?" baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir akan mengajar dimana? Kau tidak berfikir disini kan?"

"Tapi Baek aku tidak tau dimana mansion Kim" alasan Kyungsoo.

"Oh tenang saja, akan ku beri tau alamatnya besok" ucap Baekhyun final dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela napas lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini dikampus Kyungsoo masih saja diam. Ahhh sepertinya dia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin tentang jadi guru les Jongkook. Ohhh oke Kyungsoo memang pernah jadi guru les piano tapi ini berbeda dia akan mengajari seorang anak targetnya. Oh ayolah, bahkan Kyungsoo masih belum siap jika bertemu dengan ayah anak itu nanti.

"Soo kau kenapa sih diam terus?"

Ahhh itu lagi, salah satu yang membuat mood Kyungsoo tambah dan makin buruk yaitu si brengsek Kim Jongdae yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya.

"Soo~ bicaralahhh kau tidak jadi bisu tiba-tiba kan?" Jongdae tetap kekeh berbicara meski Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikannya dari tadi.

" _Shit!_ Kim- _fuck_ -Jongdae! Bisakah mulut jalangmu itu diam? Kau membuatku tambah pusing _if you_ _know_ " umpat Kyungsoo yang hanya mendapat kikikan dari Jongdae. Ahhh sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa siapa itu Kim Jongdae. _See_ , bahkan dia biasa saja dengan segala umpatan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Oh ok ok aku akan diam tapi sebelum itu beritahu aku duduk permasalahannya"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Demi Tuhan Jongdae! Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya kemarin malam kepadamu"

Jongdae yang sadar langsung memukul keningnya.

"Ah ya, aku mengingatnya sekarang" ucapnya sembari menyengir seperti tanpa dosa. Dan demi apa? Kyungsoo benar-benar muak dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan sekarang? Hey itu kesempatan bagus mu untuk mendekati si duda beranak satu itu"

Mendengar kalimat tentang _duda beranak satu_ entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi naik pitam sendiri kepada seseorang dihadapannya ini.

" _Fuck_ Jongdae! Berapa kali ku bilang jangan menyebutnya begitu! Kau tahu aku merasa jadi seorang _bitch_ kurang belaiaan jika kau menyebutnya seperti itu"

Jongdae tergelak akan kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Yakkkk! Apa yang kau tertawakan brengsek"

"Hahahaha, akhirnya secara tidak langsung kau mengakui dirimu jalang! Demi tuhan aku bersyukur untuk itu, akhirnya kau sudah sadar sekarang Soo" dan itu lah menjadi puncak kekesalan Kyungsoo.

"Ya terus saja tertawalah sesukamu dan ku harap hingga kau tidak bisa tertawa lagi" Kyungsoo mendengus lalu langsung beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Jongdae disana.

"Yakkkk! Kenapa kau hobi sekali meninggalkan aku sendiri" teriak Jongdae yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyungsoo dan memilih meneruskan jalannya.

"Aishhh! Benar-benar jalang sialan itu" umpat Jongdae yang merasa diabaikan _–atau memang sengaja diabaikan? Oh entahlah, hanya Kyungsoo dan Tuhan yang tau._

.

.

.

.

.

"oh Jongin kau sudah mau pulang?"

Seseorang yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menoleh ke arah suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol hyung! Ahh~ iya, karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai jadi aku sepertinya memilih pulang lebih awal"

"Tak biasanya kau pulang cepat"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dirumah. Ku dengar dari Baekhyun dia sudah menemukan guru private piano yang baru untuk Jongkook jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa anak nakal itu tidak akan membuat masalah lagi"

Keduanya berdiri depan lift secara berdampingan. Dan saat terdengar pintu lift terbuka keduanya langsung melangkahkan kedalam lift yang kebetulan kosong.

"Ah guru piano Jongkook yang barunya" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya setelah berada didalam lift.

"Kau tenang saja Jongin, aku jamin Jongkook pasti menyukai guru lesnya yang baru dan tidak akan membuat masalah lagi" ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Apa Baekhyun memberitahumu?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tersebut.

"Jadi... siapa guru les nya?"

Chanyeol memangdang Jongin sebentar lalu tersenyum misterius "Nanti kau juga pasti akan tau" akhir Chanyeol. Karena setelahnya lift sudah terbuka dan keduanya berpisah dari sana dengan Jongin yang memutuskan untuk pergi keparkiran dan Chanyeol yang pergi kearah ruang siaran yang berada di lantai 1.

 _ **So Kim Jongin, kita lihat siapa yang sudah menantimu nanti di rumah. *senyum-evil**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 3 sore Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan alamat seperti yang tadi Baekhyun kirimkan padanya. Setelah berdebat dengan hati dan tentunya pikiran Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk berangkat setelah meyakini bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dan dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jongin karena ini masih jam 3 dan Jongin pasti masih berada dikantor dan dia Juga hanya bekerja selama 2 jam sempai jam 5 sore saja, jadi harapan untuk bertemu Jongin hanya nol persen.

Setelah turun dari taxi yang tadi membawa, akhirnya kyungsoo menedarkan pandangannya kearah gerbang depan mansion didepannya. Gerbangnya sungguh besar dan sangat tinggi dan tidak memungkinkan untuk orang yang ada di luar melihat bagaimana dalam mansion tersebut. Kyungsoo dibuat benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang hendak memencet bell mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa percuma dan dia malas juga untuk nanti ditanya ini itu oleh penjaganya. Jadi dia lebih memilih opsi kedua dengan menghubungi Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai menghubung Baekhyun bahwa dia sudah didepan, Baekhyun memerintahkan dia untuk menunggu sebentar agar pintu dibukakan.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit _–mungkin jika tidak salah karena Kyungsoo tidak menghitung-_ gerbang tersebut dibuka dan menampilka seseorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian seperti pelayan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan senyuman ramah.

"Nona Kyungsoo?" tanya pelayan itu dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"I-iya saya Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit gugup, well sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah segugup ini dan entah kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo merasa dia begitu gugup.

Lagi wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum "Silahkan masuk nona, didalam nyonya Park juga Tuan Muda Kim juga sudah menunggu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk lalu mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu yang memimpin menggiringnya masuk kedalam mansion.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang keluarga Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat takjup dengan pemandangan mansion yang disuguhkan untuknya. Mansion ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Entah berapa kali Kyungsoo menggumamkan sedemikian.

Tak terasa keduanya sampai diruang keluarga mansion. Terlihat disana ada Baekhyun yang duduk dengan majalah ditangannya dan anak kecil yang tengah sibuk dengan gadet ditangannya. Tv besarnya pun dibiarkan menyala begitu saja.

"Nyonya, tamu yang anda tunggu sudah datang" ucap wanita paruh baya itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar kepala pelayan berbicara langsung mengalihkan atensinya kebelakang. Seketika wanita hamil itu langsung tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga. Terima kasih bibi Han, kau bisa kembali" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat bungkukan dari si kepala pelayan dan langsung undur diri begitu saja.

Baekhyun, langsung menaruh majalahnya dan berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya sedari tadi. Lalu pandangannya terarah kepada anak kecil yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan dunia gamenya.

"Jongkook berdiri dan beri salam pada guru barumu" ucap Baekhyun tanpi memang dasarnya si keponakannya itu nakal ya gitu jadinya, ucapan Baekhyun hanya diacuhkan dan dianggap angin lalu saja.

"Kookie kau tidak dengar bibi bilang apa hm?" lagi Baekhyun hanya benar-benar dianggap angin lalu oleh anak nakal itu.

"Kim Jongkook!" oke sekarang Baekhyun menaikkan nada suaranya, maklum lah hormon ibu hamil itu anti dengan namanya kesabaran.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang menyadari Baekhyun yang akan meledak karena tetap diacuhkan akhirnya mencoba menengahi.

"Sudah Baek sabar, dia masih kecil biarkan saja" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Tapi Soo~ anak ini ben-" belum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, kalimatnya sudah dipotong dahulu oleh anak kecil yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Noona cantik" seketika mata anak itu langsung berbinar ketika matanya menangkap Kyungsoo ada dipandangannya. Ya, anak kecil nan nakal itu langsung mengalihkan fokusnya saat Kyungsoo tadi mulai buka suara. Dia benar-benar senang karena bisa melihat Kyungsoo, karena selama beberapa hari ini dia selalu merengek kepada papanya agar dibawa bertemu Kyungsoo tapi papanya hanya bilang nanti, nanti, nanti dan nanti.

Melihat Jongkook melihat berbinar kearahnya membuat Kyungsoo mau ta mau ikut tersenyum.

"Annyeong Kookie-ya~" sapa gadis itu. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka tiba-tiba badannya langsung ditubruk begitu saja oleh Jongkook yang membuatnya jatuh disofa.

"Noona? Apa yang noona lakukan dirumah Kookie? Apa noona sedang main kemari?" tanya anak itu dengan masih binar dimatanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa karena langsung disuguhi dengan berondongan pertanyaan dari Jongkook.

"Iya, noona main kerumah Kookie –ah lebih tepatnya noona akan jadi guru piano Kookie sekarang" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya anak itu yang mendapat anggukan imut dari Kyungsoo. "Tentu"

"Wohhhhh, akhirnya Kookie mendapat guru yang tepat" ucap anak itu dengan gaya khas anak kecilnya.

"Eh? Memang kenapa dengan guru-guru Kookie yang sebelumnya?"

"Aniyo~ Kookie hanya tidak suka dengan mereka" jawab Jongkook.

Sementara keduanya berbincang akrab, mereka lupa bahwa ada seseorang lagi yang ada diruangan itu.

"Ehm~ sepertinya aku di campakan disini" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat kedua orang atau lebih tepatnya guru dan murid yang sedang berbincang mengalihkan tatapannya kecalon ibu muda itu.

"Aishhhh, apa bibi merajuk eoh? Ingat bibi sudah tua jangan suka merajuk lagi" ledek Jongkook yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali akan naik pitam lagi.

"Yakkk! Kau Kim Jongkook!"

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya yang saling meledek seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut lagi oke" tengah Kyungsoo "Baiklah Kookie, ayo kita mulai belajar pianonya sekarang"

Jongkook mendengar itu langsung mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk menuju ruangan yang biasnya digunakan Jongkook untuk belajar piano.

Namun hanya beberapa meter Kyungsoo melangkah, gadis cantik itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kearah Baekhyun yang masih diam saja diruang tengah mansion.

"Baek, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mian Kyungsoo-ya~ aku harus segera pulang karena Chanyeol oppa pulang awal hari ini" ucap Baekhyun setengah tidak enak karena kemarin dia menjanjikan kepada Kyungsoo akan menemaninya hingga selesai agar gadis itu tidak canggung ataupun merasa asing dengan suasana mansion.

"Hah~ ya sudah, pulanglah sebelum suamimu mencarimu Baek" ucap Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengalah karena dia sedikit memahami dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang yang sudah bersuami.

"Kau tidak marah kan Soo?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aniyo~ sudahlah cepat pulang, aku juga harus segera mengajari anak nakal ini" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menggelitik perut Jongkook yang membuat anak kecil itu tertawa geli karenanya.

"Oke terima kasih Soo, lain kali aku janji akan menemanimu. Baiklah aku pulang dulu, bye babysoo dan bye little bad boy" ucap Baekhyun sembari berlalu dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongkook sendiri.

"Jadi... apa kita belajar sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada anak kecil digandengannya dan anak itu mengangguk lalu kembali menyeret Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin akhirnya sampai juga ke mansion mewah miliknya. Lelaki itu langsung saja masuk kedalam dan memberikan tas serta jasnya kepada pelayan yang sudah menyambutnya didepan pintu masuk.

Pria itu sedikit heran kala telinganya mendengar suara tawa juga piano yang dimainkan oleh seseorang didalam mansionnya.

"Bibi, apa guru les piano Jongkook sudah datang?" tanya Jongin yang merasa penasaran.

"Iya tuan, nona yang mengajar Tuan Muda sudah datang sedari tadi" ucap kepala pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Ah benarkah? Tak biasanya Jongkook akan akrab dengan gurunya" ucap Jongin.

"Benar Tuan, saya rasa keduanya juga terlihat akrab"

"Sungguh?" ucap Jongin tidak percaya "Baiklah bibi bisa siapkan air untukku mandi, aku akan melihat Jongkook terlebih dahulu"

Mendapat perintah itu, kepala pelayan itu mengangguk "Baik Tuan, saya permisi" Jongin hanya mebalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelahnya lelaki itu pun melangkahkan kakinya keruang yang bisanya digunakan Jongkook untuk berlatih piano. Dan pemandangan pertama yang disuguhkan untuknya adalah anaknya yang sedang tertawa lebar dengan piano yang sedang ditekat-tekannya. Sesekali wajah anaknya itu juga terlihat serius, benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Sementara Jongkook yang merasa sedari tadi diperhatikan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan mendapati papanya yang sedang bersandar dipinggir pintu.

"Papa~" teriak anak itu.

Jongin langsung tersenyum ketika mendapati anaknya memanggilnya. Sedang Kyungsoo merasa gugup setengah mati. Demi apa, padahal dia menghindari pria itu tapi kenapa pria itu malah tiba-tiba muncul sih.

Kyungsoo menggerutu sendiri didalam batinya.

Setelah merasa dia sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan persaannya. Gadis itupun akhirnya berdiri. Yah mencoba memberi salam, bukankah tidak sopan dia hanya diam disana tanpa memberi salam

"Selamat sore Tuan Kim, perkenalkan saya guru les piano Jongkook yang baru"

Dan saat Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, Jongin benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo-sii? Benar Do Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman maut dari Kyungsoo.

"Benar Tuan anda tidak salah" ucapnya sopan.

Jongin yang sudah kembali dari rasa terkejutnya pun kini berubah agak lebih santai.

"Ahhh tidak ucap seformal itu, anda bisa memanggilku Jongin saja"

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum.

"Ah ya, silahkan dilanjutkan aku akan pergi keatas dulu untuk membersihkan badan" pamit Jongin. Setelah pamit Jongin pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tak lupa mengacak rambut anaknya yang jelas mendapat protes dari Jongkook.

Kyungsoo bisa kembali bernafas normal saat Jongin sudah pergi. Sedikit bocoran gadis itu dari tadi menahan nafasnya saat bertatapan dengan Jongin. Bahkan dia harus mengontrol suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

' _heh~ syukurlah'_ gumam Kyungsoo lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Te~Be~Ce~)**

.

 **Yuhuuuuuuu... akhirnya bisa up juga fiuh *lemaparkringet***

 **Haha ada yang kangen sama baby vee disini? Ada yang masih nungguin ff absurd yang ajsafhwjkfba ini?**

 **Demi apa ya baby vee bener-bener mintak maaf sebelumnya karena ngilang tiba-tiba kagak ada kabar berita sama sekali selama sekitar 2 bulan? Maybe? Entahlah baby vee lupa gak gitung :D**

 **Oke intinya baby vee mintak maaf karena keterlambatan yang berlarut-larut kemarin. Alesannya sih klise banget. Apalagi kalo buka tugas? You know lah idupnya maba kayak apa, udah disiksa tugas dosen masih juga disiksa sama jugas osfak n osjur. Demi apa itu bener-bener bikin capek badan remuk-remuk.**

 **Oke kayaknya baby vee Cuma punya alesan itu sih ya..**

 **Oh ya, baby vee juga mau sedikit jawab pertanyaan dari yang udah review chap kemarin.**

 ***kemarin ada yang tanya bisa gak nama anaknya diganti jangan Jongkook. Jawabannya no! Bukan karena baby vee nolak ya gak mau terima saran, tapi maslahnya dari awal baby vee udah pakek nama itu dan kalo tiba-tiba diganti kan juga gak enak kesannya aneh dan alesan kedua because Jongkook itu maknae kesayangan baby vee XD meski lebih sayang ke kyungsoonya sehhh. So, i'm sorry gak bisa ngabulinnya**

 ***Terus ada yang tanya lagi ini Krystal bakalan dibawa keakhir pasti. Dan jawabannya No! Juga. Alesannya sih spele becaus baby vee kagak suka krystal nulis namanya aja agak-agak males gimana, oke dont bash buat yang suka krystal.**

 **Dari awal baby vee udah bilang kalo ini ff itu pasaran. Banget maleh. Tapi disini baby vee kalo buat ff pasti bakalan cari maslah dari ceweknya bukan cowoknya. Silahkan bisa baca ff baby vee yang lain kalo gak percaya. Tapi baby vee pasti ngusahain kesannya bakalan beda dari yang lain oke!**

 **Satu lagi, next chap bakalan ada pemain baru. Ayooo udah pada tau kan sapa, masak gak bisa tebak sehhh diatas kan udah dijelasin ciri-cirinya yang lumayan bahkan sangat jelas. Insyak allah ini bakan jadi saingannya jongin^^,**

 **.**

 **Oke baby vee kira sudah cukup cuap-cuap hari ini. selebihnya bisa dikritik gpp pokok jangan bash oke! Ini typo juga mohon dimaafkan.**

 **So, see you next chap**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya setelah baca! Anggep aja hargain buat yang nulis oke!**

 **Byee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***NB : buat Such A Dillema Love sama All Of Sudden, gak bisa up minggu ini karena ceritanya masih diketik setengah. Jadi bakalan di up minggu depan**


	5. new cast

_**Yang lupa ceritanya, bisa baca dulu chapter kemarin... happy reading guys :***_

.

.

.

"Jihyo, bisa panggilkan Jessica keruangan saya"

" _Baik, sebentar saya panggilkan Jessica sajangnim"_

"Ya saya tunggu segera"

 _TUT_

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih telfon itu ditutup begitu saja. Selang beberapa menit pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ya, silahkan masuk"

Pintu dibuka menampakkan seseorang gadis cantik dengan balutan busana kantoran yang minim.

Wanita itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam. Sementara si lelaki hanya mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan si wanita untuk duduk didepannya.

"Ada apa sajangnim memanggil saya kemari?" tanya wanita itu. Sementara lelaki di depannya hanya diam sembari mengelurkan sebuah map.

Setelah map itu disodorkan, wanita itu membukanya membaca detail apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Bisa kau melidiki orang itu untukku?"

Si wanita tapi mendongak guna melihat atasannya lalu mengangguk, "Tentu, sajangnim bisa serahkan kepada saya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi"

Setelah membungkuk, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tepat saat si wanita menutup pintu si lelaki menghela nafas.

"Heh~ kita lihat, siapa kau sebenarnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ _Kim Jongdae_ _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ _Park Chanyeol_

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke, cukup sayang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengakhiri kelasnya bersama Jungkook. Tak terasa gadis itu sudah satu bulan ini menjadi guru les private piano anak tersebut.

Jangan dikira gampang mengajari anak senakal Jungkook. Meski memang dasarnya Jungkook anak yang pintar, tapi sulit sekali membuat anak itu untuk berkonsentrasi dengan masalah pianonya. Belum lagi seperti jika ada halangan-halangan paling mendasar seperti Jungkook yang sakit. Itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Oke, seharusnya memang jika Jungkook sakit mungkin Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak usah mengajar. Tapi lain cerita lagi jika anak itu meminta Kyungsoo kesana berkedok les padahal malah disuruh mengurusnya yang sedang sakit.

Tapi Kyungsoo cukup berterima kasih dengan Jungkook yang sakit. Ehh... bukan maksud mendoa _'kan_ atau apa. Tapi sejak insiden itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin dekat. Oke tunggu maksud dekat disini adalah _emm..._ seperti lebih akrab? Ya mungkin begitu, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu canggung lagi bersama Jongin. jadi itu memuluskan seluruh rencananya.

Jika ini memasuki bulan pertama berarti Kyungsoo masih memiliki sisa waktu 1 bulan lagi untuk menjalankan rencananya. Intinya rencana ini tidak boleh gagal karena Soojung si nenek sihir itu sudah mentransfer 80% bayarannya ke rekening Kyungsoo. Huuuuu bukankah itu ssangat menggiurkan.

Lalu jangan dikira jika Kyungsoo sedang dalam masa pdkt _–oke sebut saja begitu-_ dengan Jongin lalu dia diam tanpa melakukan misi lain. Oh itu salah besar, karena apa... karena tidak mungkin sahabat kotaknya itu membiarkannya begitu saja. Jadi terima kasih untuk Jongdae yang sudah memerah tenaganya dengan 3x misi serupa namun yang lebih mudah tentunya. Si wajah kotak itu seakan menjual Kyungsoo. Untung karena Jongdae sahabatnya, jika tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan membawanya kekandang singa dan memiarkan Jongdae mati dicakar atau dimakan singa –itu juga jika singanya mau makan daging Jongdae.

Oke kembali lagi di mansion keluarga Kim. Seperti biasanya, setelah mengajar Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan pulang. Karena pasti si anak nakal itu tidak akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja. Yang berarti Kyungsoo harus menemaninya hingga si papa anak itu datang.

Jadi di sinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, duduk tenang sembari membaca majalah sambil menemani Jungkook bermain dengan para robot-robot mahalnya diruang tengah mansion itu. Ohhhh Kyungsoo merasa menjadi istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang kerja sembari menemani anaknya yang sedang bermain –eh? Tunggu! Apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan? Oke abaikan pikiran Kyungsoo yang diatas tadi.

Dan entah sebuah keberuntungan atau apa, hari ini Jongin pulang cepat tidak seperti biasanya karena biasanya dia akan pulang tepat pukul stngh 7 yang berarti menjelang makan malam tapi ini masih pukul 6 kurang 15 menit dia sudah dirumah. Jadi Kyungsoo berdiri berlagak _menyambut_ si tuan rumah dengan sopan.

"Selamat sore Jongin-ssi" sapa Kyungsoo sopan sembari tersenyum yang dibuat manis.

Jongin yang tadinya sibuk mengurus Jungkook yang sudah menyerbunya dengan menarik kakinya kini membalas tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ya selamat sore Kyungsoo" jawab lelaki itu tak kalah manis. Ohhh mungkin jika Kyungsoo setiap hari melihat senyum itu bisa dipastikan dia akan kena diabetes dadakan –oke itu berlebihan.

"Kalian sudah selesai dengan les piaonya?" kali Jongin bertanya sembari duduk dengan Jungkook yang bermain dengan dasi dipangkuannya.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai sedari tadi pukul 5" Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Apa dia bisa mengikuti ajaranmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dulu sebelum menjawab, "Jungkook sangat pintar. Dia mudah mengikuti arahan saya meski dia sulit berkonsentrasi dengan pianonya jika ada hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya tapi saya masih bisa mengatasinya. Selebihnya tidak ada apapun kecuali permainannya yang semakin hari semakin baik"

"Syukurlah"

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya sibuk dengan Jungkook yang mengoceh tengah menceritakan kejadian disekolahnya tadi. Sampai dirasa sudah mulai terlalu lama Kyungsoo membuka suara terlebih dulu untung berpamitan.

"Jongin-ssi, saya rasa saya harus segera pulang karena sudah mulai malam"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Pulang? Kau tidak ingin ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng hendak menjawab tapi kata-katanya disela Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

"Noona akan pulang? Kenapa pulang? Kenapa tidak makan disini bersama Kookie dan papa?" tanya anak itu beruntut sembari mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk disebrangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menyambut Jungkook yang berjalan kepadanya dan bergelayut manja.

"Tidak sayang. Noona masih ada urusan dengan teman Noona dan mungkin lain kali Noona akan makan bersama Kookie juga papa"

Anak kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berlih menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih tesenyum manis kepadanya.

"Urusan? Urusan apa? Apa urusan ini lebih penting dari Kookie?" tanyanya menuntut. Oke Kyungsoo akui kali ini dia bingung menjawab apa. Serius dia berasa diintrogasi oleh anaknya.

"Emmm Kookie-ya... dengar Noona. Bukan maksud Noona untuk tidak peduli kepada Kookie, tapi sungguh noona harus benar-benar pergi" Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan secara halus, oke dia tidak boleh emosi menghadapi anak didepannya.

Tapi bukannya mengerti anak itu malah berteriak menentang, "ANDWEEEE!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, raut Jungkook berubah memerah seperti hendak menangis dan disekarang Kyungsoo dibuat gelagapan sendiri saat anak itu sudah mulai meneteskan satu persatu air matanya melewati pipi gembilnya.

"eh... sstttt sayang jangan menengis ya ya ya" Kyungsoo mencoba merayu tapi yang didapat malah anak itu terisak semakin keras.

"Huwaaaa noona tidak boleh pergi hiks, noona harus disini bersama kookie"

"Iya, iya noona tidak akan pergi noona akan tetap disini jadi kookie tidak boleh menangis oke" tawar Kyungsoo. Dan ajaibnya setelah Kyungsoo berkata demikian anak itu –Jungkook- langsung diam.

"Janji?" Kyungsoo yang bingung akhirnya mengangguk meng-iyakan ucapan Jungkook.

Dan lihat, bahkan sekarang anak itu langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman lebar. _Uhhh dasar anak nakal._

Setelahnya Jungkook menggiring Kyungsoo untuk naik ke lantai dua, tepatnya kamar Jungkook. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya berarti kali ini Kyungsoo akan menginap lagi di mansion ini.

Melihat Kyungsoo pergi mengikuti Jungkook yang menariknya keatas. Jongin tersenyum simpul. Entahlah, rasanya hanya berbeda saat melihat Jungkook yang selalu menempel dengan Kyungsoo dimana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyingkap selimutnya dan membawanya untuk menyelimuti anak kecil disebelahnya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Setelahnya, gadis itu turun perlahan-lahan dari ranjang dengan sepelan mungkin dengan harapan tidak membuat suara.

Lalu seterah berhasil, gadis itu segera mengambil ponsel dinakas sebelah tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan keluar dengan pelan-pelan.

Dia menuju balkon dilantai dua yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang dibawahnya. Lalu gadis itu mulai mengutak-atik layar ponselnya, setelah menemukan nomor yang dia cari gadis itu mulai menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

Butuh beberapa waktu sampai terdengar seseorang menjawab panggilan disebrang.

"Hallo eomma..."

"..."

"Iya, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang"

"..."

"Ya seperti biasa dia menahanku dan mulai menangis saat aku pulang"

"..."

"Ya terimakasih eomma, sampai besok"

Tuttt... tutttt...

Dan panggilan singkat itu berakhir. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil bertumpu dengan pagar pembatas balkon memandang bintang-bintang yang entah mengapa malam ini seperti enggan untuk muncul.

Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa bahkan mungkin orang tuanya juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang menginap di mansion ini jika Jungkook tidak mau ditinggal. Memang awalnya orang tua Kyungsoo keberatan tapi setelah Jongin datang dan meminta ijin orang tua Kyungsoo mulai memberi sedikit kelonggaran. Jujur sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga merasa kurang nyaman tapi mau bagaimana Jungkook benar-benar enggan untuk melepas Kyungsoo begitu saja jika mereka bertemu.

Pernah sekali Jungkook menyuruh Kyungsoo menginap dan Kyungsoo mengiyakan meski akhirnya saat Jungkook terlelap Kyungsoo beranjak untuk pulang. Dan apa yang didapat Kyungsoo, setelahnya tepat saat pukul 12 malam rumah Kyungsoo diketuk dengan tidak sabarannya membuat seluruh penghuni rumah Kyungsoo bangun karena kegaduhan didepan. Dan saat dibuka, didepan pintu ada Jongin yang menggendong Jungkook yang sedang menangis mencari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan sigap langsung mengambil alih anak itu dan mulai menenangkannya. Dan setelah Jungkook tenang didekapan Kyungsoo Jongin mulai meminta maaf kepada orang tua gadis itu karena membuat keributan malam-malam.

Jongin mulai menjelaskan jika tadi Jungkook terbangun dan mencari Kyungsoo karena tak menemukan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Setelahnya anak itu menangis tidak mau berhenti dan Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membawa Jungkook ke tempat Kyungsoo. Dan mulai dari malam itulah orang tua Kyungsoo menyetujui Kyungsoo boleh menginap jika memang jungkook meminta Kyungsoo menginap. Sedikit aneh memang tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau peduli.

Oke kembali lagi dibalkon. Kyungsoo tetap disana, entah mengapa diantara setiap sudut mansion ini Kyungsoo paling suka dengan balkon ini ketika malam hari. Padahal dibawah sedikit kepojok ada sebuah taman bunga yang dipenuhi dengan bermacam-macam bunga mawar beraneka warna dan jenis yang lebih indah. Tapi entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya kurang tertarik disana, dia lebih suka disini mungkin karena disini sepi jarang ada maid yang berjalan untuk keliling dilantai dua ataupun balkon.

Malam semakin larut dan angin juga semakin menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo merasa kedinginan tapi dia enggan untuk beranjak masih betah disana. Sampai dia rasa ada sesuatu yang terasa hangat melingkar dipundaknya.

Kyungsoo melihat kesamping dan mendapati Jongin disebelahnya setelah memasang selimut kepundaknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum karena perlakuan manis lelaki disebelahnya, "Gomawo" ucapnya.

Sementara lelaki disebelahnya hanya memandangnya sekilas dan tersenyum.

Tidak ada percakapan apapun diantar kedua sepasang adam dan hawa itu. Keduanya tetap diam bingung memulai untuk berbicara apa. Mereka memang terlihat canggung jika hanya berdua berbeda jika ada Jungkook diantara mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku selalu melihatmu kemari jika sedang menginap disini" ucap lelaki itu tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, "Di sini indah" jawabnya. Sementara si lelaki sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. "Indah?"

"Ya, kau bisa melihat bintang dari atas sini dengan jelas jika malam hari. Tapi sayang bintang-bintang tidak muncul malam ini" senyuman gadis itu sedikit memudar saat menyadari bahwa objek ke sukaannya tidak menampakkan diri.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini jika memang kau tak dapat melihat bintang?"

"Entah, aku hanya ingin berada disini"

Keduanya kembali hening. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas keduanya yang saling bersautan. Sampai Jongin kembali membuka suara. Entah kenapa diantara keduanya selalu Jongin yang memulai.

"Kyungsoo-ya..." lelaki itu memanggil pelan. sementara Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan 'Ya?'

"Terima kasih" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin yang berterima kasih kepadanya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa lantas kenapa kenapa Jongin harus berterima kasih padanya.

"Untuk apa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas, "Untuk menjaga Jungkook. Entahlah aku heran diantara semua orang dia hanya mau menurut kepada mu. Bahkan dia lebih sering membantah kepadaku sementara jika padamu dia akan selalu menurut"

Kyungsoo menghadap kearah Jongin, "Jongin-ssi-"

"Jongin, panggil aku Jongin jangan terlalu formal" selanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk meski ragu.

"Jongin-ah... bukan maksudku membuat Jungkook menuruti perkataanku dan membantahmu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak mempunyai maksud seperti itu. Aku menyayangi Jungkook seperti keponakan ku sendiri karena dia keponakan Baekhyun jadi-" lagi, kata-kata Kyungsoo harus disela oleh Jongin.

"Tidak, bukan maksudku bicara itu. Justru karena Jungkook menurut kepadamu aku berterima kasih. Karena akhirnya ada yang mengendalikan anak itu. Dia selalu membantah siapa pun dan selalu usil dengan guru-guru 'nya. Kadang aku berfikir akan jadi apa dia nanti jika tidak ada yang mampu mengendalikannya. Kau tau, hidup dengan orang tua yang tak lengkap membuat pertumbuhan anak tidak berkembang semestinya. Dan saat kau datang aku bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan perilaku Jungkook. Jadi sekali lagi terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya..."

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merona. Aneh memang, tapi sungguh dia merasa jadi seseorang yang berarti untuk kedua orang itu. Sedikit lupa tentang tujuannya memang yang hanya berniat memanfaatkan Jungkook tapi malah berakhir menyayangi anak itu deengan tulus.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ucapan terima kasih Jongin karena sekarang gadis itu tengah mengatur laju kerja jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bertekat sangat keras. Gila memang, tapi Kyungsoo merasa seperti tengah jatuh cinta.

Jadi dari pada tetap disana dengan dada yang berdebar, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengundurkan diri terlebih dahulu kepada Jongin dengan kembali ke kamar Jungkook.

Selepas Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin tetap memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu yang berjalan menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah kenaapa hal itu membuat suduh kanan dan kiri bibir Jongin terangkat.

Lelaki itu memegang dada sebelah kirinya dan merasa sesuatu yang berdetak tak karuan disana hanya karena melihat gadis kecil yang bertingkah lucu.

"Hahhhh... aku ini kenapa" gerutu lelaki itu sembari mengacak rambutnya. Tapi anehnya bukannya raut tak nyaman malah sekarang lelaki itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ini gila"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan seperti biasanya, mansion kim akan sibuk jika pagi tiba. Beberapa maid terlihat hilir mudik dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lain untuk membersihkan debu-debu yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

Begitu juga dengan kamar dari putra tunggal pemilik mansion. Biasanya jika pagi menjelang maka keributan-keributan akan terjadi disana. Tapi berbeda dengan pagi ini, kamar itu terlihat sepi tanpa ada keributan sedikit pun.

Biasanya Tuan Muda yang biasanya sulit dibangunkan kini malah sudah siap dan rapi sekarang. Padahal hari ini adalah hari sabtu yang berarti hari libur.

Dan jawaban dari itu semua hanya satu, yaitu Kyungsoo. Ya terima kasih kepada nona cantik itu yang bisa dengan mudah membangunkan Jungkook dan membawanya mandi hingga anak itu sudah siap dijam segini.

Setelah selesai keduanya turun ke lantai satu, menuju meja makan bermaksud untuk sarapan. Beruntung disana sudah terlihat Jongin dengan pakaian kantornya duduk sembari membaca koran menunggu sang putra mahkota untuk sarapan bersama.

Segera saja Jungkook berlari kali melihat papa nya sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi" sapa anak kecil itu riang. Mendengar suara cempreng khas anaknya, Jongin menurunkan korannya dan melipatnya saat melihat anaknya berlari kearahnya.

Dan 'hup' Jongin mengangkat Jungkook digendonganya lalu menciumi pipi tembam anaknya yang membuat anak itu sedikit terkikik geli.

"Selamat pagi juga jagoan papa" balas Jongin lalu menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya. Dan beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju kursi sebelah Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi Kyung.." sapa Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas "selamat pagi juga Jongin"

Setelah formasi meja makan lengkap, mereka bertiga makan bersama dengan Jungkook yang bermanja-manja pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya mencari perhatian si guru les pianonya.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit ketiganya selesai mengisi makanan ke perut masing-masing. Sebelum pergi ke kantor Jongin menyempatkan mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo sembari menunggu Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan susu dan pisangnya.

"Kyung kau nanti ikut makan malam dirumah Baekhyun kan?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi fokus dengan Jungkook kini beralih kepada Jongin.

"Ya, Baekhyun mengundangku dengan Jongdae kesana. Kenapa?"

"Aniyo, kalau begitu nanti kau langsung bawa Jungkook kesana setelah dari toko ayahmu. Kau bisa membawa baju nya. Biar sekarang disiapkan oleh maid" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ya, sebenarnya aku juga ingin meminta ijinmu untuk membawa Jungkook langsung tadi. Tapi berhubung kau sudah bilang duluan, maka aku hanya perlu membawanya karena aku sudah membereskan perlengkapan jungkook" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Lalu berdiri setelah melihat Jungkook yang telah selesai dengan sarapannya.

Ketiganya lalu pergi dari mansion itu bersama. Dengan Jongin yang mengantar Kyungsoo ke toko roti ayah Kyungsoo baru berangkat ke kantor.

.

Jungkook langsung berlari masuk ketika sampai didepan toko roti ayah Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan barang-barang Jungkook di jok belakang. Setelahnya Kyungsoo berpamit kepada Jongin untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah Jongin pergi Kyungsoo baru masuk. Terlihat disana Jungkook yang tengah bermanja-manja dengan ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook seperti itu dengan ibunya. Karena cukup sering Jungkook main ke toko roti ayah Kyungsoo atau pun rumah Kyungsoo jadi membuat anak itu akrab dengan ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo.

Mungkin Jungkook menginginkan kasih sayang dari kakek dan nenek oleh sebab itu dia menganggap orangtua Kyungsoo sebagai kakek dan neneknya dan mereka _–orangtua Kyungsoo–_ tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mereka hanya kasian kepada Jungkook yang jarang mendapat kasih sayang dari kakek dan neneknya yang berda di Jepang dan di Amerika. Karena sedari kecil Jungkook selalu dirawat oleh baby sister sedang papanya sibuk bekerja dikantornya.

Kyungsoo yang baru masuk langsung berlalu kesebuah ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang besar karena hanya terdapat sebuah sofa dan meja juga ranjang kecil disebelahnya. Itu ruang istirahat untuk ayah Kyungsoo jika merasa lelah. Gadis itu mulai menaruh satu persatu barang-barang Jungkook yang tadi dibawanya di sofa lalu kembali keluar untuk membantu ayahnya yang terlihat repot dengan pembeli, sementara ibunya sudah sibuk sendiri dengan Jungkook jadi ini lah gunanya Kyungsoo disini, jelas untuk membantu ayahnya melayani pelanggan yang lumayan ramai.

.

Tak terasa sudah sekitar 4 jam Kyungsoo membatu ayahnya ditokonya. Ini sudah jam 12 dan waktu makan siang. Jadi gadis itu mulai melepas apron nya dan beralih untuk mengambil Jungkook untuk diajak makan siang.

"Hei sayang, ayo makan dulu ini sudah waktunya makan siang" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mendekati anak itu. Dan saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo, Jungkook seolah lupa dengan segala dunianya yang tadi sibuk dimainkan olehnya.

"Noona..." rengek anak itu sembari merentangkan tangan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu meraih Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

"Aigoooo... kenapa Kookie jadi ringan sekali?"

Mendengar itu Jungkook meraba-raba badannya, "Jinja? Benarkah Kookie jadi ringan?" dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk polos.

"Ahhh mungkin Kookie lapar jadi menjadi ringan" dan entah kenapa Jungkook langsung memegang perutnya.

"Ya noona mungkin Kookie lapar, apa Kookie boleh makan?" tanyanya, sementara itu Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh "Tentu, ingin makan apa hmm untuk makan siang?"

Anak itu sedikit berpikir kira-kira ingin apa untuk makan siang kali ini dan ketika sebuah makanan melintas difikarannya, anak itu langsung berteriak memintanya.

"Kookie ingin makan ayam goreng noona~"

"Oke, ayo kita makan ayam goreng" ucap Kyungsoo semangat. Dan setelahnya keduanya berlalu meninggalkan toko roti ayah Kyungsoo menuju ke restoran ayam disebrang untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokkk... Tokkk... Tokkkk...

"Sajangnim, ada Tuan Muda Oh ingin menemui anda" ucap seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Ya suruh dia masuk"

Setelahnya, terlihat seorang namja tinggi memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Hay hyung.." sapa lelaki itu.

Sementara yang disapa segera melepas kacamata bacanya dan berdiri meninggalkan berkas-berkas dimeja kerjanya.

"Duduklah" jawabnya menyuruh seseorang itu untuk duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan diruangan kerja itu.

"Tumben, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin. sementara si lelaki satunya hanya mengangkat sebuah map berwarna coklat.

"Appa menyuruhku mengantarkan ini kemari, apa bilang kau mulai tertarik dengan bisnis bidang kesehatan jadi ya beliau ingin mengajukan kerja sama" ucapnya santai sembari menaruh map coklat itu diatas meja.

"Ahhh kenapa paman Oh harus repot-repot menyuruhmu mengantarkannya kemari. Aku bahkan berniat kesana sendiri lusa" ucap lelaki itu tak enak.

"tak masalah hyung, sekalian juga aku akan keluar jadi tak masalah jika appa menitipkannya"

"Oh ya sudah, gomawo" ucapnya sembari mengambil map itu lalu membuka-bukanya melihat-lihat isinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, kau masih kerja saat hari libur?" sementara Jongin yang tadi sibuk dengan kertas-kertas pemberian tuan Oh itu mendongak menatap sepupunya.

"Ohhh ini, tidak aku hanya menyelesaikan beberapa berkas jadi aku besok minggu bisa berlibur dan bermain dengan Jungkook. Kau tau kan sulit untukku memiliki waktu bersama Jungkook karena kesibukanku mengelola beberapa cabang yang ku rintis. Jadi yahh setidaknya aku harus menyelesaikan ini agar besok setidaknya bisa mengjaknya bermain" jelas Jongin. sementara namja disebelahnya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu sekarang Jungkook kemana hyung? Apa dia ada dimansion? Atau dirumah Chanyeol hyung?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aniyo, dia sedang bersama gurunya sekarang"

"Hah? Guru? Apa aku tidak salah dengar hyung? Sejak kapan Jungkook mau dekat dengan gurunya?"

"Gurunya sekarang itu berbeda Hunah... dia teman Baekhyun"

"Woh sungguh?" tanyanya tak percaya. Sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk membenarkan, "Sungguh, awalnya akupun tak bisa percaya jika Jungkook bisa dekat bahkan menurut ke guru lesnya itu. Bahkan dia selalu menempel gurunya jika melihat gurunya seperti tidak mau dilepaskan"

"Itu hebat hyung, bahkan paman dan bibi saja tidak pernah bisa dekat dengannya barang lebih dari 5 menit karena pasti ada saja cara anak itu untuk mengerjai kakek dan neneknya jika pulang. Aku jadi penasaran dengan gurunya Jungkook. Apa dia cantik?"

"Ya dia cantik, kau akan tau nanti saat makan malam dirumah Chanyeol"

"Dia juga diundang?"

"Ya, dia teman Baekhyun jelas pasti dia diundang oleh Baekhyun"

"Tapi Hyung, secantik apa pun dia kurasa masih cantikan gadisku" ucap namja itu percaya diri.

"gadismu? Kau masih menyukai gadis itu?"

"Tentu hyung, aku menyukainya semenjak pertama melihatnya dulu"

"Yaaa yaa yaa terserah kaulah, tapi kau masih belum juga mendekatinya?" tanya Jongin.

"Ayolah hyung~ itu susah, kau tau dia cantik dan terlalu populer akan aneh jika tiba-tiba aku mendekatinya. Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat"

"Ya tunggu saja waktu mu yang tepat itu saat gadis itu sudah diambil lelaki lain kau baru tau namanya terlambat"

"Hyungggggg kau membuat semangatku jadi turun" keluh namja jangkun itu.

Sementara jongin hanya menghela nafas lelah, "ini sudah tahun kedua kau mengenalnya dan kau tetap diam. Oh ayolah Sehun, bahkan kau sendiri sering menolak banyak wanita hanya karena menyukainya"

"Terserahlah hyung, lebih baik aku pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam. Bye hyung" dan kemudian lelaki itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

"Yakkk Sehun, kau selalu seperti ini jika sudah kalah bicara denganku" dan sekeras apapun Jongin berteriak sepupu sialannya itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Jongin mendecih sebal "Ck, dasar bocah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, dikediaman Park terlihat ramai. Disana Baekhyun dengan perut besarnya terlihat tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dapur dengan dibantu oleh sahabat tercintanya –Kyungsoo.

Oh kalian bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo sudah ada disana padahal ini masih sore. Jawabannya hanya satu, Baekhyun. Yah, wanita berperut besar itu benar-benar merepotkan sekali. Dia yang mengundang Kyungsoo tapi dia juga yang menjadi juru chef makan malam ini.

Tadi setelah makan siang, kyungsoo ditelfon oleh Baekhyun agar menemaninya berbelanja. Jadi tadi Kyungsoo langsung berangkat mengajak Jungkook menuju kediaman Park setelah berpamitan dengan ayah ibunya juga mengembil perlengkapan Jungkook tentunya.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Repot dengan penggorengan serta panci-panci. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bertugas tentang masalah potong memotong, selebihnya Kyungsoo semua yang mengerjakan.

Setelah 1 jam kemudian tepat pukul 6 segalanya yang dibuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun _–atau lebih tepatnya yang dibuat Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya main rusuh didapur–_ selesai dan siap dimeja makan. Sementara makan malam dimulai jam 7 jadi Kyungsoo punya waktu satu jam untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Baek, aku mandi dulu ya kau tau bau 'ku benar-benar seperti masakan sekarang" gerutu Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terkikik sendiri.

"Ya ya ya, mandilah dulu Soo. Sekalian lihat Jungkook apa dia sudah bangun" dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sembari berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dimeja makan.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang memang sengaja disiapkan Baekhyun untuk tamu-tamu tak terduga seperti Kyungsoo ini contohnya. Setelah didepan pintu itu, gadis itu mulai membukanya perlahan dan masuk kedalam.

Dapat dia lihat diranjang terlihat anak kecil yang terlihat baru bangun tidur dan akan menangis sebelum melihatnya datang.

"Noona~~~~~" rengek anak itu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sembari menghampirinya diranjang. Setelah Kyungsoo duduk didepannya anak itu langsung menabrak Kyungsoo begitu saja untung Kyungsoo tidak kejengkang kebelakang.

"Aigooo... ada apa dengan bayi besar ini hmmm?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Noona dari mana saja, kenapa tidak ada disebelah Kookie saat Kookie bangun, hampir Kookie nangis jika Noona tidak datang tadi" ucap anak itu masih dengan memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Noona baru dari dapur membantu aunty menyiapkan makan malam, jadi jangan peluk noona seperti ini karena noona bau" bukannya melepas anak itu malah semakin memeluk erat Kyungsoo sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Ani, noona tidak bau noona tetap wangi seperti biasanya" bela anak itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Hey sayang, tidak ingin mandi? Ini sudah sore dan sebentar lagi papa datang. Jadi kookie mau papa marah kepada noona karena tidak memandikan kookie sebelum papa datang?"

Jungkook menggeleng tidak mau, "Jadi... apa kita mandi sekarang?" tawar Kyungsoo dan anak itu langsung mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo harus membawa Jungkook dengan menggendongnya kekamar mandi. Karena anak itu benar-benar sangat manja saat baru bangun tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 7, para tamu yang diundang Baekhyun untuk makan malam mulai berdatangan. Chanyeol selaku tuan rumah tentu datang terlebih dulu ketika Kyungsoo baru saja masuk. Selanjutnya Jongdae yang entah kenapa selalu semangat jika masalah makanan yang juga datang saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 kurang bahkan. Selanjutnya Jongin yang sudah terlihat tampan dan santai sangat tidak sesuai dengan statusnya yang menyandang sebagai duda beranak satu.

Kyungsoo keluar tepat setelah Jongin datang. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan kemeja putih tanpa lengan yang berhias renda dibagian kerahnya dipadukan dengan rok pendek berwana maroon diatas lutut. Sementara rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Dan disebelahnya terlihat Jungkook yang juga tengah mengenakan kemeja Maroon dengan motif garis-garis. Keduanya terlihat begitu kompak dan lucu saat berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook yang menempel pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei lihat siapa ini yang baru keluar" itu suara Jongdae menyambut Kyungsoo dan Jungkook yang baru datang. Keduanya _–Jungkook dan Kyungsoo–_ duduk disebelah Jongin. sebenarya Kyungsoo akan duduk disebelah Jongdae karena kursi disebelah Jongdae masih kosong. Tapi berhubung jika diingat-ingat bahwa disana ada Jungkook maka dipastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa lari dari kemauan anak itu tak terkecuali dengan menuruti dengan duduk disebelah Jongin dan mendapat lirikan menggoda dari Jongdae dan Baekhyun tentunya.

Mereka berenam –termasuk Jungkook- duduk diruang tengah rumah itu. Dan entah kebetulan atau bukan, disebelahnya Jongin mengenakan kemeja warna maroon senada dengan Jungkook juga Kyungsoo. Sungguh, benar-benar kebetulan yang mengejutkan dan... _manis._

Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama, hingga terdengar Jungkook yang merengek berkata lapar.

"Sebentar ya sayang, tunggu satu orang lagi dan kita akan segera mulai makan" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti, kira-kira siapa lagi yang diundang Baekhyun. Jadi Kyungsoo bertanya berbisik kepada Baekhyun yang beruntungnya berada disebelah kursi Kyungsoo.

"Baek, memang kau mengundang siapa saja sih sebenarnya?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Hanya sepupu Chanyeol. Nanti kau akan tau siapa, tunggu saja sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang" belum sempat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan sosok yang sedari ditunggu-tunggu telah datang.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat" ucap sosok itu.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak terlambat Sehunna. Kami bahkan belum memulai apa-apa" sambut Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun menyambut sosok itu –Sehun dengan suka cita. Beda cerita dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang membulatkan matanya melihat lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba datang.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan seakan berkata _'apa ini lelucon?'_

Tak beda jauh dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, Sehun pun dibuat kaget kala melihat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang menydarinya pun bertanya, "Sehun kenapa? Apa kau mengenal Kyungsoo?"

Sehun yang sebelumnya terkejut jadi lebih releks dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Y-ya, aku satu universitas dengannya" jawab Sehun sedikit gugup.

Melihat keadaan yang sedikit canggung, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menggiring seluruhnya kemeja makan. Untuk menikmati masakan yang disediakan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

Sedikit berbeda, kali ini dimeja makan suasana sudah tidak secanggung tadi. Bersyukur karena ada Jungkook yang membuat suasana jadi hangat kembali.

Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jungkook dan Jongin sementara Sehun duduk disebelah Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Sedikit gugup memang karena entah Kyungsoo yang kepedean atau memang Sehun yang sedari tadi sengaja memandang Kyungsoo terus menerus.

Makan malam akhirnya selesai. Tidak ada yang pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Semua masih betah duduk dikursi masing-masing sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Baek, masakanmu terasa sangat enak sekarang berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku makan. Kau sepertinya belajar banyak ya" itu Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun yang dipuji hanya menyengir.

"Jujur, sebenarnya ini bukan masakanku Hun" aku Baekhyun.

"Lalu jika bukan yang masak lantas siapa? Tidak mungkin maid, karena rumahmu hanya menggunakan maid untuk bersih-bersih" –Jongin.

"Memang bukan aku ataupun maid yang masak, tapi Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah minum jus.

Lantas seluruh pandangan mengarah padanya –kecuali Jongdae. Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa karena sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan dan fokus kepada Jungkook. Mengerjap polos "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ahhh ternyata tidak hanya cantik, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo juga pandai masak" ohhh jangan tanya itu suara berat siapa. Karena demi apa mendengar suara itu memujinya membuat Kyungsoo langsung merona merah tanpa alasan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun, Oh Sehun. Garis bawahi itu.

Itu pujian pertamanya selama 2 tahun mengenal Sehun dan dia langsung memujinya dengan manis. Ohhh tuhan... rasanya Kyungsoo ingin pingsan sekarang. Seorang Oh Sehun. Si irit bicara dan ekspresi kini memujinya. Demi apa MEMUJINYA! Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus buat syukuran besok.

Sementara Kyungsoo tengah merona, Jongdae malah ingin muntah mendengar pujian Sehun dan reaksi Kyungsoo. Berbeda lagi dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang dari awal tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya merasa aneh dengan ucapan Sehun karena muka datar itu kini tengah menggoda seorang wanita. Dan yang paling berbeda diantara reaksi semua adalah reaksi Jongin. entah kenapa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo membuatnya panas sendiri. Bahkan dia ingin rasanya menyiram muka Sehun yang tengah tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo dengan seember air es agar beku tak bisa berekspresi lagi.

Tapi kekesalan tak beralasan itu segera berakhir saat Jungkook membawa Kyungsoo kembali kealam sadarnya. Dan ingatkan Jongin untuk membelikan satu kerenjang penuh mainan untuk Jungkook nanti.

.

Makan malam itu berakhir. Semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Meski awalnya harus ada sedikit insiden Jungkook yang menangis tidak rela jika Kyungsoo harus pulang kerumahnya sendiri dengan Jongdae. Juga Sehun yang menawarinya pulang bersama tapi berakhir dengan ditarik Jongin dan dimasukkan kemobil Sehun sendiri dengan paksa.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo. Duduk disebelah bangku kemudi yang diduduki oleh Jongdae menuju rumah keduanya.

"Soo, kau merasa tidak banyak kebetulan untukmu belakangan ini?" ucap Jongdae mengawali.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya awalnya, kau yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jungkook dan berakhir dekat dengan Jongin. kedua tidak disangka-sangka Sehun, lelaki yang selama ini kau pandangi diam-diam ternyata bersaudara dengan Jongin dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan bisa dekat dengannya juga. Kurasa kau harus bersyukur mendapat semua ini soo"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Entahlah Dae... aku bingung harus bersyukur atau malah mengeluh dengan semua kebetulan ini. jujur aku senang, tapi disisi lain aku merasa tidak nyaman karena tiba-tiba banyak orang baru yang datang begitu saja dihidupku"

Jongdae diam tidak menjawab karena dia sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung bila berada diposisi Kyungsoo saat ini. jadi keduanya terus diam sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu, dan Jongin tidak memiliki pekerjaan sedikitpun. Jungkook sedang pergi dengan supir ke toko roti ayah Kyungsoo untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Awalnya Jongin menawarkan diri mengantarkan Jungkook tapi entah mengapa anaknya itu melarang keras karena beralasan hanya ingin berdua dengan noona cantiknya.

Jadi setelah sarapan, Jongin pergi tiduran dipinggir kolam renang dengan bangku yang memang disediakan untuk itu disana. Ini masih pagi jadi Jongin tidak khawatir dengan kulitnya yang akan semakin menghitam karena terkena matahari.

Dan saat dia menikmati kehidupannya yang tenang, tiba-tiba sebuah suara familiar terdengar tengah berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Dan bisa dipastikan minggu tenangnya kali ini akan hancur karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang itu.

"Yakkk hyung, aku mencarimu disetiap ruang ternyata kau disini" protes lelaki itu. Sementara itu Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas seseorang yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau pagi-pagi kemari? Kau tau kau merusak pagi indahku Sehun" gerutunya.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang terus menggerutu tak jelas, disebelahnya Sehun malah memasang wajah anjing dibuang.

"Hyungggg~" panggilnya.

"Wae?" jawab Jongin ketus. Mendengar itu Sehun mengkecibikkan bibirnya sebal, tapi kemudian berubah lagi ke mode anjing terbuang lagi.

"Hyung maukan membantuku?"

"Membantu? Membantu apa?"

Melihat tanggapan positif dari Jongin, Sehun jadi semangat "Tidak ada, hyung cukup memberitahu ku kapan jadwal Kyungsoo kemari mengajari Jungkook bermain piano"

Jongin mengernyit mendengar permintaan Sehun, tapi sedekit kemudian dia paham dengan maksud maknae satu itu.

"Yakkk! Bukannya kau bilang kau punya gadismu sendiri yang kau sukai sejak 2 tahun lalu, dan kau bilang kau tidak ak- tunggu, jangan bilang kalau..." Jongin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena sudah jelas terlihat dari ekspresi berbinar yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu" putus Jongin tanpa pikir panjang. Sementara Sehun, ekspresinya seketika langsung berubah jadi lesu seketika.

"Ayolah hyung~ kau tau sendiri aku menyukainya dari dulu. Bantu aku sedikit yah.. yah.. yah.." rayu Sehun, tapi Jongin tetap pada pendiriannya menolak keras segala bentuk usaha dari Sehun.

"Wae.. wae.. wae... kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku hyung? Kau tau sendiri hyung bagaimana galaunya aku, ayolah hyung bantu aku sedikit. Kau tau jika kau bersikap seperti ini aku jadi curiga jika kau juga menyukai Kyungsooku" tuduh Sehun.

"Yakkk siapa yang kau panggil Kyungsoo mu eoh? Jangan seenaknya mengklaim orang lain jika mendekatinya saja kau tidak pernah"

Sehun memicingkan matanya, "Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsooku hyung?"

"Sudahku bilang jangan mengklaim sesuatu yang bukan milikmu hun"

"Hyung, kenapa kau tega sekali kepadaku? Kau bahkan sudah memiki Krystal noona, lalu masak iya kau juga mengingankan Kyungsoo. Ayolah hyung, biarkan Kyungsoo denganku" protes Sehun.

"Aku hanya sekedar pacaran dengan Krystal, lalu kenapa jika aku juga menyukai Kyungsoo? Tidak ada larangannya kan? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak milik siapapun. Juga Kyungsoo itu pawang paling ampuh untuk Jungkook. Lantas apalagi yang harus kuragukan darinya jika bahkan anakku sendiri lebih memilih Kyungsoo dari pada Kystal"

"HYUNGGGGGG~~~~~"

Dan selama beberapa jam kedepan akan terus perdebatan tanpa akhir dari Jongin dan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Te Be Ce~**

.

.

.

Luhaaaaa :D

Ada yang ingin cerita ini disini? Oke baby vee yakin pasti pada lupa karena keseringannya baby vee update XD

Pertama babyvee mau mintak maaf karena gk up-up chap ff ini, padahal baby vee udah 2 kali up ff lainnya. Jadi maapin oke, lain kali bakalan baby vee lebih cepetin lagi gak sampek berbulan-bulan kayak sekarang.

So, moga pada masih mau baca or review ff ini dah. Akhir kata bye bye :* :* :* :* :*

.

.

.

.

 **Thank's To :**

 **TulangRusuknyaDyo :** _thank's kakak masih mau nungguin ini up, but sorry karena upnya jadi kelamaan :D tapi moga masih nungguin ya_ **|| ppyaira019** : _yups betul :* thank's kakak support nya, sorry lama up_ **|| caramesso** : _haha sorry typo nya kak, diusahain bakalan lebih teliti lagi ngetiknya :D thank's review 'nya kak :*_ **|| (Guest)** : _thank's semangatnya kak, sorry lama :D_ **|| Sofia Magdalena** : _ini udah di up kok kak, jadi semoga kesabarannya terbayar_ **|| Erikaalni** : _noh atas udah kasih moment kaisoo meski dikit, janji kak ini terakhir hiatus lama :D_ **|| dinadokyungsoo1** : _yups Sehun kok kak, dari ciri-cirinya aja udah ngejelasin :D_ **|| fujoshi kronis** : _udah kak, sorry baby vee beneran gak nyadar sumpah nulis Jungkooknya pakek Jongkook XD_ **|| kim gongju** : _pasti udah lupa ya kak sama ceritanya? Ayooo baca dari awal lagi kalo gitu wkwkwkw XD_ **|| dohchoco** : _dah dilanjut ya kak, thank's to reviewnya :*_ **|| 21hana** : _sama, baby vee sendiri juga greget sama kaisoo di ff ini. mereka malu tapi mau XD_ **|| ripusi1288** : _santai ini gak pakala serumit ff satunya kok kak, soalnya baby vee yang jadi bingung sendiri akhirnya XD oke, kita setim kagak suka ama mbak diamond XXD btw thank's to reviewnya kak sorry lama :D_ **|| Nadhefuji** : _udah ya kak :*_ **|| Love9394kaisoo** : _thank's to semangatnya kakak :* maap lama upnya :D_


	6. Remember The Time

_**Special chapter Sehun – Kyungsoo... (terinspirasi dari rambut Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sama waktu dibandara XXD) oke itu gak penting, so... happy reading :***_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jongdae ayo cepat kita hampir terlambat." Omel seorang gadis manis yang tengah berlari menuju sebuah gerbang universitas ternama di Seoul._

 _Sementara di belakang gadis itu terlihat seorang lelaki yang juga tengah berlari mengejar si gadis dengan kepayahan._

" _Sebentar Soo tunggu," panggil lelaki itu. Si gadis manis itu menghentikan langkahnya menunggu teman lelakinya yang tengah berjalan berlari kelelahan._

" _Aish... kenapa kau ini lelet sekali sih" protes Kyungsoo. Jongdae yang sudah berada didepan Kyungsoo pun segera membuat pembelaan tentang dirinya yang jelas tidak mau disalahkan._

" _Yak! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah lari dari setengah jam lalu" belanya._

 _Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas Jongdae, "Payah!" ledeknya._

 _Keduanya kembali berjalan setengah berlari sembari mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas yang membahas supir taksi yang bannya bocor ditengah jalan._

 _._

 _._

" _Oke Sehunnie, belajar yang pintar oke" pesan lelaki kulit tan yang duduk dikursi kemudi._

" _Ya, belajarlah yang rajin agar menjadi dokter yang baik." Tambah lelaki satunya yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi._

 _Sementara lelaki yang duduk dikursi belakang hanya mendengus tak suka mendengar nasehat dari hyung-hyungnya._

" _Ayolah jongin hyung.. Chanyeol hyung... aku sudah besar oke, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Ketusnya._

 _Melihat itu, dua orang yang duduk dikursi depan yang berstatus sebagai hyung-hyungnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adik sepupunya yang selalu kesal jika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil._

" _Aigooo... Sehunnie sudah besar eoh?" dan keduanya tertawa lagi melihat Sehun yang mendengus karena godaan dari Chanyeol._

 _Merasa mood nya semakin jelek, Sehun segera keluar dari mobil sambil menutup pintu dengan keras-keras. Lalu dia berdiri disamping mobil hyungnya menunggu hyung-hyungnya untuk segera pergi._

" _Oke, hyung pergi dulu ya. Nanti hyung jemput jika kau sudah pulang." Sehun mengangguk sebagai balasan._

" _Oke, annyeong Sehunnie~" dan untuk sekian kalinya Sehun mendengus karena godaan dari Chanyeol._

 _Setelah mobil itu pergi, Sehun segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang karena acara pembukaan penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. sehun berjalan santai menuju gerbang tanpa takut bahwa dia akan terlambat._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo dan Jongdae masih berjalan dengan setengah berlari. Keduanya segera menyebrang jalanan kala mengetahui pintu gerbang sudah didepan mata._

 _Keduanya juga masih mengomel tentang supir taksi pesanannya yang bannya bocor ditengah jalan yang membuatnya harus berlari jauh. Bahkan keduanya juga mengutuk siapa orang yang membuat peraturan bodoh tentang mahasiswa baru yang tidak boleh membawa kendaraan diawal masuk kuliah. Segalanya mereka umpati meski orang itu tak terlibat dengan kejadiaan ini._

 _Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa pun tak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya._

 _Keduanya masih berdebat tanpa memperhatikan jalan, sampai..._

" _Aduh..."_

 _...Kyungsoo yang jatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Jongdae yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo pun langsung tanggap untuk membantu sahabatnya itu. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan acara jatuh Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari seseorang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo sudah berbalik menatap keduanya dengan pandangan datar._

 _Kyungsoo berdiri dengan dibantu Jongdae setelah mendapatkan kaca matanya, karena tadi kacamata Kyungsoo terjatuh saat menabrak seseorang didepannya._

" _Yak! Kalau jalan itu yang ben_" kata-kata Kyungsoo langsung terhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan lelaki didepannya. Lelaki didepannya juga hanya terdiam sama seperti Kyungsoo, hanya saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan apa pun._

 _Jongdae yang merasa waktu mulai menipis pun akhirnya meminta maaf dan membungkuk lalu segera menarik Kyungsoo dari sana._

 _Sementara lelaki itu –Sehun, masih betah berdiam disana sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Dia masih setia ditempat itu sampai suara pengeras dari para senior menariknya kembali kedua nyata dan segera masuk masih dengan memajang tampang datarnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Yakkk! Kenapa kau tadi diam saja bukannya minta maaf karena menabrak orang." Jongdae mengomeli Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menarik secara paksa Kyungsoo memasuki halaman kampus. Keduanya berdiri bersebelahan karena kebetulan barisan untuk upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru dibebaskan._

" _Tampan.." gumam Kyungsoo._

 _Jongdae yang memang berada disebelahnya dan sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo._

" _Hah tampan? Siapa? Aku? Ohhh itu sudah pasti" jawab Jongdae dengan percaya dirinya._

 _Kyungsoo langsung melirik sinis jongdae yang berada disebelahnya. Ditatap Kyungsoo kelewat sinis dengan kedua mata bulatnya itu membuat Jongdae bergidik ngeri sendiri. Jujur meski Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berteman semenjak mereka kecil, tapi kalo boleh jujur Jongdae selalu takut jika ditatap Kyungsoo seperti itu. Jadi, segera dia membenarkan ucapannya._

" _Ya ya ya... jangan menatapku seperti itu," protesnya. "Lalu siapa yang tampan hmm?"_

 _Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dengan manisnya kala Jongdae mengingatkannya tentang siapa lelaki tampan itu. Dengan semangatnya Kyungsoo menjawab, "Tadi, lelaki yang ku tabrak didepan gerbang kampus"_

" _Mwo? Lelaki tadi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat._

" _Lelaki berwajah datar seperti tadi kau bilang tampan? Demi tuhan Soo... kurasa kau nomor kaca matamu bertambah, jadi sepertinya nanti kita pulang dari ini harus mampir ke dokter mata untuk memeriksakan matamu"_

 _Mendengar itu Kyungsoo mendecih tak suka, "Yak! Itu namanya cool, lelaki seperti itu baru namanya lelaki keren bukannya lelaki yang suka tebar senyum lebar kemana-mana sambil cengenges kesana kesini"_

 _Jongdae hendak memprotes ucapan Kyungsoo tapi saat dia hendak buka suara tiba-tiba ada panitia yang menghampiri keduanya dan menyuruh keduanya diam. Mungkin karena mereka dari tadi ribut tak jelas sendiri. Jadi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae akhirnya diam dari pada terkena hukum dihari pertama masuk kuliah._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam menunujukkan pukul 2 siang dan acara penyambutan serta pengenalan kampus untuk mahasiswa baru telah usai. Para mahasiswa baru berbondong-bondong untuk keluar dari halaman universitas untuk kembali kerumah ataupun kontrakan masing-masing._

 _Begitu pun dengan Sehun. Lelaki tampan berkulit putih pucat itu juga keluar dari gerbang universitas. Bedanya, lelaki itu hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun tidak seperti mahasiswa baru lainnya yang mengeluh tentang lelah ataupun panas yang menyengat._

 _Sehun masih tetap berdiri diam dipinggir pagar luar universitas menunggu para sepupunya yang akan menjemput Sehun. Tadi sebelum keluar gerbang Sehun sudah mengirim pesan kepada hyungs-hyungnya untuk segera menjemputnya karena dia sudah selesai dan para hyungnya serempak menjawab akan sampai disana dalam waktu 15 menit karena mereka memang sedang berada disekitar sana membeli makan siang._

 _15 menit kemudian, sebuah mobil Audi warna merah terang terparkir rapi didepan Sehun. Sehun yang tau itu mobil hyungnya pun langsung membuka pintu belakang dan masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemiliki mobil dahulu._

 _Sesampainya didalam, Sehun langsung disambut dengan ocehan-ocehan dari para hyungnya._

" _Bagaimana kampusmu sehun? Apa kah menyenangkan?" –Jongin._

" _Lalu, bagaimana dengan fakultasmu? Apa kau mengerti dengan pelajaran disana?" –chanyeol._

" _Juga.. apa kau lelah dihari pertamamu?" –Jongin._

" _Ahhh, apakah ada wanita cantik disana? Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka?" –Chanyeol._

 _Sementara Sehun mendengus dengan pertanyaan dari para hyung-hyungnya itu. Jadi dengan rasa jengkel yang amat terasa sangat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sekali tarikan nafas._

" _Pertama, kampusku biasa saja. Kedua, hyung.. bahkan aku baru masuk hari ini jadi aku belum belajar apapun. Ketiga, aku benar-benar lelah karena berdiri seharian untuk keliling universitas. Dan terakhir, aku tidak perduli dengan wanita cantik ataupun sexy yang berada disana" jawab Sehun cepat. "Jadi.. bisa kita pulang sekarang?"_

 _Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya saling berpandangan lalu bergumam 'oke' kemudian Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya menembus jalanan Seoul yang macet dijam-jam makan siang seperti ini._

 _Ketiganya masih mengobrol dengan tenang, meski Sehun hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Sampai dilampu merah mereka berhenti karena lampu menunjukkan warna merah._

 _Sehun yang sebenarnya malas juga lelah meladeni omongan kedua sepupunya ini pun akhirnya memilih untuk melempar pandangannya ketrotoar jalan. Disana, dia dapat melihat orang yang tengah berlalu lalang juga para mahasiwa baru sepertinya yang tengah berjalan menuju halte bus. Ahhh ternyata didekat lampu merah itu ada sebuah halte bus. Sehun, membawa sebentar arah pandangnya kehalte yang ada disana, tanpa disangka ternyata dia melihat gadis yang tadi pagi menabraknya._

 _Sehun benar-benar dibuat fokus kepada gadis yang tengah duduk dengan tenang sembari menyenderkan kepalanya ditiang. Gadis itu masih sama seperti tadi pagi, baju dimasukkan dirok, kaca mata juga rambut yang masih diikat tinggi-tinggi._

 _Sehun masih terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama, bahkan lelaki itu tak berkedip melihat gadis itu. Mungkin orang lain melihat gadis itu adalah gadis culun karena tampilannya namun bagi Sehun entah kenapa dia terlihat begitu manis dengan kacamata juga rambut tingginya. Ahhh sepertinya Sehun memang sudah terpesona sejak awal dengan gadis itu._

 _Mata Sehun terus melihat gerak-gerik dari si gadis, sampai tanpa sengaja dia menangkap lelaki yang juga memakai kaca mata ada disebelah sigadis. Sehun mengingat, bukankah dia lelaki yang tadi meminta maaf kepadanya lalu menarik gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya? Yang membuatnya tak bisa berkenalan atau sekedar menanyai nama gadis itu._

 _Sehun mulai berfikir, kenapa gadis itu selalu bersama lelaki itu? Apa dia kekasih gadis itu? Tapi pikiran itu langsung ditepis oleh Sehun. Sehun kemudian mulai berfikir positif bahwa mungkin dia hanya teman gadis itu. Kemungkinan itu bisa saja kan? Kalo dilihat-liat lagi mereka juga tidak seperti pasangan kekasih karena tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Jadi Sehun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin dia benar-benar hanya temannya, ya.. hanya temannya._

 _Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Jongin jadi ngeri sendiri melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Berawal dari keduanya yang mencoba mengajak bicara Sehun tapi tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Sehun. Jadi mereka mencoba menengok kebelakang dan ternyata Sehun sedang melamun sambil memandang halte diseberang jalan. Tidak hanya di situ, keduanya semakin dibuat bingung dengan raut yang dibuat oleh muka Sehun yang biasanya datar._

" _Hun... Sehun..." Chanyeol mencoba memanggil. Dan ternyata kali ini Sehun langsung sadar._

" _Oh, waeyo hyung?" tanya Sehun._

" _Gweanchanayo.." Sehun hanya mengangguk kembali diam dengan pose datarnya. Sampai beberapa saat dia menyadari jika sedari tadi mobil ini masih diam belum bergerak sedikit pun._

" _Hyung, kenapa kita belum jalan juga?" tanyanya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menengok sebentar._

" _Eoh, didepan ada kecelakaan jadi kita tidak bisa untuk jalan kedepan. Mau putar balik pun tidak bisa karena kendaraan dibelakang sama padatnya. Jadi kita hanya bisa diam disini" jelas Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu kembali memandang kearah hatle tempat Kyungsoo duduk menunggu bus datang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini sudah sebulan lebih dari waktu Sehun awal masuk kampus. Dalam waktu sebulan itu dia mendapati beberapa info tentang gadisnya itu._

 _Mulai dari nama, dia mengetahui 2 hari setelah bertemu gadis itu jika namanya Do Kyungsoo berasal dari jurusan Seni. Itu pun dia ketahui karena dia dan gadis itu berada satu kelompok meski tak hanya berdua karena tak sengaja dia satu kelompok dengan gadis itu. Kelompok itu terdiri dari 30 anggota dengan campuran berbagai jurusan didalamnya. Dan entah sebuah keberuntungan Sehun bisa satu kelompok dengan gadis itu._

 _Seminggu kemudian, fakta baru tentang gadis itu dan lelaki yang selalu bersamanya didapatnya. Ternyata benar dia dan gadis itu hanya teman. Mereka juga sahabat dari kecil jadi tidak mungkin mereka pacaran. Jadi Sehun bersyukur tentang itu._

 _Diminggu kedua, Sehun mendapat biodata mulai dari nama, tempat tanggal lahir, prestasi, riwayat hidup sampai alamat rumah hingga toko orang tua Kyungsoo. Terima kasih untuk temannya wonwo yang ternyata teman Kyungsoo dulu saat Senior High School. Sebenarnya dia juga mendapat nomer telfon Kyungsoo dari Wonwoo cuman Sehun masih tidak berani untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. Hanya berani memperhatikannya dari jauh._

 _Diminggu ke-3, Sehun mendapati gadis manisnya tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi gadis sexy bak super model meski tingginya tidak sampai segitu. Hari itu benar-benar menjadi ujian terberat Sehun karena dia yang biasanya paling tidak suka dengan gadis sexy langsung berubah menjadi lelaki yang memuja wanita sexy tapi dengan catatan hanya Kyungsoo. Bahkan liurnya hampir jatuh saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan didepannya dengan penuh pesonanya. Untung Wonwoo masih berbaik hati dengan segera menutup mulutnya. Dari hari itu Sehun semakin jatuh cinta lagi.. lagi.. lagi.. dan lagi dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Dan selama sebulan ini, kerjaan Sehun setelah selesai dengan kuliahnya pasti akan segera pergi ke taman, duduk dibawah pohon rindang disana sambil membawa buku dengan tameng tengah membaca padahal dia sedang melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk-duduk dengan Jongdae temannya dibangku taman setiap siang._

 _Hingga 2 tahun berlalu, Sehun masih disana. Ditempat persembunyiannya tanpa berani mendekat ke Kyungsoo atau sekedar mengobrol. Karena demi apa, Sehun tidak siap mendekatinya karena kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi dikampus, pasti para fanboy nya juga disana._

 _Tapi, saat melihat Kyungsoo yang ada dirumah Jongin. tiba-tiba membuat Sehun merasa dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Jadi, setelah mendengar Kyungsoo adalah guru les Jungkook, maka saat itu pula Sehun bertekat untuk agar bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Te Be Ce~**

Cieeeee... baby vee fast up yey! *prok-prok-prok-prok-prok*

Plis jangan ada yang protes sama chap ini karena pendek, isinya flashback semua, sama kok gak ada moment kaisoonya. kan yang penting fast up :p

Ohhh ya baby vee kayaknya bakalan up seminggu sekali mulai sekarang tapi itu kalo waktu gak ada tugas waktu liburnya. So, doain baby vee ngerjain tugasnya gak waktu hari libur.

Kita buat perjanjian yokkk, pertama isi perjanjiannya kalo yang review lebih dari 10 orang baby vee bakalan fast up. Terus kedua, karena kemarin ada yang geli baby vee panggil kakak gimana kalo setiap readers mulai sekarang baby vee panggil beby, sementara kalian panggil baby vee pakek vee aja jangan author. Setuju? Setuju aja kali yaaaa dari pada ribet :D

Udah kali ya segitu aja yang mau baby vee omongin, jadi see you beby-beby sekalian XD

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Dinadokyungsoo1** : ini udah fast up ya beby ^^, **|| erikaaini** : yuhuuu... ini dah di up beby **|| TulangRusuknyaDyo** : rencana tetap berjalan kok beb, masalah gimana kyungsoo deketin jongin karena ada sehun kan gmpng ada kookie yang bklan gangguin usaha sehun :D **|| kim gongju** : inget samar-samar sangking lamanya baby vee update :D kkkk~ .. ini udah cepet lhooo, kalo masalah kapannya kookie mintak gitu kita tunggu mbak diamondnya disingkirin dulu oke beby ;) : kagak beb, ini dah fast up kok^-^ **|| kkamo** : oke thank's buat sarannya ^^, jujur baby vee juga gak ngerti masalah gituan, jadi waktu ada yang ngereview benerin tentang salahnya baby vee terima kasih banget, ingetin baby vee lagi kalo masih ada yang kurang bener beb **|| itsrain22** : yups... ceritanya emang cinta segitiga cuman ini dibuat happy-happy'an aja sama mereka kagak dibuat smpek musuhan gitu enggakkkk **|| Yoosumarcel** : oke, baby makasih reviewnya ;) **|| dohchoco** : udahnya beb, baby vee gak panggil kakak lagi :D request kaisookook nya baby vee terima.. tapi, chap depan XD **|| 21hana** : santai... ini orang ketiganya gak jahat kokkkk ^^, thank's semangatnya beb :* **|| Hugo Carbert** : iya dungsss... apa lagi kalo mbak ital udah dibuang pasti bklan lengket kaisoo nya :D : pengennya pakek nama taeoh, cumannnn balik lagi berhubung waktu nulis ini baby vee kecantol sama jungkook jadi baby vee masukin aja dehhh, terus kalo taeoh udah dipakek jadi nama anaknya kai entar kaisoo anaknya sapa? Itu sih yang salah satu alasannya juga, oke thank's reviewnya beby :* **|| caa baby** : haha that's right, cuman mereka saingannya sehat beby gak jahat-jahatan n gak musuh-musuhan **|| kim kyo jin** : thank's beby :*


	7. Kiss sweet

Kyungsoo membuka pintu cafe lalu gadis itu berjalan dengan cantiknya menuju kesebuah meja yang terdapat seorang wanita cantik lainnya tengah duduk menunggunya.

Gadis manis itu menarik kursi lalu mendudukkan pantatnya dihadapan wanita yang beberapa bulan lalu menyewa jasanya. Tepat saat gadis itu baru duduk, si wanita cantik lain langsung melempar pertanyaan tanpa basa basi.

"Kapan kau akan memulai rencananya?" ucap wanita cantik itu _–Krystal–_ langsung keduduk masalahnya.

Kyungsoo melirik wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan bosan. Selalu seperti ini saat mereka bertemu untuk berbicara tentang rencana mereka. Wanita sialan itu selalu tidak sabaran tanpa memperhitungkan apa-apa. _Bodoh_ –ejek batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih memiliki waktu satu bulan untuk rencana itu, jadi kenapa harus terburu-buru?" ujar Kyungsoo santai. Bahkan gadis manis itu terlihat tengah memainkan kuku-kuku jari cantiknya yang baru saja mendapat perawatan, seolah acuh terhadap Krystal yang ada disana. Gadis itu seperti enggan untuk menatap dimuka dua dihadapannya. _Cih.._

Sementara Kyungsoo santai dengan pendapatnya, maka lain halnya dengan Krystal. Wanita cantik itu terlihat murka jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang memerah padam, bahkan rahangnya mengeras. Dia merasa dipermainkan dengan anak kecil dihadapannya ini _. Shit_ , bahkan umur mereka berjarak 7 tahun yang artinya Krystal lebih dewasa jauh darinya. Tapi lihat. Bahkan gadis brengsek itu tidak menghormatinya sama sekali. Jangankan menghormatinya, melihatnya saja gadis itu tidak mau seolah kuku-kukunya lebih cantik darinya. _What the fuck.._

Tapi, wanita itu segera kembali menetralkan ekspresinya kembali ke mode datar lagi. ya, dia harus sabar menghadapi gadis ini jika ingin rencananya lancar. Seperti kata orang-orang, dia harus benar-benar hati-hati dengan gadis kecil didepannya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan jika kau bohong sedikit saja maka dia akan segera tau kurang dari 24 jam dan Krystal sudah membuktikan kalimat itu. Jadi sekali lagi, Krystal benar-benar dibuat harus ekstra sabar saat ini.

Setelah menghela nafas satu kali, wanita cantik itu kembali berbicara.

"Oke, aku ingat jika aku memberimu waktu 2 bulan, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu lambat? Bahkan biasanya kau banya mengekskusi korbanmu dalam waktu kurang dari 1 x 24 jam"

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ucapan Krystal. Heol... dia pikir semudah itu apa mendekati lelaki seperti Jongin. jika memang semudah korban biasa maka Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya sedari sebulan lalu tanpa harus menyamar sebagai guru les piano anaknya untuk mendekati Jongin.

"Jika kau meragukanku lebih baik kita batalkan perjanjian kita. Toh aku tidak akan rugi apapun, malah aku beruntung karena kau telah mengirim 80% bayaranku." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring melihat Krystal yang mengepalkan erat tangannya diatas meja. _Ohhh... ini menyenangkan_ –batin Kyungsoo.

"Oke terserah kau akan menjalankan rencananya kapan, toh aku hanya bertanya. Aku juga tidak ingin uang-uangku itu terbuang percuma karena kau tidak berhasil untuk rencana ini" jawab Krystal setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Untuk masalah itu, kau tenang saja. Jangan pernah meragukanku untuk urusan ini. kau tinggal melihat dan menikmati hasilnya."

Dan akhirnya Krystal dapat tersenyum _–atau mungkin menyeringai? Entahlah–_ mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang sedikit membuatnya lebih tenang.

Tapi tanpa diketahui kedua wanita cantik itu. Disudut cafe tepatnya satu meja disebrang meja Kyungsoo dan Krystal ada seseorang yang mendengar seluruh percakapan keduanya dari awal hingga akhir.

Seseorang itu menyeringai kala melihat dua sosok wanita cantik itu sudah pergi meninggalkan cafe tanpa mengetahui kehadirannya.

" _Baiklah, aku 'pun tak sabar melihatnya"_ gumam seseorang itu sendirian masih dengan senyum miringnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ _Oh Sehun_ _Kim Jongdae_ _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa setelah jam kuliahnya selesai Kyungsoo pasti akan duduk-duduk dibangku yang disediakan ditaman kampus sembari menunggu teman berwajah kotaknya.

Sejujurnya mood Kyungsoo sedikit tak baik hari ini. bagaimana harinya akan baik jika tadi padi saja Kyungsoo sudah bertemu dengan nenek sihir yang ingin benar-benar dia kutuk. Belum lagi tentang jadwal pengganti. Demi tuhan... ini hari sabtu dan dengan kurang ajarnya dosen mata kuliah musiknya mengganti kelas jadi hari ini karena dia tidak bisa menghadiri kelas hari selasa kemarin. Persetan dengan tanggung jawab moral yang diucapkan sang dosen ketika seluruh mahasiwanya protes tidak terima. Tapi apa daya jika dosen itu akan memberi nilai E bagi siapa saja yang hari ini tidak masuk. Jadi dengan segala umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo akhirnya Kyungsoo mengikuti kelas meski dengan tidak relanya.

Kembali ke taman kampus.

Taman ini selalu ramai meski hari libur datang. Jelas yang meramaikannya adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tengah berkutat dengan organisasi dalam kampus tersebut. Jadi wajar hingga sore seperti ini taman masih ramai dengan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang disana.

Kyungsoo tadi sebenarnya berangkat tidak sendiri. Gadis manis itu tadi berangkat bersama teman kotak brengseknya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai manager juga asisten pribadinya. Jongdae sebenarnya tidak memiliki jam kuliah dihari libur seperti sekarang ini, hanya saja dia harus menemui dosen pembimbingnya. Untuk itu, lebih dari setengah jam Kyungsoo dibiarkan menunggu ditaman ini sendiri tanpa kepastian karena sejak tadi ponsel Jongdae selalu sibuk saat Kyungsoo coba menghubunginya.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo harus menghela nafas lelah. Mungkin ini benar-benar menjadi hari sialnya karena untuk kesekian kalinya kesialan akan menimpa dirinya. Demi tuhan Kyungsoo benci hari ini.

Tepat 5 meter didepan Kyungsoo, gadis itu bisa melihat ada seorang lelaki yang bisa dibilang tampan karena memang dia tampan tengah melambai kearahnya. Itu Johnny. Adek tingkatnya yang merangkap sebagai ketua dari fanclub dirinya. Dia adalah adik tingkat Kyungsoo dan dia adalah pengganti dari ketua fanclub Kyungsoo sebelumnya, Hanbin. Malangnya Hanbin harus menyerahkan tahta ketua itu kepada Johnny karena Hanbin dipindah ke China oleh orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo kadang tertawa sendiri, bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu menjadi fanboy Kyungsoo mulai Kyungsoo disemester awal. Bahkan mereka akan berebut untuk mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo jika kebetulan mereka satu angkatan dan satu jurusan yang sama. Entahlah Kyungsoo jadi heran sendiri dengan lelaki-lelaki itu, seperti kurang kerjaan saja.

"Noona selamat sore~" ucap Johnny ceria ketika tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ingat tadi lelaki itu berlari dengan semangatnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasang senyum palsu yang sangat amat manis. Yahhh setidaknya dia tidak boleh mengecewakan para penggemarnya bukan? Anggap saja fanservis.

"Sore juga Johnny~" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah cerianya. Lihat saja, setelah mendengar itu lelaki didepan Kyungsoo langsung berbinar bahagia bahkan hampir pingsan saat melihat senyuman manis Kyungsoo yang sayangnya palsu itu.

"Noona sedang apa disini?" tanya lelaki itu masih dengan wajah berbinar cerianya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Kali ini sedikit tulus.

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu temanku Jongdae" jawabnya kalem. Oke, Kyungsoo akui lelaki dihadapannya ini sedikit berguna karena setidaknya dia bisa diajak bicara dan Kyungsoo tidak sendiri lagi sekarang.

"Ahhh.. Jongdae sunbae" Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, membuat Johnny menahan jeritannya karena gemas dengan wajah imut Kyungsoo.

Selanjutnya, keduanya terlibat obrolan yang mepanjang. Kurang lebih keduanya berbicara selama setengah jam dan Jongdae belum muncul juga.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya. Jam 2 yang berarti satu jam lagi les pianonya dengan Jungkook akan dimulai sebentar lagi. jika sampai dia terlambat semenit saja dipastikan bahwa bocah kecil itu akan merajuk marah tidak mau bermain piano karena Kyungsoo sudah pernah merasakannya dua minggu lalu dan serius dia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Jadi segeranya diambil ponsel ditas jinjingnya. Ketika lock screen dibuka, muncul sebuah pesan yang belum terbaca dari Jongdae. Kyungsoo segera membuka dan membacanya, ketika pesan itu sudah selesai dibaca Kyungsoo dibuat kesal, marah, sebel jadi satu kepada lelaki berwajah kotak yang untungnya adalah sahabat yang merangkap menjadi manajer, asisten serta supir pribadinya.

 **From : Best Fucking Friends**

 **12.45 PM**

" **Kyungsoo... maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Minseok noona, jadi... bisahkah kau pulang sendiri? Aku tau kau pasti akan menjawab iya jadi terima kasih Kyungsoo. Aku menyayangimu :*"**

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Demi apa? Lelaki itu menyuruhnya pulang sendiri? Masih ada urusan katanya? Dan apa itu tadi, menyayanginya? _Fuck,_ menyayangi pantat kuda.

Bodohnya Kyungsoo yang tidak membaca pesannya sedari tadi. Bodohnya Kyungsoo yang langsung menunggunya disini tanpa memberi kabar dulu. Dan bodohnya Kyungsoo yang tidak mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu tadi. _Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh!_

Kyungsoo terus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Oke, dia merasa sebal sendiri karena merasa sia-sia dengan membuang waktunya untuk menunggu Jongdae selama satu jam disini sementara si sialan itu sekarang tengah bersenang-senang dengan Minseok noonanya. _Bajingan!_

Lalu apa gunanya Kyungsoo disini dari tadi? Menunggunya dengan harus melayani setiap tanya dari Johnny ketua fans clubnya. Ahhh itu bu_ –eh, tunggu! Johnny?

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pemandangannya kearah lelaki didepannya yang memandangnya dengan sedikit bingung karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo gusar sendiri. Kyungsoo sedikit berfikir. Bukankah dia ini anak salah satu dari 10 pengusaha sukses di korea? Dan kalau tidak salah bukankah dia biasanya membawa Ferrari SCG 003 ke kampus?

Jadi karena pemikiran itu, Kyungsoo segera beralih menatap Johnny dengan pemandangan mata bak puppy milik Jongdae.

"Johnny-ya..." Kyungsoo memanggilnya manis membuat lelaki didepannya sedikit gugup.

"I-iya noona wa-waeyo?"

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadamu?" lagi, bahkan Kyungsoo makin manis dengan memegang tangannya kali ini.

"Tentu! Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" jawabnya semangat. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar dengan jawaban lelaki dihadapannya ini. oke, setidaknya dia bisa dimanfaatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkk..

Suara pintu dibuka menyahut pendengaran Kyungsoo. Kakinya menjulur untuk keluar dari mobil mewah yang kali ini menjadi tumpangannya.

Oke, kiranya rencananya tadi berhasil karena tanpa butuh waktu 2 detik Johnny langsung menyetujui untuk mengantarkannya ketempat dirinya mengajar. Dan sekarang lelaki itu bahkan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. _Uhhh so gentel man..._

"Johnny-ya... terima kasih. Maaf harus membuatmu repot dengan mengantarkan jauh kemari" ucap Kyungsoo setelah dirinya penuh-penuh keluar.

Sementara Johnny langsung menyanggah tegas pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak noona, noona sama sekali tidak merepotkanku sama sekali. Jadi noona jangan sungkan seperti itu."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padahal dalam hatinya dia tengah mendengus keras saat ini. _Cih, siapa juga yang sungkan? Bukankah memang dari awal Kyungsoo memang berniat menumpang jadi siapa perduli?_

Dan setelah usiran halus yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo, Johnny akhirnya pergi melenggang menaiki mobil mewahnya.

Seusai lelaki itu pergi Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalam halaman mansion karena jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 3 kurang 10 menit. Jadi dia harus segera sampai didalam sebelum si tuan muda itu kembali merajuk.

Namun tepat saat Kyungsoo sudah didepan pintu, sosok mungil nan menggemaskan tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap tangan disana. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika keduanya saling bertemu tatap. Tapi anehnya, Kyungsoo merasa lelaki kecil itu tidak membalas senyum Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatnya. Tapi, tepat saat Kyungsoo sudah didepannya lelaki kecil itu malah melengos sembari berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo berlari kelantai dua menuju kamar mewahnya.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo tentu bingung. Jadi, dia menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sofa yang terdapat seseorang tengah memandangnya tak kalah tajam dari Jungkook tadi.

Itu Jongin. ohhh, Jongin sudah pulang rupanya. Tumben sekali. Dan disebelahnya terdapat sesosok manusia bermuka datar dan berkulit pucat. Itu Sehun. Sehun? Sejak kapan sehun ada disini? Oke pikiran Kyungsoo jadi bercabang-cabang sekarang.

Karena merasa canggung dengan aura dingin yang mencekam juga lirikan mata tajam yang seolah-olah menghujaninya akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara.

"Selamat sore Jongin-ssi" sapa Kyungsoo ramah tapi lelaki yang disapa itu malah mendengus lalu melengos begitu saja. Melihat itu Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun disebelah Jongin.

"Selamat sore juga untukmu Sehun." Sapa Kyungsoo masih ramah, tapi lihat lelaki itu juga melengoskan wajah datar nan dinginnya.

Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang ini. tadi Jungkook dan sekarang malah Jongin dan Sehun yang bersikap dingin kepadanya. Apakah dia membuat kesalahan kali ini? jika iya, tapi apa? Kyungsoo benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Maaf, Jongin-ssi. Ada apa dengan Jungkook kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu kepadaku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tak betah dengan fikirannya yang bercabang-cabang.

Jongin mendengus kesal, "Tanyakan saja sendiri." Ketusnya.

Kyungsoo yang semakin bingung akhirnya bergulir mentap Sehun seolah meminta petunjuk, namun yang didapat hanya tatapan datar lagi.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo jadi geram sendiri.

"Baik, biar saya tanya saja sendiri jika memang **Tuan-Tuan** sekalian tidak ingin memberi tau kepada saya." Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah ketus, dan jangan lupakan penekanan kata-kata dibagian Tuan-Tuannya.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan dua pria itu menuju kamar Jungkook dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak dilantai tanda dia tengah kesal.

.

.

.

 _siang ini, seperti biasa Jungkook bermain diruang keluarga sembari menunggu noonanya yang akan datang untuk mengajarinya piano._

 _Hari ini dia ada jadwal les piano seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan diawal. Anak kecil itu bahkan terlihat tidak sabar terlihat dari tampilannya yang sudah segar padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 lebih 10 yang berarti noona cantiknya masih akan datang sekitar 40 menit lagi._

 _Dia masih bermain disana dengan tenang, sampai telinga kecilnya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya._

 _Itu papanya. Papanya pulang cepat hari ini._

 _Anak itu menjerit senang, lalu berlari segera menubruk papanya untuk meminta digendong. Dan Jongin pun dengan sigap langsung mengangkat tubuh anaknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya._

 _Jungkook masih bermain dileher papany sampai tidak sengaja matanya melihat bahwa pamannya juga ikut datang kerumahnya._

" _Uncle!" anak itu berteriak histeris minta diturunkan dan beralih meminta gendong kepada pria yang lebih muda dari papanya._

 _Sehun tersenyum sayang saat Jungkook sudah berada digendongannya._

" _Hai sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa sehun._

 _Si anak lelaki kecil itu melebarkan senyumannya dengan lebar. "Aku baik uncle" jawabnya._

 _Mereka bertiga lalu duduk diruang keluarga bersama-sama setelah Jongin kembali dari mengganti pakaian kantornya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai._

 _Samar-samar terdengar suara halus mobil yang dimatikan dari arah depan gerbang. Jungkook yang telinganya kelewat peka, langsung berdiri sambil bergumam senang._

" _Itu pasti Kyungsoo noona" ucapnya kelewat ceria. Dan kaki mungilnya langsung melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu utama mansion untuk menyambut noona kesayangannya. Namun, saat kaki-kaki kecilnya sudah mencapai dengan pintu yang tengah terbuka. Anak itu diam, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Bahkan senyuman manis yang tadi merekah senang kini sudah hilang seperti tergulung oleh ombak. Wajah menggemaskannya itu memerah tanda dia sedang kesal._

 _Jongin dan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengobrol ringan pun akhirnya ikut memperhatikan Jungkook yang masih terdiam didepan pintu berdiri layaknya patung dengan tangan mengepal disisi kanan dan kirinya._

 _Keduanya yang tak mengerti apa-apa akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak kecil itu._

" _Hei sayang ada apa? Kenapa hanya diam disini?" tanya Jongin. tapi, bukannya mendapat jawaban lelaki berkulit tan itu malah mendapat keheningan dari mulut anaknya._

 _Merasa aneh dengan tatapan Jungkook kesuatu arah. Akhirnya kedua lelaki yang lebih tua mengikuti menggulirkan matanya kearah pandang Jungkook._

 _Deg_

 _Kedua hati lelaki itu bergetar tak suka kala melihat pemandangan didepannya._

 _Didepan sana, tepatnya diluar pagar depan mansion. Jongin dapat melihat jelas bahwa disana ada Kyungsoo yang tengah diantar oleh seorang lelaki menggunakan mobil sport mahal. Tidak, itu bukan Jongdae karena Jongin sudah hafal dengan gestur juga mobil milik Jongdae._

 _Sementara jika Jongin masih berfikir siapa lelaki itu, maka berbeda dari Sehun yang jelas tau siapa lelaki didepan gerbang sana. Itu Johnny. Sehun tau betul lelaki itu adalah ketua fans club Kyungsoo. Karena bagaimana pun, Sehun memang secara diam-diam juga ikut dalam grup itu meski menggunakan akun samaran._

 _Kedua lelaki itu menggeram kesala melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan cantiknya tersenyum manis kearah lelaki itu. Mereka berdua cemburu juga iri dengan senyuman manis yang dilemparkan kepada lelaki lain._

 _Ketika lelaki yang mengantar Kyungsoo telah pergi dengan mobilnya. Maka kedua lelaki itu berbalik untuk kembali ketempat duduk semula dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri disana._

 _Mereka –Jongin dan Sehun– dapat melihat jelas Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan kedalam dan tersenyum manis kala melihat Jungkook._

 _Tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak membalas senyum itu dan malah bersedekap tangan didepan dada._

 _Kala Kyungsoo mendekat hendak menyapa, secepat kilat Jungkook berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah dibuat bingung sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Sayang... ini noona, apakah noona boleh masuk?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disana selama 5 menit lamanya. Tangannya juga sudah mulai lelah untuk mengetuk pintu itu tapi tidak mendapat respon sedikit pun dari pemilik kamar. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja toh pintu itu juga tidak dikunci oleh Jungkook.

Pintu itu terbuka.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat disana, diatas kasur. Terlihat ada Jungkook yang tengah duduk sembari melipat tangan didada. Pandangannya dibuang kearah lain enggan untuk memandang Kyungsoo yang berdiri ditengah pintu.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil melihat anak kecil itu terlihat seperti merajuk. Sungguh, sebenernya ini menggelikan menurut Kyungsoo karena gadis sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang membuat si lelaki kecil itu merajuk.

"Kookie-ya.." sapa Kyungsoo pelan kala dia sudah menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan anak itu.

Gadis itu hendak mengulurkan tangannya tapi saat hampir mencapai pundak yang kecil, anak itu malah menghindar seakan enggan untuk disentuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat merasa bahwa dirinya kini diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh anak yang biasanya selalu menempel kemana-mana padanya.

"Apa Kookie sedang merajuk kepada noona sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati tapi lagi-lagi anak itu hanya diam.

"Apa noona berbuat salah? Jika iya katakan agar noona bisa memperbaikinya." Oke, Kyungsoo masih belum mau menyerah.

"Sayang... ada apa sebenarnya hmm? Kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu kepada noona" lagi, masih tidak ada balasan. Kyungsoo kembali memutar otaknya berpikir apa kiranya yang bisa membuat anak itu bicara. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ide yang membuatnya berbinar.

Gadis itu sedikit cemberut, "Baiklah jika memang Kookie tidak mau bicara dengan noona kalu begitu noona pergi saja." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Gadis itu berpura-pura bangun dari ranjang, berdiri dan hendak berjalan kepintu yang masih terbuka sampai sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti.

"Siapa tadi yang mengantar noona kemari?" tanyanya ketus.

Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati saat akhirnya anak itu membuka suara. Tapi setelah dicerna lagi ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan anak itu.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Tapi bukan menjawab anak itu hanya melirik tajam kearah Kyungsoo seakan berkata _'noona tinggal jawab apa susahnya sih?'_

kyungsoo menghela nafas sekali (lagi), "Itu hanya teman noona sayang" jawab Kyungsoo kalem.

"Sungguh?" kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi kenapa hyung tadi yang mengantar noona kesini? Kenapa tidak hyung yang biasanya saja?"

Kyungsoo jadi sedikit jelas sekarang. Dia merasa mungkin anak ini cemburu? Yah mungkin. Dan itu menambah kesan gemas Kyungsoo untuk anak itu.

"Jongdae hyung sedang ada urusan, jadi noona minta tolong kepada hyung tadi untuk mengantar noona. Sekarang sudah jelas?" anak itu sedikit melirik Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk mengerti membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Sementara dua lelaki dewasa yang tengah menguping dibalik pintu menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya Jungkook langsung mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk diranjang. Anak itu langsung duduk dipangkuan kyungsoo sembari memeluknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tingkah manja anak itu. Keduanya masih diam. Mungkin Jungkook masih malas berbicara fikir Kyungsoo.

Tapi tanpa disangaka-sangka, anak itu malah berbicara sendiri yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Papa dan uncle keluar lah jangan bersembunyi didepan pintu. Aku masih bisa melihat kalian" ucap anak itu kalem tanpa memandang kearah pintu karena kepalanya tenggelam dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan matanya kearah pintu dan benar saja disana dia dapat melihat jika Jongin dan Sehun tengah salah tingkah sendiri karena ketahuan sedang mengintip sedari tadi. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dibuatnya dengan tingkah absurd yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah selesai dengan salah tingkahnya, Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jungkook untuk ikut bergabung dengan keduanya. Sementara Sehun hanya mengekor dibelakang Jongin, dia hanya merasa malu. Selama ini dia membangun image dingin dan keren. Tapi dalam sepersekian detik, image yang dibangun sejak dirinya kecil itu hancur hanya karena ucapan keponakan nakalnya.

"Noona, apa noona akan menginap disini?" Jungkook membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu setelah selesai dengan acara mari-memeluk-kyungsoo-noonanya.

"Maaf sayang, tapi sepertinya_" Kyungsoo melihat anak didekapannya sejenak yang terlihat ingin menangis saat tau apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Dan hanya karena hal itu, pertahanan Kyungsoo dibuat roboh begiitu saja dengan mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. noona akan menginap malam ini" jawab Kyungsoo. Jungkook bersorak senang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Jongin tak kalah jauh, hanya saja dia bersorak dalam hati. Hell, dia akan seperti tak punya harga diri jika bersorak seperti Jungkook.

Sementara Sehun yang menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh binar.

"Aku juga akan ikut menginap kalau begitu hyung." Jongin menatap lelaki itu datar.

"Tidak!" jawab Jongin. sehun mencibikkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Ayolahhh hyung~ sekaliiii saja..." rayunya. Tapi Jongin tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak Sehun Tidak" kukuh Jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut menginap" protes Sehun. Sementara Jongin meliriknya malas.

"Bukannya tidak membolehkan. Hanya saja, kau tau bagaimana bibi Oh kan Sehun. Dia tidak akan tenang jika anak kesayangannya tidak pulang kerumah"

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah besar hyung. Dan ibu tidak akan marah jika aku ti_" belum selesai sehun berbicara tiba-tiba ponsel disakunya berbunyi.

Segera lelaki pucat itu melihat siapa kiranya yang tengah menelfon dirinya, dan saat melihat id penelfon Sehun langsung cemberut tak suka.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala melihat ekspresi sehun. Lelaki tan itu tau siapa kiranya yang menelfon Sehun jam segini. Karena ini sebenarnya adalah jam Sehun pulang kekandang.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Sehun mendengus kembali, dengan tidak rela lelaki itu berdiri dan memohon pamit.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu hyung. Mommy benar-benar sepertinya mencari ku" ujarnya kesal.

"Oke aku pulang dulu, sampai juga lagi Kyungsoo" pamit Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini jam didinding telah menunjukkan angka 9 yang artinya waktunya Jungkook untuk tidur. Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan sebuah piyama bergambar kartun pororo. Bedanya hanya ukurannya saja.

Keduanya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berbaring sampai pintu kamar Jungkook dibuka oleh seseorang.

Keduanya mendongak dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah berjalan menuju kearah ranjang tepatnya sebelah Jungkook. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan pakaian rumahnya belum berganti piyama yang artinya lelaki itu belum berniat untuk segera tidur.

"Anak papa sudah mau tidur eoh?" tanya Jongin ketika dirinya duduk disebelah Jungkook. Sedang Jungkook menjawab dengan mengangguk antusias.

"Ya. Kookie akan segera tidur dengan noona pa"

Jongin ikut tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tengah tersenyu senang.

"Baiklah segera tidur sebelum hari semakin malam."

Jongin hendak beranjak dari sana. Namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu merasa bahwa tangannya ditarik oleh tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin kembali duduk.

Jungkook tersenyum senang. "Papa kiss" sambil menunjuk pipi sebelah kirinya.

Jongin tersenyum dan hendak memberi ciuman selamat malam dipipi anaknya sebelum dicegah oleh Jungkook sendiri.

"Aniyooo~" protesnya. Lalu anak itu kembali mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Papa disini" menunjuk pipi kiri, "Dan noona disini" menunjuk pipi kanannya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget dengan permintaan anak itu. Iya sedari tadi diam karena hanya ingin melihat tapi melihat dia dilibatkan dia merasa harus buka suara.

"Sayang..." tegur Kyungsoo.

Jungkook yang tadi masih sibuk memandangi papanya kini beralih mentap memelas kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa membuat Kyungsoo pasrah.

"Noona please..." mohonnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis "baiklah" putus Kyungsoo.

Sementara Jongin tidak bisa apa-apa karena tadi hendak protes anaknya sudah melirik tajam kearahnya.

Dan sekarang mereka bersiap ditempat masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang ada dikanan, Jongin dikiri dan Jungkook yang ditengah.

Mereka berdua sudah mendekat untuk mencium Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri.

Dan saat keduanya sudah dekat hampir menyentuh kulit pipi Jungkook. Anak itu malah memundurkan kepalanya dan_

 _CHUUU~_

Kyungsoo yang sadar dengan apa yang tengah menempel dibibirnya dibuat melotot tak percaya. Sementara Jongin juga sama-sama membulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya dengan apa yang menempel pada bibirnya. Sedangkan Jungkook terkikik sendiri melihat adegan didepannya.

Setelah selesai dengan masa terkejutnya. Keduanya segera melepasakan tautan itu.

Jongin langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Jungkook secepat kilat dengan pipi yang merah padam karena malu.

Sedang Kyungsoo juga sama merahnya. Bahkan sampai ketelinga. Gadis manis itu bahkan rasanya ingin menjerit...

 _ **ARRRGHHHH... CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!**_

.

.

.

.

 **Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

.

Eakkkkkkkkk... pingin ketawa sumpah sama akhir chapter ini. serius garing banget XD udah ah gak usah dibahas baby vee jadi malu sendiri.

Yuhuuuuu baby vee fast up juseyo~ sesuai janji uyeee...

Sedikit cerita tentang chapter kemarin tentang POV nya Sehun. Disana, baby vee Cuma mau kasih tau aja kalo Sehun itu suka sama Kyungsoo bukan karena dia udah jadi cantik. Bahkan dia suka sama Kyungsoo mulai dari dia masih jadi cewek nerd. Awalnya Sehun itu tipe cowok yang gak suka sama cewek sexy karena menurutnya itu buat geli ada orang pamer badan. Tapi pas Kyungsoo yang berubah entah kenapa sehun enggak geli malah makin jatuh cinta aja. Sehun itu tipikal anak mommy. Dia itu sebenarnya minderan sayang ditutupin sama tampang coolnya biar kagak keliatan padahal aslinya mah manja. Dan karena sebab itu dia gak berani deketin Kyungsoo.

Gitu aja kali yah cerita singkat Sehunnya. Entar kita buat POV nya bang kai kalo mbak diamondnya udah diusir cantik. Ada rahasia dibalik rahasia entar :D jadi sabar oke nunggu mbak diamond ilang.

Oke, yang kemarin mintak manis-manis wajib review! Apalagi yang mintak fast up harus dan diwajibkan juga karena baby vee bela-belain pulang kuliah malem ngelembur ini padahal besoknya ada kuliah subuh-subuh yahhh meski gak baby vee up kemarin karena mata baby vee gak kuat udahan baru bisa selesaiin sekarang.

See you next chap, payyy-payy :* :* :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

Dinadokyungsoo1 : baby vee juga bayanginnya gitu lhoo XD || Lovesoo : iya :D mau pilih jadi team mana ini beb? || dhyamanta1213 : oke gpp makasih udah mau mampir keffnya baby vee bakalan up seminggu sekali kok beb (kalo baby vee gak ada tugas akhir pekan sihhh :D) entar kalo mbak diamond udah diusir kita buat mereka liburan biar banya moment bertiga ;) || wulankai500 : baby vee juga masih bingung agak berat ke Sehun tapi juga berat ke kai nya XD || Sofia Magdalena : Jongin emang dari awal udah curi start duluan kak kkk~ || ChocoSoo : udah fast up ya kakkkk, santai aja baby vee gak bakalan molor lagi kayak dulu takut ilang fell lagi :D || erikaaini : ohhh, baby vee line 98 || kjongsoo1214 : thank's to reviewnya beb :* || kim gongju : sabar oke, akan ada waktunya mbak 4dinding kita lenyap kan *smirk || Yoosumarcel : iya ini emang pov nya spesial Sehun, Cuma buat pertegasin ketertarikannya sehun ke kyungsoo itu kayak gimana || itsrain222 : baby vee team kaisoo kok beb meski pun sebenarnya sedikit berat ke hunsoo hiks ;( || kim kyo jin : setidaknya chap ini ada moment manis kaisoo meski dikit beb :D || ripusi1288 : kemana aja kak ditungguin kagak nongol-nongol XD jujur baby vee juga agak bingung antara hunsoo sama kaisoo serius, salain jongin yang ngebiarin sehun lebih sweet ke kyung dikehidupan nyata || AySNfc3 : yuhuuu,,, Thank's to reviewnya beb :*

.

.

NB : maafkan jika ada typo dimana-mana karena **TYPO IS MY STYLE** **B-)**


	8. Go Away

Chanyeol menyesap kopi yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh sekertaris Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" ucap lelaki itu.

Jongin yang juga tengah menyesap kopinya meliriknya sekilas. Setelah selesai dengan kopinya lelaki tan itu baru menjawab, "Menarik." Ucapnya dengan singkat.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum miring kearah Jongin.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati permainan ini eoh?" ejek Chanyeol. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi godaan sepupunya itu.

"Jika boleh membenarkan, aku hanya menikmati apa yang harus dinikmati." Lelaki itu menaruh kopinya dimeja.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, "Ya, kau benar. Tapi tak mungkin selamanya kau akan terus seperti ini, jadi... kapan kau akan mengakhiri semua permainan ini?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tau, aku masih ingin bermain sedikit lagi dengannya aku ingin melihat sejauh mana dia melakukannya."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Ya, tapi secerdik apapun dia dan temannya itu tapi masih belum bisa menandingi kelicikanmu." Jongin tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Bahkan dengan mudah kau bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka."

"Kau benar yeol. Dia memang bukan tandinganku dan untuk urusan sekecil itu aku dengan mudah dapat mengetahuinya." Ucap Jongin penuh percaya diri.

Melihat tingkat kepercayaan diri yang amat tinggi dari sepupunya itu Chanyeol memutar malas bola matanya.

"Karena itu... cepat akhiri dan semua selesai, kau tak perlu pura-pura lagi setelahnya."

Jongin hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan dari Chanyeol.

Keduanya diam sesaat hingga Chanyeol kembali membuka suara saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei, tadi aku bertemu dengan Myungsoo hyung dicafe." buka Chanyeol. Jongin terlihat tertarik dengan topik kali ini.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Apa katanya?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil ketika mengingat percakapaannya dengan Myungsoo –sepupu tertua mereka.

"Ini sungguh lucu, aku bahkan sampai sakit perut mendengar cerita dari Myungsoo hyung" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tau, Myungsoo hyung mengeluh tentang wanita itu. Katanya wanita itu benar-benar selalu menempel kepadanya kemanapun dia pergi dan Myungsoo hyung risih karena itu"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Dia tau sekarang dimana letak lucunya menurut Chanyeol. "Aku lupa jika dia alergi dengan tipe cewek macam itu" ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Benar. Jika kau melihat ekspresinya saat itu mungkin kau akan menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kau benar-benar gila menyuruh hyungmu sendiri untuk mengikuti rencana gilamu."

Jongin menyengir tanpa dosa kearah Chanyeol.

"Dia juga bertanya kapan kau mengakhirinya?"

Jongin mendengus tak suka, "Kenapa semua orang menyuruhku untuk segera mengakhiri ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, karena ini sudah waktunya berakhir. Sudah lewat 2 bulan bahkan harus melibatkan orang lain lagi jadi lebih baik segera kau akhiri"

"Besok hari apa?" tanya Jongin tak nyambung dari topik.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya samar. Dia bingung tapi akhirnya menjawab juga.

"Minggu. Kenapa?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Sempurna, jadi apa kau mau jadi salah satu saksinya?" tawarnya.

"Hah? Saksi apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum paham maksud Jongin.

Jongin memutar matanya malas. "Ck, kau tadi menyuruhku dan sekarang kau yang tak paham sendiri maksudku" kesalnya.

Chanyeol mengerti sekarang kemana arah tawaran Jongin tadi. Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. aku penasaran dengan reaksinya nanti" jawab Chanyeol.

"Jadi... apa aku harus menghubungi Myungsoo hyung sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tentu, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya setelah mobilnya memasuki halaman rumahnya. Mobil itu ditinggal begitu saja karena nanti pasti ada yang akan mengurusnya seperti biasa.

Lelaki itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan tampang kesal, bahkan dia tidak menyapa ataupun mengindahkan kehadiran ibunya yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya di anak tangga ketiga.

"Hai sayang, sudah pulang?" sambut nyonya Oh –ibu Sehun dengan senyum menawannya.

Sehun melirik sekilas lalu mendengus mendengar sapaan ibunya. Dia berlari menaiki tangga untuk segera sampai kedalam kamarnya. Bahkan lelaki itu seolah menulikan telinganya. Dan keterdiamannya itu diakhiri dengan bantingan pintu kamarnya yang keras.

Nyonyah Oh melonjak kaget ditempatnya berdiri. Dia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah anaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi ketus kepadanya. Perasaan tadi siang sebelum dia pergi keluar anak itu tidak bersikap seperti itu malah bersikap manis. Dan seingat nyonya Oh, seumur hidup Sehun tidak pernah mendengus kearahnya. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehunnya itu?

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan ini sudah lewat jauh dari jam makan malam. Nyonya Oh kembali bingung karena tidak mendapati anak kesayangannya dimeja makan tadi. Dia pikir mungkin anaknya itu sedang belajar dan akan menyusul nanti setelahnya seperti biasanya. Tapi dia bahkan mendapati hidangannya utuh tak tersentuh sedikit pun sejak dia meninggalkannya setelah makan tadi.

Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar dari mimik nyonya Oh, karena dia lagi-lagi tidak pernah menjumpai tingkah anaknya yang seperti ini. Jadi nyonya Oh memutuskan untuk sekiranya mengecek kondisi Sehun. Barang kali ada apa-apa.

Setelah menaiki puluhan tangga, wanita paruh baya itu menuntun langkahnya kearah kamar sang putra tunggalnya. Diketuknya tiga kali pintu itu dan saat mendengar deheman dari dalam wanita itu membuka pintu itu.

Dapat dilihatnya, anaknya –Sehun, tengah berkutat dengan laptop dimeja belajarnya beserta buku-buku kedokterannya. Mungkin tengah mengerjakan tugas batin nyonya Oh.

Didekatinya lelaki tampan itu. Lalu diusapnya surai hitam legam si anak.

"Kenapa tidak turun untuk makan malam hmmm?" tanyanya. Wanita itu masih betah berdiri disana memperhatikan anaknya lebih dekat.

"Sehun?" peringatnya. Dan kali ini si anak menjawab meski sedikit ketus, "Aku tidak lapar mom."

Singkat, hanya itu yang dikeluarkan dari bibir tipis menggoda yang lebih muda. Nyonya Oh hanya mampu menghela nafas karena menyadari bahwa anaknya tengah kesal atau memiliki masalah.

"Ingin bercerita?" tawarnya, dan Sehun menggeleng pelan tanda tidak ingin membicarakannya. Bahkan matanya sedari tadi hanya terlempar kearah buku dan leptop didepannya. Tidak menoleh sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat nyonya Oh sedikit kecewa karena diabaikan. Tapi wanita itu menyembunyikan itu dengan membuat penawaran sekali lagi.

"Sungguh?" Sehun mengangguk pelan terlihat ragu dengan jawabannya dan nyonya Oh tidak buta dengan keraguan digerakan anak tunggalnya.

"Baiklah, mommy akan keluar kalau begitu." Putus wanita itu, sebelum berdiri wanita itu menyempatkan untuk sedikit berpesan kepada anak tampannya. "Turunlah jika lapar, dan ini sudah malam segera akhiri tugasmu itu lalu istirahat kerjakan besok lagi."

Dan setelahnya wanita itu mulai beranjak dari sebelah anaknya yang sedang terlihat bimbang.

Jujur Sehun benar-benar tergiur dengan tawaran ibunya. Dia akan menceritakan apapun masalah kepada malaikatnya itu karena Sehun tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kecuali ibu, ayah serta ketiga sepupunya meski sepupu tertua mereka lebih sibuk dan sekarang ditambah wonwoo.

Jadi, saat ibunya masih berada ditengah pintu hendak menutup pintu kamarnya. Sehun membuka suara, "Mom.." lirihnya.

Nyonya Oh yang sengaja memberi waktu langsung bertanya mendengar sapaan buah hatinya.

"Ya sayang, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Sehun menggigit bibir dalamnya karena gemas untuk bicara atau tidak kepada ibunya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Sehun sedikit memutuskan keinginannya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" ragu, Sehun merasa ragu dengan ucapannya barusan karena dia tadi sudah bersikap terlalu ketus kepada ibunya. Tapi Sehun hanya melihat senyuman menenangkan dari ibunya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tentu, ingin bicara apa hmm?" wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan menarik sebuah kursi lagi untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan anaknya.

"Bisakah mommy memperlakukan sedikit lebih seperti lelaki dewasa?"

Nyonya Oh mengerutkan dahinya samar dengan ucapan anak lelakinya, "Maksudnya?" dia bertanya karena dia memang tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku hanya, mommy jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak berumur 15 tahun yang harus pulang saat pukul 4 sore, aku sudah dewasa mom, jadi bisakah aku sedikit diberikan kelonggaran tentang waktu pulangku tentang jam bermain." Jelas Sehun.

"Kenapa? Mommy tidak pernah menganggapmu remaja Sehun, mommy tau kau sudah dewasa dan mommy juga hanya mengkhawatirkan pergaulanmu."

"Aku sudah dewasa mom, aku bisa membedakan mana yang jelek mana yang tidak. Bahkan harusnya aku sudah mulai keluar bersama teman-teman atau gadis dimalam hari. Bukan malah pulang jam 4 sore seperti anak kecil yang main ditaman." Debatnya, jujur Sehun kesal karena dia tidak akan bisa keluar malam jika tidak ada urusan yang mendesak. Bahkan antara dia dan Wonwoo hanya Wonwoo lah yang selalu main kerumahnya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang kesal, nyonya oh malah melongo ditempatnya. Dari banyaknya kata yang keluar dari bibir sehun hanya satu kata yang ditangkap oleh indra nyonya Oh dengan jelas yaitu 'gadis'. Jadi anaknya sudah mulai mengenal gadis begitu? Nyonya Oh bersorak dalam hati karena akhirnya anaknya tertarik dengan makhluk bernama perempuan karena setahunya Sehun tidak pernah mau jika dikenalkan dengan anak-anak temannya, jadi ini adalah berita besar yang perlu dirayakan.

"Jadi ini tentang seorang gadis eoh?" goda ibunya. Sehun gelagapan sendiri saat ibunya langsung keinti dari maksud ucapannya. Tapi Sehun mencoba mentutupi.

"Mom... bukan itu maksudku" elaknya, tapi bukan percaya nyonya Oh tambah semakin menggoda.

"Jadi gadis mana yang beruntung itu hmm?"

"Mom~" Sehun yang malu akhirnya merengek karena godaan ibunya, ingat jika Sehun itu manja meski mukanya datar jika diumum.

Nyonya Oh tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Sehun yang terlihat malu, "Aigooo~ sudahlah katakan kepada mommy, gadis cantik mana yang bisa mencuri hati anak mommy ini hmmm" nyonya Oh tidak menyerah untuk mengorek informasi dari Sehun. Bahkan dia berencana untuk mengorek informasi dari kedua sepupu Sehun yang pasti tau jika anaknya masih kukuh tidak memberitahu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Oke mommy menang karena aku selalu tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari mommy."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum manis mendengar kekalahan anaknya. "Jadi siapa nama gadis beruntung itu?"

"Kyungsoo.." ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum kecil. Nyonya oh yang melihat senyuman sehun hanya karena melafalkan nama gadis itu akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Aku bertemu dengannya 2 tahun lalu kala kami baru masuk universitas. Dia tidak sengaja menabrakku dan mulai itu aku menyukainya, dan entah kebetulan atau tidak kami berada dalam kelompok yang sama yang membuatku bisa berkenalan dengannya. Dan semenjak itu aku menyukainya." Sebenarnya Sehun malu, tapi dia merasa lega setelah mengucapkannya kepada ibunya.

"Selama itu dan kau bercerita apa-apa kepada mommy?" kesal nyonya Oh. Oke dia senang anaknya sudah menyukai gadis tapi selama itu dan dia tidak dikasih tau sedikit pun. Bukankah anaknya itu sedikit keterlaluan? Tidak taukah anaknya itu jika Nyonya oh sangat mendamba seorang menantu?

"Bukannya tidak ingin memberitahu mom, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dan aku tidak terlalu yakin bisa dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin Sehunna? Kau tampan, pintar, kaya dan baik hati lalu apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Itulah masalahnya mom, karena bukan hanya aku yang menyukainya. Dan banyak mahasiswa lain yang lebih tampan dan kaya dariku jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan jika bukan hanya diam dan memperhatikannya." Sehun sedikit menunduk.

"Jadi... apa sekarang kau sudah dekat dengannya sehingga berani memberitahu mommy?"

Sehun yang semula menunduk langsung mendongak menatap ibunya. Dan nyonya Oh bersumpah melihat rona merah muda samar dikedua pipi anaknya itu.

"Belum, tapi segera" ucap Sehun dengan senyum. Nyonya Oh mengernyit tak mengerti. Sehun yang paham dengan maksud ibunya pun mulai menjelaskan.

"jadi begini mom..." sehun diam sejenak sembari melirik ibunya, "Dia bekerja sebagai guru les jungkook dirumah Jongin hyung. Jadi, aku bisa mencoba mendekatinya dari sana"

Nyonya Oh mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah... mommy akan mendukungmu." Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Karena sekarang sudah malam jadi cepat tutup itu dan segera pergi tidur Sehun."

"Siap mom~"

Setelahnya, nyonya Oh keluar dari kamar Sehun setelah memastikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar sudah tidur.

"Ahhh.. sepertinya sudah terlalu lama aku tidak main kerumah Jongin." gumam nyonya Oh pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam ditempat tidurnya. Gadis manis itu masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam saat sebelum tidur.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh tapi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan cara perenggutan ciuman itu sedikit banyak membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil Jungkook dapat berpikiran demikian untuk mengerjainya. Demi tuhan, rasanya Kyungsoo sudah tidak punya muka lagi sekarang didepan Jongin.

Jika Kyungsoo masih terngiang-ngiang akan ciuman itu maka orang disebelah Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap temannya. Orang itu Jongdae tentu saja. Sebenarnya Jongdae mencoba mengabaikan Kyungsoo dengan memainkan psp-nya. Hanya saja lelaki itu merasa aneh saja dengan keadaan hening diantara keduanya karena Kyungsoo itu cerewet dan yang pasti tidak bisa diam. Jadi jangan salahkan Jongdae yang menganggap Kyungsoo berlebihan hanya karena sebuah kejadian _'ciuman tak terduga'_.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi." Kyungsoo membolakan matanya mendengar kalimat itu dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau tidak mengerti dae..." Kyungsoo sedikit memelas kali ini, sungguh dia lelah sebenarnya berdebat sedari tadi dengan sahabatnya itu tentang masalah ini.

Setelah keluar dari mansion Kim pagi-pagi sekali tadi, bahkan Jongin dan Jungkook masih tidur dengan nyaman karena hari memang masih petang. Tepatnya pukul 5 pagi Kyungsoo kabur. Oke sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak berniat kabur, hanya saja terjadi keadaan darurat dirumahnya. Ibu dan ayahnya akan berangkat ke Busan untuk mengunjungi bibinya yang tengah sakit disana. Jadi mungkin orang tua Kyungsoo sedikit lama disana makanya Kyungsoo dipaksa pulang pagi-pagi karena kereta yang membawa ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo akan berangkat pada pukul 6.15

Jadi singkat ceritanya Kyungsoo langsung kabur begitu saja, menyambar tas dan jaketnya tanpa mengganti piyama yang melekat dibadannya. Sedikit rasa syukur karena dia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin karena masih tidur. Dan sampai dirumah jam sudah menunjukkan waktu setengah 6 pagi. Ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo juga sudah terlihat rapi dan hanya tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo datang. Bahkan ada Jongdae yang tengah melahap roti dimeja makan keluarganya. Dan setelah memberi petuah serta pesan-pesan tersurat untuk Kyungsoo akhirnya ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo berangkat menuju stasiun.

Kyungsoo kira ceritanya akan berakhir sampai disitu namun dia melupan satu orang yaitu Jungkook. Dia lupa jika anak itu akan menangis dan merengek saat menyadari bangun tanpa Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Dan karena hal itu, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus berhadapan dengan Jongin ditelfon. Niat awal Kyungsoo ingin bermalas-malasan diakhir pekan karena dia tidak perlu membantu ditoko roti karena sedang tutup. Tapi yang dia dapat malah sebuah permintaan Jongin agar menjaga Jungkook hari ini. dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus mengiyakannya karena Jungkook yang terus merengek tanpa henti. Setelah hal itu dikesepakati dan sambungan telfon berakhir, Kyungsoo kembali dihadapkan sahabat brengseknya yang mencium gelagat aneh tentang sikap Kyungsoo. Dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang bercerita lengkap kepada Jongdae. Tapi apa yang dia dapat, respon temannya itu hanya biasa saja dan malah menganggap Kyungsoo berlebihan. _What the fuck Kim?_

"Demi tuhan, dia hanya mengecupmu bukan memerawanimu jadi bisa kau biasa saja? Itu bukan hal yang tabu jika wanita seumuranmu itu berciuman dan berhentilah bersikap berlebihan." Jelas Jongdae.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lantaran ucapan temannya itu memang benar. Tapi kyungsoo ya kyungsoo. Dia bukan gadis jalang yang akan memberikan bibirnya kepada pria mana pun. Jadi itu tetap menjadi hal yang luar biasa untuk Kyungsoo.

Malas terus berdebat dengan Jongdae, Kyungsoo memilih untuk beranjak pergi dari ranjangnya yang tadi dibuat tidur-tiduran bersama Jongdae.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang beranjak dari ranjang sebelahnya.

Refleks Kyungsoo berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae. "Aku mau bersiap-siap. Aku malas berdebat denganmu, lagi pula ada _**anak**_ yang harus aku urus." Gadis itu menekan kata anak dikalimatnya, "Dan kau juga segera bersiap-siap untuk menjadi supirku."

Jongdae menyeringai dengan kalimat Kyungsoo. Sungguh dia tidak peduli dipanggil sopir karena memang Kyungsoo sudah terlalu sering menyebutnya begitu, sebut saja Jongdae terbiasa. Tapi ada satu kata yang membuat Jongdae memiliki ide jail untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah tuan putri, saya akan segera bersiap-siap." Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh mendengar Jongdae memanggilnya tuan putri. Tapi senyum itu harus tergantikan dengan lengkingan panjang setelah mendengar kalimat Jongdae yang selanjutnya.

"Oh ya, urus baik-baik nanti _**anak**_ mu itu."

Dan setelah menyesaikan kalimat itu, Jongdae segera berlari keluar karena Kyungsoo yang berteriak akan berakibat fatal pada sistem kerja telingannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan setelah keluar dari dalam lift yang membawanya kelantai 12 sebuah apartemen elit yang berada di gangnam.

Sesuai rencannya kemarin, hari ini Jongin akan mengeksekusi tersangkanya hari ini dan Chanyeol akan menjadi saksi dari peristiiwa bersejarah tersebut.

Kedua berjalan begitu elegan melewati lorong-lorong sepi yang menghubungkan antara kamar satu dengan yang lain. Sampai kaki jenjang keduanya berhenti pada kamar bertulis 12-9 yang tertera dipintu.

Jongin memasukkan sandi dengan mudah seolah sudah menghafalnya diluar kepala. Sampai bunyi _'Klik'_ terdengar, keduanya baru masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut.

Jongin melihat sedikit apartemen yang dimasukinya kali ini. lelaki itu tersenyum sinis karena apartemen ini terlihat sangat mewah untuk ukuran seorang jalang.

"Jadi... dimana tempat strategis yang bisa kugunakan untuk menonton pertunjukan kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga melihat-lihat keadaan kamar apartemen itu.

Jongin memandang sepupunya sebentar sebelum menyeringai licik sambil menjuk sebuah sofa untuk Chanyeol.

"duduklah disana maka kau akan bisa melihat dengan jelas pertunjukanku sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol menurut-nurut saja saat Jongin menunjukkannya sebuah sofa untuk diduduki. "Baiklah aku akan jadi anak baik dan hanya diam menonton disini." Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Jongin hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat sepupunya yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar itu.

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat lama untuk Jongin. setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit akhirnya lelaki itu dapat bernafas lega kala mendengar pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

Terlihat disana, didekat pintu yang sudah tertutup. Dua orang manusia tengah bercumbu dan mengecup dalam satu sama lain. Wanita itu Krystal terlihat tidak menyadari terdapat orang lain diapartemennya saat kekasihnya yang lain tiba-tiba menciumnya saat menutup pintu. Gadis itu terhanyut dalam permainan si laki-laki sampai suatu suara membuatnya berhenti.

"Merasa senang dengan permainanmu sayang?"

Krystal yang mendengar itu sontak langsung melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja. Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan tubuhnya menegang saat melihat Jongin tengah bersandar pada tembok didepannya.

"J-jo-jong in.." Krystal gugup sungguh, dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Jongin menyeringai mendengar suara Krystal yang bergetar karena gugup. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Krystal. Setelah berada didepannya Jongin membelai pelan pipi tirus wanita itu.

Krystal memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengelus pipi dan rahangnya. Wanita itu merasa terintimidasi hanya karena hawa dingin yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin. dan sedetik setelahnya, Krystal memekik karena tiba-tiba Jongin menggapit keras rahangnya kedalam jarinya.

"Akhh"

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Krystal yang memekik karena tangan Jongin. _seekor tikus yang ingin bermain dengan singa_ –pikir Chanyeol.

"Ahhh maaf, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah yang pura-pura dibuat khawatir. Jika dia memang benar khawatir maka dia akan melepaskan apitan itu. Tapi lelaki tan itu malah berbuat sebaliknya dengan semakin mengeratkannya hingga membuat rahang wanita itu berwarna merah.

"Jo-Jongin.. a-aku bisa jelaskan." Wanita itu mencoba berbicara kepada kekasihnya.

"Menjelaskan?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Dan saat Krystal mengangguk, lelaki itu malah melepas apitan tangannya dengan kasar. Sedikit mendorong hingga membuat Krystal mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang namun tidak terjatuh.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan Bitch!" Jongin meninggikan nada suaranya. "Kau kira aku tidak tau kelakuanmu selama ini huh?"

Krystal diam karena merasa sakit dirahangnya, namun percayalah iblis wanita itu bahkan sekarang tengah mengepalkan tangannya dibawah.

"Aku bahkan tau jika kau mendekatiku hanya menginginkan proyek sampah ayahmu itu berjalan dengan mulus bukan?" lelaki itu menghela nafas sejenak, "Bahkan aku tau semuanya tentangmu bahkan lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Jadi jangan harap untuk mengemis kepadaku."

"Dan sekarang, kurasa aku tidak sudi untuk menyebutmu sebagai seorang kekasih. Jadi kita berakhir disini." Putus Jongin. setelah mengetakannya Jongin tersenyum puas kearah Krystal yang memandang sengit kearahnya.

Wanita itu mendecih sembari menatap Jongin. "Kau bilang mengemis? Mimpi saja sana Jongin." remehnya.

"Ingat baik-baik, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mengemis kepadamu. Jadi jangan sebar kepala dulu." Wanita itu tersenyum remeh kearah Jongin, "Lagi pula aku memiliki yang lebih darimu."

Krystal berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang tadi datang bersamanya. Wanita itu mengaitkan tangannya begitu saja kelengan lelaki itu.

"Jadi, aku tidak butuh dirimu" dan setelah mengucapkan itu Krystal merasa dirinya menang dari pada Jongin.

Tapi yang diharapkan menguap begitu saja saat melihat Jongin yang malah tertawa didepannya.

"Hahahaha... kau lucu sungguh." Jongin tertawa begitu keras atas kepercayaan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hei hyung, masih betah menjalani peranmu? Jika kau memang ingin kau bisa melanjutkannya atau melepaskannya sekarang."

Dan selanjutnya yang membuat Krystal terbelalak adalah lelaki disebelahnya tiba-tiba saja melepaskan kaitan tangan Krystal.

"Oppa..." ucap wanita itu bingung. Sementara lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan Myungsoo itu menatap risih kearah Krystal.

"Kau benar-benar adik durhaka Jongin. bagaimana bisa kau memberikan hyungmu jalang semacam ini." ucap Myungsoo. Dan Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu.

"Myungsoo hyung... ku kira kau benar-benar tertarik dengan jalang itu."

"Kau gila?" Myungsoo menaikkan nadanya, "Kau pikir aku mau dengan jalang macam seperti ini? seharusnya kau memberiku jalang yang lebih baik Jongin." keduanya tertawa kecil dengan ucapan masing-masing yang semakin membuat Krystal tambah bingung.

"Apa-apaan ini" sentak wanita itu.

Sementara Jongin dan Myungsoo hanya acuh menanggapi teriakan Krystal dan malah mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera pergi.

"Chanyeol-ah... ayo segera keluar, urusan kita selesai hari ini."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin dan Myungsoo berlalu begitu saja melewati Krystal yang tengah berteriak-teriak meminta penjelasan.

Chanyeol berhenti disebelah Krystal. Lelaki tampan itu sedikit berbisik ditelinga Krystal sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Hai bitch, lain kali selidiki asal-usul selingkuhanmu sebelum bermain api. Jadi, semoga berhasil untuk percobaan selanjutnya." Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi kurasa tidak akan ada lelaki kaya yang berminat denganmu setelah ini."

Dan lelaki itu melengang begitu saja melewati pintu apartemen Krystal tanpa menghiraukan umpatan-umpatan Krystal yang menyebutnya brengsek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

.

.

No coment buat chapter ini. serius ini chapter ngebosenin banget sumpah. Gak ada moment kaisoo atau sookook. Jadi kita simpen moment mereka dibuat liburan entar. dan Maafkan baby vee lagi ke ilangan ide T.T baby vee lagi banyak tugas minggu ini dan dikumpulin dihari yang sama semua. Entah mungkin dosennya pada janjian. Serasa ku ingin berkata-kata kasar. _(curhat dikit)_

Oke pokok intinya mbak 4dinding dah diusir cantik sama baby vee. Dan lega rasanya mbak itu ilang sumpah.

so, see you next chap :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

kim kyo jin : baby vee gurunya yang ngajarin kook kayak gitu XD oke, entar ya beb baby vee buatin moment mereka bertiga. Thank's to reviewnya :* || ucrittri : Tunggu entar waktu kai, tapi belum tentu kai yakkk ;) || kaisoo : kita setim kalo gitu beb :D entah baby vee masih remang-remang sama ini siapa, tapi kayaknya dari jawabnnya ini paling Lovesoo. Yes or No? || ripusi1288 : ketawa ngakak sumpah liat reviewnya kakak serius XD bisa jadi bisa enggak kalo itu si coklat ato susu, lait entar aja waktu povnya kai kak :D udah tk lenyapin mbah italnya kak disini :D masuk dua kali malah kak reviewnya, kalo masalah typo mohon dimaklumi aja lah kak XD kkkk~ || Hugo Carbert : kita liat nanti itu Jongdae bukan ;) || AySNfc3 : aduh malu sumpah sebenernya sama itu judul sama akhir baby veenya || Eunmi88 : berhubung maincashnya kaisoo pasti akhirnya bakan kaisoo juga :D || erikaalni : Kyung disuruh deketin Jongin beb || Sofia Magdalena : pasti sama si item kok si kyung kak ;) || Rizkinovitasarii : makasih dah mau nungguin beb :* || kim gongju : udah fast up ya beb meski agak mundur yang harusnya 2 hari lalu upnya XD maklum beb anak bidikmisi jadi akhir" dapet kelas pun sisa hiks jadi pasrah aja gitu dapet kelas subuh ;( thank's semangatnya beb :* santai bentar lagi mereka bakalan liburan kok orang mbak italnya aja udah dihusssstttt, lope you to :* || wulankai500 : akhirnya ada yang ngeh juga kalo main castnya kaisoo || Yoosumarcel : Aminnnnnn! || dinadokyungsoo1 : thank's to reviewnya kak :* || chansekyuu : ohhh tungguin aja waktu mereka liburan entar apa yang bakalan kookie lakuin sama si kaisoo hehehe *smirk || kjongsoo1214 : agak lama dikit beb maap :D || YolYol17 : santai gak berbahaya kok yang tau :D || itsrain222 : maafkan kalo lama beb TT || dhyamanta121 : gak pinngin cubit beb? Baby vee aja pingin bejek-bejek kookie gara-gara chap kemarin XDD

.

NB : Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang liat mbak 4dinding dicaffe sama Kyungsoo? Baby vee udah kasih kode-kode disini lhoooo.

NBB : ecieeeee pada rame kookie dichap kemarin. Nantikan tingkah kookie selanjutnya saat liburan. COMING SOON


	9. Kookie?

_**Ada bonus chapter dibawah sendiri, dikit sih penting ada maknanya XD. Happy reading :***_

.

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri menghadap kompor sembari membolak-balik nasi dipenggorengan. Gadis manis itu tengah membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk anak kecil yang tengah mengunggunya dengan tak sabaran dimeja makan. Ini sudah waktu makan siang dan anak itu merengek terus menerus untuk dibuatkan nasi goreng kimchi oleh Kyungsoo, padahal para maid dimansionnya sudah menyiapkan bermacam-macam makanan untuk anak itu makan. Dengan ancaman mogok makannya, akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti kemauan anak itu untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Dan semua pasti tau apa reaksi anak itu, jelas anak itu langsung melonjak senang dan menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo membawanya kedapur. Jadi begitulah sedikit keterangan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berdiri dan memasak didapur pribadi milik mansion Kim.

Setelah merasu sudah pas, Kyungsoo segera memindahkan nasi goreng itu kepiring setelah mematikan kompornya. Lalu gadis itu menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah menatap nasi goreng tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

"Nah, sekarang ayo dimakan." Jungkook mengangguk mendengar perintah Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat-cepat anak itu segera melahap nasi goreng didepannya setelah selesai membaca doa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tingkah Jungkook yang sangat menggemaskan kala melahap nasi goreng yang masih panas itu dengan cepat-cepat. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus berkali-kali mengingatkannya agar dia tidak tersedak.

Dan hanya butuh waktu 10 menit Jungkook membersihkan nasi-nasinya yang ada dipiring dihadapannya. Padahal tadi Kyungsoo membuatnya satu piring penuh dan liat bahkan tak ada satu butir nasi pun yang tersisa. Untuk ukuran anak yang susah makan seperti Jungkook, waktu 10 menit itu adalah rekor tercepatnya karena biasanya dia akan baru selesai makan setelah setengah jam kemudian, itu pun nasinya masih sisa seperempatnya. Dan Kyungsoo merasa senang karena Jungkook berarti menyukai masakannya.

"Sudah merasa kenyang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Jungkook yang tengah menyender di kursi meja makan dengan wajah yang kekenyangan. Anak itu hanya mengangguk karena jujur saja dia sulit bicara jika perutnya penuh seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat respon dari anak itu, "Jadi, apa kita bisa tidur siang sekarang? Ingat tadi Kookie berjanji untuk segera tidur siang setelah noona membuatkan nasi goreng untuk Kookie."

Anak itu tiba-tiba terlihat seperti terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Apa Kookie pernah mengatakan seperti itu kepada noona?"

Kyungsoo tau, anak itu Cuma pura-pura lupa karena Kyungsoo hafal betul tabiat anak itu yang susah sekali disuruh untuk tidur siang. Jadi Kyungsoo berfikir untuk sedikit menggoda anak ini.

"Jadi Kookie melupakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo belagak polos dan dengan muka yang dipolos-poloskan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Hm, Kookie lupa pernah bicara seperti itu kepada noona." Yakinnya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin tertawa sendiri melihat akting dari si anak nakal ini, sungguh kadar menggemasan Jungkook bertambah berkali-kali lipat kala seperti ini.

"Jadi Kookie tidak mau tidur siang sekarang?" anak itu mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas dari sinar mata Jungkook jika anak itu seperti berbicara 'yes aku berhasil'

Tapi Kyungsoo lebih pintar tentunya dari Jungkook dan pasti jelas bisa menakhlukkan si setan kecil disebelahnya ini.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi meja makan membuat Jungkook langsung bertanya.

"Noona mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo diam, gadis itu melihat Jungkook sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Noona mau pulang." Jawabnya tenang.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo kira anak itu langsung dari kursinya dan mengahampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa noona pulang sekarang? Bukan 'kah papa menyuruh noona menemaniku sampai papa pulang nanti." Protesnya.

Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah tak bersalahnya. Sungguh, menggoda Jungkook hal yang paling menyenangkan menurut Kyungsoo sekarang. Karena apa anak itu terlihat lucu dengan wajah bingung juga cemberutnya. Jadi, sedikit bermain-main tidak masalah 'kan? Bukan 'kah ini juga untuk kebaikan Jungkook sendiri.

"Tadinya noona juga ingin begitu, tapi..." Kyungsoo mengantungkan kalimatnya main-main. Dan seperti dugaannya anak itu langsung memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"tapi apa noona?" rengeknya. Jujur sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tidak betah akting seperti ini kepada Jungkook, dia benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi anak itu sekarang.

"Tapi kookie tidak mau tidur siang, jadi ya sudah noona akan pul_"

"Ayo tidur siang!" anak itu menyela Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar kala tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Jungkook menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Noona tidak akan pulang dulu kan sekarang?" anak itu bertanya ketika keduanya sudah merebahkan diri dikasur Jungkook. Sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo sempat menggiring Jungkook menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci tangan dan kakinya sebelum tidur.

"Ya, noona tidak akan pulang jika Kookie menjadi anak pintar seperti sekarang." Anak itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menidurkan Jungkook sembari menyenandungkan lullaby dari bibir sexy 'nya. Dan Jungkook dengan mudah digiring menuju alam mimpi jika tidur dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk dirinya. Anak itu merasakan kehangatan yang seolah diberi ibunya. Jujur sebenarnya Jungkook begitu merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Hanya saja setiap papanya dekat dengan wanita lain anak itu merasa wanita itu tidak tulus kepadanya. Mereka seperti hanya berpura-pura baik untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Tapi Kyungsoo berbeda. Dari awal dia bertemu Kyungsoo, Jungkook yakin jika Kyungsoo itu murni menyanginya tidak seperti wanita-wanita lain. Jungkook jadi terobsesi sendiri untuk memiliki ibu seperti Kyungsoo, jadi dia kadang menahan kYungsoo dirumah hanya ingin membuat papanya itu dekat. Tapi kenapa papanya tidak mengerti maksud dari tingkah Jungkook. Jadi anak itu bertekat untuk bicara kepada papnya untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo mamanya. Ya, dia harus segera bicara kepada papanya sebelum noona cantinya direbut lelaki lain. Seperti uncle Sehunnya mungkin.

Kyungsoo berhenti menyanyi kala telinganya mendengar dengkuran halus dari Jungkook. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kala melihat wajah tenang Jungkook saat tidur. Jadi diusapnya helaian rambut Jungkook yang menutupi dahinya. Lalu Kyungsoo mengecup dahi anak itu dengan sayang.

"Selamat tidur sayang." Bisiknya.

Dan Kyungsoo pun menyusul Jungkook kealam mimpi dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Gadis itu melirik jam disebelah kanannya. Masih pukul setengah 2, yang berarti Kyungsoo baru tidur selama 1 jam. Dia terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut dari bawah. Entahlah apa yang terjadi dibawah yang Kyungsoo harus turun untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dan hal itu tidak mengganggu Jungkook yang masih terlelap.

Ahhh bicara tentang Jungkook. Kyungsoo jadi senyum-senyum sendiri jika melihat anak kecil itu yang tidur sambil memeluk posesif dirinya. Entahlah, melihatnya merasa nyaman berada didekapan Kyungsoo membuat sesuatu berdesir didada gadis manis itu.

Kyungsoo menarik pelan tangan Jungkook yang memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis itu dengan hati-hati melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jungkook. Setelah berhasil lolos, Kyungsoo menganti guling untuk Jungkook peluk. Anak itu masih terlelap dengan tenang bahkan sampai Kyungsoo sudah merapikan diri untuk turun. Kan tidak mungkin Kyungsoo turun dengan berantakan jika nanti dibawah ternyata ada tamu.

Gadis itu menutup pintu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan membuat Jungkook bangun.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Dari atas, gadis itu dapat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah duduk diruang keluarga sambil seperti mengomel kepada seseorang pria dihadapannya.

Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak tau pria itu siapa karena pria itu membelakanginya. Tapi yang Kyungsoo lihat, pria itu berpostur seperti Sehun.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo berada ditangga pertama, pandangannya bersirobok dengan wanita paruh baya itu. Kesan pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat dari wanita itu adalah cantik. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik meski usianya tidak muda lagi. dari gelagatnya Kyungsoo dapat menebak jika wanita itu sangat anggun dan pasti penyabar. Untuk itu Kyungsoo menyakininya karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah salah menilai orang.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum canggung kala wanita itu melempar senyum yang sangat cantik kearah Kyungsoo. Dan saat itu pula, lelaki dihadapan wanita itu menoleh dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut jika lelaki itu benar-benar Sehun rupanya. Oh, ingatkan Kyungsoo jika dia stalker Sehun –dulu- jadi dia tentu hafal dengan bentuk dan postur tubuh Sehun meski lelaki itu membelakanginya.

"Kau pengasuh baru Jungkook?" wanita itu membuka suaranya ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan kursi ruang keluarga tersebut.

Kyungsoo melempar senyum sebelum membungkuk sopan, "Selamat siang nyonya. Perkenalkan saya guru les private Jungkook, Kyungsoo." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Dan Kyungsoo harus merasa aneh dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan wanita didepannya itu. Entahlah, tapi wanita itu terlihat seperti terkejut.

"Omo! Jadi kau yang bernama Kyungsoo?" dan saat Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dari wanita didepannya. Wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo tambah bingung.

Melihat urat kebingungan dari Kyungsoo, segera saja wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan aku bibinya Jongin, ibu dari Sehun." Ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru didapatnya sekarang. Gadis itu langsung membungkuk badan beberapa kali.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, maafkan saya yang tidak menyambut anda dengan baik nyonya Oh." Sesal Kyungsoo. Sungguh dia benar-benar malu dengan sikapnya yang tadi yang terkesan tidak kenal karena memang Kyungsoo tidak kenal.

"Hei... jangan seperti itu, sungguh tidak masalah aku maklum karena kau tak pernah melihatku jadi santai saja. Oke sooie?"

Jujur Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan keadaan didepannya ini. pertama Kyungsoo itu baru bangun jadi jelas fikirannya tidak fokus. Kedua tiba-tiba ibu Sehun muncul didepannya dengan begitu santainya. Dan terakhir, sooie? Apa itu bukankah terlalu akrab untuk orang yang baru bertemu untuk sekali?

Kyungsoo yang akan berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman lagi-lagi dicegat oleh ibu Sehun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya wanita itu.

"Saya ingin membuat minuman untuk anda nyonya." Jawab Kyungsoo sopan. Jelas dia harus sopan karena wanita ini tamu dan terlebih dia bibi Jongin. jadi berhubung Jongin tidak ada dirumah Kyungsoo setidaknya memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Wanita menggelengkan kepalanya melarang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah, tadi salah satu maid sudah membuatkanku minuman. Jadi kau disini saja."

Wanita itu menggiring Kyungsoo untuk duduk dikursi bersebelahan dengannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar guru private Jungkook?" oke, sebenarnya ini hanya basa-basi karena nyonya Oh sendiri juga tidak tau harus berbicara apa dengan Kyungsoo. Ingin mengandalkan Sehun pun percuma. Anak tampannya itu memasang wajah datar andalannya kala Kyungsoo datang. Nyonya Oh tau jika Sehun sedang gugup karena ada Kyungsoo jadi Sehun hanya akan diam sambil memasang wajah datar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibu Sehun. "Ya, saya guru private Jungkook. Lebih tepatnya guru pianonya." Nyonya oh hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau terlihat masih muda, apa kau masih kuliah sekarang?"

"Ya nyonya, saya kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Sehun. Bedanya saya mengambil jurusan Seni." Terang Kyungsoo. Nyonya Oh pura-pura memasang wajah terkejut.

"Jadi kalian sekampus? Kebetulan sekali." Kejutnya. Sebenarnya Nyonya Oh hanya berakting dengan berpura-pura terkejut. Padahal sebenarnya dia sudah tau dari awal jika memang Kyungsoo dan Sehun dari kampus yang sama. Ingat, anaknya itu sudah menceritakan semua tentang Kyungsoo kepadanya kemarin. Tapi setidaknya ini berhasil untuk menahan Kyungsoo kan.

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Sungguh menurutnya akting ibunya itu menggelikan. Ibunya itu benar-benar tidak berbakat untuk menjadi artis. Terlihat sekali ekspresi terkejutnya dibuat-buat. Tapi anehnya kenapa Kyungsoo percaya begitu saja dengan akting ibunya. Padahal Sehun jelas tau bahwa Kyungsoo itu ratunya dalam masalah akting. Dia akan tau mana yang natural dan mana yang hanya dibuat-buat. Mungkin Kyungsoo masih gugup, begitu pikir Sehun.

Mereka bertiga atau lebih tepatnya nyonya Oh yang selalu bertanya dan Kyungsoo yang hanya akan menjawab seadanya dengan sopan. Sementara Sehun, lupakan lelaki pucat itu hanya diam tidak berbicara ataupun mengomentari apa yang ibunya dan Kyungsoo bicarakan. Anggap Sehun patung, itu kata ibu Sehun kepada Kyungsoo tadi.

Pembicaraan mereka harus terintrupsi dengan anak laki-laki kecil yang sudah merengek diujung tangga bagian bawah.

"Noona... hiks."

Refleks Kyungsoo berdiri mengahmpiri Jungkook dan menggendong anak itu. Lalu membawanya kekursi ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo kin duduk disebrang nyonya Oh tidak bersebelahan seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kookie bangun hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo. Anak kecil yang masih sesenggukan itu hanya menjawab tanpa melihat Kyungsoo karena masih betah bersembunyi diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Noona tidak ada, kookie kira noona pulang. Jadi kookie bangun mencari noona."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari mengusap belakang kepala Jungkook dilehernya.

"Tidak, noona tidak akan pulang. Bukankah noona berjanji menunggu kookie sampai papa pulang?" anak itu mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu noona kenapa pergi dari kamar kookie? Apa kamar kookie jelek jadi noona tidak mau tidur disana? Jika iya, nanti kookie akan minta papa untuk merubah kamar kookie jadi bagus seperti yang noona mau."

"Aniyo... noona hanya turun untuk melihat tamu. Lihat, halmoni datang untuk melihat kookie." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Anak itu sedikit melirik sekilas setelah membenarkan posisinya dengan bersembunyi didada Kyungsoo.

"Hai sayang, tidak merindukan halmoni?" ucap nyonya Oh.

"Rindu~" jawab Jungkook dengan manja.

"Lalu, kenapa masih disana, sini peluk halmoni." Tapi anak kecil itu hanya menggeleng. "kenapa?"

Dengan pelan anak itu menjawab, "Aniya... kookie masih betah memeluk Kyungie noona."

Dan jawaban polosnya itu mau tidak mau membuat nyonya Oh untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam Jungkook sangkin wanita itu gemasnya. Entahlah, melihat Jungkook yang terlihat sangat manja kepada Kyungsoo membuat Nyonya Oh menghangat. Dia tidak pernah melihat cucunya itu bertingkah sedemikian kepada wanita lain kecuali nenek-neneknya. Bahkan kepada pengasuhnya saja dia pasti akan menjaga jarak. Tapi lihat dengan Kyungsoo anak itu benar-benar manja dan bergantung sepenuhnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan yang tadi sempat tertunda karena Jungkook yang bangun. Selama 15 menit mereka mengobrol bersama dengan posisi Jungkook yang masih berada dipelukan Kyungsoo. Bedanya jika tadi anak itu masih setengah sadar. Tapi sekarang lihat anak itu malah asik bermain dengan baju juga rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu tidak protes dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook karena memang kebiasaan Jungkook seperti itu.

Sampai, kegiatan bercincang mereka harus diintrupsi dengan hadirnya 2 lelaki dewasa yang datang dari pintu depan mansion.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana kedua laki-laki itu datang. Di depan dimelihat Jongin berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih belum mengenali siapa lelaki satunya yang berada dibelakang Jongin. sampai mata keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu membuat kedua diam mematung.

"Myungsoo oppa/ Soo-ya.." ucapnya berbarengan.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk keduanya tersadar hingga Myungsoo berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru lalu_

 _Grep_

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya dipeluk oleh lelaki didepannya sekarang. Mungkin pelukan itu tidak akan terlepas jika Jungkook tidak merengek karena terjepit. Sementara itu 3 orang lainnya _–Jongin, Sehun, dan Nyonya Oh–_ membulatkan matanya dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Myungsoo kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar Kyungsookan? Si pinguin berkacamata? Si kecil dengan kuncir kuda?" tanya Myungsoo beruntut kepada Kyungsoo. Bahkan lelaki itu menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk diam, karena demi apa dia sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengan pria didepannya dan tiba-tiba lelaki ini ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo masih syok dan tidak percaya jelasnya.

Myungsoo berniat kembali bertanya tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa tangannya dipukul-pukul oleh tangan-tangan kecil.

"Uncle jangan pegang noona cantik kookie seperti itu." Protes Jungkook yang masih berusaha untuk melepas tangkupan tangan Myungsoo ke Kyungsoo.

Merasa diprotes keras oleh Jungkook juga 2 lelaki disebelahnya melalui tatapan akhirnya Myungsoo melepaskan tangannya.

"Oke-oke uncle tidak akan menyentuh noona cantikmu lagi." myungsoo mengalah, toh Jungkook juga masih kecil.

"Jadi... kenapa kau disini? Dan kenapa Jungkook menempel kepadamu seperti koala? Dan bag_" ucapan Myungsoo terhenti ketika otaknya mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau Kyungsoo gurunya Jungkook?" tebak Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit sadar akhirnya mengangguk sembari mengelurkan katanya.

"Ya, dan sejak kapan oppa pulang kemari? Bukankah oppa harusnya ada di Jepang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Myungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku memiliki satu proyek yang harus membuatku stay beberapa bulan di Korea. Dan aku sudah di Korea sejak satu setengah bulan lalu."

Kyungsoo merengut tak suka, "Kenapa oppa tidak menghubungiku?" protesnya.

"Maafkan oppa, oppa benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan oppa itu sampai lupa tidak mencarimu." Sesalnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sampai dia mengingat satu hal ganjil tentang keberadaan Myungsoo.

"Kenapa oppa bisa disini? Apa oppa mengenal Jongin juga?"

"Aku sepupu tertua Jongin." ucap Myungsoo sembari tersenyum. Dan ucapan itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo harus mengelurkan lengkingan dasyatnya yang membuat seluruh orang ada disana menutup telinga.

"MWO?!"

 _Tuhan apa dunia memang sesempit ini?_ –Batin Kyungsoo.

.

Selama satu jam kebelakang, Myungsoo menjelaskan apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo kepada orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah curiga.

Myungsoo menjelaskan bahwa, dia dan Kyungsoo dulunya bertetangga. Myungsoo sudah menganggap Kyungsoo adik sendiri begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae karena myungsoo adalah anak tunggal. Dan sepupunya semua jauh darinya. Chanyeol sejak kecil berada di Belanda, Jongin tinggal di Jepang, Sehun ada di Amerika dan mereka pulang ke korea saat mereka sudah dewasa kecuali Sehun yang masih remaja. Jadi Myungsoo hanya sendiri tinggal dikorea, orang tuanya jarang dirumah dan membuatnya hanya berteman dengan anak-anak kompleks yang masih kecil. Meski usia mereka terpaut 8 tahun, Myungsoo tidak pernah malu harus bermain bersama adik-adiknya itu. Sampai saat dia tumbuh dewasa dia ditarik ke perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Jepang dan harus meningkalkan adik-adiknya disini. Beberapa bulan setelahnya dia dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang ada di Jepang dengan Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Hingga saat itu, Myungsoo hanya memiliki kontak Baekhyun tanpa tau kabar Kyungsoo. Dan dua tahun kemudian dia dikejutkan dengan bertemu Kyungsoo kembali di kediaman sepupunya. Sebuah takdir yang mengejutkan.

Sementara kyungsoo sendiri semakin merasa bahwa dunia ini benar-benar sempit. Pertama dia bertemu dengan anak kecil dan menolongnya yang ternyata anak itu anak targetnya. Kedua dia menyukai Sehun dan dengan kebetulan juga Sehun adalah sepupu Jongin. dan terakhir, kakaknya yang dia sayangi sejak kecil ternyata juga sepupu Jongin. Kyungsoo bingung kenapa takdir hidupnya berkaitan dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo dibuat pusing sendiri. Kepalanya masih sakit dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya kemarin bahwa Myungsoo dan Jongin bersaudara. Bahkan Jongdae saja tidak percaya. Dan tiba-tiba pagi-pagi sekali Krystal menelfonnya dan berbicara bahwa Jongin sudah mengetahui jika Krystal selingkuh bahkan ternyata selingkuhan itu adalah jebakan dari Jongin sendiri. Jadi wanita itu membatalkan perjanjiannya dengan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir jika Jongin mengetahui perselingkuhan Krystal otamatis lelaki itu juga akan tau tentang rencana Kyungsoo dengan Krystal pasti. Tapi jika dilihat dari sikapnya kemarin lelaki itu bersikap biasa saja kepada Kyungsoo. Bahkan dia mengantar Kyungsoo pulang saat malam menjelang.

Jadi sepertinya Kyungsoo harus memastikan sendiri apa lelaki itu benar-benar tau atau tidak tentang rencananya dengan Krystal.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Terhitung sudah 5 hari sejak kejadian Krystal menelfon dirinya dan memberitahukan bahwa Jongin mengetahui perselingkuhannya. Tapi sejak hari itu Jongin tetap bersikap biasa saja kepada Kyungsoo. Bahkan lelaki itu selalu bersikap manis tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Jadi apa ini tandanya jika Jongin tidak tau apa-apa? Kyungsoo berharap demikian.

Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada dimobil keluarga kim. Tadi dia diminta untuk mengambil rapot milik Jungkook karena Jongin ada metting mendadak. Kyungsoo yang sedang libur bersedia-sedia saja karena dari pada dirumah sendiri, ingat ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo belum pulang dari Busan.

Meski dia sebenarnya malu karena tadi dia dianggap istri baru Jongin yang langsung disangkalnya. Namun sangkalan itu tidak ada yang mempercayainya karena ucapan Jungkook.

" _Kenapa mama malu mengaku dengan ibu guru jika mama itu mamanya kookie."_

Dan terkutuklah Jungkook dengan sifat jailnya karena membuat Kyungsoo dilempari tatapan menggoda dari beberapa guru disana. Mungkin dia akan marah kepada anak itu jika saja anak itu mendapat nilai jelek. Dan ternyata dugaannya salah karena Jungkook hampir mendapat nilai sempurna disetiap pelajarannya yang membuat Kyungsoo bangga dan memaafkan kejailannya begitu saja.

Dan setelahnya anak itu merengek untuk menemui papanya dikantor untuk menujukkan rapotnya.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya menolak terpaksa mengiyakan saat anak itu memasang muka hendak menangis kepada Kyungsoo. Jadi setelah perjalan yang ditempuh sekitar 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung perusahaan milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo dibuat ternganga sendiri karena untuk pertama kalinya dia akan memasuki Kim corp. Yang nyatanya merupakan perusahaan terbesar dengan cabang dimana-mana.

"Noona ayo~" kekaguman Kyungsoo harus berhenti saat Jungkook menariknya masuk. Saat dia masuk kedalam, gadis itu terkesiap karena semua staf menunduk hormat kepadanya –atau lebih tepatnya kepada Jungkook.

Gadis itu digiring munuju lantai teratas menggunakan lift khusus untuk kepala-kepala departemen dan CEO. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai lift itu sampai di lantai teratas yaitu lantai 25. Disana Kyungsoo bisa melihat hanya ada dua ruangan. Ruangan wakil direktur dan juga ruangan CEO. Disebelah pintu ruangan depan CEO terdapat sekertaris yang menjaga bila ada tamu yang akan datang menemui sang pimpinan. Wanita itu langsung berlari kearah Jungkook untuk menyambut anak kecil itu.

"Selamat datang tuan muda. Ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Kim?" sapa ramah wanita itu.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk acuh. "Apa papa ada didalam?" tanya anak itu.

Sekertris wanita tadi mengangguk. "Ya tuan muda, beliau ada didalam. Silahkan masuk." Ucap wanita itu sembari membuka pintu.

Saat Jungkook masuk, Kyungsoo hendak ikut masuk namun lengannya dicekal oleh si sekertaris tadi.

"Maaf noona, tapi anda harus tetap disini." Ucap wanita itu. Kyungsoo mengertukan keningnya bingung. "kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena Tuan muda dan Tuan Kim tidak pernah memperbolehkan pengasuh untuk masuk kedalam." Jawabnya datar.

Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menjawab namun saat dia hendak membuka mulut, suara Jungkook sudah menyahut didepan pintu.

"Dia bukan pengasuh, dia calon mamaku. Jadi biarkan masuk."

Dan wanita tadi langsung menarik cekalannya dilengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan kearah sekertaris tadi yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur dengan panggilan 'calon mama' yang membuatnya jadi bisa berlagak sedikit sombong dengan sekertaris Jongin yang tadi terkesan merendahkannya. Entahlah biarkan sesekali ego Kyungsoo bekerja.

.

Sudah setengah jam Kyungsoo berada diruangan Jongin. gadis itu hanya diam duduk disofa karena Jungkook masih sibuk dengan nilai rapot yang diperlihatkan kepada Jongin. sampai sebuah perkataan Jungkook menarik perhatiannya.

"Papa, bolehkah aku meminta hadiah untuk nilaiku yang bagus?" tanya jungkook dengan jurus mata andalannya. Jongin jelas mengiyakan karena dia memangs selalu memanjakan Jungkook.

"Tentu. Kau ingin papa belikan apa? Sepeda baru? Game baru atau apa?" tawar Jongin. tapi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya menolak semua tawaran Jongin.

"lalu apa?" kali ini Jongin yang bingung dengan permintaan Jungkook. Pasalnya anaknya selalu meminta apa yang dia tawarkan itu.

"Kookie hanya ingin kita pergi berlibur. Apa bisa?" tanyanya.

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita berlibur ke Jeju. Papa harus meninjau proyek disana selama 2 hari dan setelahnya kau dan papa bisa menikmati liburan selama 3 sampai 4 hari disana. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook terliat berfikir sebelum mengangguk. "Oke, tak masalah mesipun kita hanya ke Jeju. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku ingin 'kita' pa. Buka hanya aku dan papa." Terus Jungkook.

"Lalu ingin dengan siapa? Aunty baek and uncle chan?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Tapi Jungkook kembali menggeleng.

Sembari mengehmbuskan nafasnya, Jongin kembali bertanya dengan sabar. "Lalu... dengan siapa?"

"Kyungsoo noona" jawabnya semangat. Kyungsoo yang disebut-sebut jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa dia harus diikutkan dalam acara keluarga Kim ini sih?

"Coba tanya, apa Kyungsoo noona mau ikut berlibur bersama?"

Dan mendapat perintah itu, Jungkook langsung turun dan berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

"Noona... mau ya... ya ya ya ya..." kyungsoo yang melihat anak itu mengeluarkan agyo langsung melemah. Jadi setelah bertarung dengan pikiran dan hatinya akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah..." dan dapat dilihatnya senyuman merekah dari bibir Jungkook bahkan anak itu melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Dan tak sengaja Kyungsoo bertemu tatap dengan Jongin. lelaki itu tengah tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo dan membuat pipi Kyungsoo panas seketika.

Kyungsoo berfikir, mungkin dia memang harus mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook saat ini. anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan. Bukankah perjanjiannya dengan Krystal sudah selesai? Jadi dia bebas bukan tidak harus menjadi pengasuh Jungkook lagi. jadi sebelum Kyungsoo pamit mengundurkan diri, sebaiknya dia memberi Jungkook sebuah kenangan manis tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiiiii anyeonghaseo...

Baru 3 hari dan baby vee udah comeback, uhhhhh tercepat yuhuuuuu...

Yang kemarin reques moment sookook manaaaa, noh udah baby vee buatin. Tapi kalo kurang manis tambahin gula aja sendiri biar tambah manis kkkk~

Kalo yang tanya, mana Kaisoonya jawabnnya satu. Disimpen dulu buat holiday mereka. Entar baby vee buat 2 part buat holiday moment mereka. Part 1 moment khusus kaisookook dan part 2 baby vee buat satu chap full kaisoo, entar jungkooknya biar baby vee culik dulu biar mereka bisa berduaan XD jadi buat holiday part 1 dan part 2 dinikmati betul-betul sebelum konflik kaisoo sebenarnya muncul :*

Oke sekian dari baby vee, see you next chap :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Kjongsoo1214 :** sengaja dipendekin biar sama kayak baby vee yang juga penpek :p XD **|| Kyungie love :** kita entar aja siapa yang liat kyung sama mbak ital ;) ini kookienya banyakkk, hampir satu chap kookie semua **|| yixingcom** : dari awal baby vee kan juga udah bilang ini chap ngebosenin banget beb :D tapi kalo masalah si wilis kenapa willis betebaran dimana-mana jawabannya cuman satu, dia slingnya kaisoo jelas baby vee harus ngejelasi kayak apa posisi sehun disini, gak mungkin baby vee gitu aja munculis si willis tanpa ada penjelasan. Tapi yang jelas ini ff kaisoo yang berarti bakalan berakhir sama kaisoo **|| ripusi1288** : tenang baby vee gak bakalan buat konflik berat buat mereka, cukup didunia nyata mereka diuji, disini gak usah XD kalo yang dicafe masih dirahasiakan kak :D sabarkan mungkin ffn lelah XD baby vee udah up cepet looo bahkan masih 3 hari dan udah up lagi, n thanks to semangatnya kak :* **|| Rizkinovitasari** : maklum myungsoo pan saudara tertua dan tertua harus selalu nglah sama yang muda XD **|| chansekyuu** : ini ada sookook cuman gak ada kaisoonya, kaisoo disimpen dulu beb :D oke makasih semangatnya :* **|| dhyamanta1214** : chap ini kayaknya jadi kayak spesial sookook :D **|| wulankai500** : liat entar oke, kira-kira jongin tau enggak *smirk **|| kim gongju** : alhamdulihah awal minggu baby vee gak ada tugas jadi bisa nulis, thanks semangatnya beb :* **|| dinadokyungsoo1** : ini udah fast up kakkkkk **|| Yoosumarcel** : sama, baby vee juga lega udah nyingkiran mbak 4dinding itu dichap kemarin.. huft *elapkringet **|| ucrittri** : berhubung ini ff kaisoo baby vee pilih kaisoo apalagi feel kaisoo lagi dapet banget gara-gara exordium kemarin yang dimanila, kaisoo moment banyak sekaleee \\\\./ **|| erikaalni** : udah dongggg ;) **|| chocosoo** : Sssttttt, jangan rame-rame beb entar semuanya pada tau... XDD **|| itsrain222** : 2 chap lagi full kaisoo waktu holiday part 2 baby vee buat full kaisoo :* **|| kim kyo jin** : oke-oke chap depan kaisookook moment kok beb ;) **|| Sofia Magdalena** : Tungguin aja kak gimana nasip kaisoonya XD **|| Lovesoo** : eakkk tebakanku bener :D tungguin aja siapa kira-kirayang ada dicafe B-)

.

.

.

 _ ***Bonus Chapter**_

 _Jungkook berjalan menuruni tangga ketika telinga kecilnya mendengar suara mobil papanya datang setelah mengantar Kyungsoo noonanya._

 _Dilihatnya kekanan dan kekiri tidak mendapati siapapun diruang keluarga ataupun ruang tamu. Sampai dia mendengar bunyi dentingan gelas dari arah dapur. Anak itu langsung berlari begitu saja kedapur dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya._

 _Dan Jungkook dapat melihat bahwa papnya disana sedang mengambil gelas untuk minum. Mungkin haus –pikir Jungkook. Anak itu mendekat sembari membuka suara, "Pa..." panggilnya._

 _Jongin yang berada didepan kulkas hendak mengambil air, berhenti ketika melihat putra kesayangannya berjalan mendekatinya. "Hai sayang" sapanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin saat dia selesai mengambil air dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya._

 _Jongin dapat dengan jelas bahwa putranya itu tengah ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi sebelum meneguk minumanannya lelaki itu pun kembali membuka suara._

" _Katakanlah, papa akan mendengarkannya." Katanya,_

" _Apa papa akan mengabulkan permintaan kookie?" tanya anak itu polos._

 _Jongin tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Ya, apapun itu papa pasti akan mengabulkannya selama kookie senang." Dan setelahnya Jongin mulai meminum air dinginnya sembari memperhatikan anaknya yang tengah bicara._

 _Jungkook tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Jongin._

" _Aku ingin Kyungsoo noona menjadi_ _ **'MAMA'**_ _ku."_

 _Dan pernyataan Jungkook sukses membuat Jongin tersedak minumannya sendiri._


	10. Holiday part 1

_**(PREPARATIONS)**_

Setelah mendapat kesediaan Kyungsoo untuk ikut berlibur bersama Jongin dan Jungkook, keesokannya mereka segera menuju Busan untuk meminta ijin kepada orangtua Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bilang ingin meminta ijin kepada orangtuanya yang ada di Busan dan Jongin mengiyakan lalu mengantarkan Kyungsoo pada Minggu pagi.

Mereka berangkat saat matahari belum muncul ke permukaan, tepatnya pukul 5 pagi. Jongin beralasan bahwa ini hari libur jadi takut memakan waktu yang lama dijalan. Kyungsoo yang memang hanya tinggal duduk hanya mengiyakan sementara Jungkook jangan ditanya. Anak itu akan ikut dimana pun tempatnya dan kapan pun jamnya asal itu bersama Kyungsoo.

Beruntung mereka berangkat saat pagi buta jadi mereka bisa menghindari adanya kemacetan dijalan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Audy Jongin berhenti tepat didepan rumah bibi Kyungsoo yang di Busan tiga setengah jam kemudian.

Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo dan Jungkook hanya tidur karena mereka memang masih mengantuk dan membiarkan Jongin menyetir sendirian. Baru setelah masuk kawasan Busan Kyungsoo dan Jungkook bangun. Sebelum mereka melanjutkan kedaerah rumah bibi Kyungsoo, Jongin terlebih dahulu menepikan mobilnya untuk mengajak mereka sarapan.

Kembali ke depan rumah bibi Kyungsoo...

Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri didepan pintu rumah bibinya. Gadis itu masih menunggu Jongin yang masih berjalan dibelakang dengan menggendong Jungkook sebelum mengetuk pintunya. Setelah Jongin berdiri disebelahnya Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

Tokkk... Tokkk... Tokkk...

Setelahnya terdengar suara orang berteriak _'Sebentar'_ dari dalam. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar itu suara ibunya. Dan tak lama pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam. Orang yang membuka pintu itu sedikit terkejut dengan tamu tak terduganya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat ibunya yang terlihat tengah terkejut sekarang karena kedatangannya dengan Jongin serta Jungkook ke Busan. Dan terkejutan ibu Kyungsoo harus berhenti saat Jungkook sudah berteriak menyapa.

"Halmoni~" teriak anak itu ceria. Ibu Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara cempreng Jungkook langsung tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya dan menyambut Jungkook kepelukannya.

Setelah Jungkook berpindah tangan ketangan ibu Kyungsoo mereka langsung disuruh untuk masuk kedalam dan ibu Kyungsoo memlih untuk kebelakang memanggil ayah serta bibi Kyungsoo. Namun sebelum ibu Kyungsoo pergi ternyata Tuan Do sudah keluar dulu karena mendengar ribut-ribut diluar.

"Oh, Kyungsoo? Jongin? bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" tanyanya kebingungan, namun kebingungannya itu harus diintrupsi dengan teriakan Jungkook lagi.

"Haraboji~ kenapa tidak menyapa Kookie juga!" protesnya. Ayah Kyungsoo yang baru sadar kalau ada Jungkook digendongan istrinya. Lelaki paruh baya itu segera mengambil alih Jungkook dan mencium pipi bulatnya.

"Aigoooo, maafkan haraboji ne... haraboji tidak melihat kookie tadi." Ucapnya menyesal. Sementara Jungkook yang sudah berada digendongannya hanya tersenyum lebar karena dihadiahi ciuaman bertubi-tubi dari ayah Kyungsoo.

"It's okey haraboji.."

Dan setelahnya, mereka berdua _–ayah Kyungsoo dan Jungkook-_ pergi belakang untuk melihat kebun dan ternak.

Kyungsoo yang melihat ayahnya pergi begitu saja jadi cengo sendiri. Hei... disini dia anaknya, tapi kenapa setiap ada Jungkook ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo selalu melupakannya. Lihat saja bahkan ibu Kyungsoo juga langsung menyusul suami dan cucu aku-akuannya. Jadi dia hanya ditinggal berdua disini bersama Jongin. bahkan ibunya tidak memberinya minum atau apa dan malah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jadi, apa Kyungsoo harus membuat minumannya sendiri?

"Jongin oppa, maafkan ayah dan ibuku tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja membawa Jungkook tanpa membuat menyediakan apapun." Ucap Kyungsoo tak enak. Oke, sebenarnya 2 hal yang membuat Kyungsoo kurang nyaman. Hal pertama karena sungkan dengan kelakuan ayah ibunya. Sedang hal kedua lidahnya serasa gatal saat memanggil lelaki itu oppa. Demi apa, jika bukan karena alasan terlalu formal yang digadang-gadang Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak akan mau memanggil lelaki itu oppa.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kecanggungan Kyungsoo yang hanya ditinggal sendiri dengannya.

"Tidak apa Soo. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena Jungkook yang terlalu manja dengan orangtuamu."

Kyungsoo segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu oppa. Hanya saja memang dasar orangtuaku yang selalu berlebihan jika ada Jungkook."

Jongin yang ingin balas menyanggah harus menggantungkan ucapannya diudara saat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Tunggu disini sebentar oppa, aku akan membuat minuman dulu dibelakang."

Jongin hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai menghilang dibelakang dinding.

"Syukur jika orangtuamu menyukai anakku. Setidaknya itu mempermudah semua." Gumam Jongin sendiri.

.

Tidak banyak hal yang dilakukan Jongin, Kyungsoo serta Jungkook di Busan selain meminta ijin untuk membawa Kyungsoo berlibur ke Jeju.

Keluarga ibu Kyungsoo yang ada disana menyambut baik kedatangan Jongin karena sifatnya yang ramah dan sopan. Bahkan bibi Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit pun masih sempat-sempatnya berbisik menggoda Kyungsoo tentang Jongin dan Jungkook.

" _Hei itu kekasihmu dan calon anakmu? Aigooo, Kyungie pintar sekali memilih pendamping eoh?"_

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa protes mendumel kepada bibinya yang cekikikan sendiri karena berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo jadi merona merah.

Niat awal mereka akan pulang ke Seoul saat matahari sudah mencapai kepala atau jam 1 siang. Namun semuanya harus ditunda saat ada insiden _'saling menggilir Jungkook'_.

Sedikit konyol memang. Keluarga besar ibu Kyungsoo memang tinggal di Busan. Jadi saat Jungkook dibawa ayah Kyungsoo berkeliling, anak itu seketika menjadi artis dadakan disana. Beruntung keluarga besar dari ibu Kyungsoo tak ada yang mempermasalahkan Jungkook. Mereka malah menggilai anak itu. Anak itu dibawa dari rumah satu kerumah lain. Diberi makanan dan diberi mainan. Jadi saat ayah Kyungsoo pulang dengan Jungkook, anak itu menenteng banyak mainan dan makanan.

"Noona lihat, Kookie punya banyak makanan." Adunya kepada Kyungsoo saat sampai dirumah bibi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menemani ibu dan bibinya mengobrol dengan Jongin pun dibuat kaget melihat anak itu pulang membawa beberapa kantung keresek ditangannya.

"Eoh, Kookie dapat dari mana?"

"Kookie dapat dari ahjumma-ahjumma dan ahjussi-ahsujji disana." Ceritanya dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo yang sedikit bingung melihat kearah ayahnya meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi ayah membawanya main kerumah-rumah paman dan bibimu. Dan mereka memberikan itu karena Jungkook yang menggemaskan."

Kyungsoo kembali melihat anak kecil dipangkuannya yang tengah memakan permen coklat dan tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo.

Melihatnya Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum karena bersyukur anak ini banyak disayangi oleh orang-orang.

.

Tepat pukul 5 sore Kyungsoo, Jongin serta Jungkook akhirnya pulang menuju Seoul. Sedikit memalukan menurut Kyungsoo karena sebelum mereka pulang ayah Kyungsoo terus menggendong Jungkook dan enggan menyerahkannya ke Kyungsoo. Beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki ibu bak ibu peri yang dengan mudah membuat ayah Kyungsoo melepas Jungkook. Terlihat berlebihan memang, tapi hal itu selalu terjadi jadi Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlalu kaget.

Mereka sampai di Seoul pada pukul 9 malam di mansion kim. Kyungsoo memang diminta untuk bermalam disana karena Jongin harus terbang ke Jeju terlebih dahulu nanti pukul 11 malam. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit kasihan karena pasti Jongin lelah setelah menyetir sendiri dari Seoul-Busan kembali lagi Busan-Seoul padahal dia malamnya harus terbang ke pulau lain.

Jadi karena rasa tidak enak itu, Kyungsoo berinsiatif untuk membantu Jongin untuk mengepak pakaiaannya.

Jungkook sudah tidur. Malam ini anak itu meminta untuk ditidurkan di kamar Jongin. jadi Kyungsoo harus mengepak pakaian Jongin secara pelan-pelan agar tidak menganggu tidur anak itu. Sementara Jongin sendiri sedang mandi didalam.

Jujur sebenarnya Kyungsoo lelah namun mau bagaimana lagi, gadis itu tidak tega membiarkan Jongin mengepak pakaiannya sendiri kedalam koper. Sementara koper Jungkook sudah dipersiapkan sedari kemarin oleh Kyungsoo. Berhubung ini liburan mendadak jadi mereka tidak memiliki persiapan yang terlalu matang.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo menarik zipper kopernya, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang bersih dan wajah yang lebih segar.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai mengepak bajuku?" Kyungsoo mendongak lalu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Ya, masih ada yang oppa butuhkan lagi?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa sudah semua kusebutkan tadi." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Soo-ya, terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku membereskan baju."

"Gweanchanayo oppa, bukan hal yang besar. Oh ya kapan pesawat oppa akan tag off?"

Jongin melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. "masih satu setengah jam lagi. kenapa?"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit ragu mau menanyakan ini, hanya saja dia tidak tega membiarkan Jongin terbang dengan perut kosong.

"Emmm, mau ku buatkan makanan? Kurasa para maid sudah pergi tidur dan oppa belum makan apapun setelah dari busan tadi. Jadi, jika oppa mau aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk oppa makan." Cicit Kyungsoo, gadis itu melirik Jongin yang hanya diam jadi dia langsung menambahkan. "Tapi jika oppa tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Sergahnya.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo yang tadi hanya menunduk langsung mendongak, "Ye?" tanyanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku merepotkanmu membuat makanan?"

"Tidak apa-apa karena aku juga yang menawarinya."

"Baiklah jika tidak merepotkanmu." Ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tepat didepannya langsung dibuat gugup sendiri melihat senyuman manis Jongin. entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa pipinya jadi panas juga jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tak wajar. Oh... efek apa ini?

"A-aku kedapur dulu" ucap Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang gugup. Sebenarnya Jongin juga melihat semu merah muda dipipi gadis itu. Mungkin jika dia lupa bahwa ada akannya dikamar ini, lelaki itu akan berteriak senang karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo perhatian kepadanya.

Oke, semoga mereka semakin dekat setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **DAY 1 - DEPARTURE**_

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook tiba dibandara kedatangan Jeju pada pukul 14.30 KST. Mereka berdua memang mengambil penerbangan siang karena Kyungsoo yang masih memiliki tanggungan tugas kepada Dosen musiknya sebelum melakukan minggu tenang sebelum ujian akhir semester.

Sedikit ada insiden tadi sebelum keberangkatan. Bagaimana Sehun yang merengek ingin ikut tapi tidak bisa karena dia ada tugas melakukan penggalang amal selama seminggu penuh disetiap kota di Seoul. Dan Sehun tidak bisa mangkir karena dia adalah panitia inti dari amal tersebut. Jadi lelaki itu hanya bisa merengut selama mengantar Kyungsoo dan Jungkook tadi dibandara.

Beda Sehun beda Jongdae. Entah bagaimana bisa teman idiotnya itu pergi kebandara masih mengenakan piyama spongebob nya hanya karena 'oleh-oleh'

Entahlah temannya itu benar-benar konyol. Bagaimana bisa dia baru bangun padahal matahari sudah berda diubun-ubun dan lari dengan terbirit-birit kebandara karena meminta oleh-oleh. Apa dia tidak berfikir untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo menggunakan ponselnya? Entah Kyungsoo sepertinya harus mengkaji ulang untuk sekiranya masih berteman atau tidak dengan si muka kotak itu.

Semua drama itu berakhir tepat saat seseorang memberitahu dispeaker bahwa pesawat yang akan Kyungsoo dan Jungkook tumpangi akan segera tag off.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Berdiri dengan menggandeng Jungkook disebelah kirinya sedang tangan tangannya mendorong kereta barang.

Gadis itu melihat mana kira-kira orang yang diutus Jongin untuk menjemputnya dengan Jungkook. Sampai Kyungsoo melihat disana ada lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya tengah melambai kearah Kyungsoo dan Jungkook.

"Eoh, papa!" Jungkook otomatis langsung berlari kearah pria yang dipanggilnya papa itu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Hei, bagaimana perjalanannya apa menyenangkan?" tanya Jongin kala Jungkook sudah naik kegendongan tangannya. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Ya, Kookie tadi terbang tinggi bersama noona." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan anaknya. Ketika matanya melihat Kyungsoo mendekat sambil mendorong kereta barang, Jongin langsung mengambil alih.

"Biar aku yang bawa."

"Tidak usah oppa. Biar aku sa_" perkataan Kyungsoo harus terpotong karena Jongin dengan seenaknya langsung mendorong kereta barangnya dan melenggang begitu saja bersama Jungkook.

Kyungsoo jadi kesal sendiri dengan sikap seenaknya Jongin. sekarang Kyungsoo tau dari mana seenaknya Jungkook berasal.

Jadi gadis itu hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya dan menggerutu mengikuti Jongin dan Jungkook yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama dari bandara ke hotel tempat Kyungsoo akan menginap selama liburan. Mereka sampai didepan pintu hotel. Jongin menyerahkan kunci mobilnya begitu saja saat diturun dan menggiring Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menginjak hotel semewah ini. sedikit mendapat bocoran tadi Jongin sempat bilang bahwa hotel ini adalah salah satu cabang milik Jongin. jelas Kyungsoo terkejut. Bahkan gadis itu mengira-ngira seberapa kayanya lelaki disebelahnya ini, namun pikirannya itu tidak menemukan titik temu dan malah membuat kepalanya jadi pusing. Dan kyungsoo memilih untuk berhenti memikirkannya dan mengikuti Jongin membawanya kemana.

Jongin menggiringnya menuju lantai 14 menenggunakan lift. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Jongin kembali menuntunnya kearah sayap kanan menuju kamar nomer 1412 yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah kamarnya.

Kyungsoo dipersilahkan masuk kekamar tersebut. Dan betapa Kyungsoo dibuat tercengang dengan isi dikamar itu. Demi apa, menurut Kyungsoo ini tidak terlihat seperti kamar hotel. Ini lebih terlihat seperti apartemen. Hanya saja kamar ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur.

Fasilitasnya benar-benar lengkap. Mulai dari ruang tamu hingga tv layar datar sekitar 50 inc. Ada dapur juga. Ada balkon yang langsung menghap kearah laut. Sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai kamar ini?" tanya Jongin ragu karena Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kamar ini tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Ini benar-benar menakjubkan." Dan Jongin merasa lega karena komentar Kyungsoo.

Gadiis itu sudah sibuk dengan koper-kopernya. Mulai mengeluarkan pakaian Jungkook dari koper hendak memasukkannya kedalam lemari sebelum Jongin mulai mengintrupsi kegiatannya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap kearah Jongin.

"Bicaralah oppa"

"Emmm, ini sebenarnya tentang kamar ini." kyungsoo yang sudah selesai memasukkan pakaian Jungkook dan beralih kekopernya harus berhenti dan diam memandang Jongin.

"Memang.. ada apa dengan... kamar ini?"

Jongin memandang kyungsoo sebentar dengan pandangan tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya, hanya kamar ini yang tersisa dari seluruh kamar yang berada dihotel ini."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. "MWO?! Yang benar saja! Masa iya hotel sebesar ini tidak memiliki kamar barang tersisa satu pun!"

Oke, Kyungsoo mulai protes sekarang. Hei, apa maskudnya tidak ada kamar satupun? Yang benar saja. Katakan ini hanya lelucon kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sungguh memang tidak ada yang tersisa satupun. Kau bisa tanyakan kepada reseptionis."

"Bukankah kau pemilik hotel ini?" Jongin mengangguk. "Lantas bagaimana bisa seorang pemilik hotel kehabisan kamar ditempatnya sendiri?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada jengkel.

"Aku memang pemilik tempat ini tapi tidak mungkin aku mengusir tamu ku yang menyewa kamar. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa liburan ini mendadak, aku dulu jauh-jauh hari hanya reservasi satu kamar dan tidak tau bahwa Jungkook akan meminta liburan disaat pengunjung hotel sudah membeludak."

Kyungsoo jadi semakin pusing mendengar penjelas Jongin yang intinya tidak ada kamar untuknya.

"Lalu? Aku bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini bersama kami. Aku bisa tidur disofa." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak-tidak! Kau pemiliknya, jadi tidak boleh tidur disofa." Tentang Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin dibuat bingung sendiri. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencari hotel yang lain kalau begitu." Putus Kyungsoo. Jongin yag ingin melarang dibuat diam saat Kyungsoo berdiri dan mulai menyeret kopernya.

Tapi saat Kyungsoo sudah hendak berdiri didepan Jongin dan berniat pamit. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil menghampirinya dan menghadang jalannya.

"Noona mau kemana?" tanya anak itu.

Kyungsoo berjongkook menyamakan tinggi dengan Jungkook. "Noona harus pergi mencari hotel lain. Kookie tetap disini ne, bersama papa."

Mendengar itu Jungkook langsung menggeleng keras, membuat rambutnya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri. "Andwe! Noona tidak boleh pergi!"

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memberi pengertian kepada Jungkook tapi anak itu masih keras kepala dan tidak mau mengerti. Sungguh kepala Kyungsoo pusing harus mencari alasan apa lagi, dan kembali dibuat pusing dengan Jungkook yang sudah menangis keras dihadapannya.

Jongin yang mencoba menenangkannya harus terkena akibatnya karena anak itu terus menendang dan menangis kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bingung, otaknya berhenti tiba-tiba rasanya. Jadi menghindari akibat lebih fatal lagi Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan untuk tinggal.

"Oke.. oke.. noona akan tinggal. Jadi Kookie diam ne?"

Dan ajaibnya kata-kata itu langsung membuat Jungkook diam tanpa ada isakan tersisa satupun.

"Sungguh?" kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah. Jungkook langsung tersenyum senang dan memekik bahagia digendongan Jongin.

Jongin yang menyadari muka Kyungsoo yang kusut dan terlihat lelah akhirnya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mandi.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu dengan air hangat. Kau lelah sehabis perjalanan jauh."

Kyungsoo yang malas berdebat hanya mengangguk dan berlalu kekamar mandi setelah mengambil baju dan peralatan mandinya dikoper.

Setelah pintu ditutup dan terdengar suara air dinyalakan. Kini berarti tinggal Jungkook dan Jongin di kamar itu.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu saling melempar pandang. Lalu keduanya ber- _high five_.

"Yeach... papa kita berhasil" bisik Jungkook. Sementara ayah anak itu mengangguk. "Ya, aktingmu benar-benar bagus _boy_."

Dan setelahnya yang terjadi hanya Jongin dan Jungkook yang terkikik senang karena rencananya berhasil.

 _Oh, apa ini hanya jebakan yang dilakukan duo ayah anak ini?_

.

Tidak ada yang dispesial dihari pertama ini. kyungsoo hanya menghabiskan waktunya dikamar dengan Jungkook sedang Jongin kembali bekerja setelah tadi mengantar Kyungsoo dan Jungkook.

Lelaki itu hanya berpesan agar keduanya beristirahat karena perjalanan yang mereka lakukan pasti cukup menguras stamina mereka.

Sebenarnya tadi, setelah makan malam. Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sempat berjalan-jalan disekitar hotel. Mereka berjalan disepanjang pesisir pantai. Melihat orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang dipinggir pantai. Merasa udara semakin dingin. Kyungsoo akhirnya menggiring Jungkook untuk kembali masuk kedalam hotel.

Mereka berbaring diatas tempat tidur karena Jungkook yang sudah tidur terlebih dahulu dipelukan Kyungsoo. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam dan Jongin masih belum pulang. Tadi memang Jongin bilang akan pulang terlambat karena masih ada rapat sampai malam jadi tidak perlu menunggu lelaki itu untuk makan malam.

Saat Kyungsoo masih diam berfikir, tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara pintu kamar hotel dibuka.

Kyungsoo yang tau siapa itu langsung pura-pura tidur dengan memejamkan matanya.

Suara derap langkah semakin mendekat kearah ranjang yang ditiduri Kyungsoo. Gadis itu merasakan beban kasur bertambah diseblah kiri Jungkook. Sedikit melirik, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin disana yang sedang mengelus surai anaknya sambil tersenyum lalu mencium keningnya kemudian.

Lalu setelahnya tangah besar lelaki itu beralih ke pipi Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin memejamkan matanya erat dan menahan nafasnya.

Tak beberapa lama Kyungsoo merasa tangan itu sudh hilang dari pipinya, membuatnya sedikit tenang karena jantungnya tak berdetak sekeras tadi.

"Jaljayo~" bersamaan dengan suara lirih Jongin. kyungsoo merasakan seseorang menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas dada.

Dan saat Jongin sudah menjauh, Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"jalyao Jongin-ah"ucap Kyungsoo saat Jongin sudah pergi. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jungkook.

Tanpa Kyungsoo tau, seseorang mendengarnya dibalik dinding sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **DAY – 2**_

Ini hari kedua Kyungsoo berada di Jeju. Tidak banyak yang terjadi pagi ini. kyungsoo akan bangun jam setengah 6 pagi lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jungkook dan Jongin. kenapa Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan bukan malah memesan saja di Hotel. Tentu alasannya pasti Jungkook. Lagi-lagi kemarin anak itu merengek tidak mau makan makanan hotel lagi. katanya kurang cocok dengan rasanya dan lebih suka dengan makanan buatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut dari pada melihat Jungkook menangis seperti kemarin.

Saat Kyungsoo bangun gadis itu melihat Jungkook masih tidur dengan lelap disebelahnya. Kyungsoo membenarkan letak selimutnya lalu turun dari ranjang. Saat gadis manis itu keluar dari kamar, dia bisa melihat Jongin yang masih tidur dikursi dengan posisi kurang nyaman. Lihat saja panjang kursi tidak sebanding dengan panjang tubuh lelaki berkulit tan itu. Bahkan bantal dan selimut yang digunakan sudah pergi kemana-mana. Jadi dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan membenarkan letak selimut dan bantal Jongin.

Tepat pukul 6 pagi, sarapan yang Kyungsoo buat sudah siap. Tiga piring pancake tiga lapis dengan toping coklat dan madu sudah siap dimeja makan. Ditemani dengan dua gelas susu untuk Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sedang segelas kopi untuk Jongin.

Saat Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan dapur, gadis itu mendengar suara cempreng khas bangun tidur dari anak-anak menyapanya.

"Pagi noona..." kyungsoo tersenyum melihat rambut berantakannya. Ahhh menggemaskan sekali.

"Pagi juga sayang." Dihampirinya anak itu lalu mengecup pipi tembamnya. "Jagoan sudah bangun eoh?" anak itu hanya mengangguk dipelukan Kyungsoo dengan mata tertutup.

"Jja~ pergi kemeja makan dan biarkan noona bereskan ini dulu baru nanti setelahnya kita sarapan bersama." Setelah memberi satu kecupan dibibirnya, Jungkook berbalik menuju meja makan.

Kyungsoo kembali kepada kegiatan membereskan peralatan masaknya. Tak perlu waktu lama karena dia tidak menggunakan banyak alat tadi, akhirnya Kyungsoo selesai dan menghampiri Jungkook dimeja makan.

Disana Kyungsoo juga sudah melihat Jongin yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Ini masih pagi tapi kenapa Jongin sudah bersiap kerja?

"Aku ada rapat setelah ini dengan salah satu investor. Dia akan pergi nanti siang jadi harus pagi-pagi." Tanpa perlu bertanya, ternyata Jongin sudah menjelaskan terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk melihat Jongin yang hanya meminum kopinya dengan cepat tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" lelaki yang tengah menghisap kopi itu menaruh cangkirnya sebelum bersiap akan berdiri.

"Eoh, maafkan aku. Akan tidak sempat jika aku ikut sarapan dulu jadi aku akan makan setelah rapat nanti saja."

Kyungsoo mendesah sedikit kecewa karena makanannya tidak dimakan. Tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat Jongin yang tengah sibuk melihat-lihat kertas-kertas ditangannya. Sepertinya itu bahan rapat nanti.

"Biar kubungkuskan. Oppa bisa memakannya dijalan."

Jongin tidak bisa mencegahnya karena Kyungsoo sudah berjalan membawa piring Jongin kebelakang untuk dibungkus.

Jongin melirik sekilas Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Ahhh anak itu benar-benar jiplakan Jongin kecil dulu yang akan lupa dengan apapun jika sudah bermasalah dengan makanan.

5 menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan satu kotak bekal makanan. Beurntung di hotel ini juga menyediakan kotak makanan dilemari piringnya. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak usah susah-susah memutar otak untuk mendapatkan kota makan disini.

Diberikannya kotak itu kepada Jongin yang sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Ini, makanlah nanti dijalan."

Jongin mendongak melihat Kyungsoo lali tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mengecup kepala anaknya sebelum berpamitan.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Nanti aku akan menyuruh sopirku untuk membawa kalian bermain ke resort yang ku buat." Kyungsoo dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk patuh dengan pesan Jongin.

Saat Jongin hendak berbalik pergi, Kyungsoo mencegah Jongin dengan memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Oppa dasimu." Ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sadar langsung membenarkan dasinya tapi bukannya benar letak dasi itu semakin tak beraturan.

Jadi dengan inisiatif sendiri Kyungsoo berdiri, memutar melewati meja menghampiri Jongin dan membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Maaf, tapi begini lebih baik." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata keduanya bertemu membuat mereka saling diam, hingga terdengar suara menjengkelkan yang membuat mereka menjauhkan badan satu sama lain. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jungkook tentunya.

"Uhhh manisnya..."

Mendengar ucapan itu Kyungsoo langsung mendelik lucu kearah Jungkook yang cekikikan bukannya takut. Demi apa? Apa barusan anak nakal itu menggoda Kyungsoo dengan Jongin?

Jongin yang tidak enak dengan aura Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu campur kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpamitan sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sendiri dikamar hotel itu.

"Hei, seperti kookie mau noona kasih pelajaran eoh?"

Jungkook yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah menyeringai langsung menghentikan tawanya dan segera berdiri gelagapan. "Sepertinya kookie butuh kekamar kecil noona." Dan anak itu kabur begitu saja untuk menghindari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang rasa kesal campur gemasnya mencapai keubun-ubun pun berteriak memanggil dan mengejarnya.

"Yakkk! Berhenti Kim. Noona pastikan jika noona mendapatkanmu akan menggelitikimu sampai kau menangis."

Selanjutnya kalian tau pasti apa, jika bukan adegan kejar-kejaran antara Jungkook dan Kyungsoo disepanjang kamar hotel hingga kedua lelah.

Ahhh sepertinya Jungkook butuh sarapan ulang karena makanannya sudah hilang terkuras saat dia main kejar-kejaran dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Te Be Ce~**

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiiii *kedip-kedip* :p

Oke oke oke, baby vee tau ini pendek tau tau tau. Tapi emang sengaja baby vee potong dari hari keduanya padahal hari keduanya mereka masih panjang sebenarnya tapi kayaknya cukup sampek sini dulu dichapter ini. Niat awal sih mau dibuat 2 bagian, tapi berhubung ini kayaknya panjangggggg jadi baby vee niat buat 3 part sendiri buat holiday kaisookook.

Holiday mereka belum bener-bener dimulai kok. Ini masih pembukaan, dan yang beneran bakalan entar di holiday part 2 nya. Sedikit bocoran, entar kaisookook bakalan main dipantai. Tau kan kalo kepantai wajib pakek kostum apa? Ehehehe. Liat kayak apa reaksi kai entar *senyumsetan*

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya. Baby vee capek, tugasnya numpuk banget minggu ini sama minggu kemarin smpek gak sempet up waktu malem minggu. Oke curhat bentar, masak iya baby vee dapet tugas kelompok yang ngerjain baby vee doang cobak. Kesel gak tu. Sementara yang jadi pasangannya baby vee itu alasannya banyakkkk banget kalo disuruh ngerjain. Oke baby vee kesel yang ini pakek banget, 2x tugas dan 2x itu juga yang ngerjain Cuma baby vee. Coba aja kalo gak gara-gara nilai ogah mah baby vee, enak banget dia Cuma nitip nilai sama nama sementara baby vee sendiri begadang n tanya-tanya temen. Oke fix itu beneran ngeselin. Kenapa harus dapet kelompok dia, 1 semester lagi. enak dong dianya. Tau ah baby vee kesel sumpah.

Dan yang paling nyebelinnya lagi itu, masak tadi baby vee jatoh kepleset dikampus dan sialnya itu banyak kating diketawain. Kalo jatoh ada temennya sih enak malunya ditanggung bareng, lha ini baby vee jatuh sendiri gara-gara lari-lari terus kepleset padhl udah diingetin sama temen-temen suruh jalan gak usah lari. Oke kalo itu salah baby vee sendiri sihh hehehe XD untung baby vee gak punya malu jadi belagak cengengesan aja meski diketawain. Kok jadi panjang ya ceritanya? Udah ahhh

Oke see you next chap, bye-bye :* :* :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Rizkinovitasari** : Thank's to reviewnya beb, doain aja fast up terus :* **|| ucrittri** : tenang, konflik mereka entar gak berat-berat amat kok, cukup buat kai merana bentar aja hahaha **|| Lovesoo** : gws ya beb :* gua juga abis sakit gigi kemarin dan rasanya demi apa gak enak sumpah, thank's to reviewnya :* **|| Eunmi88** : baby vee mah bakalan fast up kalo dalam mood yang baik dan tak ada beban tugas, haha tapi diusahain fast up terus kok beb :* **|| erikaalni** : konfliknya masih lama beb, masih beberapa chap lagi **|| ripusi1288** : etttt kan emang disitu baby vee main-mainnya, Soo itu intinya sehun iya kai juga iya kak wkwkwkwk oke maruk sih tapi tunggu ajalah, kalo masalah sookook gak ada pertumpahan tangis baby vee gak janji :p makasih juga buat review panjangnya kak, sebenernya baby vee sendiri juga suka kalo ada yang review panjang-panjang :v **|| chansekyuu** : ohhh makasih beb :* oke doain aja ya moga bisa fast up terus, amin **|| Dinadokyungsoo1** : gak punya kok kak, benar-benar pure adek bukan adek-adek an wkwkwk XD **|| babytaaa** : ternyata gak nama aja kita yang sama, pikiran kita juga sama ternyata wkwkwk **|| Kyungie love** : kalo gak usil bukan kookie namanya, entar makin lama malah makin kebangetan usilnya :v **|| 1** : oke ;) makasih review'annya :* **|| itsrain222** : ini udah dilanjut, cuman gitu kaisoo momentnya masih secuil haha **|| wulankai500** : Aminnnnnnn...! doain aja moga aja mereka cepet dikawinin wkwkwk XD **|| kim gongju** : sayangnya doamu gak terkabul beb hiks ;( baby vee tugasnya numpuk dan itu buat mood berantakan sumpah, tapi baby vee tetep bakalan semangat oke makasih dukungannya :* **|| Yoosumarcel** : bukan-bukan-bukan, itu kookie nya mintak waktu soo nya udah dianter pulang kai **|| kim kyo jim** : sama-sama beb :D **|| ChocoSoo** : di chap ini masih 20% dari moment mereka sendiri waktu liburan jadi sabar aja oke ;) hahahaha


	11. Holiday part 2

_**~Last Chapter~**_

" _Hei, seperti kookie mau noona kasih pelajaran eoh?"_

 _Jungkook yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah menyeringai langsung menghentikan tawanya dan segera berdiri gelagapan. "Sepertinya kookie butuh kekamar kecil noona." Dan anak itu kabur begitu saja untuk menghindari Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo yang rasa kesal campur gemasnya mencapai keubun-ubun pun berteriak memanggil dan mengejarnya._

" _Yakkk! Berhenti Kim. Noona pastikan jika noona mendapatkanmu akan menggelitikimu sampai kau menangis."_

 _Selanjutnya kalian tau pasti apa, jika bukan adegan kejar-kejaran antara Jungkook dan Kyungsoo disepanjang kamar hotel hingga kedua lelah._

 _Ahhh sepertinya Jungkook butuh sarapan ulang karena makanannya sudah hilang terkuras saat dia main kejar-kejaran dengan Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Day - 2**

Pukul sepuluhnya, Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sudah siap dan rapi untuk pergi ke resort milik Jongin yang masih dalam proses. Keduanya sudah siap menunggu jemputan supir dari yang Jongin kirim di lobby hotel.

Kyungsoo yang mengenakan dress pendek diatas lutut dan tanpa lengan terlihat cantik. Bajunya yang bermotif bunga-bunga matahari itu terlihat menempel pas ditubuhnya. Sementara kakinya sendiri mengenakan flat shoes berwana coklat tua. Dia terlihat cantik dengan dandanan sesederhana itu.

Sedangkan Jungkook seperti anak lainnya. Memakai kaos putih berkerah dan celana kain berwana kuning cerah. Anak kecil itu juga terlihat tampan dengan topi coklat kesayangannya.

Rencananya mereka akan diajak ke Yeomiji Botanical Garden oleh Jongin setelah dari resortnya. Menurut Jongin saat menjelang sore disana akan terlihat indah karena berbagai macam bunga yang menghiasi tempat itu. Disana nanti Jungkook juga bisa dibebaskan bermain berlari-larian sepuasnya. Sedang jika dipantai mereka berencana untuk kesana dihari berikutnya.

Supir suruhan Jongin sudah datang dan langsung sigap membukakan pintu belakang untuk Kyungsoo dan Jungkook. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir itu ketika dia mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Disepanjang jalan menuju resort, Jungkook terus berceloteh dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya. Dia akan tersenyum senang ketika melihat sesuatu yang baru dan pertama kali dia lihat.

Menurut Jungkook liburan kali ini berbeda. Biasanya dia hanya akan menghabiskan liburannya di Jepang atau paling tidak ke Amerika menuju rumah neneknya. Sedang sekarang untuk pertama kalinya dia berjalan-jalan di negaranya.

Tak butuh waktu lama. 45 menit kemudian mobil itu mulai memperlambat lajunya ketika melewati gerbang depan resort. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan bangunan besar yang Kyungsoo yakini sebagai tempat Resort Jongin yang sudah hampir pada tahap selesai. Ketika turun, mereka disambut oleh seluruh pekerja yang ada.

Jongin sendiri langsung keluar saat mendengar dari bawahannya jika Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sudah sampai.

"Hei, ayo masuk.." ajak Jongin. mereka hendak masuk kedalam resort yang memang sudah selesai dibangun hanya tinggal finishing saja. Namun berhenting ketika Jungkook yang diam sambil melihat penuh binar kearah taman resort itu.

"Kookie kanapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena anak digenggamannya ini hanya diam tidak mau jalan.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya kepada Jongin.

"Apa papa masih lama bekerjanya?"

Jongin melirik jam sekilas. "Emmm, tidak mungkin hanya sekitar satu jam lagi papa selesai. Kenapa?"

"Aniyo... hanya apa boleh kookie menunggu disana?" anak itu menunjuk kearah taman.

"Okey."

Dan jawaban singkat Jongin itu langsung membuat Jungkook menarik _–menyeret–_ Kyungsoo kearah taman. Jongin yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo mengingatkan Jungkook untuk pelan-pelan hanya tersenyum kecil karena anaknya bukan malah pelan tapi malah semakin menarik Kyungsoo.

Dan saat suara anak buahnya membutuhkan bantuan, Jongin harus kembali kedalam dan mulai mengecek kembali segala persiapan resort.

.

.

.

Tidak tepat janji. Itulah hal yang membuat Jungkook memajukan bibirnya selama perjalanan ke Planet Aqua.

Mereka tadi yang berencana akan ke Yeomiji Botanical Garden harus merubah rencana ke Planet Aqua. Alasan pertama tentu saja Jongin.

Lelaki itu yang tadi berkata akan selesai dalam waktu satu jam malah berakhir terkurung di resort nya 3 jam lebih lama karena keteledoran salah satu pegawainya yang salah mencatat beberapa hal yang membuat Jongin harus putar otak lebih untuk memperbaikinya.

Jungkook yang asik pada satu jam pertama hanya diam tak perduli karena senang berlarian bersama burung-burung yang sengaja diletakkan di sekitar resort. Tapi di 2 jam kemudian saat anak itu mulai bosan, dia mulai merengek untuk kapan pergi ke taman bunganya. Dan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah diberitahu Jongin hanya bisa berkata

" _Ya, tunggu sebentar lagi papa akan selesai."_

Dan kata-kata itu berhasil pada setengah jam pertama, dan tidak untuk setengah jam selanjutnya membuat Jongin untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya karena Kyungsoo mengirim pesan bahwa Jungkook mulai merajuk.

Dan tepat saat Jongin muncul, Jungkook benar-benar bersikap ketus kepada lelaki yang lebih tua. Alasannya tentu sebal.

Bahkan selama perjalanan anak itu terus menerus tidak memperdulikan Jongin. tapi anehnya anak itu tetap bersikap manis kepada Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang menjadi pihak netral hanya bisa menyemangati Jongin secara halus.

" _Tidak apa-apa, pasti nanti akan kembali seperti semula."_

Dan ajaibnya kata-kata itu menjadi seperti sebuah doa saat tiba di Planet Aqua, Jungkook langsung keluar dan meminta untuk digendong Jongin selama berjalan-jalan.

Aneh memang. Tapi biarlah, memang begitu adanya, Jongin tidak akan protes.

.

Sudah dua jam mereka mengelilingi Planet Aqua. Jungkook yang merasa lelah mengajak Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Papa... aku lapar." Anak itu mulai merengek. Karena jika melihat dari jam ini memang sudah melewati jam makan siang. Jongin yang mengerti pun langsung berdiri.

"Oke, mau makan sesuatu?" tawarnya. Anak itu langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menyusul papanya untuk berdiri.

"Ya! Aku ingin makan burger." Jongin mengangguk dan mengendong Jungkook untuk membawanya bersama mencari makanan di luar.

"Kau ikut?" lelaki itu bertanya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng ringan.

"Tidak oppa, kalian saja. Aku akan menunggu disini." Tolaknya.

"Ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

"Sama kan saja." Dan setelah mengangguk Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

.

Cukup lama jongin dan jungkook tidak kembali kunjung kembali. Mungkin mereka sedang antri dengan pembeli lainnya. Ya itu mungkin karena di sini benar-benar ramai, mungkin karena musim liburan.

Kyungsoo yang mulai bosan melihat pemandangan ikan-ikan didepannya, merogoh ponsel ditas kecil yang memang sengaja dibawa.

Oh sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabat _tercintanya_.

 **From : Best Fucking Friends**

 **Menikmati bulan madumu nyonya Kim?**

 _Shit!_

Kyungsoo mengumpat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Jongdae 30 menit yang lalu. Lalu segera dibalas pesan menyebalkan itu.

 **To : Best Fucking Friends**

 **Jaga mulutmu kim, kau tau apa yang kulakukan ini hanya untuk menemani Jungkook.**

Setelah memastikan tanda send, Kyungsoo menunggu dan ternyata tak butuh waktu lama teman brengseknya itu membalas.

 **From : Best Fucking Friends**

 **Oke, terserah apa katamu bitch...**

 **Yang jelas cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan duda itu karena kau tau banyak pelanggan membutuhkan jasamu.**

Ohhh rasanya Kyungsoo ingin protes kepada Tuhan. Mengapa beliau tega memberikan teman seperti makelar jalang macam Jongdae? Sunggguh mungkin jika tidak benar-benar mengenal persahabatan antara Kyungsoo dengan Jongdae pasti mereka beranggapan bahwa Jongdae itu mucikari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak membalas lagi namun urung saat merasa seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria asing tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Hai kau sendiri?" buka lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya diam dan memandangi lelaki itu sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, aku sed-"

Kata-kat itu terputus begitu saja karena lelaki disebelahnya itu menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Pasti kau sendiri, karena aku tidak melihatmu dengan siapa-siapa. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Sung Yeol, dan kau?" lelaki itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjaba tangan.

Kyungsoo melirik bergantian antara tangan dan wajah lelaki didepannya yang mengaku bernama Sung Yeol tersebut.

Meski sedikit ragu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap membalas jabatangan dari lelaki yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkenalan itu.

"Emm, namaku Kyungsoo."

Lelaki didepannya tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo menyubutkan namanya.

"Kyungsoo? Uh, nama yang cantik seperti pemiliknya." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar pujian dari lelaki asing ini. oke, dia terlalu sering mendengar pujian itu jadi anggap saja Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dan tidak akan merona hanya karena dibilang cantik. Hell, Kyungsoo memang sudah cantik dan Kyungsoo juga menyadari itu. Terkesan sombong memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau memang kenyataannya begitu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, karena Kyungsoo yang memang tidak berminat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan lelaki asing bernama Sung Yeol itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia harus menoleh karena lelaki asing itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku sedari tadi memperhatikanmu dari sana." Lelaki itu menunjuk sebuah bangku tepat bebepa meter dari Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" singkat. Oke setidaknya Kyungsoo mau menjawab dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Ya, karena kau hanya sendiri aku pun mencoba untuk mendekatimu. Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Ya."

"Jika boleh tau siapa? Kekasihmu?"

Apakah merobek mulut orang itu ada pidana? Jika tidak maka ijinkan Kyungsoo untuk merobek mulut orang asing ini. hell, memang dia siapa kenapa seenaknya bertanya ini itu kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab, namun lagi-lagi harus diintruksi oleh suara anak-anak yang sangat familiar untuknya. Ohhh itu Jungkook. _Ahhh terimakasih Tuhan karena segera mengirimkan anak itu._

"Mama~"

 _What? Mama? Apa lagi ini?_

Anak itu datang dengan sebuah con ice cream ditangannya.

"Mama kemana saja? Kookie dan papa mencari mama sedari tadi."

 _Ohhh akting yang bagus nak_ –batin Kyungsoo.

"Emm mana papa?" anggap Kyungsoo bodoh karena bingung harus berkata apa dan malah mengikuti kemana arah permainan anak kecil itu.

"Papa diluar mencari mama. Ayo ma kita pergi sebelum makanan mama jadi dingin."

Kyungsoo melirik lelaki disebelahnya yang melihatnya dengan rahang yang hampir jatuh. Kyungsoo yakin lelaki itu sangat shock dengan adanya anak kecil yang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan mama.

"Sung Yeol-ssi.. maaf sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan mu sendiri karena aku harus pulang, kau tau.."

Lelaki disebelah Kyungsoo itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak masalah Kyungsoo-sii, kau bisa pulang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekali sebelum beranjak berdiri dan pergi dengan Jungkook dari hadapan lelaki asing itu.

Sementara si lelaki bernama Sung Yeol itu hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Sayang sekali sudah memiliki anak dan suami."

.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar pulang setelahnya. Ternyata Jongin sudah berada dimobil saat Kyungsoo keluar dari area planet aqua bersama Jungkook.

Tidak ada yang spesial diantara keduanya saat pulang menggunakan mobil karena Jungkook yang tertidur selama perjalanan pulang.

Mereka sampai di hotel milik Jongin pada pukul 4 sore hari. Jongin langsung pergi lagi setelah mengantar Kyungsoo dan Jungkook kedepan lobby. Katanya lelaki itu masih memiliki satu rapat terakir dengan para bawahannya. Jadi Kyungsoo mengendong Jungkook yang masih setengah bangun menuju ke lantai 14 menggunakan lift.

Keduanya memasuki kamar hotel dengan wajah lelah yang kentara. Kyungsoo menurunkan Jungkook diatas kursi setelah menggendongnya.

"Lelah hmmm?" anak itu mengangguk-angguk sembari kembali bersandar dipelukan Kyungsoo.

"Mau mandi dulu?" tawar Kyungsoo. Jungkook menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi noona."

"Okey.."

Mereka terdiam karena Jungkook terlihat masih mengantuk dan Kyungsoo membiarkan anak itu tetap menyandarkan kepalanya didadanya. Sampai Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu dan ingin menanyakannya kepada anak itu sendiri.

"kookie-ya.." panggilnya. Anak itu hanya menjawab _'hmm'_ kepada Kyungsoo.

"Boleh noona bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, noona ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kookie selalu memanggil noona mama jika dihadapan orang lain."

Sontak anak yang berada didekapan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang tadinya sayu karena mengantuk. Anak itu langsung duduk tegap penghadap Kyungsoo yang memandangnya penuh dengan raut minta penjelasan. Tentu Jungkook pasti bingung harus jawab apa.

"Emmm... itu..."

"Ya?" bola mata anak itu berlari kearah kanan dan kearah kiri seperti tengah mengindar juga berpikir dengan cara apa dia harus kabur.

"Kookie-ya... kenapa tidak menjawab eoh?"

"Ahhh noona sepertinya kookie harus mandi dulu." Dan anak itu kabur begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi harus ditinggal tanpa penjelasan.

"Yakkk! Dasar, selalu begitu." Kyungsoo terus menggerutu meski tau itu percuma karena Jungkook yang sudah kabur kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Day - 3**

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga untuk Kyungsoo dan Jungkook di Jeju. Lebih spesialnya lagi, mulai hari ini Jongin bebas dari pekerjaannya dan hanya fokus kepada liburan mereka.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan kemarin. Rencana mereka hari ini akan bermain kepantai. Tidak usah jauh-jauh karena hotel milik Jongin ini berhadapan langsung dengan pantai. Mereka berencana akan berenang disana.

Setelah sarapan pagi yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi kepantai. Jongin dan Jungkook sudah siap dengan kaos juga celana pendeknya. Bedanya Jongin membawa kacamata sedang Jungkook membawa bola.

Mereka berdua masih menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang berganti baju. Tak beberapa lama Kyungsoo muncul dengan hoodie dan sebuah hots yang hampir tidak terlihat dibalik hoodienya. Oke sebenarnya Jongin sedikit tidak fokus dengan area kaki Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar mempertontonkan kakinya.

Lelaki itu berdehem. "Ehem, sudah siap?" kyungsoo mengangguk dan liburan mereka segera dimulai.

Mereka keluar dari hotel dengan perasaan riang gembira untuk Kyungsoo dan Jungkook yang tengah berlari-lari menuju kepayung-payung tepi pantai. Tapi berbeda Jongin yang memang sengaja berjalan dibelakang mereka. Tujuannya hanya satu, menutupi kyungsoo tentu saja. Dia secara tidak sengaja tadi melihat tatapan-tatapan para pegawainya kepada kaki Kyungsoo. Dan disini peran Jongin sebagai pihak yang akan melototi karyawannya yang langsung tertunduk.

Mereka duduk dipayung-payung kosong yang memang sengaja dipantai. Kyungsoo kini tengah mengusap sun block kepada Jungkook agar kulitnya tidak terbakar matahari. Gadis itu juga mengoleskan kakinya dengan sunblock. Dan kejadian itu mampu membuat Jongin meneguk ludahnya melihat betis mulus Kyungsoo. Beruntung Kyungsoo sedang sibuk tertawa dengan anaknya. Bahkan bila Jongin melihat kakinya terus Kyungsoo tidak akan sadar karena Jongin mengenakan kecamata gelap. Hahaha...

Jungkook berlari dengan bolanya kearah tepian pantai. Anak itu terlihat senang memainkan bolanya kesana kemari dengan seekor anjing putih yang entah milik siapa. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jungkook yang berkali-kali harus berlari merebut bola dari anjing lucu itu.

Kyungsoo memang sengaja tidak turun langsung bersama Jungkook. Dia hanya mengawasinya saja dari jauh. Dia akan turun nanti, tapi tunggu Jongin tidur dulu karena sepertinya lelaki itu terlihat mengantuk karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa dirinya.

Dan saat Jungkook berteriak, "Ayo noona kemari."

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus terjun langsung. Namun sebelum dia berlari kearah Jungkook, gadis itu melihat kearah Jongin. dan saat memastikan Jongin _–yang dikira–_ tidur. Kyungsoo segera menanggalkan hoodinya dan berlari kearah Jungkook untuk bermain air.

Jongin tidak tidur sungguh. Bahkan lelaki itu masih sadar seratus persen saat Kyungsoo meliriknya dan membuka hoodienya.

Demi telinga lebarnya Chanyeol. Jongin bersumpah liurnya menetes saat melihat punggung polos Kyungsoo. Berlebihan memang, tapi sungguh apa lagi reaksimu jika melihat punggung mulus seorang gadis terekspos didepan matamu.

 _Shit!_

Bahkan rasanya ada sesuatu yang bangun dari bagian Jongin.

Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan bangun dulu karena dia belum menemukan lawan yang pas.

Ohhh demi dewa yang menciptakan para manusia, Jongin berani bersumpah melihat Kyungsoo hanya memakai bra dan hots pand dikakinya. Bahkan hots pand itu hanya berukuran sejengkal jika diukur dengan tangan Jongin. bukan bermaksud mesum kepada Kyungsoo, tapi jelas sekali dibalik kacamata gelapnya Jongin dapat melihat atasan bikini Kyungsoo yang seperti tidak mencakup secara keseluruan. Bahkan Jongin rela menggantikan cup-cup atasan bikini itu dengan tangan-tangannya. Pasti jelas akan terasa kenyal dan lem-

 _Plakkk!_

Jongin menampar pipinya sendiri. Demi tuhan, apa yang dipikirkannya barusan? Sungguh bahkan Jongin tidak pernah tergoda dengan payudara yang diumbar Krystal didepan matanya. Sungguh, ini hanya Kyungsoo. Dan milik gadis itu pun tidak sebesar milik wanita-wanita yang mendekatinya dulu.

Entahlah, bahkan rasanya antara tubuh dan otak Jongin tidak singkron. Jika otaknya berfikir untuk menikmati pemandangan itu dari jarak jauh maka tubuh Jongin malah melawan dengan berdiri mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Anggap Jongin gila karena tergoda dengan tubuh mulus seorang gadis. Jika balasan dari menyentuh Kyungsoo adalah neraka, maka Jongin rela untuk terjun ke nereka nantinya.

"Apa papa boleh ikut bermain?" serempak Kyungsoo dan Jungkook yang tengah asik main air langsung menoleh kearah suara yang bertanya.

Jungkook berteriak girang karena akhirnya papanya mau terjun langsung juga, "Ya! Ayo papa ikut"

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri langsung merona malu karena melihat tatapan Jongin kepadanya. Demi tuhan, tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo hanya ditutupi selembar kain yang menyembunyikan payudaranya meski usaha kain itu gagal karena payudara Kyungsoo tetap keluar setengahnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu-malu entah kenapa tambah membuat Jongin semakin tertarik. Bahkan dengan lancangnya dia melihat kearah dada Kyungsoo didepan pemiliknya. Beruntung Kyungsoo tidak menamparnya.

.

Setelah sesi-sesi canggung dimenit-menit pertama antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya selesai. Mereka sudah berbaur seperti biasa bermain bisa dan tertawa biasa. Intinya mereka bahagia.

Mereka bertiga bermain banyak sepanjang hari itu dipantai. Mulai dari main saling kejar, membangun istana pasir bahkan sampai bermain air disekitar pantai yang membuat mereka basah kuyup.

Saat bermain kejar-kejaran bahkan Kyungsoo tidak merasa jika Jongin curi-curi kesempatan. Jungkook yang beruntungnya sangat pintar malah memberikan peluang untuk papanya agar menempeli kepada Kyungsoo.

" _Oke papa jaga... jadi papa harus menangkap kookie juga noona."_ Dan karena kalimat itulah peluang modus Jongin dimulai.

Awalnya seperti biasa, Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo dan Jungkook main-main. Mereka berlarian sepanjang tepian pantai sampai lewat tanda mata dari papanya _–yang entah bagaimana caranya Jungkook mengerti–_ Jungkook melumpuhkan Kyungsoo dan membuat kyungsoo hampir jatuh. Tentu itu menguntungkan Jongin karena dengan sigap Jongin berperan sebagai penangkap handal dan jadi matras dadakan.

Jungkook terkikik sendiri melihat noona cantiknya yang mengerjap bingung karena sedang menindih Jongin. sedang Jongin jangan ditanya lagi, lelaki itu pura-pura akting kesakitan padahal tangannya curi-curi kesempatan pegang-pegang pinggul polos Kyungsoo.

Sungguh jangan salahkan Jongin untuk tangannya nakalnya. Jongin hanya lelaki dewasa normal yang pasti memiliki nafsu yang tak pernah tersampaikan selama 7 tahun semenjak mendiang istrinya meninggal.

Mereka _–atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kyungsoo–_ baru tersadar dengan posisinya karena suara Jungkook yang mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

" _Papa dan noona jika ingin membuat adik untuk kookie jangan disini banyak orang, teruskan saja nanti dihotel."_

Melotot. Jelas. Kyungsoo jelas langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Jungkook tersebut. Hell, dari mana bocah bau kencur seperti Jungkook tentang _'membuat adik'?_

Tapi beruntung kejadian itu tidak merubah suasana hangan diantara Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jungkook. Bahkan mereka baru pulang kehotel saat matahari benar-benar hampir pulang keperaduan.

.

Masih jam 8 lewat 15 menit. Tapi Kyungsoo, Jungkook dan Jongin sepertinya sudah hendak berselancar ke dunia mimpi. Mereka terlalu lelah karena seharian penuh bermain dipantai padahal tadi siang matahari benar-benar terik. Bahkan kulit Jongin semakin kecoklatan karena dengan bodohnya lelaki itu tidak menggunakan tabir surya terlebih dahulu saat memilih ikut bermain.

Dan saat matahari tenggelam. Langit kota jeju juga ikut menggelap karena tertutup gumpalan awan hitam yang mengandung butir-butir air hujan. Udara menjadi dingin tentu saja. Dan dinginnya udara itu membuat siapa saja yang berda diluar ruangan tanpa penghangat akan menggigil.

Itulah awal mula bagaimana Kyungsoo, Jungkook dan Jongin berada dalam satu tempat tidur yang sama.

Itu berawal ketika Kyungsoo hendak mengambil minum dan Jongin yang sedang tiduran disofa.

.

 _kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tempat tidurnya saat Jungkook merengek untuk dibuatkan susu panas. Kyungsoo yang memang mengetahui kebiasaan tidur anak itu akhirnya memaksakan tubuh lelahnya untuk berjalan kedapur._

 _Gadis itu langsung membuat susu saat sampai didapur. Dia cepat-cepat karena merasa kedinginan. Benar tiap ruangan memiliki pemanas. Tapi, hanya kamar saja pemanasnya yang paling terasa karena tempatnya yang tertutup._

 _Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, hingga matanya tidak sengaja melihat Jongin yang sedang tidur disofa sambil mencari kehangat dari selimut tebah yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tapi percuma karena Kyungsoo melihat bahwa lelaki itu tetap menggigil kedinginan._

 _Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa merasa perlu menghampiri lelaki itu._

" _Oppa kenapa?" tanya gadis itu. Sementara Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi kearah Kyungsoo._

" _Eoh, kau belum tidur? Ku kira kau sudah tidur karena lelah."_

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat susu ditangannya. "Aku membuatkan susu untuk Jungkook. Oppa sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Disini terlalu dingin."_

 _Mendengar jawaban itu Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Disini dia yang menumpang sementara Jongin sebagai pemilik. Tapi kenapa malah Jongin yang kedinginan disini. Apa masih pantas Kyungsoo merasa hangat dan nyaman didalam sementara yang punya tidak mendapatkan itu._

" _Oppa bisa tidur didalam jika mau. Sedang aku tidak malah tidur disini." Jawab Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak Soo, aku tidak mungkin tidur didalam jika kau tidur diluar. Sungguh tidak pantas aku sebegai lelaki jika seperti itu."_

" _Sungguh oppa tidak masalah, aku tidak apa-apa jika tidur disini."_

" _Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. aku tidak setuju."_

 _Mereka terus berdebat tentang siapa yang tidur didalam dan siapa yang tidur diluar. Sampai akhirnya muncullah si malaikat setengah devil karena mencari susunya._

" _Papa dan Noona bisa sama-sama tidur didalam, kenapa harus ribut sih!" ucap anak itu._

 _Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya saling diam. Mereka tentu canggung jika harus tidur satu ranjang. Tapi jika si malaikat setengah devil itu memutuskan, maka yang ada hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama masuk kedalam kamar dan tidur dengan Jungkook sebagai pembatasnya._

 _Ketika akan masuk kedalam kamar, sayangnya kyungsoo tidak menyadari Jongin dan Jungkook yang tengah lempar seringai serta ucapan 'Gomawo' dari Jongin untuk Jungkook._

.

"Selamat malam noona, selamat malam papa." Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Jungkook sebelum melepasnya kealam mimpi beserta dua orang dewasa lainnya.

.

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai mengintip dari balik jendela dengan malu-mali. Bahkan suara burung-burung pantai yang tengah terbang menangkap ikan pun Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Tapi gadis itu seakan enggan untuk membuka matanya. Rasa lelah ditubuhnya membuatnya malas beranjak dari kasur hangatnya. Bahkan dia merasa nyaman dengan guling yang dipeluknya ini.

Ahhh guling ini benar-benar terasa nyaman. Bahkan rasanya seperti tengah bersandar didada bidang seseorang. Sungguh ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa malas untuk membuka mata.

Sampai otaknya sedikit bekerja meski dengan mata tertutup. _Kenapa guling memliki tangan?_ –pikirnya.

Gadis itu mulai menyentuh permukaan guling yang nampak keras seperti dada... seseorang?

Jadi karena rasa penasarannya itu. Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati dada bidang seseorang dan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Gadis itu sedikit was-was dengan apa yang dipeluknya saat ini. dan saat dia mendongak, dia mendapati wajah teduh Jongin yang tengah tertidur. Bukan malah terpesona, Kyungsoo malah langsung tersentak dan menjerit,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Te Be Ce**_

.

.

.

.

.

Baby Vee no coment! *tutupmata*

Karena ekspektasi itu tidak selalu sama dengan realita. Dan itulah sedikit gambaran dari chap ini. benar-bener gak sesuai sama ekspektasi nya baby vee T,T

Sedih uyyy ini jelek, sumpah berantakan banget.

See you next chap dehh byeee :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Istrinya. MasChayo** : wkwkwkwk, baca review ini waktu kemarin pertama kali baby vee langsung buka ffnya baby vee dan ternyata benaran baby vee nulisnya 'tag' bukannya 'take', oke makasih koreksinya ya :* thank's reviewnya baby :* **|| kim kyo jin** : okey baby makasih semangatnya :* seneng deh banyak yang kasih semangat **|| Siti Aisyah648** : tungguin aja udah, entar bakalan muncul kaisoo moment kalo kookie nya dititipin :D **|| Yoosumarcel** : like father like son beb XD **|| Chansekyuu** : siapa dulu yang ngajrin aktingnya, baby vee gitu XD **|| ripusi1288** : sengaja dipendekin, jangan panjang-panjang entar bosen kak :p kalo masalah take off itu mahh tau sendiri baby vee suka khilaf typo-typo gak sadar kalo nulis XD gak-gak gak, gak bakalan nistain kaikook lama-lama kok kak :D kalo malah khilaf fast up itu mah tergantung dari baby vee bahagia ato enggak, wkwkwkwk **|| 21hana** : thank's semangatnya beb ;) kalo masalah ngerjai sendiri itu mah baby vee udah iklas karena temen baby vee itu gak bisa apa-apa waktu ada quis dadakan dari dosennya sementara baby vee lancar-lancar aja dan entah kenapa itu membuat baby vee bahagia, wkwkw jahat ya? Baby vee emang jahat kok ^^, **|| dinadokyungsoo1** : maafkan kakak, entah kenapa dichap ini berantakan kaisookooknya hiks TT **|| kjongsoo1214** : entar baby vee nikahin, tenang aja masih nungguin penghulunya lagi sibuk :v **|| Rizkinovitasarii** : bapak sama anak harus kompak baby biar cepet dapet mama barunya :v (haha yes, pingin gitu ngedumel tentang dia, untung baby vee pinter akting sok manisnya waktu didepan dia padahal dibelakang mah ngeluh :v kalo masalah jatuh-jatuh itu sih baby vee gak malu beb, baby vee lebih malu waktu wish nya dibacain kating didepan temen-temen satu angkatan ekonomi yang isinya tentang ketemu oppa – liat konser oppa – sampek jadi pacar oppa, dan bodohnya lagi baby vee kasih nama asli baby vee, sial gak tuh diketawain sama temen-temen satu fakultas :v **|| ucrittri** : baby vee mah sabar beb, sampek bahkan jidat baby vee lebar :v oke thank's semangatnya baby :* **|| erikaalni** : kalo itu... liat entar aja oke baby^^ **|| Guest** : yaaa begitulah Jongin, bahkan curi-curi pegang jugak :v **|| Lovesoo** : udahhh ini beb :* **|| Eunmi88** : entar tunggu mereka nikah baru banyak kaisoo moment :v pasti lahh berhenti, kan Kyungsoo bakalan jadi mamanya kookie :D ini udah dilanjut beby :* jangan panjang-panjang, entar enek baca tulisan gak jelasnya baby vee wkwkwkwk XD **|| dohchoco** : baby fast up lhooo, ini masih 5 hari dan baby vee udah up :* thanks reviewnya baby :* **|| ChocoSoo** : entah di chap ini bisa dibilang manis atau malah meleset kearah kemesum-mesuman XD **|| dhyamanta1214** : thank's reviwenya baby :* **|| kim gongju** : thank's semangatnya baby :* ohh maslah kookie jail, entah kenapa baby vee suka bikin dia jail dan ngerti sama kode-kode terselubung punya Jongin :v **|| babytaaa** : like father like son beb, wkwkwkwk **|| Priscilamh** : thanks semangatnya baby :* **|| misslah** : udah dinext ini beb, thanks reviewnya^^, **|| wulankai500** : iya sekarang adem ayem, au ah kalo entar ehehehe *smirk*

.

p.s : Serius ini banyak banget baby vee curcolnya hampir selembar malah. Wkwkwkwk XD... btw thanks reviewnya baby-baby sekalian. Sayang kalian dah :* :* :* :* :*


	12. Holiday part 3

**Day – 4**

Jongin mengerjabkan matanya pelan. lelaki berkulit sexy itu melirik sekilas jam disebelah kanannya. Masih jam 5 pagi, yang berarti 2 jam setelah Jongin terbangun kembali saat tadi jam 3 pagi. Lelaki itu sebenarnya lelah, hanya saja cobaan berat menimpanya malam kemarin.

Sejujurnya ini adalah idenya sendiri dengan Jungkook tentunya. Dia sendiri yang merencanakan agar bisa tidur seranjang dengan Kyungs. Yahhh meskipun masih ada Jungkook ditengah, kan setidaknya mereka tidur seranjang. Dan sialnya, saat badannya lelah minta diistirahatkan, mata tajamnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dengan terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan tenang disebrangnya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan Jungkook yang bergerak-gerak dipelukannya. Sial, Jongin jadi ingin menggantikan Jungkook yang tidur di dada Kyungsoo. Jika anaknya saja tidur setenang itu maka pasti dada Kyungsoo memang nyaman digunakan untuk bersandar.

Jam 5 pagi itu terasa nanggung sekali untuk Jongin. satu jam lagi adalah waktunya bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk tujuan wisata mereka selanjutnya karena besok pagi mereka sudah harus terbang kembali ke Seoul.

Jadi Jongin memilih untuk diam memperhatikan anaknya dan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap. Saat jongin tengah asik memandangi Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Jungkook bergerak dan sepertinya akan segera bangun. Jongin refleks memejamkan matanya. Beruntung gorden masih ditutup juga lampu yang dimatikan, jungkook tidak akan mengetahui jika Jongin membuka matanya sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang akan dilakukan anaknya lagi pagi ini.

Anak itu bangun lalu duduk sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya _–kebiasaannya saat bangun tidur–_ , entah apa yang ada dipikiran kepala mungilnya itu, Jongin tidak bisa menebaknya karena anak itu cerminan dirinya yang sulit untuk ditebak. Tapi saat melihat apa yang dilakukan anak itu selanjutnya Jongin bisa tau kemana arah ini semua.

Anak itu memulai eksperimennya dengan mudah. Setelah 5 menit kemudian dia selesai dengan urusannya itu sambil menepuk tangan dan berkata 'Selesai', anak itu pergi keluar sambil terkikik geli sendiri.

Jongin yang memang sepenuhnya sadar dibuat takjub dengan ide serta kejahilan anaknya itu. Bagaimana bisa anaknya itu berfikir untuk membuat posisi Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti sekarang?

Entah kebaikan macam apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dulu hingga memiliki anak secerdas Jungkook. Jongin pribadi berterima kasih kepada anaknya karena dia Jongin akhirnya bisa merasakan dada Kyungsoo yang menempel didadanya _–entah bagaimana caranya Jungkook menyeret Kyungsoo hingga menempel pada Jongin–._

Jongin memperhatikan wajah terlelap Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya, hidung mancungnya dan berhenti di bibir... sexy-nya. Ahhh Jongin jadi ingat bagaimana rasanya benda itu menempel pada bibirnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tanpa sadar tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengusap helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Jongin jelas tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelus surai Kyungsoo kini berpindah mengusap bibir gadis itu.

Mungkin jika Jongin bukan lelaki normal, dia akan menjerit karena berhasil mengusap-usap bibir merah itu dengan jarinya. Demi tuhan Jongin mau bibirnya yang ganti mengusap bibir itu.

"Ahhh mungkin sedikit saja tidak apa."

Lelaki itu melihat keadaan sekitar, dirasa aman Jongin mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Kyungsoo dan_

 _Chuuu~_

Bibir itu menempel sekali. Tidak lama karena Jongin segera menjauhkannya. Ahhh lelaki itu merona sendiri dia bisa mencium Kyungsoo lagi. lagi, Jongin mengulangi perbuatannya itu beberapa kali. Sampai saat merasa ada pergerakan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya.

Dada Jongin terasa geli saat merasakan Kyungsoo yang menggesek-gesekkan hidung ke dada Jongin. bahkan tangan gadis itu meraba-raba punggungnya. Demi apa, Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Auw, Jongin jadi ingin memekik senang kali ini. tapi kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo serasa menegang sekarang?

Saat mata Kyungsoo mulai mengerjab pelan, Jongin kembali ke acting awalnya pura-pura tidur. Dia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo melapas pelukannya beringsut menjauh dan duduk. Jongin pun saat ini bisa mendengar bagaimana teriakan melengking Kyungsoo.

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"_

Dan saat itu lah Jongin memulai acting bangun tidurnya.

Lelaki itu berpura-pura mengerjabkan matanya seolah dia baru bangun tidur. Rasanya Jongin ingin tertawa melihat wajah horor Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" ucap Jongin dengan suara sok diserak-serakkan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gadis itu tetap melihat Jongin waspada.

Jongin yang masih dalam mode akting bangun tidurnya, hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata ngantuk dan jawaban seadanya. "Tidur."

"Kenapa tidur disini maksudku!" Jongin tau Kyungsoo sudah mulai jengkel, tapi melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu terlihat menyenangkan.

"Bukankah tadi malam kau yang menyuruhku tidur disini?"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo nampak berfikir, sebelum bahunya turun dan bergumam, "Benar juga."

Tapi tak lama, karena gadis itu kembali melihat dengan waspada kearah Jongin.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau tidur memelukku. Bukankah seharusnya ada..." ucapan gadis itu menggantung begitu saja sebelum dia mendengus sambil berteriak_

"YAKKKK! KIM JUNGKOOK"

.

Jungkook mendengarnya. Sungguh, dia bahkan mendengar suara jeritan Kyungsoo dari awal.

Tapi anak yang disinyalir sebagai tersangka itu malah duduk santai didepan tv sembari menonton sponsbob. Bahkan responnya hanya terkikit geli mendengar jeritan dari korbannya tadi pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Jongin_ **x** _Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marah?

Jelas Kyungsoo marah. Siapa juga yang tidak marah jika dijahili seperti itu. Bahkan mulai dari mandi sampai sarapan Kyungsoo tidak bicara satu patah katapun kepada Jungkook _–Jongin juga termasuk, karena dia malu yang sempat mengusak-usakkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin–_. bahkan anak itu berbicara apa pun Kyungsoo tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Sungguh, tadi itu kejahilan Jungkook yang paling parah. Kyungsoo masih bisa tolerir tentang panggilan mama bahkan ciuman petamanya dia masih bisa. Tapi itu tadi? Entahlah, Kyungsoo bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Tapi, saat Jungkook mulai perannya sebagai anjing minta dipungut.

" _Kenapa noona diam terus? Apa noona benci kookie? Noona tidak sayang kookie lagi? hiks..."_

Apa yang bisa lakukan kecuali menghela nafas dan memaafkannya?

" _Noona tidak benci kookie. Noona hanya kesal saja. Jangan diulangi ne?"_

Dan saat anak itu mengangguk dan kemudian memeluknya. Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali kalah dengan rayuan anak manis itu.

Hanya saja yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui, yang Kyungsoo anggap sebagai anak manis itu adalah jelmaan dari setan cilik. Lihat saja, apa yang dilakukan anak itu dibalik punggung Kyungsoo. Dia melempar isyarat _'OK'_ kearah papanya yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama.

Hahhhh, lagi-lagi sepertinya Kyungsoo terjebak dalam perangkap si setan senior dan setan junior.

.

Setelah insiden 'marah' Kyungsoo selesai. Mereka segera bersiap-siap dan meluncur ke Udo Maritime Park. Karena letaknya yang berada di pantai timur Pulau Jeju, membuat mereka bertiga sampai disana saat siang hari. Jadi sebelum mengelilingi pulau kecil itu lebih jauh, mereka bertiga menyempatkan makan terlebih dahulu. Hanya menu sederhana yang mereka gunakan untuk makan siang. Setelahnya mereka memulai petualangan mereka bertiga di pulau kecil ini.

Pertama-tama mereka bersepeda untuk mengelilingi pulau ini lebih jauh. Mereka bermain balapan, dengan Jongin yang membonceng Jungkook sementara Kyungsoo memilih untuk menggunakan sendiri. Tapi sesekali mereka akan gantian membonceng Jungkook jika anak itu sudah merengek ingin berpindah ke Kyungsoo.

Apa lagi saat ada segerombolan anak muda _–yang sepertinya terlihat berlibur juga–_ menghampiri Kyungsoo. Itu terjadi saat mereka berhenti untuk istirahat karena lelah bersepeda.

Salah satu dari gerombolan pemuda itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Bahkan dia berani menggoda Kyungsoo didepan Jungkook dan Jongin. jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo risih didekati, akhirnya mencoba menjauhkan. Tapi yang ada Jongin malah dilarang ikut campur.

"Ya! Ajhussi tidak usah ikut campur. Aku hanya mengobrol dengan keponakan ahjussi tidak akan aku apa-apakan."

Hell! Demi Dewa! Jongin masih muda asal dia tau. Jangan karena Jongin membawa anak lalu dianggap sebagai om-om yang sudah tua. CATAT DIA MASIH MUDA!

Dan apa itu tadi, keponakan? Demi Tuhan, bahkan Kyungsoo hendak dijadikan ibu baru anaknya. Dimana otak bocah itu –pikir Jongin.

Jongin dengan kepala panas hendak mendamprat si bocah tengik yang memanggilnya ahjussi itu. Tapi, sepertinya caci makinya harus ditelan saat anak tersayangnya menengahi dengan jalan pintas yang paling aman.

"Yakkk hyung tidak sopan bicara seperti itu kepada orang yang lebih tua." Lalu setelah mengucapkan itu, Jungkook segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Mama, ayo pergi. Kookie ingin melihat ikan saja."

Kyungsoo yang dari awal memang sudah tau bahwa pasti Jungkook akan memanggilnya mama lagi hanya diam dan ikut saja. Toh akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari lelaki asing yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya tadi kan. Intinya, ambil positifnya saja –pikir Kyungsoo.

Beda lagi Jongin.

Lelaki berkulit sexy itu, melempar seringai kemenangan kearah lawan yang menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Jongin bahkan seperti mengejek lelaki itu dengan seringainya seolah berkata _'Hei bocah, yang kau goda itu istriku mau apa?'_

Mereka bertiga melenggang begitu saja, yang lagi-lagi meninggalkan korban dari kecantikan Kyungsoo. Sementara si korban hanya bisa di semangati oleh teman-temannya meski harus menjadi bahan lelucon juga karena menggoda istri orang.

.

Seperti kata Jungkook tadi yang ingin melihat ikan. Mereka memang benar-benar melihat ikan. Sayangnya bukan dari aquarium seperti diplanet aqua kemarin.

Mereka kini menaiki sebuah kapal selam yang memang disediakan untuk turis-turis yang ingin melihat kehidupan bawah laut.

Jungkook yang dari awal naik hingga kapal selam itu mulai turun, memekik heboh sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak. Mereka kini sedang berada dibawah lautan yang asli. Bahkan mereka dengan jelas melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang kesana kemari. Jungkook tak habis-habisnya menggumamkan kata 'Wooohhh' dari tadi.

Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jungkook.

Lucunya lagi, saat ada ikan buntal lewat. Jungkook menempelkan mukanya dikaca hingga bibinya mengerut dan berteriak "Nyonya Puff... Nyonya Puff..."

Bahkan saat tidak sengaja ada bintang laut berwarna merah jambu. Anak itu bertanya kepada Kyungsoo_

"Noona bukankah itu Patrick? Lalu dimana sponsbob? Bukankah mereka selalu bersama? Apa kita sedang dikawasan bikini bottom noona?"

Dan pertanyaan polos Jungkook itu berhasil mengundang tawa renyah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ahhh sepertinya anak ini berfikir bahwa kehidupan Sponsbob dan kawan-kawan itu nyata.

Tapi bodohnya Kyungsoo menjawab dengan hal yang sama, "Mungkin sponsbob sedang bekerja di Krusty Krab sayang, makanya Patrick bermain sendiri disana."

Dan Jungkook percaya begitu saja ucapan Kyungsoo. Uhhhh sungguh, bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak gemas dengan anak selucu dan sepolos Jungkook.

.

Saat kapal selam yang membawa mereka naik kepermukaan. Mereka segera turun dan melanjukan agenda selanjutnya yaitu berlayar sambil memancing disore hari.

Berhubung ini sudah jam 3 yang berarti sudah masuk tahap sore bukan?

Jongin segera mengubungi pegawainya dan menanyakan apakah kapal yang dipesannya sudah siap. Dan saat mendapat kata 'ya' mereka segera menuju tempat kapal-kapal yang disewakan untuk berlayar.

Disana Kyungsoo bisa melihat salah satu pegawai Jongin yang menyambut Jongin untuk segera naik ke atas kapal. Tentu Jongin naik pertama lalu membantu Jungkook dan terakhir membantu Kyungsoo untuk naik. Perlakuan kecil Jongin itu membuat semburat merah tipis mempir dipipi tembam Kyungsoo.

Ahhh rasanya Jongin ingin mengecup pipi itu saking gemasnya. Mungkin kegiatan malu-malu mereka akan bertahan lama jika saja, si anak setan tidak mengintrupsi terlebih dahulu.

"Papa~ Noona~ ayoooo..." ajaknya yang sudah siap dengan jaring kecil ditangannya.

Jongin kadang sebal sendiri. Kadang jika Jongin tidak memerintah, anak itu akan bertindak untuk mendekatkan mereka tapi... saat Jongin mampu membangun dunianya sendiri dengan kyungsoo, anak itu selalu datang untung menghancurkannya.

Jongin sendiri setuju jika label malaikat setengah setan disematkan kepada anaknya. Atau mungkin setan junior? Karena jelas setan senior itu dirinya.

Kyungsoo segera saja melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan berlari kearah Jungkook yang sudah siap untuk memancing _–meski dia tidak membawa alat pancing–_. Mereka segera mengambil duduk ditepian kapal yang depan saat kapal mulai dijalankan. Jongin tentu segera bergabung setelah mengambil dua pancing beserta satu set umpan tipuan yang dibelinya di toko alat pancing tadi.

Saat kapal mulai berada ditengah-tengah lautan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera melempar kail masing-masing sementara Jungkook berdiri sebagai tim penyelamat.

Sembari menunggu umpan dimakan oleh ikan, mereka memberhatikan Jungkook yang tengah menari dan menyanyi. Mereka tertawa saat melihat Jungkook yang salah mengucapkan lirik ataupun lupa gerakan tariannya.

Dan saat suara pancing yang ditarik. Mereka segera berhamburan kearah pancing masing-masing. Karena dengan ajaibnya, pancing mereka sama-sama dimakan oleh ikan.

Jungkook jelas memekik senang untuk menyemangati keduanya.

"Noona~ ayooo tarik lebih kuat. Tangkap ikatnya jangan sampai ikannya lari!"

"Papa~ kenapa lembek sekali sihhhh... ayooo tarik yang lebih kuat lagiiiii!"

Dan semangat yang Jungkook gulirkan itu terus berlangsung selama sepuluh menit kedepan dan berhenti saat Jongin berhasil menarik ikannya lebih dulu.

"Yeyyyy! Papa menang..."

Sementara Kyungsoo masih berusaha keras untuk menahan kailnya agar ikannya tidak terlepas.

Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan ikannya yang dimasukkan ketempat khusus akhirnya mengahampiri Kyungsoo dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya,

Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya kearah Jongin. gadis itu memasang tampang memelas sebelum mengangguk, "Yes, please oppa."

Mendapat persetujuan Jongin segera menempatkan diri diposisinya.

Kyungsoo kira Jongin akan membantunya dengan mengambil alih alat pancingnya. Namun ternyata tebakannya meleset saat Jongin tiba-tiba mengambil posisi dibelakangnya.

Rasanya jantung kyungsoo mau copot karena berdetak sangat kencang dengan tidak tau malunya. Serius bahkan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat telapak tangan Jongin berada diatas tangannya. Demi tuhan! Rasanya kaki Kyungsoo berubah jadi jelly sekarang. Mungkin jika Jongin tidak berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo akan benar-benar jatuh sekarang.

Sial, sebenarnya ada apa dengan diri Kyungsoo.

Jongin dapat merasakannya. Bagaimana gugupnya gadis itu saat Jongin berdiri dibelakangnya. Bahkan badannya langsung menegang saat Jongin menyentuh tangannya.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum penuh arti dengan reaksi tubuh Kyungsoo terhadapnya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak menolak saat Jongin memeluknya seperti ini. yeahhh, bukankah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu adalah keahlian Jongin?

Tak butuh waktu lama, ikan Kyungsoo dapat naik kepermukaan. Gadis itu girang setengah mati saat melihat seberapa besar ikan yang didapatnya. Bahkan refleks Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan melompat memeluk Jongin.

Jongin tentu kaget karena Kyungsoo yang notaben selalu malu-malu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karena Jongin langsung membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka berposisi berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo yang menjinjit mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin. sementara Jongin sendiri menunduk memudahkan Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo lebih mudah memeluknya.

Tapi satu hal yang mereka lupakan sedari tadi. Kim Jungkook. Si setan kecil itu masih disana. Dia bahkan menyeringai melihat pemandangan papa dan noona kesayangannya berpelukan didepannya. Dan lagi-lagi dunia Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus di hancurkan kembali dengan Jungkook.

"Ahhh manisnya~"

Uhhh, wajah Kyungsoo langsung terbakar saat mendengar godaan Jungkook. Lagi-lagi dia digoda bocah tengik itu. Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri.

Menyadari posisinya yang salah, Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukannya kepada Jongin dan mundur beberapa langkah lalu meminta maaf. Kemudian gadis itu pergi begitu saja membawa ikat hasil tangkapannya kebelakang.

Jongin langsung melirik Jungkook dengan tajam. Sementara Jungkook bukannya takut malah menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mengejek Jongin. lalu anak itu pergi mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan suara riang.

"Noona~ tunggu kookie~"

Dan tersisalah Jongin yang mengacak rambutnya lantaran kesal dengan anaknya yang merusak momentnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hah~ dasar anak setan. Awas saja nanti!" dan Jongin berlalu begitu saja mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Jungkook kebelakang.

 _Tunggu Jongin, jika kau menyebut anakmu anak setan, lalu kau itu apa? Bapaknya setan?_

.

"Wohhhhh indahnya." Jungkook berteriak kagum saat melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam seperti ditelan lautan. Juga jingga-jingga dilangit yang menemani terbenamnya sang matahari.

Hari ini seperti sebuah piknik impian Kyungsoo. Duduk diatas kapal melihat sunset, menikmati ikan yang tadi ditangkapnya sendiri lalu ditemani dengan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Jongin.

Bukankah ini puncak berlibur yang indah?

Setidaknya Kyungsoo memiliki kenangan manis bersama Jungkook sebelum gadis itu pergi. Kyungsoo tidak akan melupakan hari ini begitu saja. Ini benar-benar akan Kyungsoo simpan sebagai kenangan terindahnya bersama Jungkook dan... Jongin.

Meski Kyungsoo sendiri bingung dengan bagaimana perasaanya. Yang jelas dia bahagia saat melihat bagaimana jongin dan Jungkook yang tertawa sembari menyanyi bersama.

Dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah, dia –Kyungsoo bagian dari kebahagian itu sendiri untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COME BACK HOME**

Mereka tiba dibandara Inceon setelah satu jam yang lalu berangkat dari bandara di Jeju. Disana, mereka langsung disambut oleh supir Jongin yang sudah menunggu didepan mobil.

Mereka langsung saja meluncur ke mansion Kim. Kyungsoo sendiri memang sengaja ditarik kesana karena Jungkook yang masih terus menempel kepadanya, membuat dia harus rela mengikuti anak itu kerumahnya. Padahal sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali langsung pulang dan berbagi cerita kepada Jongdae –sahabat brengseknya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika sudah begini, lagi pula dia lelah jika harus menghadapi rengekan Jungkook pagi-pagi.

Mereka sampai setelah menempuh satu jam perjalanan. Jalanan cukup macet tadi menuju kemari, beruntung supir Jongin mengetahui jalur-jalur yang bisa digunakan untuk menghindari macet.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung disambut oleh para maid yang sudah berjejer rapi menunggu perintah.

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sendiri langsung di berjalan kearah kamar Jungkook untuk membersihkan diri. Karena tadi pagi mereka belum sempat mandi.

Namun saat hendak masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jongin yang juga tengah akan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sebelum lelaki itu melangkah lebih jauh, Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Oppa tunggu."

Jongin berhenti, lalu berbalik menatap Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, nanti temui aku diruang kerjaku sehabis kau membersihkan diri."

Dan sampai disana, mereka masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang kata-kata apa yang kiranya akan dikeluarkan nanti.

Sampai beberapa saat Kyungsoo selesai berberes dan menidurkan Jungkook. Gadis itu melangkah keluar menuju ruang kerja Jongin dengan tekat yang mantap untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

 _Ya, karena setiap permainan selalu ada akhir bukan?_

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang Jongin setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pemiliknya. Gadis itu melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk seolah enggan menatap lelaki yang tengah duduk dikursinya dengan tampannya.

Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi depannya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan duduk begitu saja.

"Ingin berbicara apa?" Jongin langsung to the point karena dia sudah tau Kyungsoo akan membawa pembicaraan ini kemana.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mengerjabkan matanya sekali. "O-ooh, ini tentang pekerjaanku."

"Memang ada apa dengan pekerjaanmu? Bukankah semua baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, semua memang baik-baik saja. Hanya saja saya ingin berhenti."

Terjadi keheningan sebentar diantara mereka, Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat meresa Jongin tidak meresponnya. Sampai Jongin kembali buka suara.

"Kenapa? Apa gajimu kurang?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Apa karena Jungkook yang nakal?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Apa karena ada yang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk disini?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, dia bukanya tidak sopan hanya saja dia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Jongin yang kelewat tajam kepadanya.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun sebenarnya, ini hanya say-"

Kata-kata itu terputus karena ucapan Jongin selanjutnya.

"Apa ini karena perjanjianmu dengan Krystal sudah berakhir?"

 _Deg~_

Kyungsoo refleks langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin yang duduk didepannya. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai Jongin yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

"Ahhh ternyata benar tentang itu.." Jongin terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Sementara Kyungsoo dibuat bungkam karena jujur dia kaget bagaimana Jongin bisa tau tentang dia dan Krystal.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki rencana dengan jalang itu?"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" hanya itu yang Kyungsoo fikirkan sekarang. Bagaimana Jongin bisa tau, padahal Kyungsoo dan Krystal menyembunyikannya dengan rapat.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. lelaki tampan berkulit tan itu berdiri lalu berjalan memutar kearah kursi Kyungsoo. Saat sudah berada disebelahnya, Jongin lalu memutar kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki untuk menghadapnya. Dia sedikit menunduk, menumpukan tangannya disebelah kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo sebelum bersibis, _"Aku tau apa yang lebih dari apa yang kau tau."_

Dan ciuman itu tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi. kali ini, Jongin dengan berani mencium Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya mengecup seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Lelaki itu bahkan melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan menikmatinya sendiri.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih _blank_ dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Gadis itu masih bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, bahakan dia tidak sadar jika Jongin tengah menikati bibir menggodanya dengan berani.

Tapi kesadarannya kembali saat merasa lidah Jongin yang mengetuk bibirnya agar diperbolehkan untuk masuk.

Jadi Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Jongin, memutuskan ciuman itu secara sepihak tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang masih ingat menikmati bibirnya.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, membungkuk sopan kearah Jongin sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jongin dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi bulatnya.

Saat pintu ditutup, Jongin hanya diam sembari mengusap bibirnya yang basah akibat ciuman sepihak yang tadi dilakukannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Lelaki tersenyum penuh arti kearah daun pintu.

' _Dia masih butuh waktu'_ –gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

.

.

Pendek? Sengaja, biar gak bosen entar kalo bacanya kepanjangan :p

Oke udah yah seneng-senengnya sekarang giliran susahnya :D

Chap depan POV nya si item sesuai janji baby vee kapan lalu. Dan kalo gak ada halangan mungkin bakalan diup senin kalo gak selasa, intinya tungguin aja.

Happy satnight, see you next chap.. pay-payyy :* :* :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Priscillamh** : dan yah baby, dah dilanjut nih, happy reading :* **|| dinadokyungsoo1** : hahaha, like father like son kak :v kalo masalah tbc mah kan biar pada penasaran :D **|| Guest** : sip, benar sapa lagi kalo bukan kelakuan sianak setan :v **|| Nungetty** : culik yokk! Baby vee udah siapin karung nih buat culik dia :v **|| Rizkinovitasarii** : sapa lagi kalo bukan kerjaan dia mah kagak ada yang berani XD **|| erikaalni** : udah fast up kok beb :* **|| ucrittri** : Jongin kalo gak mesum bukan Jongin namanya :v thanks semangatnya baby :* **|| chansekyuu** : auw, ini sebelom seberapa, Tunggu aja kedepannya seberapa mesum di item entar XD **|| Lovesoo** : jangan mesum dulu beb, please ini belom saat berfikir untuk mesum karena entar bakalan ada yang lebih dari mesum :v **|| kim gongju** : thanks semangatnya baby :* emang kadang nulis itu pasti mempengaruhi mood :D **|| ripusi1288** : boleh silahkan kalo mau geplak kak, udah biasa digeplak temen-teman kok :v kok tau sihhh kalo baby vee yang ngajarin XD oke kak makasih semangatnya, baby vee bakalan khilaf entar chap depan, tenang aja :D **|| Siti Aisyah648** : gampangggg entar baby vee pikirikan kalo masalah nc :v **|| Istrinya. MasCahyo** : kkk~ oke baby tungguin aja oke ;) thanks reviewnya :* **|| Yoosumarcel** : aduhhh kan sebelum dia maju, seenggaknya dia udah ada jembatannya dulu beb :D oke sama-sama beby :* **|| wulankai500** : 100 buat tebakannya tentang kookie :* tapi kalo masalah adem ayem, idupkan gak pernah adem ayem beb, kali-kali gpp lah nyiksa si jongong :v **|| itsrain22** : auw, baby vee suka sceen buat adeknya kalo mereka dinikahin langsung XD **|| kjongsoo1214** : maklum, anak setan mah gitu omongannya :v **|| suci. Pelni** : oke baby, wellcome to ff gak jelas baby vee :v **|| 21hana** : baby vee selalu semangat kok :* kalo masalah moment kaisoo entar deh ya kayaknya hehe.. **|| Nanalavender** : pingin culik gak? Yokk ikutan team culik kookie bareng baby vee :D **|| dhyamanta1214** : that's right beb :v **|| Eunmi88** : kookienya pergi ke bikini bottom :v jangan panjang-panjang beb bosen entar bacanya :v **|| AySNfc3** : hahaha kelakuan Jongin mah gitu pasti XD idup Jongin itu penuh kemodusan :v **|| kim kyo jin** : tenang aja, berhubung ini pairingnya kaisoo pasti akhirnya kaisoo, dan Kyungsoo bakalan cepet tobat kok takut kenak karma apalagi bentar lagi bulan puasa :v **|| BubbleXia** : udah dilanjut beb, gpp kok yang penting review baby vee udah seneng :D wellcome ya di ff gak jelas baby vee :D kalo sehun, entar pasti dibuat happy ending sama couple sendiri cuman gak sekarang, sekarang biarin aja si willis itu merana dikit hahaha *ketawasetan* **|| KwonJungHee** : dah beb, ini dah dilanjut, btw thanks reviewnya baby :*


	13. The Sweet Girl

**Special chapter about Jongin...**

 **Kalo bosen baca dikit-dikit karena chap ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chap lainnya, juga kebanyakan pemaparannya dari percakapannya. Karena chap ini chap konfirmasi... Happy Reading** **...**

 **.**

 **2 tahun sebelumnya...**

 _Jongin berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara. Seperti hari biasanya, keadaan bandara sangat ramai sampai-sampai lelaki yang baru menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam dari Jepang itu kesulitan mencari sepupu yang akan menjemputnya._

 _Lelaki itu terus berjalan hingga ketempat yang lebih sepi. Diaktifkannya smartphone yang satu jam lalu dimatikan. Saat ponsel itu sudah sepenuhnya hidup, muncul sebuah pesan dari sepupu Jongin._

" _ **Hyung, jalanan macet. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat."**_

 _Jongin menghela nafas pelan._

 _Selalu begini. Kesibukan kota yang semakin hari semakin padat membuat jalan sering terjadi kemacetan._

 _Jongin sendiri kurang paham tentang lingkungan disini karena ini adalah kepulangan pertamanya setelah 8 tahun lalu dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang bersama orangtuanya._

 _Sebenarnya Jongin disini hanya sebentar, mungkin hanya lima sampai tujuh hari lelaki itu menetap disana. Dia tidak bisa pergi lama-lama karena ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk sedang menunggunya di Jepang juga ana lelakinya._

 _Ahhh, anak lelakinya. Memikirkan bocah nakal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum. Dia jadi ingat tadi pagi saat Jongin berpamitan anak itu menangis dan merengek ingin ikut, hanya saja dia sedang tidak sehat jadi Jongin tidak mau mengambil risiko tentang itu._

 _Sudah 15 menit berlalu dari kedatangan Jongin. tapi kenapa sepupunya itu belum sampai juga?_

 _Jongin merasa sedikit bosan pun akhirnya mulai membuka kembali ponselnya. Lelaki itu mengirim pesan kepada sepupunya satu lagi yang berada di Jepang juga –Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sebenarnya juga akan pulang ke Seoul bersama Jongin. hanya saja, dia masih memiliki rapat penting dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul sore harinya._

 _Lama dia sibuk dengan ponselnya, sampai sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya._

 _Disana. Disebelah kirinya. Tepatnya di depan pintu keberangkatan bandara. Dia melihat 3 orang remaja menangis sembari berpelukan. Bukan tiga sih, mungkin hanya dua gadis itu saja karena satu lelaki diantara mereka tidak menangis hanya menahan tangis terlihat dari matanya yang memerah._

 _Entah apa yang ada di tiga remaja yang seumuran dengan Sehun sepupunya itu. Tapi Jongin merasa tertarik sendiri melihat interaksi dari ketiganya._

 _Samar-samar Jongin dapat mendengar percakapan mereka seperti;_

" _ **Hiks.. jangan menangi lagi kyungie."**_ _Atau,_

" _ **Tidak bisa, aku terlalu sedih melihatmu akan pergi."**_ _Atau lagi seperti,_

" _ **Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua berhenti menangis. Kita hanya berpisah sementara dan akan bertemu lagi."**_

 _Jongin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa dari ketiga remaja belasan tahun itu. Dia hanya bisa melihat sekilas wajah dari lelakinya saja._

 _Lamunan Jongin tentang remaja tersebut harus buyar saat sepupunya memanggil._

" _ **Hyung!"**_

 _Jelas Jongin langsung mengalihkan netranya berpencar mencari sumber suara. Dan saat mendapati sepupunya datang dengan lari-lari dia tersenyum. Itu sepupu kecil dan manjanya, Oh Sehun._

 _Lelaki itu berdiri menyambut pelukan selamat datang dari sepupunya tersebut._

" _Hei, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Jongin. sementara sepupunya itu hanya mendengus sambil berujar, "Ya, bagaimana bisa bertemu jika kau dan Chanyeol hyung selalu sibuk dengan bisnis kalian."_

 _Jongin meringis saat mendapat sindiran itu._

 _Sementara itu, Sehun langsung celingak-celinguk sendiri saat melepas pelukannya._

" _Apa yang kau cari?"_

 _Lelaki itu mendongak menatap sepupunya, "Mana Chanyeol hyung?"_

" _Dia masih ada rapat penting dengan salah satu investornya, jadi dia akan menyusul nanti sore."_

 _Lelaki pucat itu kembali mendengus kesal, "Selalu seperti itu."_

" _Hei, jangan seperti itu. Setidaknya kami memiliki waktu satu minggu kedepan bersamamu."_

 _Sehun tersenyum, "Benar, ayo kita pulang. Mommy sudah menunggu dirumah." Dan lelaki itu berlalu begitu saja menyeret koper yang dibawa Jongin._

 _Sedang Jongin sendiri masih berdiri disana. Lelaki itu melihat sekali lagi kearah remaja yang tadi berpelukan saling melepas untuk ditinggalkan._

 _Tapi yang didapat bukan tiga remaja yang berpelukan tadi, melaikan hanya dua remaja perempuan dan laki-laki yang sudah membalik badannya._

 _Dan tanpa disengaja, pandangan antara Jongin dan remaja perempuan itu bertemu._

 _ **Deg~**_

 _Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Jongin merasa jantungnya berdetak saat melihat mata remaja perempuan yang menangis tadi._

 _Meski harus terhalangi kaca mata dan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Jongin masih bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya mata bulat itu. Bahkan pipi remaja perempuan tadi memerah, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis tadi._

 _Satu kata yang dapat Jongin simpulkan tentang gadis tadi._ _ **Manis.**_

 _Terlalu asik tenggelam dengan mata bulat remaja perempuan tadi. Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun memanggilnya sedari tadi._

 _Sampai Sehun yang menepuk bahunya. Baru Jongin merasa kembali ke dunia nyata._

 _Dia melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya dengan muka yang kesal._

" _Yak hyung! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut sama sekali dan saat ku lihat, kau malah asik melamun disini."_

" _Sorry." Jawab Jongin meringis._

" _Memang ada apa hyung?"_

 _Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Ayo pulang."_

 _Sehun mengangguk dan kembali berjalan lebih dulu didepan, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri disana dan mencoba sekali lagi melihat kearah gadis remaja yang manis tadi._

 _Tapi saat Jongin melihat kearah gadis dan temannya tadi berdiri. Gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Jongin melihat sekeliling dan hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu menghilang begitu saja. Padahal Jongin hanya beberapa menit saja mengilihkan pandangannya._

 _Jongin akhirnya berjalan pulang menjauh, kearah Sehun yang sudah berteriak-teriak kesal karena lagi-lagi Jongin tertinggal dibelakangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan paginya, Jongin memutuskan untuk lari-lari pagi ditaman yang tak jauh dari mansion Oh._

 _Ini sudah rutinitas Jongin setiap memiliki waktu luang dipagi hari. Dia pasti akan setidaknya menyempatkan untuk berolah raga sekitar satu sampai dua jam untuk berlari._

 _Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jelas sekali taman kompleks itu sangat ramai karena banyak anak-anak yang libur dan ingin berolah raga pagi._

 _Jongin sendiri langsung berlari begitu saja. Tak lupa lelaki itu memasang earphon ditelinganya._

 _Satu jam berlalu begitu saja..._

 _Jongin sedikit kelelahan karena sudah sekitar dua minggu dia tidak berolah raga karena kerjaannya yang menggunung membuatnya harus berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang saat dini hari._

 _Jadi lelaki itu memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku taman yang terlihat kosong._

 _Lelaki itu meluruskan kakinya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena digunakan untuk berlari. Dikeluarkannya minuman dari dalam kantong disebelah kirinya._

 _Saat dia tengah minum. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan manis didepannya._

 _Dia. Gadis manis kemarin._

 _Sedang bersepeda dan bercanda bersama teman lelakinya kemarin._

 _Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat manis menggunakan sebuah hoodie tosca kebesaran menurut Jongin._

 _Lihatlah, bahkan gadis itu berkali-kali menari lengan hoodienya aga tidak melorot._

 _Tiba-tiba Jongin tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah gadis itu. Niatnya yang hanya ingin duduk sebentar untuk mengitirahatkan ototnya harus diganti dengan duduk lama sambil memandang si gadis manis._

 _Menurut Jongin, gadis itu tetap sama. Masih dengan kacamata bulatnya dan kuncir kudanya. Matanya juga masih indah seperti kemarin, bahkan lebih terlihat indah saat gadis itu tertawa membuat matanya menjadi melengkung sempurnah. Heart lips nya juga sama indah, bahkan lebih merah dari yang kemarin. Pipinya yang bulat itu juga masih berwarna merah merona._

 _Ahhh, tanpa sadar Jongin jadi mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah gadis manis itu._

 _Saat sedang asik mengamati si gadis manis yang Jongin sendiri tidak tau namanya itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang menepuk tangannya._

" _Ahjussi!" panggil anak itu._

 _Jongin tersenyum melihat anak perempuan kecil didepannya. Mengingatkan kepada anak lelakinya di rumah._

" _Ya, ada apa?" jawab Jongin sembari tersenyum._

" _Boleh Luna duduk disini? Semua kursi penuh dan Lana lelah berdiri jika harus menunggu oppa Luna membeli minum. Jadi apa ahjussi mau mengalah dengan Luna?" tanya anak itu polos._

 _Jongin tersenyum sembari mengusak poni gadis kecil tersebut, "Tentu." Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Duduklah Luna."_

 _Anak kecil itu tersenyum senang dan segera duduk dibangku Jongin tadi. "Gomawo ahjussi."_

 _Dan Jongin hanya bisa memberikan senyum. Sampai beberapa saat dia ingat tentang si gadis manis._

 _Jongin langsung mengalihkan matanya kearah gadis manis tadi berada. Tapi, gadis itu menghilang lagi seperti kemarin. Jongin yang bingung pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah. Tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil._

 _Saat Jongin hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari si gadis manis tadi. Tiba-tiba ponsel disaku celana sebelah kanannya berbunyi._

' _ **Sehun calling'**_

 _Digesernya tombol hijau dan mendekatannya ponselnya kearah telinga._

" _Ya sehun, waeyo?"_

 _Terlihat balasan dari ujung telefon sebelah sana selama beberapa saat sampai Jongin berkata,_

" _Araseo, aku akan pulang. Bye,"_

 _Panggilan itu terputus saat Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga._

 _Lelaki itu melihat kearah tempat gadis manis itu berada. Dan lagi-lagi dia pergi tanpa tau siapa nama gadis manis itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan paginya lagi, Jongin kembali ketaman tempat dimana dia kemarin bertemu si gadis manis itu. Tapi sampai Jongin menunggunya hingga pukul setengah 7, gadis manis itu tidak kunjung muncul._

 _Jongin masih ingin tetap menunggu, tapi lagi-lagi dia harus menyerah saat Sehun menelfon untuk segera pulang dan bersiap untuk mengantarkannya ke kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu menjadi dokter._

 _Ahhh, Jongin ingat. Ini hari pertama sehun masuk kuliah. Dan sepupu pucatnya itu akan segera menjadi dokter tampan beberapa tahun kedepan._

 _Jam 7 pagi, Jongin Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah bersiap didalam mobil Jongin untuk mengantarkan Sehun ke SNU._

 _Mereka sampai tepat pukul 8 kurang beberapa menit. Yang berarti sebentar lagi, penyambutan mahasiswa baru akan dilaksanakan._

 _Sehun segera turun dan berlalu setelah mendapat godaan dari Jongin dan juga Chanyeol._

 _Saat Jongin hendak menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengerem mendadak karena ada dua orang mahasiswa baru juga sedang menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan kiri._

 _Niat awal Jongin hendak memaki dua orang remaja tersebut. Namun niatnya urung saat melihat salah satu dari remaja itu berbalik dan membukukkan badan meminta maaf._

 _Jongin mematung ditempat. Lagi-lagi dia bertemu dengan si gadis manis itu secara tidak sengaja. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak sadar jika gadis manis itu sudah berlalu dari depan mobilnya._

 _Jongin baru sadar saat mendengar klakson dari mobil belakangnya dan juga suara Chanyeol yang bertanya 'ada apa dengannya' namun Jongin hanya menggeleng dan melajukan mobilnya begitu saja dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya._

 _Bahkan lelaki itu tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang bergidik ngeri saat melihat senyum lebarnya._

 _Dia tidak perdulu, yang penting dia senang karena akhirnya menemukan si gadis manis itu berada._

 _._

 _Sore harinya saat menjemput Sehun pulang. Jongin dengan semangatnya menggeret Chanyeol naik kedalam mobil. Chanyeol yang merasa dengan tingkah aneh Jongin hendak protes namun urung karena melihat Jongin yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Sungguh Chanyeol jadi ngeri sendiri._

 _Saat Jongin hendak memegang stir, Chanyeol mengintrupsi._

" _Biar aku yang menyetir."_

 _Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan putar arah kekanan menuju kekursi sebelah pengemudi._

 _Ini masih pukul tiga sore, sedangkan sehun pulang pukul empat sore. Jadi jelas pintu gerbang masih ditutup. Jongin bersikeras untuk menunggu pintu sampai dibuka, namun urung saat mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat bosan dan enggak untuk dibantah. Jadilah mereka putar balik kearah cafe yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari kampus Sehun._

 _Saat mereka sudah puas selama 1 jam didalam cafe. Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi dan menunjukkan notifikasi pesan dari Sehun yang meminta untuk di jemput._

 _Jongin langsung berdiri dengan semangat dan bergegas untuk menuju mobil mereka diparkiran._

 _Namun saat mereka ditengah jalan, jalanan sangat macet padahal jaraknya hanya sedikit. Jongin sudah tidak sabaran dan malah hendak berlajan kaki saja jika tidak dicegah Chanyeol untuk mengurungkan tindakan bodohnya itu._

 _Saat 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai didepan pintu gerbang dan mendapati Sehun yang mendengus kesal karena lamanya mereka menjemput._

 _Jongin melihat kesekitar gerbang, dan lelaki itu mendesah kecewa karena gerbang didepannya sudah sepi._

 _Chayeol yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang tadi semangat menjadi lesu pun membuka suara untuk bertanya._

" _Ada apa?"_

 _Lagi-lagi Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak ada, ayo cepat jalankan mobilnya."_

 _Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan menjalankan mobilnya begitu saja. Tapi tak sampai 50 meter lelaki itu berhenti lagi._

" _Ada apa yeol?" tanya Jongin._

" _Ada kecelakaan didepan." Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke jok kursi penumpang._

 _Chanyeol yang tak nyaman dengan kesepian pun membuka topik pembicaraan._

" _Hei, kau tau. Ibuku bilang gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku datang saat aku kemari."_

 _Jongin menolehkan kepalany kekiri. " benarkah? Lalu bagaimana rupanya?"_

" _entah." Lelaki tinggi itu mengedikan bahunya, "Tapi, ibu bilang dia cantik."_

 _Jongin berdecih, "Dan kau percaya begitu saja?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan polosnya._

" _Bodoh!" ucap Jongin sembari memukul kepala Chanyeol._

" _Auw! Yakk! Kau fikir tidak sakit huh!"_

 _Jongin tergelak melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol. "Mian mian, aku hanya tidak habis fikir bagaimana kau mau dijodohkan tanpa melihat rupanya sedikitpun. Bahkan kata ibumu umur kalian berjarak 7 tahun? Demi tuhan, dia masih bocah berarti sekarang."_

 _Chanyeol yang dibicarakan mendengus kesal. "Terus saja tertawakan, ku doakan kau juga menyukai bocah yang umurnya jauh dibawahmu."_

 _Jongin yang masih tertawa langsung sukses tersedak mendengar sumpah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri yang melihatnya menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Jongin._

" _Yakkkk!"_

 _Dan keduanya terlibat saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka tidak akan berhenti jika Sehun tidak sadar dari dunia berhayalnya yang sedari tadi melihat kearah jendela._

" _Kenapa mobilnya berhenti hyung."_

" _Oh, ada kecelakaan didepan." Sahut Chanyeol. Dan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti._

 _Saat Jongin hendak melempar ucapan kepada Sehun, lelaki itu harus berhenti karena melihat sehun yang tersenyum tipis kearah jendela._

 _Jongin pun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dihalte yang nampak ramai dengan para mahasiswa baru seperti Sehun._

 _Namun fokus Jongin bukan itu. Fokusnya kini beralih pada sesosok gadis manis yang ditemuinya dua hari belakangan ini secara tidak sengaja. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia dengan teman lelakinya yang masih sama seperti kemarin, meski urat lelah tak terhindar dari wajah manisnya._

 _Telinga Jongin jadi merah sendiri saat melihat senyuman gadis manis itu. Lelaki itu seperti hanyut saat memandang kearah wajah manis juga polosnya._

 _Bahkan Jongin tidak sadar jika sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia memandang kearah yang sama tanpa menggubris Chayeol yang menggerutu karena diabaikan oleh Jongin dan Sehun._

 _Sampai kegiatannya itu diintupsi dengan mobil yang tiba-tiba berjalan serta bus dihalte yang telah datang membawa gadis manis itu pergi._

 _Lagi-lagi untuk keempat kalinya Jongin melihat gadis itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa tau identitasnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokannya lagi, Jongin mengulang kegiatan dihari ke-3 nya berada di Seoul. Pagi-pagi dia sudah jogging dan tidak mendapati si gadis manis. Namun Jongin tidak putus harapan karena mungkin sebentar lagi dia masih bisa melihat si gadis manis saat berangkat ke universitas._

 _Saking semangatnya, bahkan Jongin menyeret Sehun yang masih sibuk menyimpul dasi dan belum mengenakan sepatu. Bahkan Sehun di paksa sarapan didalam mobil oleh Jongin. chanyeol bahkan yang masih mandi ditinggal karena menurut Jongin lelaki itu lambat._

 _Jongin lagi-lagi harus menahan kecewa saat pintu gerbang universitas ditutup. Lagi, dia tidak dapat melihat si gadis manisnya. Tapi sekali lagi, lelaki itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa melihat gadis manisnya nanti saat setelah ospen mereka selesai._

 _Jongin kembali harus menahan kecewa sore harinya. Lelaki itu menjalankan mobil dengan tidak bertenaga karena lagi-lagi dia tidak bertemu digadis manis. Padahal dia sudah dapat paling awal dan pulang saat kampus itu benar-benar sepi. Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya._

 _Jongin menepikan mobilnya didepan gerbang mansion Oh._

" _Kenapa berhenti? Hyung tidak masuk?"_

 _Jongin menggeleng, "Aku masih ada urusan."_

 _Sehun yang memang malas untuk bertanya ada masalah apa pun memilih untuk berlalu begitu saja. Lelaki itu keluar dari mobil Jongin dan masuk kedalam mansion megah keluarganya._

 _Sementara Jongin langsung menjalankan mobilnya kala Sehun sudah memasuki gerbang mansion._

 _Pikiran Jongin buntu. Entahlah, tapi rasanya pikirannya resah karena tidak melihat sigadis manis._

 _Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk ke cafe teman lamanya. Cafe milik Minho, salah satu seniornya dulu saat sekolah di Jepang._

 _Lelaki itu memarkirkan mobilnya, tepat diparkiran depan kafe yang baru dibuka selama sebulan itu. Jongin tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada Minho karena ingin membuat kejutan._

 _Saat jongin mendorong pintu masuk, dia langsung disambut oleh pelayan yang begitu ramah menawarinya kursi. Jongin ingat gadis yang menawarinya itu, dia Taemin. Kekasih Minho yang dulu pernah diceritakannya kepada Jongin._

 _Jongin balas tersenyum kearah wanita itu._

" _Ingin pesan apa?" tanya wanita itu sopan._

" _Hot cappucino satu." Wanita itu mengangguk, "Ada lagi?" tanyanya. Namun Jongin menggeleng._

" _Baik, bisa ditunggu sebentar pesanan anda akan saya antarkan. Permisi." Pamit wanita itu._

 _Namun saat hendak berbalik, Jongin mencegahnya._

" _Tunggu."_

" _Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"_

" _Apa Minho hyung ada?" tanya Jongin. sementara si wanita tadi sedikit bingung karena Jongin mengenal kekasihnya, padahal mereka baru pindah kemari selama satu bulan dan belum memiliki teman dekat._

 _Jongin menyadari tatapan bingung Taemin, jadi lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Aku Jongin, teman Minho hyung dari Jepang. Salam kenal Taemin noona.."_

 _Taemin tentu terkejut dan refleks menyalami Jongin, "Ohhh maafkan aku, aku tidak tau bahwa kau itu Jongin teman Minho."_

 _Jongin tersenyum, "Tidak masalah noona, ini pertemuan pertama kita kan?"_

 _Dan wanita tadi mengangguk, "Ya, sebentar. Biar ku panggilkan Minho."_

 _Jongin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Taemin berlalu begitu saja dari sana._

 _Lelaki itu menatap sekilas isi dan tata ruang dari cafe Minho ini. menurutnya, ini simple sesuai dengan selera Minho yang suka simple tapi elegan. Dan tidak dipungkiri terdapat beberapa hiasan yang membuat cafe ini jadi manis. Pasti itu dari Taemin, karena setaunya Minho itu tidak mengerti yang manis-manis._

 _Jongin jadi tertawa sendiri mengingat bagaimana Minho yang dengan bodohnya memilih antara bunga yang sudah dirangkai dengan bunga yang masih ditanam didalam potnya untuk diberika kepada Taemin dihari valentin. Oke itu lucu karena setiap valentin Minho selalu memberi bunga dalam pot kepada Taemin. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah memberi Taemin kaktus. Demi tuhan, romantisnya dari mana?_

 _Puas melihat sekeliling, Jongin terkesiap dengan suara tawa orang dibelakangnya._

 _Dia mengenal betul suara tawa itu mesti hanya sekali mendengarnya, dan saat dia membalikkan badan,_

 _Ohhh betapa syoknya Jongin melihat si gadis manis sedang tertawa bersama (lagi-lagi) teman lelakinya itu._

 _Dan yang paling membuat Jongin malu adalah pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis manis itu. Jongin menahan nafasnya saat dengan polosnya gadis itu mengedipkan beberapa kali lalu tersenyum ke arah Jongin._

 _Jongin merasa akan mati jika melihat gadis manis itu tiba-tiba senyum kearahnya. Meski sebentar tapi dampaknya itu benar-benar besar untuk Jongin. dan saat si gadis manis itu sibuk kembali dengan dunia dan tawanya. Jongin langsung berbalik menghadap depan kembali._

 _Lelaki itu meletakkan tangannya didada. Lihatlah, bahkan dia seperti seorang remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan senyum malu-malu. Bahkan Minho yang dari tadi disebelah Jongin jadi cengo sendiri melihat ekspresi aneh dari Jongin. dia bahkan bergidik ngeri, karena Jongin yang dikenal nya itu cool, bukannya yang menye-menye seperti ini._

" _Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Minho._

 _Jongin langsung menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Minho yang menatap aneh ke arahnya._

" _Sejak kapan kau berada disini hyung?"_

 _Minho memutar matanya, "Sejak kau menghadap belakang lalu menghadap kedepan lagi sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Apa kau sudah gila?"_

 _Bukannya tersinggung, Jongin malah menyengir dengan tidak berdosanya. Dan melihat itu Minho semakin bergiding ngeri melihat Jongin._

 _Jongin membalikkan badannya sekali lagi mencoba melihat si gadis manis. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak menemukan gadis manisnya ditempat duduknya tadi. Hanya tersisa bekas minumannya serta piring bekas kue nya._

 _Senyum yang tadi mengembang dibibirnya kembali hilang. Lagi-lagi dia gadis manis itu menghilang begitu saja. Ohhh Jongin merutuk didalam hati, seharusnya dia tadi langsung mengajaknya berkenalan atau sekedar bertanya nama._

 _Ahhh mengapa penyesalan selalu datangnya belakangan._

 _Dan Minho semakin tambah bingung dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba murung, sungguh dia butuh seseorang untuk memberitahunya ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ingatkan kalau Minho itu manusia paling tidak peka didunia._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan selama seminggu kedepannya, Jongin selalu berhasil bertemu dengan si gadis manis ditempat yang berbeda-beda dan selalu secara tidak sengaja._

 _Seperti dihari keempat, tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan di supermarket didaerah sayur-sayuran. Dan bodohnya Jongin baru sadar saat si gadis manis itu sudah pergi jauh._

 _Di hari ke-5, mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di Myeong-dong. Gadis itu bersama temannya yang masih sama sedang membeli jajanan disana. Saat Jongin hendak menghampirinya, tiba-tiba Jongin kehilangan jejaknya karena kawasan itu yang sangat ramai._

 _Dan pada hari ke-6, Jongin kembali bertemu gadis itu di sebuah Mall kawasan Gangnam, dan lagi-lagi gadis itu masih bersama teman lelakinya yang dibandara itu. Bahkan Jongin curiga jika mereka tengah berkencan, tapi analisanya itu lenyap saat melihat tingkah mereka yang tidak terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih. Saat Jongin hendak menghampiri, lagi-lagi usahanya harus terhalangi dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah menariknya untuk segera masuk ke Bioskop. Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis._

 _Ini hari terakhirnya di Korea dan Jongin bahkan belum tau siapa nama gadis manis itu. Sungguh, Jongin berfikir mungkin gadis itu bukan Jodohnya._

 _._

 _Hari ke tujuh adalah hari terakhirnya berada di Korea karena dia harus kembali ke Jepang beberapa menit lagi._

 _Di sisa-sisa menit akhirnya itu, bahkan Jongin berharap dia masih bisa bertemu dengan si gadis manis. Jika dia benar-benar bertemu dengan gadis manis itu, tidak segan-segan Jongin akan langsung menculiknya membawanya ke Jepang. Perduli setan dengan dia yang akan ditangkap polisi dengan tuduhan penculikan. Dia tidak perduli. Tapi lagi-lagi hanya pemikiran konyol dari Jongin. karena saat keberangkatan ke Jepang di umumkan, nyatanya gadis itu tidak muncul dihadapan Jongin. yah, mungkin memang Jongin harus benar-benar melupakan gadis manis itu._

" _Jaga diri baik-baik hyung," Sehun memeluk Jongin lalu beralih memeluk Chanyeol._

" _Kau juga, kuliah yang benar agar jadi dokter yang baik." Sehun mengangguk mendengar pesan Chanyeol, "Pasti hyung."_

" _Lain kali main kesini lagi hyung,"_

 _Dan akhirnya Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan melambai kearah Sehun menuju pintu keberangkatan bandara. Mereka menaiki pesawat yang segera membawanya ke Jepang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **2 tahun setelahnya...**

" _Jongin kau yakin akan pindah ke Korea?"_

 _Lelaki yang di panggil Jongin itu menganggu, "Ya ibu, perusahaan disana membutuhkanku jadi aku harus pindah kesana."_

 _Wanita paruh baya tadi menghela nafas, "Apa benar-benar Jungkook tidak kau tinggal disini saja? Kau tau, ibu akan merasa kesepian jika harus sendiri disini. Kau tau kan ibu tidak punya anak selain Haru, dan saat Haru pergi ibu hanya punya Jungkook sebagai teman."_

 _Jongin tersenyum, "Maaf ibu, tapi aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk membawa Jungkook kemana pun aku pergi. Bagaimana pun juga aku ayahnya dan bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mengawasi dan menjaganya."_

 _Wanita tadi tersenyum kecut, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu hati-hati dan jaga Jungkook baik-baik disana oke?"_

" _Pasti ibu, ibu juga sering-seringlah main berkunjung ke Korea nanti."_

 _Wanita itu mendengus kesal, "Kau tau sendiri bagaimana ayah Haru. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ibu pergi sendiri ke negera lain tanpa dia. Sementara dia sendiri selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."_

" _Baiklah bu, tapi aku berharap ibu bisa menyempatkan kesana untuk menengok Jungkook."_

" _Akan ibu usahakan untuk itu."_

 _Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, "Ibu kurasa aku harus pulang, terima kasih telah menjaga Jungkook hari ini."_

 _Wanita paruh baya tadi ikut berdiri sambil membenarkan kepala Jungkook dibahu Jongin._

" _Ibu tidak merasa repot sama sekali. Hati-hat jika menyetir sendiri dijalan."_

 _Jongin mengangguk dan berlalu membawa anaknya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu kemudian, lelaki itu benar-benar mendarat di Korea dengan Jungkook disebelah kanannya. Jongin hanya membawa tas kecil tempat peralatan Jungkook. Karena seluruh barangnya sudah dia kirim terlebih dahulu empat hari yang lalu._

 _Jongin merasa berbeda setelah menginjakkan kakinya diluar bandara. Padahal baru dua tahun dia tidak kemari dan lagi-lagi ada yang sudah berubah dengan tempat ini meski tidak banyak._

 _Sementara anaknya –Jungkook– sudah dengan semangatnya melihat-lihat tempat yang baru untuknya._

" _Papa, siapa yang akan menjemput kita? Lalu nanti rumah baru ita seperti apa? Apa akan sebesar rumah sebelumnya?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum meihat semangat anaknya yang menggebu-gebu padahal dia baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh tapi anak itu seperti tidak punya lelah sama sekali._

" _Kita akan di jemput oleh Sehun uncle dan kalau rumah, rumah kita akan lebih besar dari rumah kita sebelumnya."_

 _Mata anak itu membola sempurna, "Wohhh benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk dan hasilnya anaknya langsung memekik senang._

 _Sambil menunggu jemputan yang lagi-lagi telat, dia melihat kearah pintu keberangkatan bandara. Tempat yang sama, 2 tahun lalu dia bertemu si gadis manis tanpa nama. Jongin menyebutnya begitu. Tapi kali ini dia bahkan tidak melihat ada si gadis manis yang sedang menangis disana seperti dua tahun lalu. Jongin tersenyum miris, yah mungkin memang mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu._

 _Tak beberapa lama, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sampai._

" _Hyung!" teriaknya._

" _Uncle~" dan Jungkook langsung berlari kepelukan Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum karena semua orang menyayangi anaknya._

" _Hai jagoan, apa kabar?"_

" _kabar kookie baik uncle, dan lihat... kookie tambah tinggi." Pamer anak itu. Sehun pura-pura terkejut._

" _Wohhh benar, jagoan uncle semakin besar eoh." Membuat anak itu tertenyum senang karena dipuji._

 _Kini Sehun beralih memeluk Jongin. "Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum membalas pelukan sepupu kecilnya itu, "Baik, kau sendiri?"_

" _Aku juga baik hyung. Dan mana Chanyeol hyung? Bukankah dia juga ikut pindah dengan istrinya?"_

" _Kau tau sendiri sesibuk apa Chanyeol. Dia akan menyusul dua minggu lagi."_

 _Sehun mendengus. "Cih, selalu dia belakangan datangnya."_

 _Jongin hanya terkekeh dan menggiring Sehun dan Jungkook agar segera mengantarnya pulang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **6 bulan kemudian...**

 _Enam bulan sudah Jongin kembali ke Korea. Banyak yang terjadi selama dia berada disini. Seperti satu bulan setelah kedatangannya, dia di kenalkan oleh rekan bisnisnya oleh seorang wanita dewasa cantik dan sopan disebuah pesta._

 _Awalnya mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, namun saat akhir pesta wanita tadi meminta nomer ponselnya dengan alasan mungkin berguna jika nanti dia ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jongin._

 _Jongin yang memang dasarnya ramah dengan setiap rekan kerjanya memberikan nomer ponsel tersebut dengan Cuma-Cuma._

 _Dan dari sanalah kedekan mereka terjalin. Wanita itu selalu memperhatikan Jongin saat Jongin sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Dia bahkan dengan baiknya memberikan berbagai macam mainan untuk Jungkook anaknya. Intinya Jongin memiliki kesan baik dengan wanita itu awalnya._

 _Sampai tiga bulan lalu, mereka memutuskan berkomitmen untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jongin berharap dengan begini mungkin dia akan bisa sedikit menggeser si gadis manis tanpa nama itu dari otaknya. Dan yah sedikit berhasil, meski kadang-kadang Jongin tetap mendatangi tempat-tempat yang pernah mempertemukannya dengan si gadis manis itu dua tahun lalu. Dan hasilnya lagi-lagi nihil seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

 _Sampai 2 minggu hubungan Jongin dengan Krystal –wanita itu– berjalan, semua terlihat baik-baik saja meski dia mendapat penolakan keras dari Jungkook sejak awal dia mengenalkan Krystal. Sampai hubungan mereka yang hendak menginjak ke bulan yang pertama. Jongin mendapati sesuatu yang aneh. Ada yang mengalihkan sedikit demi sedikit asetnya selama sebulan yang lalu dan Jongin baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bodohnya Jongin baru ingat siapa orang yang bisa dengan mudah mengangkses data-data meski tidak memiliki hak apapun. Dia Krystal._

 _Dari sana Jongin mencoba menyelidikinya. Dan sehari kemudian, dia mendapatkan sebuah fakta baru jika keluarga Krystal mengalami overlimit dan dinyatakan akan bangkrut, untuk menutupi itu Krystal membuka pahanya untuk setiap rekan bisnis ayahnya._

 _Jongin tertawa miris mendapat fakta itu. Jadi selama ini wanita yang dianggapnya wanita baik-baik ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang ular? Ohhh betapa menariknya._

 _Hingga dia mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang untuk menjebang ular itu agar masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Dan yang paling dibutuhkannya sekarang sedang berencana akan pulang ke Korea. Ohhh bukankah tuhan seperti berpihak kepada Jongin sekarang?_

 _Segera diraihnya ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang dibutuhkannya tersebut._

 _Butuh waktu sedikit lama hingga sambungan itu diangkat oleh seseorang disebrang._

" _Hai hyung, sibuk?"_

" _ **Menurutmu?"**_

 _Jongin tertawa mendengar balasan ketus dari sebrang, "Oke-oke aku tau Presdir Kim pasti sibuk sekarang. Tapi hyung, aku mendengar akan pulang ke Korea. Apa aku benar?"_

" _ **Ya Jongin, ada apa memang?"**_

 _Jongin menyeringai mendengar balasan dari sana, "Tidak, hanya butuh sedikit bantuanmu untuk menjebak sebuah ular lagi."_

" _ **Ular lagi huh? Oke apa yang bisa ku bantu kali ini untuk sepupu tersayangku?"**_

" _Kita bicarakan lagi saat kau sudah sampai disini saja hyung."_

" _ **Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan Jongin-ah..."**_

" _Ya, sampai jumpa minggu depan... Myungsoo hyung."_

 _Dan sambungan telfon terputus begitu saja. Menyisakan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum miring karena rencananya akan berjalan mulus sebentar lagi._

 _._

 _Dan rencana jongin benar-benar berjalan sesuai dugaannya. Wanita itu ternyata benar-benar ular. Dia menerima dari Jongin tapi juga menerima dari lelaki lain. Sungguh, adakah yang lebih murahan dari itu? Jongin rasa tidak, karena wanita itu benar-benar paling murah._

 _Awalnya Jongin rasa benar-benar berjalan sesuai rencananya, hingga satu bulan kemudian tepat 2 minggu sebelum Jongin mengakhirinya, wanita itu sedikit membuat ulah dengan melibatnya seorang gadis lain di hubungan rumit mereka._

 _Jongin mendapatkan info itu dari Chanyeol yang datang ke kantornya sembari melempar foto bahkan audio Krystal yang tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Jongin dan membuat Jongin tertuduh bersalah._

" _Apa ini?" kekeh Jongin setelah mendengar setiap isi dari audio itu._

 _Sementara si saksi dan pengantar bukti hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Entah, kurasa dia benar-benar ingin bermain dengan kita."_

 _Jongin tertawa, "Sungguh? Yang benar saja dia ingin bermain dengan melibatkan seorang bocah seperti ini."_

" _Jangan meremehkan dia." Chanyeol menunjuk gambar seorang gadis cantik tengah meminum minumannya dengan anggun, "Dia berbahaya. Sedikit banyak, banyak pengusaha muda dan para anak pengusaha terjerat dengan kata-kata, wajah serta sikap polosnya."_

" _Apa dia jalang juga seperti ular ini huh?"_

" _No!" chanyeol menggeleng. "Dia bukan jalang, hanya_ _ **perusak hubungan orang**_ _."_

" _Perusaka hubungan orang? Maksudnya?"_

" _Ya dia hanya gadis biasa yang menyerang lawannya dengan mulut manisnya. Dia tidak lebih dari pegang tangan atau saling merangkul dengan targetnya. Bahkan jika berani menyentuh lebih maka dia tidak segan-segan menendang selangkan lelaki itu."_

 _Jongin meringis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Auw, itu pasti sakit. Tapi apa ada yang benar dia tendang selangkangannya?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Tentu, bahkan mereka bukan kapok malah semakin mengejarnya dengan gila-gilaan. Salah satunya seperti dari anak pengusaha Bang yaitu Bang Youngguk."_

" _Serius? Setelah ditendang dia tetap mendekatinya?"_

" _Ya, kau tidak tau saja bagaimana dia digilai dikampusnya. Bahkan dia memiliki fans club dikampusnya."_

 _Jongin tertawa, "Yang benar saja, kenapa anak-anak itu ada-ada saja sih."_

" _Aku menemukan 2 faktu baru lagi tentangnya."_

" _Apa?" tanya Jongin sedikit penasaran._

" _Dia kuliah di SNU yang berarti dia satu kampus dengan Sehun. Dan aku jamin Sehun mengenalnya, melihat seberapa terkenalnya gadis ini disana."_

" _Wow, kurasa dia benar-benar istimewa jika bisa populer di SNU bahkan memiliki fans club. Lalu yang kedua apa?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum miring kearah Jongin. "Dia sahabat Baekhyun sebelum istriku pindah ke Jepang."_

 _Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Baekhyun? Yang benar saja, kenapa dunia sesempit ini huh?"_

" _Tertarik bermain dengannya?"_

 _Jongin tampak berpikir sembari memandang gambar gadis yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi. Sungguh, Jongin sebenarnya merasa familiar dengan gadis itu, hanya saja... ah lupakan._

 _Lalu lelaki berkulit tan itu melempar seringai kearah Chanyeol._

" _Baiklah, sedikit bermain kurasa tidak masalah... tapi,"_

 _Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tapi apa?"_

" _Jangan libatkan Sehun untuk masalah ini."_

" _Kenapa? Bukankah itu membantu kita untuk mengawasinya?"_

 _Jongin menggeleng, menolak usulan Chanyeol. "Just do it Park!"_

 _Dan percakapan itu berhenti sampai sana._

 _._

 _Dan rencana itu disusun begitu saja. Segala kemungkinannya pertemuan mereka secara tidak sengaja disusun begitu rapi hingga tidak mungkin mengakibatkan curiga untuk pihak yang bersangkutan._

 _Seluruh persiapannya sudah dipersiapkan bahkan dengan bantuan Baekhyun yang harus ikut campur karena dipaksa Jongin untuk bergabung. Meski tidak iklas, setidaknya Baekhyun membantu banyak. Bahkan mereka sudah merencanakan tempat, waktu bahkan seperti apa kejadian Baekhyun dan gadis itu –kyungsoo- bertemu._

 _Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah mereka rencanakan adalah, pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Jungkook ditaman. Bagaimana Jungkook yang selalu menyebut nama Kyungsoo sebagai noona cantiknya dan bagaimana Jungkook yang selalu lengket jika ada Kyungsoo._

 _Sungguh, Jongin bahkan tidak ada niatan melibatkan anaknya. Tapi itu semua benar-benar terjadi murni seperti digarisnya oleh tuhan._

 _Jongin bahkan dibuat diam berdebar saat pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo ditaman. Entah kenapa Jongin seperti melihat gadis manisnya di senyuman yang Kyungsoo berikan. Tapi Jongin selalu menepisnya dan beranggapan jika dia hanya berhayal karena terlalu menginginkan bertemu dengan gadis manisnya selama dua tahun kebelakang._

 _Dan seluruh rencananya berjalan dengan semestinya meski dengan sedikit perubahan rencana degan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai guru private Jungkook._

 _Entah semenjak kapan, tapi Jonginrasa dia jadi suka memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Bahkan wanita itu sudah sering menginap dirumahnya. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, sikap dia jadi posesif jika ada Sehun sepupunya yang juga mengaku suka kepada Kyungsoo sejak 2 tahun lalu._

 _Dan malam dimana kegundahannya terjawab datang._

 _Malam ini, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menginap dirumahnya karena Jungkook yang sakit dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus disana menjaga anak nakal itu. Entah apa yang diinginkan anak itu, tapi dia tidak mau makan ataupun meminum obatnya tanpa Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo harus bolos kuliah dan terjebak dirumahnya selama dua hari._

 _Kyungsoo memang bilang bahwa dia memiliki tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besok, jadi saat Jungkook sudah tidur gadis itu beranjak ke ruang keluarga untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Arena dia takut mengganggu tidur Jungkook jika mengerjakan dikamar anak itu._

 _Pada pukul 11 malam, Jongin turun dari kamarnya karena haus dan dia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang merenggangkan ototnya mungkin karena pegal._

 _Gadis itu membelakangi Jongin, jadi Jongin tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan gadis itu. Yang Jongin tau, gadis itu menaikkan rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda. Mungkin dia risih dengan rambut yang tergerai jika belajar pikir Jongin._

 _Saat Jongin sudah berada ditangga terakhir, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo berbalik kearahnya dan mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan satu sama lain._

 _Mungkin Kyungsoo terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jongin terkejut, melainkan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan kacamata bulat yang selama ini tidak pernah digunakan gadis itu._

 _ **Deg~**_

 _Jantung lelaki itu berdebar dengan tidak tau malunya. Dia kaget, jelas. Kyungsoo dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut kuncir kuda mengingatkan Jongin kepada seorang remaja perempuan yang 2 tahun lalu membuatnya kelimpungan sendiri jika tidak bisa melihatnya sehari saja._

 _Disana, Kyungsoo berdiri berdiri seperti si gadis manisnya. Gadis manis yang tidak pernah Jongin tau namanya. Gadis yang menangis saat Jongin melihatnya pertama kali._

 _Jongin mematung seperti orang bodoh didepan Kyungsoo. Dia seperti kehilangan setengah kesadarannya setelah mengetahui fakta tentang gadis yang selama 2 tahun ini mengganggu fikirannya._

 _Bagaimana Jongin baru menyadarinya sekarang jika gadis itu ternyata sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia baru mempercayai perasaannya yang curiga tentang mata dan senyuman Kyungsoo dan gadis manisnya. Betapa bodohnya Jongin._

 _Bahkan bagaimana dia bisa melupaka tentang fakta Kyungsoo yang juga kuliah di SNU dan selalu berdua dengan Jongdae temannya lelakinya kemanapun. Bukankah itu saja sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar sama?_

 _Satu lagi, baekhyun. Kyungsoo sahabat baekhyun yang dua tahun lalu pergi ke Jepang untuk dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan baekhyun berangkat dihari yang sama dengan sampainya dia dikorea. Demi tuhan, kenapa otak pintarnya tak berfungsi disaat yang tept sih..._

 _Pikiran Jongin yang melayang-layang itu harus diintrupsi dengan ucapan Kyungsoo._

" _Jongin-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam dibawah?"_

 _Jongin segera merubah raut muka cengonya jadi biasa saja saat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya._

 _Lelaki itu mengangkat gelas kosong ditangannya. "Aku ingin mengambil air minum."_

 _Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu Jongin-ssi."_

 _Setelah Jongin mengangguk, Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamar Jungkook._

 _Jongin bernafas lega saat Kyungsoo sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Tapi hal itu membuat Jongin jadi tersenyum sendiri. Hatinya merasa hangat kala menemukan si gadis manisnya. Dan mulai malam itu Jongin berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melepas si gadis manis lagi seperti dua tahun lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba menolfonnya dan menanyakan beradaanya dimana._

" _Kau ada dimana Jongin-ah?"_

" _Aku dikantor, ada apa?"_

" _Aku memiliki sebuah berita untuk mu."_

" _Apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran._

" _Tidak disini, tunggu aku di kantor. Aku akan sampai dalam satu setengah jam."_

 _Dan telefon itu terputus begitu saja saat Chanyeol memutuskannya._

 _Jongin kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen ditangannya. Sampai setengah jam kemudian, Chanyeol benar-benar datang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya._

 _Saat Chanyeol duduk didepannya, Jongin segera meletakkan kertas-kertas putih bernilai jutaan dolar hanya untuk mendengarkan berita apa yang dibawa Chanyeol._

" _Aku tidak sengaja bertemu mereka." Ucap Chanyeol langsung. Jongin yang tidak mengerti siap yang dimaksud mereka oleh Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan Chanyeol yang paham langsung menambahi._

" _Kyungsoo dan Krystal."_

 _Dan dua nama itu mampu membuat Jongin tertarik sepenuhnya dengan berita yang akan disampaikan Chanyeol._

" _Apa yang mereka lakukan? Dan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"_

" _Aku bertemu mereka di cafe minho hyung dan Taemin noona. Tempat pertama yang mereka gunakan untuk bertemu dulu. Aku sedang ada janji dengan Myungsoo hyung tapi Myungsoo hyung kabur lewat pintu belakang cafe saat melihat Krystal datang, awalnya aku juga ingin pergi namun urung saat melihat Kyungsoo datang setelahnya. Jadi, yahhh aku menguping pembicaaran mereka dikursi lain yang membelakangi mereka tanpa membuat mereka curiga." Chanyeol menyengir setelah mengucapkan akhir kalimatnya._

" _Lalu yang mereka bicarakan tentu tentang jebakan tentang dirimu. Krystal sepertinya memaksa kyungsoo agar bertindak cepat. Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri sepertinya terlihat lebih suka mengulur-ulur."_

 _Jongin mengernyit. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"_

" _Entah, aku juga tidak tau" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, lalu lelaki itu menyeringai kearah Jongin. "Atau kau mau ku tanyak kepada Kyungsoo secara langsung."_

 _Jongin mendelik kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berdecih pelan._

" _Ck, yang benar saja park. Kau seperti akan menghancurkan rencana kita jika seperti itu."_

 _Dan Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya. Tak lama, sekertaris Jongin masuk membawa kopi untuk Jongin dan Chanyeol. Keduanya berterima kasih kepada sekertaris Jongin lalu wanita itu undur diri setelahnya._

 _ **Chanyeol menyesap kopi yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh sekertaris Jongin.**_

" _ **Bagaimana?" ucap lelaki itu.**_

 _ **Jongin yang juga tengah menyesap kopinya meliriknya sekilas. Setelah selesai dengan kopinya lelaki tan itu baru menjawab, "Menarik." Ucapnya dengan singkat.**_

 _ **Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum miring kearah Jongin.**_

" _ **Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati permainan ini eoh?" ejek Chanyeol. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi godaan sepupunya itu.**_

" _ **Jika boleh membenarkan, aku hanya menikmati apa yang harus dinikmati." Lelaki itu menaruh kopinya dimeja.**_

 _ **Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, "Ya, kau benar. Tapi tak mungkin selamanya kau akan terus seperti ini, jadi... kapan kau akan mengakhiri semua permainan ini?"**_

 _ **Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tau, aku masih ingin bermain sedikit lagi dengannya aku ingin melihat sejauh mana dia melakukannya."**_

 _ **Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan.**_

" _ **Ya, tapi secerdik apapun dia dan temannya itu tapi masih belum bisa menandingi kelicikanmu." Jongin tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Bahkan dengan mudah kau bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka."**_

" _ **Kau benar yeol. Dia memang bukan tandinganku dan untuk urusan sekecil itu aku dengan mudah dapat mengetahuinya." Ucap Jongin penuh percaya diri.**_

 _ **Melihat tingkat kepercayaan diri yang amat tinggi dari sepupunya itu Chanyeol memutar malas bola matanya.**_

" _ **Karena itu... cepat akhiri dan semua selesai, kau tak perlu pura-pura lagi setelahnya."**_

 _ **Jongin hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan dari Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Keduanya diam sesaat hingga Chanyeol kembali membuka suara saat mengingat sesuatu.**_

" _ **Hei, tadi aku bertemu dengan Myungsoo hyung dicafe." buka Chanyeol. Jongin terlihat tertarik dengan topik kali ini.**_

" _ **Sungguh?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Apa katanya?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol tertawa kecil ketika mengingat percakapaannya dengan Myungsoo –sepupu tertua mereka.**_

" _ **Ini sungguh lucu, aku bahkan sampai sakit perut mendengar cerita dari Myungsoo hyung" ucap Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Kau tau, Myungsoo hyung mengeluh tentang wanita itu. Katanya wanita itu benar-benar selalu menempel kepadanya kemanapun dia pergi dan Myungsoo hyung risih karena itu"**_

 _ **Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Dia tau sekarang dimana letak lucunya menurut Chanyeol. "Aku lupa jika dia alergi dengan tipe cewek macam itu" ucap Jongin.**_

 _ **Chanyeol tertawa, "Benar. Jika kau melihat ekspresinya saat itu mungkin kau akan menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kau benar-benar gila menyuruh hyungmu sendiri untuk mengikuti rencana gilamu."**_

 _ **Jongin menyengir tanpa dosa kearah Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Dia juga bertanya kapan kau mengakhirinya?"**_

 _ **Jongin mendengus tak suka, "Kenapa semua orang menyuruhku untuk segera mengakhiri ini?" tanyanya.**_

" _ **Ya, karena ini sudah waktunya berakhir. Sudah lewat 2 bulan bahkan harus melibatkan orang lain lagi jadi lebih baik segera kau akhiri"**_

" _ **Besok hari apa?" tanya Jongin tak nyambung dari topik.**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya samar. Dia bingung tapi akhirnya menjawab juga.**_

" _ **Minggu. Kenapa?"**_

 _ **Jongin menyeringai. "Sempurna, jadi apa kau mau jadi salah satu saksinya?" tawarnya.**_

" _ **Hah? Saksi apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum paham maksud Jongin.**_

 _ **Jongin memutar matanya malas. "Ck, kau tadi menyuruhku dan sekarang kau yang tak paham sendiri maksudku" kesalnya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengerti sekarang kemana arah tawaran Jongin tadi. Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.**_

" _ **Tentu. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. aku penasaran dengan reaksinya nanti" jawab Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Jadi... apa aku harus menghubungi Myungsoo hyung sekarang?" tanya Jongin.**_

 _ **Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tentu, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"**_

 _._

 _Dan jongin tak pernah menyangka jika hari sabtu itu malamnya dia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tidak sengaja dari Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu lari dari mansionnya dipagi buta._

 _Jongin sudah bangun sebenarnya saat Kyungsoo pergi hanya saja dia masih belum mau keluar karena terlalu malu. Lagi pula dia memiliki rencana besar diminggu siang nanti._

 _Ular yang diincarnya sudah masuk kedalam perangkap hanya tinggal menutup perangkapnya dan membuangnya kekandang serigala agar ular itu mati terkoyak._

 _Dan lagi-lagi rencananya berhasil begitu saja dengan mudah tanpa Krystal curiga sama sekali._

 _Hahhh Jongin ingin menertawakan kebodohan wanita tersebut. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa dia dengan bodohnya tidak mencari tahu dulu tentang Kim Myungsoo yang salah satu dari sepupu Jongin._

 _Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya bahagia luar biasa. Percakapan kecilnya dengan Jungkook saat dia selesai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang minggu malam waktu itu._

 _ **Jungkook berjalan menuruni tangga ketika telinga kecilnya mendengar suara mobil papanya datang setelah mengantar Kyungsoo noonanya.**_

 _ **Dilihatnya kekanan dan kekiri tidak mendapati siapapun diruang keluarga ataupun ruang tamu. Sampai dia mendengar bunyi dentingan gelas dari arah dapur. Anak itu langsung berlari begitu saja kedapur dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya.**_

 _ **Dan Jungkook dapat melihat bahwa papnya disana sedang mengambil gelas untuk minum. Mungkin haus –pikir Jungkook. Anak itu mendekat sembari membuka suara, "Pa..." panggilnya.**_

 _ **Jongin yang berada didepan kulkas hendak mengambil air, berhenti ketika melihat putra kesayangannya berjalan mendekatinya. "Hai sayang" sapanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin saat dia selesai mengambil air dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya.**_

 _ **Jongin dapat dengan jelas bahwa putranya itu tengah ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi sebelum meneguk minumanannya lelaki itu pun kembali membuka suara.**_

" _ **Katakanlah, papa akan mendengarkannya." Katanya,**_

" _ **Apa papa akan mengabulkan permintaan kookie?" tanya anak itu polos.**_

 _ **Jongin tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Ya, apapun itu papa pasti akan mengabulkannya selama kookie senang." Dan setelahnya Jongin mulai meminum air dinginnya sembari memperhatikan anaknya yang tengah bicara.**_

 _ **Jungkook tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Jongin.**_

" _ **Aku ingin Kyungsoo noona menjadi 'MAMA' ku."**_

 _ **Dan pernyataan Jungkook sukses membuat Jongin tersedak minumannya sendiri.**_

 _Meski dia tersedak ketika mendengarnya, tapi dia benar-benar bahagia saat anaknya menyuruhnya seperti itu. Berarti dia tidak perlu susah-susah merayu Jungkook untuk menerima Kyungsoo kan, karena Jungkook snediri sudah meminta Kyungsoo sebagai 'mama'nya. Jadi apa yang harus Jongin khawatirkan sekarang? Dia hanya perlu berjuang sedikit dengan meyakinkan perasaan Kyungsoo kepadanya dan semua beres._

 _Itulah yang dipikirkan Jongin tapi entah apa Kyungsoo berfikiran yang sama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin sudah mengira bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera mengundurkan diri dari kerjaannya saat rencananya dan Krystal gagal._

 _Jongin sudah memperkirakan itu dan ternyata perkiraannya benar. Gadis itu benar-benar mengundurkan diri tepat setelah kepulangan mereka dari liburan di Jeju._

 _Hanya saja entah kenapa Jongin yang biasanya bisa mengendalikan diri, kali ini bisa kelepasan._

 _Lelaki itu merasa terangsang dengan Kyungsoo yang terkejut lalu membuka sedit bibirnya. Sungguh, itu benar-benar menggoda Jongin untuk nempelkan bibirnya disana._

 _Dan dia benar-bemar melakukan itu. Berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Meski hanya sepihak, tapi Jongin benar-benar menikmati kegiatan mencumbu bibir menggoda Kyungsoo itu. Sampai saat dia ingin menyapa rongga mulut milik gadis itu. Dia harus menerima puas penolakan Kyungsoo yang mendorong dirinya menjauh dan pergi berlalu begitu saja._

 _Beruntung dia tidak ditampar atau paling parahnya ditendang selangkangnya seperti kata Chanyeol tentang lelaki yang berani menyentuhnya sembarangan._

 _Dan Jongin merasa Kyungsoo hanya butuh waktu. Jika hanya waktu, Jongin akan memberikan itu untuk Kyungsoo merenung._

' _ **Ya itu isi fikiran Jongin. hanya saja dia tidak tau apa isi pikiran Kyungsoo dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.'**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Te Be Ce**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baby Vee nepatin janji up hari selasa kan... yekannn...

Oke kalo ada yang bilang ini pendek, bakalan baby vee tapok beneran *bawaraketnyamuk* gak ding becanda... slow

Oke ini 7k+ kata. Chapter ter-panjang yang pernah baby vee tulis hanya dalam 10 jam. Intinya baby vee baru nulis ini tadi siang abis pulang kuliah dan langsung baby vee selesaiin malemnya. Baby vee encok sendiri nulis kebanyakan XD. Gak gak lagi nulis sebanyak ini, sumpah kapok. Ganti berapa macam pose aja tadi baby vee T.T bahkan kasur baby vee smpek gak berbentuk karena dari siang baby vee cari posisi yang enak buat nulis :v Oke lupakan napa baby vee malah curahat.

Oh yaaa, ada yang ketipu disini?

Hayooo ngaku siapa yang ketipu, yang ngira yang nguping itu jongong kalo gak willis pada yang ngupling si caplang, wkwkwkwk :v

Serius masa Cuma satu yang bisa bener nebak kalo itu si ceye. Tapi ya udahlah yang penting kan udah terungkap semua. Mulai dari Jongong yang naksir kyungs dari awal meski kagak tau namanya. Dinistain amat sih si item :3

Oke baby vee kira udah cuap-cuapnya. Capek juga ngebacot terus.

Happy reading n see you next chap... payy-payyy :* :* :*

.

 **Thanks's to :**

Dinadokyungsoo1 Nungetty ripusi1288 Siti Aisyah648 Istrinya. MasCahyo erikaalni KwonJungHee 21hana babytaaa Priscillamh Ariantipark fujoshi kronis Rizkinovitasarii itsrain222 || sara jong dhyamanta1214 kyungiee kim gongju dohchoco Yoosumarcel chansekyuu BubbleXia kjongsoo1214 kyungkyung Lovesoo tasyalee 

.

 _ **p.s : baby vee gak bales review dulu ya, lelah tangan baby vee ;(**_

 _ **: met ketemu hari minggu :D *lambai-lambai***_


	14. Just Kookie

Dua minggu adalah waktu yang diberikan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

Lelaki beranak satu itu berfikir waktu itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk digunakan Kyungsoo berpikir dan menenangkan diri serta menyelesaikan ujian akhir semesternya selama 2 minggu kebelakang.

Jadi saat dirasa waktu yang dia berikan sudah selesai. Maka disinilah lelaki itu sekarang. Berdiri didepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo sembari sembawa sebuket mawar putih tanda perdamaian.

Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali sebelum terdengar sahutan dari dalam untuk menunggu sebentar.

Dia sedikit gugup karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan bertemu Kyungsoo setelah dua minggu mereka tidak menjalin komunikasi sama sekali. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga terlihat menghindar dengan Jungkook. Padahal anak kecil itu selalu mencari keberadaan noona kesayangannya.

Jongin segera merapikan sedikit penampilannya dan menyiapkan senyum terbaiknya saat mendengar kunci pintu dibuka.

Dan saat pintu itu dibuka, Jongin masih bisa mempertahankan senyumnya meski yang muncul adalah ibu Kyungsoo bukan gadis manisnya.

"Selamat pagi omonim," sapa lelaki itu ramah. Sementara ibu Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Jongin pagi-pagi dirumahnya.

"eoh, selamat pagi juga Jongin. kenapa pagi-pagi sudah kemari?"

Jongin masih tersenyum dengan lebar sembari menjawab dengan mantap, "Saya sedang mencari Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo ada didalam omonim?"

Ibu Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Kyungsoo sedang pergi Jongin-ah."

"Ahhh ini hari minggu, pasti Kyungsoo sedang membantu ditoko. Kalo begitu biar saya permisi untuk menemuinya ditoko eomonim."

Saat Jongin hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba tangannya dikecekal dulu oleh ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada ditoko Jongin-ah. Anak itu sedang pergi bersama dengan Jongdae untuk berlibur."

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat senyum lebar Jongin luntur begitu saja.

"Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Sayang sekali, padahal dia baru berangkat kemarin sore."

"K-kemana dia pergi eomonim?"

"Katanya dia akan pergi untuk mengunjungi nenek Jongdae yang berada di China."

Dan itulah hal terakhir yang bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Jongin. bahkan saat ibu Kyungsoo menawarinya masuk kedalam sembari minum teh, Jongin hanya diam untuk menolak.

Setelah beberapa saat lelaki itu pergi begitu saja dari rumah Kyungsoo tentu setelah pamit dengan sopan kepada ibu Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu hanya sedikit kecewa karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal dia dari rumah sudah bertekat untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia benar-benar harus pulang dengan kekecewaan akibat buntut panjang dari masalah yang dia ciptakan dengan melibatkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin berpikir, mungkin jika dulu dia tidak melibatkan gadis itu. Mungkin dia masih bisa berteman ataupun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ya tapi itu hanya mungkin. Karena sayangnya semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah tujuh hari Jongin tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin jika hari pertama lelaki itu masih yakin tapi dihari ketujuh dengan koneksi yang banyak. Lelaki itu tetap tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis manisnya.

Dia bahkan sudah mendatangi sendiri rumah nenek Jongdae yang berada di China di hari keduanya. Dia rela meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaannya bermaksud untuk menjemput gadisnya. Tapi, yang didapat hanya bangunan kosong yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama satu minggu karena pemiliknya pindah.

Dari sana Jongin kembali mencari disetiap sudut di China. tapi lagi-lagi, keluarga Jongdae hilang tanpa kabar.

Jongin bahkan sudah mencoba menghubungi orangtua Jongdae yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika. Namun lagi-lagi, dia harus dikecewakan dengan tidak ada tanggapan dari kedua orang tua lelaki itu.

Jongin bahkan sudah memboikot seluruh nama-nama penumpang yang ada dibandara untuk melihat kemana arah tujuan Kyungsoo pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa sampai menemukan bahwa sabtu malam Kyungsoo terbang ke China setelahnya tidak ditemukan lagi.

Jongdae seolah-olah menutupi keberadaan Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat Jongin menemui kekasih Jongdae yang didapat hanya kata,

" _Maaf, tapi akau tidak berhak memberitahu kemana mereka pergi."_

Dia sediit kesulitan karena keluarga Jongdae milik saham terbesar di bandara. Jadi jelas sekali bahwa lelaki itu dengan mudah menutupi keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Dan harapan terakhirnya hanya Baekhyun sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo.

Tapi dia lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan karena Baekhyun hanya bungkam seribu bahasa tidak menjawab kemana Kyungsoo pergi bahkan saat Jongin memohon dia malah semakin menyudutkan dan menyalahkan Jongin.

"Baek, kumohon beritahu aku kemana Kyungsoo pergi." Jongin mencoba memelas kepada Baekhyun. Berharap wanita yang akan melahirkan beberapa minggu lagi itu akan mengashaninya.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya bungkam. Jadi Jongin mencoba untuk merayunya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baek kumohon, beritahu aku kemana Kyungsoo pergi."

"Memberitahumu?" akhirnya wanita itu membuka suara karena beberapa hari ini dia bahkan tidak mau menjawab setiap pertanyaan Jongin.

"Iya baek, kumohon."

"Untuk apa?" jawab Baekhyun ketus. "Membuatnya merasa dipermainkan lagi huh?"

Jongin menggeleng hendak menyangkal kalimat Baekhyun barusan. Tapi lagi-lagi wanita itu meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

Jadi Jongin harus sekali lagi menahan kekecewaannya tentang Kyungsoo yang masih menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Jongin semakin dibuat stres.

Kyungsoo yang belum ditemukan membuatnya setres dan sekarang ditambah Jungkook yang sakit dan terus meminta Kyungsoo agar menemaninya. Tentu hal itu membuat rambut Jongin akan rontok rasanya.

"Apa kau sudah memanggil Baekhyun kemari?" tanya Jongin kepada kepala pelayan mansionnya.

"Ya Tuan. Nyonya park mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai."

Jongin mengangguk mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Baekhyun memang marah kepadanya, tapi setidaknya wanita itu tidak marah kepada anaknya. Dan yang paling membuatnya lega dia Baekhyun mau merawat anaknya sementara Jongin harus rapat dan sedikit mengumpulkan informasi tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo. Sungguh Jongin juga rindu kepada gadis itu, bukan hanya Jungkook yang rindu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka menampakkan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan sedikit kekusahan karena kandungan besarnya.

Wanita itu masih sama seperti kemarin. Masih dingin kepada Jongin meski tidak dipungkiri ada rasa khawatir dimatanya untuk Jungkook. Lihatlah, siapa yang tidak akan khawatir dengan anak itu. Badannya mengurus begitu juga pipi gembilnya. Dia akhir-akhir ini sangat susah makan dan Jongin tidak bisa memaksa karena jika dia memaksa maka anak itu akan menangis sembari meraung-raung memanggil Kyungsoo. Bahkan dua hari lalu salah satu pelayannya terkena hantaman piring dari Jungkook yang lagi-lagi tidak mau menyentuh tidak bisa menyalahkan anak itu karena mau bagaimana pun juga ini juga kesalahannya dari awal. Jadi dia hanya meminta maaf kepada pelayan itu memberi ganti rugi dan memaksanya berlibur sampai keadaannya membaik.

Merasa canggung dengan keadaan hening. Jongin berdehem lalu berdiri.

"Aku ada rapat, jadi aku titipkan Jungkook kepadamu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun masih diam sembari mengelus surai anaknya yang sedikit lebih panjang. Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan pergi beralu meninggalkan kamar Jungkook.

Setelah memastikan Jongin benar-benar hilang. Raut datar Baekhyun tadi perlahan luntur dadi berganti dengan raut miris.

Miris rasanya baru seminggu lalu dia melihat Jungkook yang tertawa dengan bahagia karena liburannya. Tapi seminggu kemudian dia melihat anak itu terkapar dikamarnya dengan selang infus ditangan kirinya.

Dia terkena dehidrasi karena kurangnya asupan makanan. Baekhyun tidak bisa melahakan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk menghilang lebih lama. mau bagaimana pun dia juga turut andil untuk menjebak Kyungsoo. Tapi beruntung Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkannya.

Tak beberapa lama kelopak mata Jungkook terbuka dan mengerjab perlahan-lahan. Anak itu masih belum sepenuhnya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Jadi saat melihat seseorang wanita didepannya dengan senyum yang menyapanya. Maka hanya satu yang terpikirkan oleh Jungkook,

"Noona.." ucap anak itu dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak mendengar suara Jungkook yang sangat serak. Tapi ekspresinya segera dikembalikan kesemula yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar sembari mengelus ramput Jungkook.

"Hai sayang, ini auntie." Baekhyun dapat melihat Jungkook yang sedikit melebarkan matanya lalu sedikit kemudian mata itu sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Noona kemana auntie,"

"Noona masih ada urusan, nanti noona pasti akan pulang. Kookie tunggu sebentar ne?"

Bukan menjawab anak itu malah menitikan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun jelas tidak tega melihat Jungkook yang biasanya ceria jadi seperti ini. sebegitu besarnya kah dampak Kyungsoo untuk anak ini?

"Hei sayang, jagoan tidak boleh menangis ara?"

"Tapi Kookie mau noona sekarang... hiks" ucapnya disela tangisannya.

Baekhyun mengehela nafas. Dengan susah payah karena perut besarnya gadis itu membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Sttt, noona masih ada urusan sayang."

"Pokoknya kookie mau noona sekarang! Jika tidak kookie akan pergi sendiri mencari noona."

Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri mendengar anak itu yang semakin menangis meraung-raung sambil memanggil _'Noona... noona... noona...'_

Jadi dengan pemikiran yang matang, wanita itu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Jungkook.

"Hei sayang dengankan auntie. Look me please!" dengan sedikit bentakan akhirnya Jungkook mau sedikit tenang dan mau menghadap Baekhyun meski masih terisak kecil.

"Ingin bertemu dengan noona kan?" mendengar nama noonanya disebut, Jungkook langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Mau berjanji kepada auntie untuk tidak bilang kepada papa tentang ini?"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Jungkook mengernyit sebelum mengangguk kembali.

"Good boy!" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anak itu tersenyum karena mendengar tentang Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, auntie akan menghubungi Kyungsoo noona."

Jungkook yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun dan dihadiahi kecupan didahinya oleh Baekhyun.

Anak itu bisa melihat Baekyun yang mengambil ponselnya dimeja lalu menguhungi seseorang. Mereka terlihat sedikit berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang memohon, kemudian tidak beberapa lama perdebatan itu selesai dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lega.

Masih dengan ponsel ditanggannya Baekhyun berjalan kearah ranjang. Mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kanan Jungkook. Wanita itu memberikan ponselnya kearah Jungkook yang tengah menampilkan sebuah vidio call dengan seseorang. Jungkook yang tidak tau apa-apa sedikit ragu menerimanya. Namun saat ponsel ditangannya menampilkan visual seseorang yang selama ini dirindukannya, maka tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan kecuali menangis sembari memanggil namanya lirih.

"Noona~"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo termenung didepan jendela kamar yang ditempatinya selama seminggu ini. gadis manis itu selalu suka menyaksikan bagaimana matahari yang mulai muncul dari jendelnya. Entah kenapa hal itu selalu membuatnya tenang.

Ingatannya selalu melayang-layang kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu. Dia beruntung karena dua minggu sebelumnya Jongin tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Dia merasa sedikit lega. Jadi saat hari terakhir ujiannya. Gadis itu segera merecanakan ebuah liburan bersama sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo sudah mendengar bagaimana Jongin mencarinya bahkan memohon kepada sahabatnya. Dia mendengar semua, tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo belum siap bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Jujur, Kyungsoo tidak marah dengan lelaki itu dia hanya... kecewa mungkin.

Sebenarnya tidak pantas juga Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karena kenyataannya dia yang ikut melibatkan masalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebut saja itu karma Kyungsoo yang suka mempermainkan hubungan orang lain jadi saat dijebak pun dia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat pikirannya tidak tenang. Jungkook.

Anak itu, Kyungsoo tau bagaimana sifatnya jadi dia hanya khawatir saja bagaimana keadaanya jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo pergi tidak memberinya kabar sedikit pun. Baekhyun tak pernah membahas banyak tentang Jungkook hanya memberitahunya bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo menoleh kepintu saat mendengar suara dibuka. Jongdae disana menyembulkan kepalanya diantara pintu-pintu.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Menurutmu? Kira-kira aku masih tidur atau sudah bangun?"

"Kau sudah bangun tentu saja!" ucap lelaki itu sembari menyengir tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Ada apa kau kemari pagi-pagi?"

"Hei ini rumah nenekku jadi terserahku."

"Oke-oke tuan yang punya rumah ada urusan apa gerangan hingga menyempatkan datang kekamar saya orang yang menumpang rumah pagi-pagi sekali?" sindir Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongdae malah menggeleng dan menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Sedikit koreksi Nyonya Kim, bukan pemilik melainkan cucu dari pelimik."

"Terserah apapun itu aku tidak perduli. Tinggal katakan apa mau mu kemari, dan jangan panggil aku Nyonya Kim lagi atau kau akan ku penggal."

Bukannya takut dengan ancaman serta ekspresi Kyungsoo, Jongdae malah mencibir ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk cepat bersiap, bibi hana sudah menunggumu dirumahnya. Katanya kau ada urusan dengannya."

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya lalu melirik jam dinding disebelah kirinya.

"Sial aku lupa." Dan Jongdae mencibir kebiasaan Kyungsoo itu.

"Oke, aku akan bersiap dan turun. Jadi bisa kau pergi sekarang?"

Dan Jongdae berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersiap dikamarnya.

.

.

Pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menuju rumah bibi hana yang terletak persis disebelah rumah baru nenek Jongdae. Sedikit informasi, nenek Jongdae memang baru pindah selama mungkin kurang lebih 10 hari ke Jepang.

Jepang? Ya Kyungsoo berada di Jepang sekarang. Kyungsoo rasa bukankah ini tempat persembunyian paling bagus mengingat nenek Jongdae warga baru disini dan orang-orang Jongin tidak akan kepikiran mencari kemari.

Disini lingkungannya tenang. Kompleks yang ditempati oleh keluarga kelas menengah atas. Dan Kyungsoo tidak terkejut dengan itu mengingat betapa kayanya keluarga Jongdae. _Si brengsek yang beruntung_ –begitulah Kyungsoo menyebutnya.

Disebelah rumah nenek Jongin terdapat rumah dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang tinggal sendiri hanya bersama beberapa maidnya saja. Menurut cerita wanita itu, anak satu-satunya meninggal hampir delapan tahun yang lalu. Sementara suaminya sibuk bekerja dan hanya meninggalkannya sendiri di mansion besar keluarganya. Jadi dua tahun lalu dia memutuskan untuk pindah kerumah yang sederhana dan hanya pulang sesekali ke mansionnya jika suaminya pulang atau cucu dan menantunya mengunjunginya.

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, bagaimana ceritanya rumah yang ditempati sekarang dibilang sederhana jika rumah itu merupakan rumah paling mewah dan besar di kompleks ini. sungguh Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran orang kaya.

Tak perlu waktu lama Kyungsoo sampai didepan rumah bibi hana. Seperti yang telah disepakati kemarin. Mereka akan mencoba merangkai bunga ditaman belakang. Jadi Kyungsoo langsung berbelok menuju ke halaman belakang.

Gadis itu dapat melihat bibi hana yang sedang memotong duri-duri dari mawar segar yang baru dipetiknya. Gadis itu mendekat sembari menyapa,

"Selamat pagi bibi,"

Wanita paruh baya yang disapa itu mendongak dan tersenyum, "Pagi juga Kyungsoo."

Ahhh bibi hana ini adalah orang Jepang asli. Hanya saja menantunya berasal dari Korea, jadi dia bisa dengan baik bahasa Korea untuk memudahkan kominikasi dengan cucunya. Dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersyukur dengan itu. Setidaknya dia tidak mendapat kendala bahasa saat berbicara dengan orang yang baik macam bibi hana.

"Maafkan saya yang baru datang jadi membuat bibi memetik bunganya sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo tak enak.

Namun bukannya tersinggung, bibi hana malah tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak masalah soo-ya, lagi pula ada maid yang membantu bibi tadi jadi tidak usah khawatir."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menaruh tasnya dimeja dan berjalan menuju bibi hana yang sedang mengambil mawar-mawarnya yang akan dibuat buket bunga oleh bibi hana.

"Biar saya bantu bi," wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengguk pelan.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak duduk, tiba-tiba suara ponselnya berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar bi, biar saya menjawab panggilan dulu."

Setelah mendapat ijin, Kyungsoo berlalu dari sana dan meraih ponsel ditas yang tadi dibawanya.

Saat melihat siapa yang memanggil, Kyungsoo segera menggesernya tombol warna hijau tanpa curiga sama sekali.

"Ya baek, ada apa kau menelfon?"

" _ **Soo-ya..."**_

Mendengar suara lemah sahabatnya Kyungsoo jadi sedikit panik, "hei baek, ada apa dengan suaramu? Apa ada masalah? Katakan?"

Gadis itu dapat mendengar sahabatnya yang menghela nafas dari sebrang membuat Kyungsoo yang menunggu jadi harap-harap cemas.

" _ **Kookie sakit,"**_

Dua kata yang membuat dada Kyungsoo jadi sesak dan sedikit sulit bernafas.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang dia baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi dengannya baek? Katakan? Bukannya kau berjanji untuk menjaganya? Baek jawab aku, apa yang terjadi dengan Kookie!"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menjatuhkan air matanya.

" _ **Soo, tenanglah sebentar. Dia hanya terkena dehidrasi ringan karena kurangnya asupan. Sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa."**_

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Baek, dia dehidrasi. Bagaimana Jongin mengurus anaknya sampai Jungkook jadi seperti itu. Memang apa yang dilelakukan orang itu sebenarnya. Kenapa dia ceroboh sekali membiarkan anaknya kekurangan asupan makanan." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya sedikit emosi. Entah kenapa, kenyataan Jungkook yang sakit membuatnya jadi marah kepada Jongin selaku ayahnya yang tidak bisa mengurus anaknya dengan baik.

" _ **Kau jelas tau apa yang dilakukan Jongin selama seminggu belakang ini hanya mencarimu."**_ Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan menyindirnya. Sekali lagi dia mendengar Baekhyun menghela nafas, _**"Lagi pula bukan sepenuhnya salah Jongin karena memang Jungkook sendiri yang susah makan beberapa minggu belakang. Dia hanya menanyakanmu kapan akan kembali. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bergantung kepadamu."**_

Kyungsoo masih diam karena tau bahwa Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya selesai dengan ucapannya.

" _ **Aku tau kau kecewa dengan Jongin. tapi bisa tidak kau memperdulikan Jungkook? Kau jelas tau bagaimana sifat keras kepala anak itu, jadi kumohon berikan sedikit perhatianmu untuk Jungkook. Dia hanya akan mendengarkanmu tidak yang lain."**_

Kyungsoo mengela nafas, "Baek, kau tau aku belum siap untuk pulang. Aku belum siap berte_"

" _ **Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang jika memang kau masih mau menenangkan diri. Hanya saja, bicaralah Jungkook. Telfon dia Soo.."**_

"Tapi Baek bag_"

" _ **Jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah Jongin maka aku sudah menyuruhnya tutup mulut dari Jongin dan dia menyetujuinya. Senakal-nakalnya dia tapi dia adalah anak yang selalu menepati janjinya."**_

Kyungsoo diam sebentar, gadis itu sedikit ragu. Hanya saja lagi-lagi hati nuraninya ikut bermain disini. Dan dia juga ingin melihat keadaan Jungkook seperti apa. Kyungsoo tidak sekejam itu untuk membuat Jungkook sakit. Jadi dengan pemikiran yang matang gadis itu menjawab 'Ya'

Dan dapat dia dengar bagaiman Baekhyun yang bersorak senang dengan keputusannya. Lalu dia juga mendengar Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk merubah ke mode vidio call.

Kyungsoo sedikit berdebar menanti Baekhyun yang masih memberikan ponselnya kepada Jungkook. Dan saat dia dapat melihat Jungkook dilayar, maka yang dapat Kyungsoo berikan hanya senyuman manis kepada anak itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit meringis mendengar suara Jungkook yang memanggilnya dengan suara serak. Sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tega dengan keadaan Jungkook sekarang. Bagaimana bisa tiga minggu dapat merubah wajah tembam Jungkook jadi tirus. Matanya yang biasnya terlihat berbinar kini memerah dengan sisa-sisa air mata disekitarnya. Bahkan bibir merahnya yang biasanya selalu usil itu sekarang jadi putih pucat. Intinya Jungkook sekarang tidak bisa disebut baik-baik saja. Apalagi Kyungsoo bisa melihat disebelah kiri anak itu ada sekantong infus yang digantung.

Setelah beberapa saat mengendalikan perasaannya, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa membuka suaranya.

"Hei sayang," sapa gadis itu. Sementara yang disapa malah mencibikkan bibirnya sembari menahan tangis.

" _ **Noona kemana saja eoh? Kenapa tidak pernah kemari? Lihat kookie sedang sakit sekarang."**_ Adu anak itu sembari menunjukkan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena ditempati infus.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dan anak itu mengangguk membenarkan. Jadi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tidak boleh menangis didepan Jungkook.

"Kookie tau kan, jagoan noona tidak boleh dan harus kuat meski sakit?" lagi anak itu menganggu sembari menjawab _'hmm'_

"Jadi harus cepat sembuh oke? Nanti noona akan pulang jika Kookie tidak sakit lagi."

" _ **Benarkah?"**_ tanya anak itu berharap.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu. Nanti noona juga akan membawakan mainan baru untuk Kookie."

" _ **Tidak bisakah noona pulang sekarang? Kookie tidak masu mainan, kookie Cuma mau noona disini menemani kookie. Apa bisa?"**_

"Maaf sayang, untuk sementara noona belum bisa pulang. Tapi noona janji akan segera pulang jika sudah sembuh. Bagaimana?"

" _ **Oke noona, kookie akan cepat sembuh agar noona cepat pulang."**_ Kyungsoo bisa melihat anak itu yang tersenyum lebar meski dengan bibir yang pucat pasih. Setidaknya Kyungsoo senang bisa melihat anak itu yang benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Jadi... apa jagoan noona sudah makan?" anak itu menggeleng membuat Kyungsoo berpura-pura sedih. "Kenapa tidak makan eoh?"

" _ **Karena tidak ada noona."**_ Jawab anak itu santai. Kyungsoo hendak memarahinya untuk segera makan, tapi ternyata Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menyelanya.

" _ **Tapi Kookie akan makan sebentar lagi biar kookie cepat sembuh dan noona cepat pulang."**_ Ucapnya polos dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Good boy. Jadi, setelah makan minum obatnya oke?" anak itu mengangguk.

"tidak boleh nakal lagi." lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Jadi cepat makan dan noona akan menghubungi Kookie lagi. ingat harus habis makannya." Meski dengan tidak rela anak itu kembali mengangguk.

Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan itu setelah menitipkan Jungkook kepada Baekhyun dengan sangat amat. Padahal meski tidak dipesani Kyungsoo, baekhyun juga pasti akan menjaga Jungkook.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan panggilannya, Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati bibi hana yang sudah duduk dikursi taman dengan puluhan mawar berbagai warna didepannya.

Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, bukannya membantu bibi malah sibuk dengan telfon membuat bibi memetiknya sendiri."

Tapi wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak Kyungsoo, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Bibi tau bahwa telfon itu pasti penting. Bibi juga bisa mendengar ada suara anak kecil, apa itu adikmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Bukan bi, hanya anak teman saya."

"teman laki-laki?" tanya bibi hana dengan lirikan menggoda kepada Kyungsoo yang mengangguk.

"Benarkah hanya teman? Bibi dengar bahkan anak itu terlihat sangat tergantung denganmu." Kyungsoo hanya diam, sedikit kikuk karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia dan Jongin belum berkomitmen apapun. Jadi apa yang lebih pantas jika selain teman?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam, bibi hana bisa menebak bahwa pasti ada apa-apa.

"Ahhh sayang sekali, padahal bibi ingin mengenalkanmu kepada menantu bibi. Tapi ternyata kau sudah ada yang punya." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sedikit dibuat kecewa.

"Bibi ini berbicara apa sih, saya tidak sepadan jika dengan menantu bibi."

"Tidak Kyungsoo, sungguh bibi berharap kaulah yang jadi wanita menantu bibi karena bibi rasa kau akan mampu menanganis kelakuan cucuku."

"saya bukan yang sebaik itu bi, sungguh." Sangkal Kyungsoo halus.

Tidak berniat membahas masalah ini lebih lama, Kyungsoo memilih mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Jadi.. apa kita bisa mulai membuat karangan bunganya bi?" alih Kyungsoo dan ternyata bibi hana merespon baik pengalihan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa, ayo kita mulai merangkai bunganya."

Dan kegiatan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo sibuk sampai sore hari dengan bibi hana. Mereka bahkan melupakan matahari yang sudah tenggelam sangking asiknya dengan karangan-karangan bunga yang dibuat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

.

.

Tes~ tes~

Pertama-tama baby vee mau minta maaf karena gak tepat janji. Padahal baby vee janji minggu dichap sebelumnya tapi malah senen malem baru up. Huhhh gimana ya, kemarin baby vee ada acara sama keluarga besar seharian. Semua orang pada mudik pulang kemari jadi baby vee gak bisa pegang leptop sama sekali.

Terus tadi pagi baby vee mau up, eh ffn ngadat gak kenak dibuka. Padahal tiap masuk akun bisa, tapi giliran masuk kestory langsung eror dan baru kenak barusan waktu baby vee coba lagi.

Terus yang kedua, maaf juga baby vee punya feel berantakan waktu nulis ini. jadi gak bisa ngefeel banget sedihnya kookie. Baby vee juga gak tega mau biarin kookie pisah gitu aja, jadi gini dah akhirny. _Huft_ u.u

Ketiga, kemarin ada yang bilang katanya lagi keabisan stok kaisoo di ffn. Baby vee abis nulis yang baru lhoo. Oneshot sih tapi hehe :D dan mungkin akhirnya ff ini baby vee bakalan buat ff baru. Buat yang kayak apa entar baby vee kasih tau judul sama summarynya biar pada milih enak yang dipost yang mana.

Udah kali ya, sekian dari baby vee. See you next chap, love you :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Ayu :** itu udah dijelasin gimana isi hati Kyungsoo. Oke thank's baby dah mau nungguin ff ini :* **|| kyungie love :** utuk beberapa chap kedepan kookie istirahan tobat dulu yahh beb :v dan maaf udah buat nunggu tapi baby vee malah gak bisa nepatin **|| Kaisoo :** rate M? Coba baca ff oneshot baby vee dulu, diliat kira-kira cocok gak rate M nya entar kalo cocok baby vee buat juga yang ini :D **|| Nungetty :** tangan? Patah satu kuku baby vee padahal baru dikasih kutek jadi terpaksa harus kutek dan pangkas semuanya XD **|| chansekyuu :** yokkk mana pengulunya beb, biar baby vee seret Kyungsoo yang ada di jepang biar pulang ke kuriya terus kawinin dah :v **|| 21 hana :** sorry baby... gak tepat janji ;( **|| dinadokyungsoo1 :** baby vee trauma kalo nulis panjang-panjang beb XD **|| Rizkinovitasarii :** makasih beb :* thanks to reviewnya :* **|| kim gongju :** kalo masalah perasaan Kyungsoo kayak apa, baby vee buat abu-abu disini jadi selamat menebak intinya kyungsoo udah ngefell banget sama kookie **|| dohchoco :** iyalah, dia kan ngerasa kayak dipermainin gitu jadi sukurin dah sijongong :v oke, entar ya kalo mereka baikan bakalan baby vee kasih family moment lebih banyak :* **|| BubbleXia :** gak lagi baby vee buat panjang kayak kemarin, punggung sakit rasanya XD **|| Priscillamh :** thanks semangatnya baby :* **|| KwonJungHee :** baby vee juga kepikiran gitu sebenernya :v tapi kok kasian kookienya entar kalo dipikir pikir **|| Guest (1) :** panjang kalo ibunya Jungkook diikutin, entar readersnya juga pada baperrr :p **|| wulankai500 :** gak serumit rumusnya makro kok beb, ini baby vee buat masalahnya simple-simple ajah gitu. Dan masalah Kyungsoo ngejauh itu bener karena kali-kali nistain jongong asik juga :v **|| ripusi1288 :** ffn mah gitu, baby vee mau up aja ada ae cobaannya kan ngeselin : kalo masalah kookie nangisin Kyungsoo baby vee gak tega buatnya sumpah **|| ucrittri :** iyalah, namanya juga cewek dimainin dikit pasti ngambeknya muncul :v **|| Yoosumarcel :** sama-sama baby :* **|| misslah :** oke, thanks to reviewnya baby :* **|| channiemolly :** oke baby, silahkan baca udah gpp. Kalo masalah perang sodara itu gak bakalan ada karena sehun itu disini tipenya lebih suka ngalah **|| dhyamanta1214 :** padahal baby vee udah kasih kode dari awal tapi kenapa kagak ada yang sadar? **|| Guest (2) :** udah dinext yah baby :* **|| LM :** hai baby, thanks ya udah review dari awal sampai chap 13 baby vee dah baca semua reviewnya, cuman agak bingung gimana mau komennya tapi intinya baby vee mau bilang jangan panggil author, panggil aja baby atau vee. Oke ;)


	15. Return

"Kau tidak bosan terus seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongdae yang berjalan kearahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memandangi anak-anak kecil yang bermain ditaman.

Jongdae berdecih melihat Kyungsoo yang terus seperti itu setiap harinya.

"Aku tau kau merindukan anak nakal itu, kenapa kita tidak pulang saja lalu menemuinya dari pada kau diam disini sembari melihat anak kecil lain."

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas Kyungsoo berat. Gadis manis itu memang terlihat lebih pendiam selama beberapa minggu kebelakang. Dia terlihat menyimpan berjuta pemikiran yang memberatkan diotaknya. Padahal Jongdae sudah berkali-kali memberitahunya untuk mengesampingkan egonya namun gadis itu hanya terus menolak apa ide yang Jongdae tawarkan.

"Kau tidak tau Jongdae-ah... masalah ini benar-benar rumit."

"Lalu apa dengan melarikan diri seperti ini masalahmu akan jadi selesai? Tidak, yang ada kau hanya menambah masalah. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan kepada kedua anak dan bapak itu Soo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak mengerti."

Jongdae mendengus. Oke dia memang bukan seorang psikolog yang mampu membaca pikiran seseorang ataupun memberinya motivasi. Tapi hidup selama 21 tahun bersama gadis itu cukup membuat Jongdae tau seperti apa tindak tanduk dari gadis menyebalkan itu. Mungkin dia hanya bisa memberikan wadah pencurahan ataupun tempat pelarian. Hanya saja yang tidak orang lain ketahui, lelaki itu selalu mencoba berbicara untuk membuat Kyungsoo sadar dan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan berbicara baik-baik dengan Jongin dari pada main kucing-kucingan seperti ini. jujur saja Jongdae sudah bosan jika harus pergi sekali lagi untuk menghindari anak buah Jongin yang masih mencari mereka.

Jongdae menghela nafas, lebih baik dia tidak terpancing emosi dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. tapi saranku lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan temui mereka."

Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik kearah Jongdae yang memberinya nasehat. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus.

Jongdae juga ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman tulus Kyungsoo yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Hmm, tidak masalah itu gunanya sahabat."

Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyumnya lalu memeluk Jongdae sekilas.

"Ya, aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu." Ujarnya tulus.

"Tunggulah beberapa saat lagi dan aku akan pulang untuk menemui mereka." Kyungsoo bergumam diantara pelukannya bersama Jongdae _–sahabat terbaiknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin bersyukur dengan kedatangan Baekhyun empat hari lalu saat Jungkook sakit. Entah apa yang wanita hamil itu lakukan kepada anaknya dan membuat Jungkook jadi cepat pulih.

Dia bahkan langsung bisa melepas infusnya keesokan harinya. Padahal biasanya infus itu akan tertancap dipergelangan pasien paling cepat 3 hari jika melihat seberapa parahnya dehidrasi yang Jungkook derita.

Tapi secara ajaibnya, saat Jongin pulang dari kantor Jungkook sudah terlihat cerah bersinar seperti dulu-dulu. Dia bahkan sudah bisa makan dengan lahap dan tak perlu melempar piring untuk menolak makanan yang dihidangkan oleh para maid. Bahkan bubur yang notabennya adalah makanan yang paling dibenci Jungkook pun dilahap dengan semangatnya.

Jungkook juga tidak pernah lagi merengek kepada Jongin tentang keinginannya bertemu Kyungsoo. Anak itu hanya sesekali berbicara tentang noona kesayangannya itu jika menyangkut tentang hal-hal kenangan Kyungsoo. Selebihnya dia hanya akan diam dan kembali bermain dikamarnya.

Namun yang lebih aneh adalah permintaan Jungkook yang ingin pergi kerumah Baekhyun setiap harinya. Jika dulu anak itu hanya betah disana selama beberapa jam saja maka sekarang anak itu bisa berada disana selama seharian penuh. Entah apa yang dilakukannya namun Jongin akan selalu mendapati senyum diwajah anaknya setelah dari kediaman Park. Tentu Jongin sebagai ayah yang baik akan bahagia jika melihat anaknya bahagia.

Dan entah mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang dipihaknya. Kabar baik bertubi-tubi datang kepada Jongin.

Setelah hampir dua pekan dia mencari Kyungsoo akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan titik temu dinegara mana gadis itu berada.

Dua hari lalu saat Jongin selesai rapat dengan para pemegang saham, salah satu anak buahnya mengabari bahwa mereka melihat keberadaan Jongdae di Jepang. Jongin tentu menyambutnya dengan suka cita kabar tersebut. Bahkan lelaki itu hampir mengadakan pesta perayaan jika saja Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? apa kau membawa kabar baik kali ini?" tanya Jongin saat melihat anak buahnya menerobos masuk pintu ruangannya dengan langkah cepat.

Anak buahnya itu mengangguk semangat dengan senyum mengembang diwajah sangarnya. Lalu lelaki itu mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari map ditangannya dan memberikannya kepada Jongin.

"Ya Boss, kami kemarin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan lelaki yang berada difoto tersebut yang disinyalir adalah sahabat nona Kyungsoo."

Mendengar itu, mata Jongin jadi berbinar terang. Tangannya langsung menarik salah satu foto dan sedikit memperhatikannya. Dan benar saja, lelaki difoto itu adalah Kim Jongdae sahabat Kyungsoo.

"Dimana mereka?" ucap Jongin sembari mengalihkan atensinya dari foto menatap anak buahnya.

"Kami bertemu dia berada disekitar Osaka, Jepang."

"Jepang?" tanya Jongin kaget. dan anak buahnya itu kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, jadi menurut analisis kami mereka tinggal disana karena jika melihat teman nona Kyungsoo yang tidak mengendarai mobil ataupun memakai pakaian selayaknya berpergian."

"Apa kau tau dimana mereka tinggal?"

Anak buahnya itu menunduk sedikit lalu menggeleng. "Maaf Boss, kami kehilangan jejak lelaki itu ditengah kerumunan dan sekarang kami masih berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan tempat tinggal mereka di Jepang."

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Diusapnya wajahnya yang lelah. Hahhh, setidaknya dia sudah tau Kyungsoo berada dimana. Dan Jepang merupakan negara yang mudah untuk Jongin. kalian tau sendiri bukan seberapa besar pengaruh lelaki itu dinegara samurai tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tarik seluruh anak buahmu yang disebar disetiap negara dan lakukan pencarian intens disetiap sudut kota Jepang terutama Osaka. Aku juga akan menghubungi mertuaku nanti untuk meminta bantuan." Perintah Jongin.

Lelaki yang berdiri didepan Jongin itu mengangguk patuh sembari berujar 'Siap akan dilaksanakan'

Setelah merasa semua sudah diucapkan. Lelaki tadi segera memohon pamit untuk kembali bertugas. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban mempersilahkan.

Setelah anak buahnya pergi. Jongin segera menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah lalu merogoh ponsel disakunya. Mengaktifkan ponsel dan matanya langsung disuguhi wajah bahagia Kyungsoo bersama Jungkook dan dengannya sendiri sebagai wallpeper. Foto itu diambil satu bulan lalu saat mereka liburan di Jeju ketika bermain dipantai.

 _Ingat Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai bikini ketika dipantai? Nahh itu adalah salah satu alasan juga kenapa Jongin menjadikannya wallpeper. Katakanlah Jongin mesum tapi sungguh dia tidak peduli dengan julukan itu._

Diusapnya foto mereka. Dan saat jarinya menyentuh gambar Kyungsoo. Maka sebuah senyum lolos dari bibir sexy lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan menjemputmu." Ucapnya semakin lebar tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hari ini pun sama. Jungkook datang lagi kerumah Baekhyun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak keberatan karena dia merasa tidak sendiri dirumah karena ada Jungkook yang menemaninya. Meski yang dilakukan anak itu hanya duduk diam diatas kasur dengan ponsel Baekhyun didepan wajahnya.

Ya, ini adalah alasan kenapa Jungkook jadi betah bertandang kerumah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo. Adalah kata kunci yang tepat yang diucapkan sebagai pawang pribadi dari Jungkook.

Anak itu hanya akan menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk melakukan vidio call dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah sekali tertidur karena bosan. Dan saat terbangun dia masih mendapati Jungkook yang berbicara mengoceh ini itu dan Kyungsoo sendiri begitu sabar menghadapi ocehan tidak jelas Jungkook.

"Sudah selesai telfonnya?" tanya baekhyun.

Jungkook mengangguk sembari memasang wajah sedih, "Ya, noona bilang dia ada urusan dengan bibi tetangganya jadi dia harus mematikan panggilannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang terlihat tidak rela membagi noona cantiknya dengan orang lain. Apalagi hingga mengorbankan waktu noona itu untuk memperhatikan Jungkook. Wanita berperut buncit itu mendekat lalu memeluk Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, biarkan noonamu sedikit mendapat liburan."

Bukannya mengerti Jungkook semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi kenapa Kookie tidak diajak? Padahal noona sedang pergi jauh ke Jepang."

"Hei, bukankah kau bilang dulu bosan dengan Jepang? Mungkin karena itu noona tidak mau mengajakmu."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Ani. Aku akan senang ke Jepang jika itu bersama dengan Kyungsoo noona."

Dan baekhyun hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat sifat keras kepala Jungkook.

"Tidak lapar?"

Anak kecil itu melirik Baekhyun lalu menyengir tanpa dosa. "hehe, kookie lapar auntie. Apakah auntie mau memasakkan kookie sop tahu?" mintanya dengan mata memohon yang menggemaskan. Dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki daya untuk menolak permintaan dari anak semanis Jungkook.

Jadi dicubitnya kecil hidung mancung Jungkook sebelum menjawab, "Ay, ay captain. Sop tahu akan siap dalam 20 menit. Jadi... kookie yang tampan dan pintar bisakah menunggu dengan tenang dimeja makan menunggu sup tahunya matang?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat dan langsung menjalankan perintah Baekhyun untuk menunggunya dengan tenang di meja makan.

.

20 menit berlalu begitu saja tanpa terasa. Sop tahu pesanan Jungkook pun sudah matang dan dihidangkan kedalam sebuah mangkuk besar lalu dibagi lagi kedalam mangkuk kecil untuk Jungkook. Anak itu berbinar senang melihat sup tahu didepannya.

Setelah berdoa dan berkata 'selamat makan' segera dilahapnya sop tersebut dengan sendok.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang makan dengan lahapnya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik keadaan Jungkook memang lebih baik dari terakhir kali dia belum mendapat kabar Kyungsoo. Dan menurut Baekhyun dia tidak salah membuat keputusan untuk memberitahu Jungkook. Toh anak itu juga tidak memberitahu Jongin kan.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya memperhatikan Jungkook. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya ditendang oleh baby didalam membuatnya terasa nyeri. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit merasakan sensasi sakitnya. Wanita itu mencoba menenangkan baby nya dengan mengelus perutnya.

Dia memang sudah merasakan ini sejak tadi saat memasak namun dia masih bisa menahannya. Tapi sekarang rasanya semakin sakit dan susah untuk ditahan.

Baekhyun berfikir apakah ini waktunya melahirkan? Tapi dokternya berkata bahwa persalinannya baru akan terjadi 10 hari lagi.

Dan saat tendangan diperutnya semakin keras. Maka tidak ada kata lain dari mulut Baekhyun kecuali berteriak.

"Akhhh..."

Jungkook yang sibuk dengan sup tahunya langsung menengadah melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Dia mendengar jelas jika barusan bibinya menjerit kesakitan. Jadi Jungkook segera berjalan memutari meja makan dan berdiri disebelah Baekhyun.

"Auntie gweanchana?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara keponakannya hanya mampu tersenyum menenanggkan. "Gweanchana-yo..."

Dan Jungkook dibuat menjerit histeris ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela kaki bibinya.

"Aaaaaa... auntie, auntie, auntie itu... itu... darah dikaki auntie!"

Baekhyun melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Jungkook dan dapat dia dilihat ada darah yang mengalir diselangkangannya. Itu air ketubannya.

Jungkook semakin panik melihat Baekhyun yang pucat. Bahkan anak itu lupa dengan sup tahu yang dia biarkan begitu saja dimeja. Anak itu berjalan kesana kemari bingung. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat Jungkook yang tengah bingung, hanya saja tawanya harus ditahan dulu karena dia sendiri sedang susah sekarang.

Jadi setelah sedikit mengendalikan suaranya. Wanita itu memanggil Jungkook.

"kookie-ya... bisa bantu auntie?"

Jungkook tanpa ragu mengangguk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ambil ponsel auntie dan hubungi uncle Chanyeol. Bilang jika auntie akan segera melaharikan."

Dan dengan sigap, Jungkook segera berlari ke ruang tengah mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan menghubungi Chanyeol yang langsung disaat nada tunggu kedua.

Setelah Jungkook mengucapkan seperti yang diperintahkan Baekhyun. Tak beberapa lama panggilan itu dimatikan, tentu setelah terdengar lengkingan panik Chanyeol yang mendapati istrinya akan melarikan tak sesuai jadwal yang telah dokter katakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin langsung terduduk ketika mendapat kabar dari anak buahnya yang lagi-lagi menerobos masuk ruangannya dengan sembarangan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya boss, menurut anak buah saya yang berada dilapangan mereka menempati rumah tersebut. Dan persis seperti sebelumnya. Mereka baru pindah disana selama tiga minggu kebelakang."

Jongin tersenyum senang mendapat alamat tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang tadinya lelah karena sudah seharian berada dikantor dengan muka kusut langsung semangat kembali.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menarik semua anak buahmu. Aku akan datang sendiri kesana. Dan kau boleh pergi. Aku akan menambah uang bonus atas kerja keras kalian."

Setelah mengucapan terima kasih, anak buah Jongin tersebut pergi berlalu setelahnya.

Jongin segera berdiri dan menarik jas disandaran kursinya. Lelaki itu hendak pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Jepang besok pagi-pagi sekali.

Namun saat hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering menunjukkan Chanyeol sebagai pemanggil.

Jongin tanpa ragu langsung mendialnya dan menaruhnya disebelah telinga.

"Hei Yeol wae?"

" _ **Kai, kai, kai... datanglah kerumah sakit sekarang."**_ Ucap chanyeol disebrang.

Jongin tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran macam-macam tentang Jungkook mengingat Jungkook ada dirumah Baekhyun tadi.

"Kenapa? Siapa yang sakit? Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat disebrang telfon, namun lelaki itu segera menyadari kebodohannya jika Jongin tidak akan melihat gelengannya.

" _ **Bukan, tapi Baekhyun."**_

"Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum berteriak keras ditelinga Jongin, _**"Baekhyun melahirkan dan aku menjadi ayah sekarang Jongin-ah..."**_

Jongin mengusap telinganya yang sedikit berdengung karena teriakan cetar dari Chanyeol. Namun setelahnya lelaki itu segera menempelkan kembali ponselnya sebelum mengucapkan selamat kepada sepupunya yang akhirnya menjadi ayah.

"Selamat untuk kelahiran anakmu. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi ayah jadi berhentilah bersikap kekananak."

Sementara Chanyeol menggerutu disebrang karena disebut kekanakan. Namun gerutuan itu berhenti sebelum lelaki itu bertanya, _**"Kau tidak kemari untuk melihat keponakanmu?"**_

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku pasti kesana. Tunggulah, nanti malam aku akan kesana setelah membersihkan diri dan menjemput Jungkook sekalian."

Setelah itu panggilan keduanya terputus begitu saja dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang kemansionnya untuk berbenah sebelum melihat keadaan Baekhyun dan bayinya dirumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk Jongin pulang lalu berbenah diri sebelum pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan pulangnya tadi Jongin berfikir keras tentang apa kiranya yang akan dibawa untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Sampai pemikiran panjangnya berakhir dengan satu keranjang buah-buahan segar.

Jongin berfikir mungkin buah baik untuk saat ini. untuk lainnya nanti saja dia bisa membawa kYungsoo untuk membeli bersama. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin tersenyum sendiri.

Mobil Jongin memasuki basment rumuh sakit setelah menempuh 30 menit perjalanan mengingat rumah sakit milik keluarga Oh ini lumayan jauh dari mansionnya.

Lelaki itu segera turun membawa keranjang buahnya setelah berhasil mendapat parkiran untuk mobilnya.

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya santai memasuki lobby depan rumah sakit. Seperti keadaan rumah sakit pada umumnya, rumah sakit ini juga sangat ramai dengan pasien-pasien ataupun keluarga pasien yang tengah berkeliaran kesana kemari.

Setelah memasuki lift, ditekannya lantai 7 tempat ruang rawat Baekhyun setelah persalinan. Lelaki itu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum lift yang membawanya berhenti dilantai yang diinginkan.

Dan Jongin kembali melangkah secara santai bakmodel melewati perawat-perawat yang memperhatikannya. Tepat didepan pintu kamar VVIP atas nama Ny. Park Baekhyun, Jongin berhenti.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdetak tidak karuan padahal didalam hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol –menurut Jongin. namun anehnya, dadanya terus bergemuruh membuat Jongin gugup seketika.

Setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun. Dan setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Jongin segera membuka pintu tersebut.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jongin ketika pintu dibuka adalah dimana Baekhyun duduk diranjang sedang menggendong seorang makhluk mungil yang masih berwarna merah. Dan disebelahnya terlihat Chanyeol yang juga duduk dengan menggedong bayi mungil yang tak kalah merah.

Jongin biasa saja melihat Baekhyun memiliki bayi kembar. Karena si Park Dobby itu sudah dari awal-awal memberitahu siapapun jika dia akan memiliki bayi kembar. Jadi hal itu tidak mengagetkan sama sekali.

Namun saat pintu dibuka semakin lebar, jantung Jongin kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Batanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka tapi untung saja parsel buahnya tidak terjatuh dari tangannya.

Dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disofa tengah merunduk sembari mendekap seorang anak kecil dipelukannya yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Rambut coklat susunya tidak bisa menipu Jongin siapa gerangan gadis yang ada disana. Jongin tetap akan mengenali gadis yang baru mewarnai rambut hitamnya menjadi coklat tersebut. Dia tau dan dia hafal saat itu. Namun lidahnya kelu. Kakinya terasa dipaku ditempat.

Dan saat kepala itu mendongak mengakibatkan mata bulatnya bersirobok dengan Jongin. saat itulah satu nama yang selalu Jongin puja bisa keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Te Be Ce**_

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tbc dengan seenaknya XD wkwkwkwk, oke biarin udah otak baby vee udah buntu :p

Hohoho... anyeong readers setia ff dia baby vee balik nih dengan fast up sebelum tanggalnya padahal. Oke anggep aja ini tanda permintaan baby vee karena telat up chap kemarin. Ini juga sebenernya baby vee mau sedikit pengumuman. Ehemm.. ehemm.. ehemm.. jadi gini 2 minggu kedepan baby vee ada uts. Terus baby vee gak bisa janji buat bisa up selama itu karena baby vee mau fokus buat belajar hafalannya. Tapi, gak tau lagi sih baby vee kan kadang gitu suka semaunya sendiri kalo nulis jadi mungkin bisa aja baby vee tetap up kayak biasanya.

Oh ya jangan bilang ini pendek karena emang pendek. Baby sengaja kok biar pendek :p entar takutnya pada bosen kalo kepanjangan *alesanluvee*

Terus sorry belum bisa buat kookie jail seperti biasa karena masalah emak bapak mereka yang buat jailnya tobat untuk sementara. Tapi entar pasti balik lagi kok tenang ajah

Satu lagi, baby vee buat ff baru. Judulnya **REPEATING**. Maincastnya tentu masih KAISOO karena feel baby vee kemereka sih. Buat yang pingin baper-baperan baca deh, isinya baper gitu. Baby vee gak bisa buat sedih disini jadi baby vee buat sedih terus disana XD pokok harus baca oke!

Emmm, udah kali ya baby vee ngocehnya karena kalo diterusin ini gak bakalan putus-putus serius. So, have nice a day. See you next chap and love you all :* pay-pay~

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Priscillamh** : udah baby vee sembuhin, kasian kalo sakit kookienya thanksto reviewnya baby :* **|| Nungetty :** banyak yang doain kookie biar cepet sembuh dan kookie akhirnya sembuh, yeyyy... thanks reviewnya baby:* **|| Rizkinovitasarii :** biasa cewek mah gitu beb ngambekan :v wkwkwkwk, dah sembuh kok kookienya **|| kaisoomin :** udah beb dilanjutnih, fast up lagi :* **|| chansekyuu :** dah dikasih pengembang ya beb? Liat kookie tembem lagi udahan XD **|| MbemXiumin :** soonya udah pulang nihhh, capek kan lari-lari terus dari Jongin XD **|| ripusi1288 :** dah dipulangin kyungsoonya beb, kasian kookienya kalo Cuma dividiocall terus apalagi bapaknya kookie XD entahlah baby vee belu nentuin enaknya endnya digimanain jadi belum tau berapa chap lagi :D thanks beb, demi apa beby vee padahal gak maksud buat jadi sweet tapi kok malah jatuhnya jadi sweet yaXD **|| dhyamanta1214 :** entah, baby vee tutup mulut aja ahh :D **|| kyungie love :** iya jadi malaikat, tapi cuman sementara doang :v entah, coba tebak aja beb :p **|| ucrittri :** entah gak tau, coba tebak aja iya apa enggak beb :D **|| erikaalni :** maybe yes, maybe no beb. Kemungkinannya setengah-setengah :D **|| itsrain222 :** mereka seterong kok apalagi kookie seterong banget mulai bisa ketemu si uco **|| 21hana :** udah beb, ini dah dipulangin soo-nya, gak tega sih sama kookie u.u **|| channiemolly :** udah fast up ini beb, adduhhh keburu banget nikah kayak Jongin aja kagak tahanan :v **|| dinadokyungsoo1 :** udah baby vee up cerita barunya dan kamu beb jadi reviewers pertama. Thanks beby :* **|| Istrinya. masChayo :** gak tega buat mereka menderita yang terlalu disini beb T.T kalo pengen yang menderita coba cek strory baby vee satunya. Nahh tu dah baper-baperan isinya :D **|| kyungkyung :** kookie dah sembuh tinggal tungguin aja jailnya kapan balik hehe *senyumevil* nado saranghae baby :* *lovelove* **|| dohchoco :** kookienya udah sembuh kok beb :D **|| hrms :** tunggu aja beb, entar baby vee publis tu-atu tumpukan ff baby vee yang kaisoo **|| pepepe :** udah dinext ya beb :* **|| BubbleXia :** emang pendek kok beb XD maaf ya buat sampek nungguin lama :'( ini udah mulai ditemuin lagi beb, thanks to semangatnya beby :* **|| kim gongju :** kookienya udah sembuh beb tinggal tungguin kapan virus jailnya muncul lagi :v oke beb entar baby vee usahain oke buat oneshoot lagi, makasih dah mau baca :* **|| Lovesoo :** kookienya dah disembuhin beb, kyungsoo juga udah dipulangin tinggal nunggu mereka baikan ajah udah :D rated M? Entar dah baby vee pikirin gimana cara nyelipinnya XD wkwkwkwk

.

 _ **p.s : kalian boleh tebak-tebak siapa bibi hana. Dia kan bisa aja jadi siapapun bisa kayak yang kalian tebak atau malah bukan siapa-siapa diantara mereka. Intinya identitas bibi hana itu masih jadi rahasia perusahaan XD /maksudnya suka-suka baby vee entar jadiin bibi hana itu siapa^^,/**_


	16. Declaration

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telefonnya 45 menit yang lalu dengan Jungkook, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mandi karena hari yang mulai beranjak sore. Dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi 30 menit kemudian setelah selesai dari acara berendamnya.

Saat dia baru keluar, dia bisa melihat layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk.

Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk meraih ponsel itu. Terpampang nama Baekhyun disana. Dan Kyungsoo tanpa ragu lanjung mengeser tombol warna hijau mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya Baekhyun waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

" _ **Maaf, aku Chanyeol bukan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo-ssi."**_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lalu menatap horor kearah ponsel yang barusan dia jauhkan. Namun saat mendengar suara disebrang memanggil-manggil namanya Kyungsoo segera menempelkan kembali ponselnya ketelinga sebelum berdehem menetralkan suaranya agar tidak terlihat gugup.

" _ **Ohhh ya Chanyeol-ssi, ada apa memanggilku menggunakan ponsel Baekhyun."**_

Kyungsoo dilanda harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Chanyeol diseberang. Dia hanya takut jika saja Chanyeol menghubunginya karena disuruh Jongin atau apapun tentang lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kebiasaan jika dia tengah gugup.

" _ **Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam ruang persalinan saat ini."**_

Bola mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar kata _'ruang persalinan'_ yang ditakan Chanyeol kepadanya. Tapi disisi lain dia lega ternyata Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya karena disuruh Jongin.

"Bukankah seharusnya tanggal persalinannya masih dua minggu lagi Chanyeol-ssi?"

" _ **Ya seharusnya memang masih 2 minggu lagi tapi tadi tiba-tiba saja tadi Baekhyun merasakan kontraksi hebat dan air ketubannya pecah dan saat kubawa kerumah sakit ternyata dia sudah pembukaan dua."**_

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

" _ **Tadi sebelumnya saat diperjalanan, Baekhyun berpesan kepadaku untuk menghubungimu lewat ponselnya dan menyuruhmu untu datang."**_

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku pasti datang Chanyeol-ssi. Sampaikan itu pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol bergumam menjawab pernyataan Kyungsoo. Dan setelah mengatakan _'sampai jumpa'_ diakhir pembicaraan telfon itu ditutup.

Kyungsoo segera meletakkan ponselnya. Lalu mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek secepatnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya memanggil-manggil Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ya... Jongdae-ya..."

"Kim Jongdae, where are you?"

Dan saat sampai diruang tengah dia bisa menemukan Jongdae yang berlari dari pintu belakang dengan buru-buru.

"Waeyo Soo? Kenapa memanggilku sembari berteriak. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum kearah Jongdae. "Waktunya kita pulang Jongdae-ya..."

"huh?" Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo yang memiliki perasaan senang luar biasa jadi tidak masalah untuk menjelaskan lebih jelas kepada sahabatnya yang kadang lemot itu.

"Baekhyun melahirkan. Kau tidak ingin melihat keponakanmu? Lagi pula kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk kita kembali bukan?"

Jongdae mengangkat sedikit alisnya lalu tersenyum menggoda kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh sudah waktunya pulang ya? Baiklah. Segera bersiap karena dalam 30 menit pesawat pribadiku akan siap."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Oke, tapi aku akan berpamitan kepada bibi hana dulu sebentar."

Jongdae hanya mengangguk melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari keluar menuju kediaman tetangga baru neneknya itu.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae sebelumnya. Pesawat pribadi keluarga lelaki itu sudah siap 30 menit kemudian. Tidak banyak memakan waktu lama untuk keduanya sampai dibandara karena dengan sombongnya Jongdae membawa helikopter untuk menjemput mereka menuju bandara.

Mereka sampai di Korea saat langit sudah mulai petang. Disana supir pribadi keluarga Jongdae juga sudah siap menunggu kedatangan mereka. Dan setelahnya mereka langsung melajukan mobil itu kerumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bersalin.

Mereka sampai saat Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat dan kedua bayi mungilnya yang masih dibersihkan diruangan khusus bayi.

Baekhyun jelas langsung menyambut Kyungsoo dengan hebohnya saat melihat pintu dibuka dengan Kyungsoo yang ternyata membuka pintu tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang masih memakai mantel karena baru sampai dari bandara hanya menyengir kearah Baekhyun. Tapi acara reuni antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu harus diakhiri saat pintu kembali dibuka oleh Chanyeol yang membawa Jungkook digendongannya.

"Noona~" pekik anak itu bahagia. Langsung dia berhamburan kepelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah menangkap Jungkook yang menerjangnya.

Dan mulai saat itulah, anak itu tidak lepas dari pelukan kyungsoo. Terus menempel seperti koala. Bahkan tak membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menggendong anak Baekhyun.

Jongdae pamit setelah melihat keadaan Baekhyun berserta bayi kembarnya. Dia berjanji akan mengunjunginya dan membawa buah tangan dengan sang kekasih. Sementara Kyungsoo masih harus terjebak disana dengan Jungkook yang menggelayut manja. Jadi Jongdae menawarkan diri untuk membawa koper Kyungsoo pulang sementara membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menginap disana.

Saat hanya tersisa mereka berempat didalam ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol perpamitan untuk keluar sebentar untuk menelfon seseorang.

Baekhyun berdecih tertika mengetahui siapa kiranya yang akan Chanyeol telfon.

"Ck, pasti dia akan menelfon Jongin lihat saja."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun, "Biarkan saja Baek, dia pamannya tentu dia harus menjenguk keponakan-keponakannya ini."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Maksudku persaanmu nanti?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan menghindar lagi kali ini."

Dan tidak ada alasan untuk Baekhyun tidak tertawa kecil, "Kurasa dia akan terkejut melihatmu disini."

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu." Kekeh kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedikit meremas stir mobilnya. Lelaki itu merasa gugup dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya tengah mendekap Jungkook yang tertidur dipelukannya saat ini.

Sekarang keduanya memang berada dalam satu mobil dengan aura kecanggungan yang terasa. Jongin yang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga dibuat kehilangan kata harus memulai mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara dari mana.

Jujur sebenarnya dia terkena serangan jantung dadakan ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berda dikamar rawat Baekhyun, padahal Jongin berniat akan menyusulnya besok. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi rona bahagia yang Jongin rasakan ketika melihat gadis manisnya didepannya. Bahkan hampir satu bulan tak bertemu Jongin merasa Kyungsoo semakin manis saja. Lihat saja rambut coklatnya apalagi menjadi salah satu pendukung.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya akhirnya dia mulai membuka suara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu soo?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum kembali memandang kedepan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, aku baik Jongin-ssi."

Setitik bagian dari hati Jongin merasa tersakiti ketika mendengar Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel ssi. Apa-apaan itu –batinnya. Namun mau dikata apalagi. Mereka baru memiliki masalah dan sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdepat tentang sebuah panggilan.

Hening kembali menyergap keduanya.

Jongin memutar otak kembali mencari apa kira-kira bahan yang enak dibicarakan untuk mereka agar tidak terlalu canggung.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu?"

"huh?" kyungsoo mendongak lalu melihat rambutnya sebelum berkata, "Ya, seseorang bilang aku terlihat manis dengan warna rambut ini."

Jongin meremat strinya lebih kuat. Hatinya tersa tercekik ketika mendengar kata 'seseorang' yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin berfikir apa itu lelaki yang ditemuinya selama di Jepang? Dan entah kenapa Jongin merasa tak rela akan hal itu.

"Ya kau memang lebih terlihat manis dengan rambut itu." Jongin berkata dengan suara berat karena dia tengah menahan emosi yang meluap-luap karena perasaannya yang entah kenapa jadi tidak menentu. Pikirannya jadi terjangkit macam-macam hal tentang Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menahan senyumnya melihat reaksi Jongin. dia melihat bagaimana tangan Jongin yang mengerat distir mobil. Wajahnya juga mengeras bahkan suaranya memberat. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sedang cemburu dengan 'seseorang' yang berkata Kyungsoo manis dengan warna baru rambutnya.

Hanya saja yang tidak Jongin ketahui jika 'seseorang' itu adalah bibi hana, tetangga nenek Jongdae yang ada di Jepang. Dia yang memaksa Kyungsoo mengganti warna rambutnya saat Kyungsoo menemani bibinya itu kesalon. Dan kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak karena wanita itu benar-benar memaksanya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo akan tertawa melihat Jongin yang sedang salah paham. Karena jujur saja Jongin yang sedang cemburu itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo menghangat karena meyakini bahwa lelaki ini benar-benar tertarik kepadanya tidak hanya ingin main-main saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. aku ingin minta ma_"

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya besok saja?" potong Kyungsoo saat Jongin hendak mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Kyungsoo yang tak ingin suasana ini dirusak akhirnya lebih memilih memotong saja dan membicarakannya besok pagi saat pikirannya sudah bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

"Kau tau, aku lelah baru sampai dari Jepang dan langsung kerumah sakit. Jadi kumohon jangan bahas apapun tentang masalah itu."

Jongin hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Kemudian selama perjalanan mereka hanya sedikit mengobrol tentang hal-hal biasa seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat gadis itu sedang pergi kemarin.

Dan pertanyaan serta jawaban yang saling mereka lontarkan itu membuat senyuman keduanya terpatri dengan indahnya dibibir masing-masing malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Kim dibuat heboh dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo semalam. Setelah hampir sebulan menghilang, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu muncul kembali dengan senyuman manis sedang berjalan disebelah tuan rumah yang sedang menggendong tuan muda didadanya.

Mereka semua bersyukur karena akhirnya pawang dari sang tuan muda kembali. Bahkan hampir sebulan ini mereka tidak pernah melihat tuan besar mereka tersenyum begitu tampannya. Seolah jiwanya sudah kembali kebadan.

Dan hal itu tampaknya berpengaruh dengan suasana Mansion Kim dipagi harinya. Aura yang menguar dari para maid begitu baik pagi ini. apalagi saat Kyungsoo turun dari kamar Jungkook dilantai atas dan membantu menyiapkan sarapan.

Pada pukul 7, seluruh hidangan siap disajikan dimeja. Tidak banyak. Kyungsoo hanya membuat nasi goreng lalu telur gulung serta beberapa pelengkap lainnya. Dia juga menyiapkan roti bakar untuk berjaga-jaga barang kali Jungkook menginginkan roti bukan nasi.

Saat Kyungsoo menaruh gelas susu terakhir dimeja. Gadis itu menoleh setelah mendengar sapaan selamat pagi dari Jungkook.

"Pagi noona~" anak itu tersenyum manis menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipinya. Kyungsoo juga membalas sapaan selamat paginya lalu mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Jungkook.

Saat keduanya masih sibuk dengan dunia saling mengucapkan selamat pagi. Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar deheman dari Jongin yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Pagi.." ucap Jongin. jungkook beralih ke Jongin lalu memeluknya, "Selamat pagi juga papa." Setelah itu mencium pipinya. Jongin tersenyum melihat anaknya.

Lelaki itu beraliha ke Kyungsoo dan saling melempar tatapan canggung. Namun semua segera dipecahkan ketika Jungkook sudah ribut minta makan.

"Noona~ ambilkan aku makan!" rengeknya.

Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jungkook lalu mengacak poni depan anak itu. "Hey, tidak sopan makan duluan. Kookie harus tunggu orang yang lebih tua untuk makan dulu."

"Ya sudah noona ambilkan saja papa sekarang." Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja membuat Jungkook jadi cemberut. "Ayolah noona~ palliwa.. kookie sudah lapar!"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas, "Oke" ya dan Kyungsoo selalu tidak pernah bisa menolak perintah Jungkook.

Kyungsoo belarih mengambil piring milik Jongin. "Nasi goreng atau roti?"

"Nasi goreng." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Telur atau ayam?"

"Ayam." Dan setelah mendapat semua yang Jongin inginkan Kyungsoo segera memberikan piring itu kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerima piring itu sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih.."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum beralih kepada piring Jungkook yang ternyata minta diisikan nasi goreng. Dan baru setelahnya Kyungsoo mengambil makanannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit setelahnya hanya ada suara dentingan piring dan sendok saja sebelum suara Jungkook mengisi.

"Noona, bisa antarkan kookie habis ini?"

Kyungsoo mengehentikan makannya sebelum menoleh kearah Jungkook yang duduk disebelah kanannya. "Kemana sayang? Bukankah ini hari libur?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Kookie akan pergi kerumah Jimin untuk membuat prakarya noona. Nanti noona bisa antar kookie sebentar lalu noona bisa pulang."

"Oke, hubungi noona jika nanti kookie pulang. Biar noona jemput lagi dari rumah kookie."

Jungkook mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar.

.

10 menit kemudian mereka bertiga selesai dengan makan paginya. Jungkook langsung berlari keatas untuk bersiap dan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan piring. Sebenarnya para maid sudah bilang akan membereskan nanti hanya saja Kyungsoo kekeh menyuruh merea kembali dan membereskannya sendiri.

Keduanya hanya diam. Tidak ada yang bicara sepatah katapun. Hanya terdengar suara adu piring satu dengan yang lain yang mengisi keheningan mereka.

Jongin berdehem untuk menerik perhatian Kyungsoo, dan ternyata berhasil. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah Jongin sembari melempar senyuman kecil.

"Kau akan pulang kerumahmu hari ini?"

"Ya, aku harus menemui ayah ibuku setelah berlibur 2 minggu lamanya. Mereka pasti merindukanku. Kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi bisakah kau kembali kesini siang harinya?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan mengambil piringnya, menatap Jongin datar dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku nanti hanya setengah hari di kantor, juga aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kepada piring-piring kotor sebelum menjawab 'Oke' Yang langsung membuat Jongin tersenyum senang setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan tadi pagi. Setelah mengantar Jungkook kerumah Jimin temannya, Kyungsoo segera meluncur kerumahnya sendiri dengan diantar supir pribadi Jungkook. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo langsung menyuruh supir itu pulang saat sampai rumahnya. Tapi yang ada supir itu bersikeras menunggu Kyungsoo sampai selesai karena diperintah tuan besarnya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali pulang ke mansion.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengalah dan membiarkan supir itu menunggu akhirnya.

Gadis itu pulang langsung disambut dengan senang oleh ibunya. Ibunya tidak menanyai kenapa dia tidak pulang kerumah dahulu padahal kemarin Jongdae sudah sampai rumah sembari mengantar koper Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo paham jika Kyungsoo pasti langsung ditarik ke mansion kim. Dia sudah terbiasah dengan Kyungsoo yang jarang pulang kerumah beberapa bulan kebelakang.

Dan setelah menghabiskan empat jam lamanya berbagi rindu dengan ibunya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih segera kembali ke mansion karena supirnya tadi bilang bahwa Jongin sudah sampai dimansion dan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Jujur sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit sebal. Mereka belum memiliki komitmen apapun tapi kenapa hidup Kyungsoo sudah diatur layak istri Jongin saja. Demi tuhan, dia masih merindukan ibunya. Tapi beruntung ibunya membiarkan Kyungsoo segera pergi karena kasian jika Jongin terlalu lama menunggu.

45 menit kemudian, mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang depan mansion. Gadis itu diturunkan tepat didepan pintu mansion. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang kerja Jongin karena sebelumnya dia diberitahu jika Jongin sudah menunggunya disana.

Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu karena salah satu maid bilang jika Kyungsoo dipersilahkan untuk langsung masuk kedalam. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat pemilik ruang terlonjak kaget.

Setelah pintu ditutup, gadis itu segera berjalan kesofa diujung ruangan. Kyungsoo duduk begitu saja tanpa disuruh oleh pemilik ruang. Gadis itu sedikit merengut karena masih sebal karena acara dengan ibunya harus diganggu. Bahkan dia belum bertemu dengan ayahnya yang masih berada ditoko.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin yang berjalan kearahnya, menatap lelaki itu dengan sengit.

"Menurutmu?" ucapnya ketus.

Jongin sedikit bergidik dengan tatapan serta nada yang Kyungsoo lempar kepadanya. Jadi Jongin hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sungguh Jongin tidak terlihat seperti lelaki berumur 28 tahun jika bertingkah layaknya remaja seperti ini.

"Maaf mengganggu acaramu dengan ibumu, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin segera membicarakan masalah kita agar tidak berlarut-larut."

"Baiklah katakan apa yang ingin kau jelaskan."

Jongin menarik nafasnya sebelum menghembuskannya pelan dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Pertama, maafkan aku karena sudah menipumu dengan berpura-pura tidak tau dengan rencanamu dengan Krystal. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apapun untuk itu. Semua berjalan begitu saja. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak bermaksud melibatkanmu dengan urusanku dengan wanita itu. Aku memang sudah merencanakan semua tentang kau juga yang menjadi guru disini, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau bertindak. Namun semakin aku mengenalmu kurasa kau bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Dan untuk masalah pertemuanmu dengan Jungkook, sungguh aku tidak pernah merencanakannya sama sekali. Itu murni terjadi begitu saja. Benar-benar tidak ada kesengajaan untuk itu. Jadi... kau maukan menerima permintaan maafku?"

Jongin sedikit gusar dengan apa kiranya jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Jika melihat ekspresi datar dari Kyungsoo dia sedikit pesimis. Namun dia sedikit lega ketika gadis itu membuka suara.

"Well, kau sepenuhnya juga tidak salah disini. Aku juga turut andil bersalah sebenarnya karena ikut campur dengan masalah kalian. Jadi.. kuanggap kita impas."

Jongin tersenyum tampan kearah Kyungsoo yang juga membalas senyumannya.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya," gumamnya.

"apa masih ada yang kau bicarakan? Jika tidak aku akan segera pergi."

Kyungsoo menunggu sejenak, namun melihat respon Jongi yang hanya diam saja gadis itu mengambil kesimpulan jikapembicaraan ini sudah selesai. Jadi gadis itu berniat beranjak. Namun belum sepenuhnya dia berdiri, tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai. Masih ada yang ingin ku utarakan kepadamu."

Kyungsoo duduk kembali ditempatnya menunggu dengan tenang apa yang akan dibicarakan Jongin kepadanya.

"Jadi begini, kau taukan bagaimana pernasaanku padamu?" tanya Jongin menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya polos.

"Memang bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Jongin melongo melihat ekpresi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Namun laki-laki itu segera mendengus ketika melihat sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit terangkat.

"Kau tau, kenapa harus sok tidak tau begitu."

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin mendengarkannya keluar sendiri dari mulutmu."

Jongin menghela nafas pelan sebelum memulai. Lelaki itu mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo sebelum menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Kyungsoo-ya..." Kyungsoo hanya bergugumam menjawab panggilan Jongin yang lembut.

"Kau tau 'kan aku bukan anak muda yang akan bermain-main mengenai masalah hubungan. Aku sudah berumur 28 tahun dengan status duda beranak satu. Jadi... maukah kau membuat sebuah komitmen denganku?"

Kyungsoo diam, tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Jongin. melihat reaksi diam Kyungsoo membuat Jongin gugup.

Bagaiman tidak gugup jika gadis yang sedang kau nyatakan perasaannya hanya diam menatap datar kepadamu? Bahkan hingga lima menit berlalu gadis itu tetap diam tidak menjawab pernyataan Jongin.

Jongin hendak kembali bersuara untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka ketika mulutnya hendak kembali terbuka, ada sesuatu benda membuatnya kembali bungkam.

.

Kyungsoo diam selama 5 menit. Gadis itu hanya menatap datar kearah Jongin. dia menyadari benar lelaki didepannya itu tengah gugup terlihat dari tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat digenggaman Kyungsoo.

Saat lelaki itu hendak kembali membuka suara, Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan mengecup sekilas bibir lelaki itu yang langsung membuat lelaki itu bungkam dan menatap terkejut kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab."

Melihat Jongin yang masih diam, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu melepas genggeman tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri, sebelum Jongin mengintrupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo melihat kearah Jongin, "Ini sudah jam menjemput Jungkook dari rumah temannya. Jadi... yach, aku akan menjemput calon anakku."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang langsung tersenyum dengan lebarnya sendiri.

Lelaki itu bahkan berteriak, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan bersiap dan mengantarmu menjemput anak kita."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan kata 'terserah' sembari mengibaskan tangannya kepada Jongin dibelakangnya.

Tanpa diketahui Jongin jika gadis itu juga sedang menahan senyumannya serta jeritannya sendiri.

Ahhh, begitu indahnya hidup seseorang yang tengah kasmaran...

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah teman Jungkook. Jongin terus tersenyum dengan lebarnya sembari sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Bahkan jika lampu jalan berubah merah, maka lelaki itu tak akan bosan untuk mengecupi tangan Kyungsoo digenggamannya.

Kyungsoo bahkan dibuat jengah dengan kelakuan Jongin yang terlewat manis. Hell, padahal mereka baru jadian beberapa puluh menit lalu tapi lihat lelaki disebelah Kyungsoo ini. kyungsoo jadi geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Hentikan senyum lebarmu itu oppa, kau terlihat menggelikan sungguh. Dan lepaskan tanganku yang kau genggam itu."

Bukan mendengarkan peringatan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu malah semakin tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat itu namun tak lama karena gadis itu segera ikut mengembangkan senyumannya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba dikediaman teman Jungkook. Dari jauh mereka dapat melihat Jungkook yang berlari keluar, dan melihat itu Jongin ikut keluar menyambut anaknya.

"Papa~" teriaknya. Jongin segera mengendong Jungkook dan menciumi seluruh wajah anaknya.

Jungkook yang tadi senang, kini jengah dan mencoba menjauhkan wajah Jongin agar tidak menciuminya terus menerus.

"Hentikan papa... kau membuat wajahku basah karena terus menciumiku."

Bukannya berhenti, Jongin malah semakin menciumi wajah Jungkook dengan ganas.

"Kookie tau? Papa sedang bahagia sekarang." Ucap Jongin setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jungkook.

Anak itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Bahagia? Kenapa?"

"Papa berhasil mengabulkan permintaan Jungkook waktu itu." Bisiknya. Jungkook langsung membolakan matanya mengerti maksud Jongin.

"benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Dan saat Jongin mengangguk meyakinkan, Jungkook segara minta turun dari gendongan Jongin dan berlari kerah sisi mobil lain tempat Kyungsoo.

Anak itu masuk dan langsung duduk dipangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Noona benar mau menjadi mama baru Kookie?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan anak itu langsung tersenyum senang. "Jadi, kookie bisa panggil noona maa sekarang?"

"Ya, kau bisa memanggil mama sekarang." Bukan Kyungsoo tapi Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook tersebut. Kyungsoo sendiri juga terlihat keberatan dengan itu. Jadi Jungkook semakin tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Lalu kapan kookie punya adik?" tanyanya polos yang langsung membuat Jongin maupun Kyungsoo melongo ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Te Be Ce**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hayyy hayyy hayyyy...

Baby vee gak jadi nunda up gara-gara uts. Serius baby vee gak sabar up ini gara-gara moment kaisoo yang sweet banget kemarin di singapure. Demi apa... itu ngebuat tangan baby vee gatel dan akhirnya memutuskan buat nulis hari ini. untung aja besok cuman bahasa inggris doang siang lagi utsnya jadi baby vee santai kagak belajar karena percuma belajar baby vee juga kagak ngerti itu bahasa apa'an :v

Oke thank's to reviewnya buat chap kemarin, see you next chap.. love you :* :* :*

.

Thank's to :

 _Ripusi1288_ **...** _Rizkinovitasarii_ **...** _sara jong_ **...** _wulankai500_ **...** _Nungetty_ **...** _MbemXiumin_ **...** _ucrittri_ **...** _kim gongju_ **...** _Priscillamh_ **...** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha_ **...** _Yoosumarcel_ **...** _dinadokyungsoo1_ **...** _itsrain222_ **...** _pepepe_ **...** _BubbleXia_ **...** _dohchoco_ **...** _ChocoSoo_ **...** _Lovesoo_ **...** _hrms_ **...** _erikaalni_ **...** _channiemolly_ **...** _kyungkyung_ **...** _kim kyo jin_ **...** _kyungiee_ **...** _dhyamanta1214_ **...** _KwonJungHee_ **...** _cici fu_ **...** _misslah_

.

 _ **p.s : sorry baby vee gak bisa balas review buat chap ini. baby vee lagi buru-buru karena batrai nipis sementara disini mati lampu T.T ,,, sekali lagi baby vee mintak maap, tapi baby vee udah baca semua kok review kalian dan makasih buat semangatnya ;)**_


	17. Surprise

"Jongin oppa, kenapa aku tidak melihat Sehun sama sekali?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan kearah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengambil sebelah tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam.

"Jongin berada di China sekarang untuk pertukaran pelajar. Dia berangkat seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Jongin.

"Oh dia mengambilnya?"

"Kau tau tentang program itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, sebenarnya aku mendaftar bersama dengan Sehun. Tapi setelah mendapat pengumuman bahwa aku diterima, aku tidak mengambilnya."

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Bagaimana aku mau mengambilnya jika aku waktu itu masih dalam masa pelarian."

"Ahhh benar juga. Tapi ada untungnya kau tidak mengambilnya. Setidaknya aku tidak akan jauh darimu selama 5 bulan ini." lalu Jongin melempar senyum kearah Kyungsoo dan juga dibalas senyum oleh Kyungsoo.

Keduanya baru saja pulang dari kediaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan bayi-bayinya sudah diperbolehkan pulang jadi Kyungsoo dan Jongin bermaksud mengantarkannya. Mereka pulang setelah Jungkook merengek bahwa dia sudah mulai mengantuk. Dan sekarang anak itu malah tertidur dipelukan Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu bagaimana si kembar tadi?"

"Jasper dan Jackson?" Jongin mengangguk, "Mereka lucu. Aku menyukai mereka." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang merekah.

Disampingnya Jongin tersenyum miring tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui. "Kau juga tidak ingin memiliki yang seperti itu?"

"Memiliki apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Hehhhh, maksudku kau tidak ingin memiliki bayi kembar yang lucu seperti miliki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo langsung memicingkan matanya menatap sengit kearah Jongin. "Oppa, jangan mulai lagi. aku tahu ini salah satu modusmu."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Ayolah Soo~ apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sekali lagi permintaan Jungkook waktu itu?"

"Oppa... aku masih berumur 21 tahun dan aku masih belum kepikiran sampai sana."

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau berusia 21 tahun? Aku bahkan dulu baru berumur 20 tahun ketika memiliki Jungkook."

"Itu kau oppa bukan aku dan keputusanku tetap masih tidak akan mewujudkan keinginan Jungkook."

"Ayolahhh Sooo~" rengek Jongin.

"Tidak!"

"Soo-ya..."

"Ani! Ani! Ani!"

Dan perjalanan mereka menuju mansion Kim terus diwarnai dengan rengekan Jongin yang merayu Kyungsoo tentang adik untuk Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **5 bulan kemudian...**_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Terhitung sudah 5 bulan sejak kembalinya Kyungsoo dari masa pelariannya yang berarti 5 bulan sudah hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan.

Selama 5 bulan itu terjadi begitu banyak hal seperti contoh salah satunya Kyungsoo yang diboyong pindah ke mansion Kim. Orang tua Kyungsoo tidak keberatan sama sekali meski Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya terikan oleh hubungan sebatas sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah mempercayai Jongin bahwa lelaki itu mampu dan sanggup mengurus serta menjaga Kyungsoo. Lagi pula mereka juga merasa aman karena ada Jungkook disana yang selama menempel kapan dan dimanapun kepada Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka bisa bernafas sedikit lega.

Ya itulah yang orang tua Kyungsoo pikirkan tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dimansion Kim saat semua terlelap.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keruang kerja Jongin. gadis itu membawa secangkir kopi juga sepikiring kue untuk Jongin. malam ini Jongin lembur lagi dan seperti biasanya Kyungsoo akan selalu menemaninya setelah menidurkan Jungkook diatas.

Dibukanya pintu ruang kerja Jongin, dan dia bisa melihat Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Masih belum selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menaruh kopi dan kue dari nampan. Jongin mengalihkan atensinya dan mendongak. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disebrang mejanya.

"Sebentar lagi, tinggal menandatangani ini dan selesai." Ucap Jongin. kyungsoo mengangguk dan diam melihat Jongin yang mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang tadi berserakan dimejanya.

"Kemarilah," ucap Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

Kyungsoo yang diperintahkan menurut saja dan berakhir duduk dipangkuan Jongin. lalu gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin. sementara tangan Jongin melingkar diperut Kyungsoo.

Ini adalah posisi favorit mereka jika menghabiskan waktu berdua diruang kerja Jongin setelah Jongin lembur dan Jungkook yang tidur. Mereka memiliki quality time yang baik.

"oppa, lusa ulang tahun Jungkook. Dia bilang ingin dibuatkan pesta. Menurut oppa bagaimana?"

Jongin mencium pucuk rambut Kyungsoo, "Terserah. Aku ikut apa katamu. Jika kau mengiyakan aku menurut saja."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dipelukan Jongin.

"Benarkah? Aku bebas mengatur pestanya? Jadi oppa juga bisa meluangkan waktu untuk datang kan?" tanya Kyungsoo semangat.

"Tentu," lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Kyungsoo sebelum berbicara kembali. "Apapun untukmu dan Jungkook. Ohh ya, nanti biar ku hubungi ibuku dan ibu mertuaku dulu biar mereka bisa datang kemari."

Kyungsoo menegang mendengar kalimat Jongin, "Oppa..."

"Tenanglah, kau bahkan sudah berbicara dengan ibuku ditelfon tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan." Ucap Jongin menenangkan.

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan itu, tapi ibu mertuamu. Aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku nanti." Cicit Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah, ibu mertuaku pasti juga akan menyukaimu. Menyukai ibu baru untuk Jungkook."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu diceruk leher Jongin karena disebut sebagai ibu baru Jungkook.

Sementara Jongin sendiri hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang malu-malu jika digoda.

.

.

.

Berhubung ulang tahun Jungkook bertepatan dengan hari minggu maka hari sabtunya Kyungsoo dan Jungkook langsung berbelanja untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk pesta.

Pagi tadi Jungkook menjerit senang setelah diberitahu bahwa ulang tahunnya akan dirayakan tahun ini. ditambah berita bahwa kedua nenek Jungkook yang ada di California dan Jepang juga setuju untuk datang.

Maka dari itu Jungkook dengan semangat langsung menarik Kyungsoo agar cepat bersiap-siap. Sementara Jongin yang masih harus berangkat kekantor hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

.

Tempat pertama yang didatangi oleh Kyungsoo dan Jungkook adalah sebuah EO (Even Organizer) milik Jongin sendiri. Sebenarnya mereka bersedia datang ke Mansion Kim langsung. Hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa tidak puas jika tidak datang ketempatnya langsung. Dan setelah pembicaraan selama 2 jam lamanya akhirnya disepakati bahwa pesta akan diselenggarakan taman belakang mansion dengan tema kerajaan karena Jungkook berkata ingin menjadi seperti pangeran dihari itu.

Tempat kedua yang mereka datangi adalah bagian katering. Sebenarnya ini juga menjadi salah satu dengan EO nya tadi. Hanya saja sekali lagi Kyungsoo ingin terjun melihat langsung seperti apa. Setelah sepakat makan seperti apa yang akan dihidangkan dan kue seperti apa yang akan digunakan mereka melanjutkan ketempat ketiga yaitu kebutik.

Butik ini juga salah satu aset milik Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan sedikit heran. Sebenarnya Jongin itu seberapa kayanya karena lelaki itu memiliki segala yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat pesta dalam waktu sehari. Padahal seharusnya jika itu bukan milik Jongin pribadi, mereka harus membuat janji satu bulan sebelumnya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi ini bahkan dalam semalam mereka menyanggupi tentang dekor, makanan bahkan kostum yang akan dikenakan. Dan perjalanan mereka berakhir tepat dipukul 3 sore.

"Mama akan memberi kado apa besok ke Kookie?" tanya Jungkook yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Rahasia..."

Anak itu menkecibikkan bibirnya, "Kenapa harus main rahasia-rahasiaan sih..." rajuknya.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum sebelum mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Kookie pasti menyukai kado yang mama dan papa siapkan. Hanya saja, Kookie harus jadi anak baik oke?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Ay, ay mama!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk mengendap-endap kedalam kamar Jongin. setelah berhasil, gadis itu segera berjalan kearah Jongin yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng sebelum menggoncangkan tubuh Jongin untuk membangunka sanga raja tidur itu.

"Oppa bangun..." ucap Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin hanya menggumam sebentar sebelum kembali tidur lagi.

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Hehh, akan percuma jika dibangunkan seperti ini. sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara yang paling praktis saja."

Dan setelah bergumam seperti itu, Kyungsoo segera naik keatas tubuh Jongin dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Jongin.

"Oppa bangun.."

Cup, Kyungsoo mengecup dahi Jongin.

"Oppa ayo bangun," dan..

Cup... Cup.. kedua pipi Jongin.

"Oppa bangun.." dan terakhir,

Cup.. Cup.. kedua mata Jongin.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama Jongin mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan. hal pertama yang dilihat lelaki itu adalah senyum manis Kyungsoo yang berada diatasnya.

"Hey, apa sudah pagi?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak.

"Ck, ini sudah pagi dan oppa hampir menghancurkan rencana kita tentang kejutan untuk Jungkook."

"Ahhh apa Jungkook sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin yang masih betah berbaring.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Belum, ini masih jam 5 pagi dan Jungkook masih akan bangun setengah jam lagi. jadi ayo, cepatlah oppa."

"Oke-oke, tapi sebelumnya kau turun dulu Soo. Aku tidak bisa bangun jika kau masih berada diatasku."

Kyungsoo yang menyadari bagaimana posisinya hanya bisa menyengir tanpa dosa, "Hehe, maafkan aku oppa."

Gadis itu hendak turun namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan rahangnya langsung ditanggap Jongin sebelum Jongin–

"hmptttt..."

–Mencium Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya.

Lelaki itu mencium kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan sendiri ketika bibir atas bawahnya dihisap bergantian.

"Hahhh..." dan akhirnya setelah satu menit berlalu, ciuman itu terlepas juga.

Kyungsoo langsung memukul main-main dada Jongin sedang Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah dan bibir Kyungsoo memerah.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada dikamar Jungkook sekarang. Keduanya sukses membuat kejutan untuk anak itu.

Bagaimana berbinarnya mata anak itu ketika membuka mata terdapat papa dan mama nya dikanan dan kirinya serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang diucapkan pertama kali oleh mamanya.

"Wohhhh ironman..." itu adalah hal pertama yang Jungkook ucapkan ketika membuka kado yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin berikan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi dari Jungkook.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dan Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangatnya, "Sangat! Terimakasih mama." Anak itu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih papa." Lalu beralih memeluk Jongin.

Melihat bagaimana Jungkook dan Jongin yang berpelukan membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam tersentuh. Ahhh dia selalu terpesona dengan bagaimana Jongin yang begitu telaten dengan Jungkook.

Diam-diam Jongin sendiri juga melirik Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang juga tersenyum. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyungsoo terlihat pucat sekarang.

Padahal tadi dia masih bisa melihat bagaimana meronanya wajah gadis itu tapi kini lihat. Bibir hatinya terlihat sedikit pucat. Bahkan mata Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit sayu. Jelas Jongin merasa khawatir melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Jadi setelah Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. Jongin segera beralih kearah Kyungsoo. Didekatinya gadis itu sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Gweanchana?" tanya Jongin. kyungsoo yang bingung kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hanya mengerjab.

"Kau terlihat pucat soo, kau tidak apa?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebelum menggenggam tangan Jongin yang berada dipipinya.

"Gweanchanayo oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan dengan memberi senyum.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum lega melihat respon Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, yang tidak Jongin ketahui adalah bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tengah menahan pusing dikepalanya saat ini.

"Ayo sekarang kita bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi orang-orang yang memasang dekorasi akan datang." Ucap Kyungsoo membubarkan Jongin dan Jungkook yang hendak tidur kembali.

.

.

.

Jongin sedikit curiga dengan Kyungsoo yang berkata baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dia tidak curiga jika Kyungsoo tadi hanya sarapan dua gigit roti tawar sebelum menaruhnya kembali. Kemarin malam jika diingat-ingat, Kyungsoo juga tidak makan. Jika ditanya, gadis itu hanya akan menjawab. "Aku sudah kenyang oppa.."

Dan kecurigaan Jongin bertambah saat hari mulai beranjak siang dan gadis itu mulai sibuk membuat persiapan. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Sampai saat gadis itu membawa sebuket bunga untuk ditaruh disalah satu vas. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terjatuh.

Seluruh orang yang berada disana langsung panik melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Bahkan Jungkook yang berada didepan langsung berlari dan meninggalkan mainannya.

Begitu pula dengan Jongin, lelaki itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung membawanya kepelukannya.

"Soo-ya... bangunlah..." ucap lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam bergeming dan enggan membuka matanya membuat Jongin semakin panik dan berakhir dengan langsung mempong Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Lelaki itu bahkan berteriak untuk menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun tepat ketika dokter memeriksa keadaannya. Sementara Jongin dan Jungkook setia menunggu disebelahnya.

"Ahhh kau sudah bangun rupanya?" sapa dokter itu ketika mendapati Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya.

Jongin langsung berhamburan kearah Kyungsoo, "Hey sayang, kau tidak apa? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku kenapa oppa.." tanya Kyungsoo lemah.

"Kau pingsan tadi saat membawa bunga."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya dan mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia baru ingat bahwa tadi dia tiba-tiba merasa pusing sangat dan badannya terasa lemas lalu pandangannya mengabur begitu saja.

Dokter yang memeriksa kyungsoo melepas tetoskopnya sebelum beralih menatap kearah Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter Min?"

Wanita itu sedikit menggeng, "Aku sedikit ragu, tapi tunggu asistenku sebentar sampai membawa alat yang aku butuhkan untuk memastikannya."

"Memang apa yang ingin dokter Min pastikan?"

Saat sang dokter hendak menjawab tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jongin diketuk dari luar membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju kearah sana.

"Ahhh itu asistenku." Ucap wanita itu dengan ceria, sebelum beralih keasalah satu asistennya yang baru datang.

"Kau membawa alat yang tadi ku katakan?" tanya wanita itu dan sang asisten mengangguk sebelum mengeluarkan alat yang dokter Min maksud.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya melihat alat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh asisten dokter Min dari dalam tasnya.

"Dokter Min, bukankah itu..."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ya, ini USG portable. Aku tadi sempat merasakan 2 denyut nadi saat memeriksa nona Kyungsoo."

"Dokter jangan bilang jika..."

"Untuk itu kita harus memastikannya apakah perkiraanku benar atau salah." Ucap dokter Min.

"Baik, nona Kyungsoo bisa buka baju anda sedikit dibagian perutnya?"

Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa menurut saja dan membiarkan dokter Min mengoleskan sebuah gel keperutnya setelah meminta ijin.

Sementara Jongin sudah harap-harap cemas disebelah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu hanya takut saja akan segera kehilangan kepalanya karena Baekhyun jika perkiraannya tentang Kyungsoo benar adanya.

Namun sepertinya Jongin harus bersiap-siap kehilangan kepalanya saat melihat bagaimana Dokter Min yang langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Ternyata perkiraanku benar. Jadi selamat Kyungsoo-ssi anda dinyatakan positif hamil."

"MWO?!" kaget Kyungsoo dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh dokter Min.

"Ya, jika dilihat dari ukurannya sepertinya ini masih berumur sekitar 10 minggu. Untuk itu, nona Kyungsoo harus menjaga keadaan dengan baik-baik."

Setelah membereskan segala perlengkapannya, Dokter Min pamit undur diri setelah sekali lagi mengucapakan selamat kepada Jongi dan Kyungsoo.

Jujur Jongin sebenarnya senang mendengar kabar bahagia seperti ini. tapi melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan tajam membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oke sepertinya rencananya akan ketahuan sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo masih melirik Jongin dengan tajam yang membuat lelaki itu sedikit salah tingkah. Namun saat mendengar Jungkook yang dari tadi diam, pandangannya kini melembut dan ikut tersenyum kearah Jungkook.

"Jadi Kookie akan punya adik? Wohhh, apa ini salah satu hadiah ulangtahun Kookie dari papa dan mama?"

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

.

.

.

Uhhhh, finally kyungsoo hamil juga. Serius agak gak jelas sebenarnya chapter ini tapi gimana lagi, baby vee Cuma bisa berimajinasi sampek sana XD

Baby vee juga minta maaf kalo ini pendek, banget malah... huft,

Udah yaa sedih-sedihnya sekarang tinggal seneng-seneng aja oke... yang tanya Sehun, sehun baby vee buang ke China baru balik chap besok, entar gimana yaaa reaksi sehun pulang-pulang kyung ternyata udah pacaran bahkan punya anak dari Jongin XD

Oke, chapter besok kita udah END ya,,,,

Baby vee bingung mau bilang apa, jadi mending diakhiri ajah kali ya. Oke see you next chap.. love youuu :*

.

Thank's to :

MbemXiumin ... Lovesoo ... kim cry soo ... kyungie love ... Leon ... Rizkinovitasarii ... dinadokyungsoo1 ... TulangRusuknyaDyo ... ripusi1288 ... channiemolly ... Priscillamh ... Istrinya. masCahyo ... erikaalni ... kim gongju ... sara jong ... 21hana ... chansekyuu ... pepepe ... BubbleXia ... misslah ... wulankai500 ... itsrain222 ... dohchoco ... hrms ... dhyamanta1214 ... ChocoSoo ... kim kyo jin ... kyungiee ... kyungkyung ... Ahan2021 ... Yoosumarcel

.

 **p.s :** ehem-ehem-ehem... jadi gini, ini kan udah mau abis. Lhaaa niatnya baby vee mau buat ff baru lagi. tapi baby vee bingung kira-kira mau publis ff yang mana dulu, enak yang **Remember youre promise sehuna (Hunsoo)** atau **In Summer (Kaisoo)** atau **Die for you (Kaisoo)**. Lahhh untuk itu baby vee mau tanya kira-kira enak yang mana dulu?


	18. The First

**WARNING! ONLY 18+** _ **(NC SCANE AREA)**_ **! YANG GAK SUKA SILAHKAN SKIP! HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback 1 bulan setelah resminya hubungan KAISOO..._

.

Chanyeol menatap prihatin kearah Jongin yang uring-uringan sendiri. Entah kenapa lelaki itu jadi uring-uringan sendiri sejak kepulangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, sudahlah... apa susahnya menunggu Kyungsoo selama dua tahun lagi?"

Jongin menatap memelas kearah Chanyeol, "Kau tau, aku lelaki dewasa yang butuh pelampiasan dan kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo yang selalu menghindar jika kuajak berhubungan."

Chanyeol melihat malas kearah Jongin. lagi-lagi topik ini yang menyebabkan Jongin uring-uringan tidak jelas. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang selalu menolak Jongin, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena disini Jongin adalah lelaki dewasa yang butuh pelampiasan. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol mencoba memberikan saran.

"Mau mendengar saranku?" Jongin melirik sekilas Chanyeol sebelum bertanya "Apa?"

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, Chanyeol melebarkan serigai diantara senyuman lebarnya. Hahhh, memang mudah jika mempengaruhi orang yang frustasi.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Jongin.

"Pertama minum ini dulu."

Entah Jongin yang polos atau Jongin yang kelewat bodoh. Lelaki itu mau-mau saja menuruti permintaan Chanyeol.

Setelah menegak habis dari setengah isi botol, lelaki itu menaruhnya.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah memberikan tas dan jas kerja milik Jongin. jongin yang diberikan jas dan tasnya hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan diam sebelum Chanyeol kembali membuka suara.

"Berhubung ini sudah lewat jam 9 malam, lebih baik kau segera pulang. Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sudah menunggumu pasti dirumah."

"Lalu mana saran yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin, "Pulanglah dulu, nanti kau pasti akan tau dimana letak saranku."

Setelah itu Chanyeol segera mendorong Jongin untuk segera keluar dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Menyuruh lelaki itu segera pulang.

Setelah Jongin pergi bersama mobilnya. Chanyeol tertawa bahagia diruangannya. Tanpa diketahui Jongin, tadi Chanyeol sempat memasukkan sebungkus serbuk putih kedalam air mineral yang diminum oleh Jongin.

Dan chanyeol tinggal menunggu hasilnya besok. Kira-kira Jongin berhasil atau gagal.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika mendapati air digelasnya kosong. Gadis manis itu menyibak selimutnya dan turun pelan-pelan dari ranjang bermaksud tidak mengganggu tidur seorang malaikat yang begitu pulas.

Setelah kiranya berhasil turun dengan aman dari ranjang. Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya untuk turun ke lantai bawah, bermaksud ingin kedapur. Jujur, sebenarnya dia benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia butuh minum secepatnya sebelum kembali menjelajahi kealam mimpi bersama Jungkook.

Gadis itu mendesah lega ketika tenggorokannya sudah dibasahi oleh air. Matanya yang tadi sayu kini terbuka lebar. Dengan langkah santai dibawanya kakinya menuju kembali kelantai dua.

Namun langkah kakinya berhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja melirik jam dinding diruang tengah mansion.

Jam besar itu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, yang berarti Kyungsoo sudah tidur selama dua jam barusan. Gadis itu lalu mengubah jalurnya menuju kamar Jongin untuk mengecek keberadaan lelaki itu. Takutnya jika Jongin belum pulang seperti biasanya karena lembur dikantor.

Kyungsoo tadi memang tidur duluan menemani Jungkook yang mengeluh katanya kurang enak badan. Jadi gadis itu tidak mengetahui apakah Jongin sudah datang atau belum.

Langkah kakinya dengan kamar Jongin hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 meter. Gadis itu melangkah dengan santai kearah kamar Jongin. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Jongin. sedikit curiga dengan suara itu, Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung membuka begitu saja kamar pintu kamar Jongin.

Mata bulatnya semakin melebar ketika melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin!"

.

.

Jongin mengumbat berkali-kali.

Sial!

Chanyeol benar-benar sialan.

Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang mau-mau saja mengikuti saran dari Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak curiga sama sekali dengan rupa sepupunya yang diam-diam brengsek itu.

Dan beginilah hasilnya jika dia mempercayai seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dia sudah menebak ketika tadi dijalan tiba-tiba bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai memberdiri dan membuat badannya mulai kepanasan perlahan-lahan.

Dia mengumpat terus sepanjang jalan, karena baru sadar kenapa Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Dan Jongin harus dengan mati-matian menahan gairahnya dengan tetap fokus menyetir.

Cobaan tidak sampai disitu saja, saat sampai mansion dia harus menutupi bagian bawahnya agar para maid yang bekerja disana tidak curiga dengan gundukan besar diselangkannya. Bahkan Jongin memaksakan senyum saat salah satu maid menawarkan diri membawakan tasnya.

Tapi setidaknya Jongin sedikit lega ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sudah tidur lebih awal. Setidaknya Jongin tidak akan melihat Kyungsoo dan berakhir menyerangnya dengan paksa.

Jadi lelaki itu dengan membawa tubuhnya kelantai atas dengan langkah seribu. Setelah sampai kamar pribadinya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Jongin adalah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membebaskan celananya kebawah.

Dan setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Akhirnya, kejantanan Jongin berdiri dengan tegak untuk pertama kalinya. Sedikit bangga dengan ukuran kejantanannya yang ternyata tumbuh dengan sangat pesat.

Namun sepertinya rasa bangganya harus disingkirkan terlebih dahulu ketika menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkan pelampiasan. Oleh karena itu Jongin segera membawa tangannya untuk melingkupi kejantanannya.

Sedikit bergidik ketika merasakan bagaimana rasanya kejantanannya itu bergesekan dengan bagian lain dari tubuhnya.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit...

Bahkan sampai setengah jam jongin bermain handjob. Mungkin jika awal-awal dia masih bisa menikmati dengan menggeram tertahan merasa nikmat. Namun sampai setengah jam berlalu, kejantanannya masih mengacung semakin tegak. Membuat Jongin lagi-lagi mengumpati Chanyeol tentang seberapa berapa banyak obat perangsang yang dimasukkan lelaki itu sampai membuatnya tak kunjung-kunjung datang.

Lelaki itu lalu menyerah, "Arghhhh sial! Ini benar-benar nyiksaku."

Lalu Jongin beralih membuka seluruh bajunya dan langsung menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam bathup. Dan berhasil, rasa panasnya perlahan-lahan mereda meski kenjantanannya masih dalam mode trun on.

Satu jam berlalu, lelaki itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi menggenakan jubah mandinya. Mengambil piayama dan memulai tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang 15 menit.

Namun baru 5 menit dia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kembali panas dan dengan cepat lelaki itu bangun dan melihat kebawah yang ternyata kejantanannya masih bangun.

Mendesah kesal, lagi-lagi sepertinya Jongin harus memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya. Dia bahkan tak memperdulikan tentang kamarnya yang tidak kedap suara. Itu akan menjadi urusan nanti pikir Jongin. dan seperti tadi, lelaki itu kembali memulai menyentuh kejantanannya. Mengerang tertahan ketika kejantanannya dipuaskan.

Namun sepertinya rasa puasnya harus tertunda karena tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan lebarnya. Disana Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan mata yang membulat seperti hendak keluar memandang ke arah tangannya yang berada diarea selatannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin!"

Mendengar teriakan murka dari Kyungsoo. Jongin buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dan menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan menarik selimut secepat kilat. Wajahnya sedikit meringis karena kejantanannya menyentuh permukaan selimut tebalnya.

"Shtttt, jangan teriak-teriak nanti seluruh orang akan mendengar." Ingat Jongin. kyungsoo sendiri langsung menutup tangannya dengan raut wajah yang masih setia dia pasang.

Bahkan kini wajahnya sedikit terlihat merah karena tadi tidak mengaja melihat pusat tubuh milik Jongin yang sangat besar dan panj_

Astaga apa yang Kyungsoo fikirkan barusan? Kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba jadi mesum hanya karena milik Jongin yang besar dan panjang. Ya Tuhan! Bahkan Kyungsoo barusan memikirkannya lagi. demi Tuhan... Kyungsoo jadi malu sendiri jika mengingat apa yang dipikirkannya barusan.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri diam mematung didepan pintu membuat Jongin menjadi kembali resah. Dia mencoba tenang tapi tidak bisa tenang jika melihat piyama yang digunakan Kyungsoo terlihat begitu pendek. Sial, siapa yang membeli piyama itu untuk kenakan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. _Dan entah Jongin lupa atau apa, karena dia sendiri sebenarnya yang membelikan piyama itu untuk Kyungsoo, Ck!_

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Tapi kumohon tutup pintunya terlebih dahulu." Pinta Jongin memelas. Namun beruntung Kyungsoo menurut saja dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat namun masih menyisakan jarak yang amat sangat jauh dari jangkauan Jongin. setidaknya diantara rasa keterkejutannya dia masih sadar jika didepannya ada singa kelaparan yang bisa menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Setelah berlalu waktu yang lama diantara keterdiaman mereka, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara untuk menanyakan pembelaan apa yang akan Jongin buat dari adegan 'solo' nya barusan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?" tanyanya menuntut.

Jongin menghela nafas berat sebelum memandang memelas kearah Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya. "Ini semua karena Chanyeol yang mencampurkan bubuk perangsang ke minumanku. Dan sialnya sedari tadi aku mencoba bermain sendiri tapi aku tidak sampai-sampai juga."

"Lalu?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apanya yang lalu?"

"Kenapa kau harus bermain disini? Kenapa tidak kekamar mandi? Kau tau, kamarmu tidak kedap suara dan bagaimana jika ada salah satu maid yang mendengar tadi bukan aku? Apa kau tidak malu?"

Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa seperti anak remaja yang ketahuan ibunya sedang masturbasi lalu diberi wejangan panjang.

"Aku tadi sudah mencoba dikamar mandi, tapi percuma tidak mau sampai-sampai juga. Sampai tanganku pegal rasanya."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum bangkit berdiri hendak pergi.

"Terserah, urus saja urusanmu itu dulu. Tapi jangan keras-keras agar tidak ada yang bangun. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju daun pintu. Jongin sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Sedikit kecewa dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak peka. Jadi saat Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan pintu dan membuka sedikit pintu. Lelaki itu langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju Kyungsoo dan langsung mendorong pintu yang sempat terbuka membuat pintu kembali tertutup.

BRAKKK! CEKLEK

"Y-yakkk!" kyungsoo berteriak ketika menyadari Jongin yang sudah mengunci pintu dan membuangnya sembarangan. Membuat Kyungsoo langsung gelapan sendiri. Sial, firasatnya langsung jadi tidak enak sekarang. Ahhh Kyungsoo bahkan langsung berfikir bahwa mungkin keprawanannya akan hilang malam ini.

Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang berteriak kepadanya. Lelaki itu semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya. Lelaki itu bahkan sempat menyeringai tampan kearah Kyungsoo sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingan Kyungsoo dan berbisik,

"Kenapa aku harus melalukannya sendiri jika aku memilikimu yang bisa membantuku, _fuhhhh..._ "

Kyungsoo bergidik geli ketika Jongin meniup telinganya. Gadis itu berfikir keras bagaimana caranya kabur dari sini karena dia tau bahwa Jongin tidak mengenakan bawahannya sekarang jadi jelas kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan kehilangan keprawanannya sangat besar.

Jadi gadis itu mulai mendorong dada Jongin, menjauhkan wajah Jongin yang sudah hendak bermain-main diarea tengkuknya.

"Oppa.." cicitnya. "Aku harus kembali, Jungkook bisa menangis jika terbangun dan tidak menemukanku disebelahnya." Rayunya, namun yang didapat hanya gelengan kepala dari Jongin yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin menjauhkan wajahnya pula.

Jongin mendengus ketika mendapat penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah soo... bantu aku sekali ini saja. Kumohonnnn... ini benar-benar menyiksaku sungguh!" ucapnya memelas.

Namun yang didapat Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mau membantuku."

Kyungsoo yang ditanya terlihat resah sendiri, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mencicit. "A-aku hanya takut hamil oppa... aku belum siap untuk itu. Lagi pula, aku dengar itu akan sakit."

Melihat Kyungsoo yang ragu, Jongin mendekat. Lelaki itu membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya. Jongin melihat kedalam mata Kyungsoo, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum menenangkan kearah gadis yang tengah ragu didepannya.

"Gweanchana, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan hamil, aku akan membelikanmu pil pencegah kehamilan nanti dan kalau tentang sakitnya, itu hanya sedikit diawal. Kau hanya perlu percaya kepadaku."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo sedikit menggoyahkan pertahannya. Dan saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibirnya, Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba mempercayai perkataan Jongin.

Sementara Jongin sendiri tersenyum diantara ciumannya bersama Kyungsoo. Yesss! Dia menang. Hahaha akhirnya setelah tujuh tahun lamanya kejantananya akan menemukan kehangatan kembali.

.

"Ahhh..."

Kyungsoo mendesah ketika mendapati jari-jari Jongin yang sudah bermain diluar celana dalamnya dengan menggosok-gosok secara naik turun. Sementara bibir lelaki itu sudah bermain dengan dada Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan terbuka lebar.

Mendesar Kyungsoo mendesah secara malu-malu membuat gairah Jongin semakin naik keubun-ubun. Lelaki itu dengan cepat melepas tautan bibirnya yang sedang menyusu kepada Kyungsoo. Dia segera bangun dari posisi yang menindih Kyungsoo. Ditariknya celana dalam Kyungsoo sebelum membuka lebar paha gadis itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantaranya.

Kyungsoo semakin mendesah dan mendongak keatas ketika merasakan lidah Jongin yang melecehkan lubangnya. Mata bulatnya menutup, menahan rasa geli dan nikmat yang dia dapat secara sekaligus karena perlakuan Jongin.

Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan keprawanannya itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjambak ramput Jongin, bermaksud menghentikan lelaki itu. Jongin yang mengerti maksud dari Kyungsoo mendongak melihat Kyungsoo dari bawah.

Gadis itu menatap sayu kearah Jongin sebelum berkata dengan malu-malu, "Kita mulai saja sekarang oppa."

Mendengar itu Jongin segera bangkit dari posisnya tadi. Lelaki itu langsung melempar piyama yang digunakan olehnya kesembarang arah dengan tak sabaran.

Dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang merona ketika melihat dada bidangnya serta perutnya six packnya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menyunggingkan seringai karena tidak sia-sia usahanya selama ini merawat otot-ototnya.

Lelaki itu langsung membuka paha Kyungsoo semakin lebar, membuat Kyungsoo yang tau kemana arah permainan ini memalingkan wajahnya yang merona malu.

Melihat itu Jongin langsung mencengkram dagu Kyungsoo membawa gadis itu kembali menatapnya dan kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Tapi sebelum Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, lelaki itu lebih dulu berbisik diantara belah bibir Kyungsoo, "Aku mencintaimu."

Bertepatan dengan ucapan cinta Jongin. lelaki itu segera menempatkan kejantanannya dilubang Kyungsoo. Mencoba mendorongnya secara perlahan dan sleppp!

"hmpppt..."

Ketika sepenuhnya kejantanan Jongin masuk, dia dapat merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo yang langsung menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang terjadi diarea bawahnya.

Jongin mendesah lega ketika kejantanannya sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuh bawah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah menahan sakit.

Gadis itu memandang memelas kearah Jongin, "hiks, ini sakit oppa..."

Jongin mengusap keringat yang berada didahi Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya sekilas.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan nikmat. Bisa tahan sebentarkan?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum sebelum mencoba menggerakkan pelan-pelan pinggulnya.

Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih meringis menahan sakit. Namun hal itu tidak lama saat Jongin berhasil menemukan titik manis dari Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh... itu tadi apa?"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos dari Kyungsoo. "Apa disana terasa nikmat?"

Dan saat Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Lelaki itu dengan semangat menumbuk titik tersebut. Membuat Kyungsoo meracau kenikamatan karena perlakuan Jongin.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ah... lebih cep_ ahh pattt oppahhh.."

Mendengar racauann Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semangat untuk terus menbobol lubang Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah 15 menit berlalu, lelaki itu dapat merasakan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengetatkan didinding-dinding kewanitaannya. Membuat Jongin mati-matian menahan gairahnya yang terasa seperti diperas oleh lubang ketat milik Kyungsoo.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika Kyungsoo menjeritkan nama Jongin. wanita itu sudah mendapatkan puncaknya yang pertama. Membuat Jongin memelankan sodokannya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menikamati sisa-sisa dari orgasmenya.

Setelah merasa cukup memberi waktu untuk Kyungsoo, lelaki itu segera membalik posisi dengan mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan keduanya.

Kyungsoo terpekik mendapati Jongin yang tiba-tiba meriknya untuk bangun.

"Omooo!" kagetnya.

Jongin sedikit terkekeh melihat raut kaget Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki itu kembali mencium gemas bibir gadis yang menjadi candunya.

"Umpppthhh..."

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang kembali terpancing oleh permainannya, membuat Jongin segera menempatkan kedua tangannya diantara pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengerakkan tubuh gadis itu keatas dan kebawah.

Kyungsoo merasa nikmat dengan posisi seperti ini karena merasa kejantanan Jongin semakin menumbuk kedalam dirinya.

"ahhh... ahhh... oppahhh... lebihh cepatttt..."

Sementara Jongin mendapat keuntungan kendiri diposisi seperti ini karena dengan begitu dia bisa bebas menyusu kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika merasakan Jongin yang menarik-narik dadanya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin yang masih bekerja dibawah sementara diatas lelaki itu terus mengulum putingnya secara bergantian. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa nikmat yang tiada tara. Sampai setengah jam kemudian, Kyungsoo merasa akan datang kembali. Untuk itu gadis itu memberitahu Jongin untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"oppahhh... lebbbihhh ceppattt, akuhh akan... datt..tanggghhh!"

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Bersama sooohhh"

Keduanya saling mengejar puncak bersama-sama dengan saling mendorong secara berlawanan dan tak jarang hal itu membuat erangan atau desahan dari kedua belah bibir mereka.

Saat Jongin mulai semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kejantanan lelaki itu yang tarasa semakin membesar didalamnya. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, keduanya melepaskan gairah bersama membuat kedua dada mereka naik turun dan setelah mengeluarkan seluruhnya, mereka saling tersenyum sebelum berbagi ciuman.

"Itu tadi luar biasa. Terima kasih, kau yang terbaik." Kyungsoo langsung memerah saat Jongin mengucapkan itu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kyungsoo merasa posisi mereka kurang menguntungkan karena kejantanan Jongin masih didalam Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk memisahkannya sebelum Jongin kembali terpancing gairah.

Kyungsoo sudah hendak turun dari pangkuan Jongin, namun urung saat lelaki itu menggerakkan kembali tubuh bagian bawahnya yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan.

"Enghhh..."

Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai terpancing kembali, "Mau kemana huh? Kita belum selesai."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar harus kembali oppah sebelum Jungkook bangun dan menangis mencariku."

"Jungkook tidak akan bangun karena ini benar-benar sudah larut."

Jongin sudah hendak membalik posisi Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan ronde kedua mereka, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan nyaring dari kamar samping membuatnya memberengut tak suka.

" _Huweeeee Mama!"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum mencium bibir Jongin yang memberengut.

"Apa aku bilang, dia pasti akan bangun. Dia sedang sakit jelas pasti tidurnya tidak nyaman dan pasti akan mudah menyadari jika tiba-tiba aku tidak ada disampingnya." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menyeka dahi Jongin yang berkeringat.

Gadis itu segera turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan sekit mendesa ketika merasakan kosong setelah tautannya dan Jongin terlepas.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil piyamanya sebelum memasangnya kembali. Sedikit kesulitan berjalan menghampiri Jongin karena bagian bawahnya yang terasa perih.

Gadis itu mengecup bibir jongin sekilas, sebelum mengelus pelan pipi Jongin.

"Jangan cemberut, mau bagaimanapun itu juga anakmu. Dia lebih membutuhkanku. Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan ragu sebelum mencium dalam bibir Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya dia sedikit tidak rela melepas Kyungsoo tapi berhubung itu untuk Jungkook, jadi mau-mau Jongin harus mengalah. Toh nanti dia juga pasti bisa curi-curi kesempatan lagi bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu tersenyum bodoh ketika pikirannya sudah dipenuhi rencana-rencana mesum untuk membuat Kyungsoo mau berhubungan kembali dengannya.

.

Dan mulai malam itu. Maka jika ada kesempatan, Jongin pasti akan menculik sebentar Kyungsoo dan menyerangnya dimanapun asal tempat itu aman dan hanya ada keduanya. Tak jarang Jongin menyelinap kekamar Jungkook malam-malam dan membangunkan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah tertidur. Lalu lelaki itu akan menggiring Kyungsoo kekamarnya dan berakhir mendesah dibawahnya. Yahh meski Kyungsoo selalu akan meninggalkannya untuk kembali kekamar Jungkook setelah mereka melakukan itu.

Bahkan kini kamar Jongin sudah dipasangi pengedap suara agar Kyungsoo dapat mendesah dengan keras tanpa takut terdengar oleh orang yang melewati kamar Jongin. intinya Jongin akan menyerang kyungsoo entah itu pagi, siang, sore, malam ataupun subuh. Karena perjanjiannya dengan Kyungsoo adalah, Kyungsoo miliknya jika Jungkook tidak ada disana.

Mereka juga sering berhubungan dikantor Jongin. itu sih sebenarnya modus Jongin yang menyuruh Kyungsoo kekantornya mengantar makan siang. Padahal sebenarnya dia punya maksud lain untuk itu.

Mereka juga pernah ketahuan salah satu maid saat making out didapur setelah selesai sarapan. Jelas maid itu langsung menatap horor kedua majikannya. Jongin yang sudah terdesak, berakhir membawa Kyungsoo kekamar tamu dan mengurungnya sampai siang. Membuat Jongin harus membolos dari kantor dan baru datang kekantor saat setelah makan siang. Itu saja jika asistennya tidak memberitahu mereka memiliki pertemuan bulanan dengan para pemegang saham, mungkin sampai sore dia tetap akan menguruh Kyungsoo dikamar tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo malu setelah insiden kepergok maid. Maid itu pasti langsung menundukkan kepalanya jika berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terasa canggung. Bahkan tak jarang para maid akan melempar pandangan menggoda untuk Kyungsoo jika mendapati Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar setelah Jongin.

Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah hamil atau tidak karena Jongin sudah membelikannya sebotol pil pencegah kehamilan yang akan dia konsumsi setelah melalukan hubungan intim dengan Jongin.

Tapi yang tidak diketahui Kyungsoo adalah pil yang diberikan Jongin itu sebenarnya bukan pil pencegah kehamilan, melainkan pil menyubur kandungan. Dan semua itu Jongin lakukan setelah lagi-lagi mendapat usulan dari sepupu tersayangnya. Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan ayah serta ibu Kyungsoo diruang keluarga mansion kim. Jongin dengan rambut acak-acakan itu menatap takut kearah ayah Kyungsoo yang menguarkan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Dia sedikit ngeri takut-takut jika akan kehilangan nyawanya setelah ini ditangan calon ayah mertuanya. Dia bahkan tadi hampir kehilangan kepalanya ditangan Baekhyun jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menghentikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang menjambaki rambut Jongin sampai rontok.

Lelaki itu menelan ludanya gugup setelah mendengar suara rendah dari ayah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku kim Jongin tentang berita bahwa putriku sedang mengandung?"

"Maafkan saya abonim, ini salah saya. Maafkan saya."

Ayah Kyungsoo mengehela nafas berat sebelum menatap kecewa kearah Jongin.

"Kau tau, aku memberikanmu kepercayaan tentang putriku dan kau malah menghancurkan kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu. Sungguh aku kecewa. Ku fikir dengan usiamu yang sudah matang kau mampu menjaga kyungsoo dan menahan gairahmu menunggu hingga Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya siap. Tapi kurasa aku salah menilaimu. Jadi apa perlu aku membawa kembali putriku bersamaku?"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung membolakan matanya.

"Appa!" Kyungsoo langsung menyuarakan protesnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi sepertinya ayah Kyungsoo menganggap acuh protesan dari putrinya. Kyungsoo sudah hendak protes kembali, namun niatannya itu terhenti ketika melihat Jongin yang bangkit dan langsung beringsut bersimpuh dibawah.

"Abonim, sungguh aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengingkari kepercayaan yang abonim berika kepadaku. Saya juga memohon jangan membawa pergi Kyungsoo abonim. Bukan hanya saya yang membutuhkan Kyungsoo disini tapi anak saya, Jungkook juga membutuhkan Mamanya. Untuk itu saya akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan saya kepada Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf tentang kesalahan saya abonim. Sungguh saya menyesal."

Melihat bagaimana usaha Jongin yang memohon pengampunan untuknya, membuat ayah Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus menahan senyumnya. Sebenarnya dia hanya mengetes seberapa seriusnya Jongin terhadap putrinya. Namun yang dia dapat bahkan lebih dari itu.

Untuk itu lelaki paruh baya yang notabennya ayah Kyungsoo, menepuk bahu Jongin dua kali. Membuat lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya.

Ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan teduhnya.

"Memang itu yang kuharapkan nak. Pertanggung jawabanmu tentang anakku. Kau tau ini termasuk aib jika kau tak segera meresmikannya. Sebelum kandungan Kyungsoo semakin besar."

Jongin mengangguk, "nehh... saya akan secepatnya menikahi Kyungsoo. Jika perlu saya akan menggelarnya 2 minggu lagi. terimakasih untuk restu yang anda berikan abonim."

Ayah Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ya berbahagialah dan jaga anakku dengan baik."

Jongin mengangguk mantap sebelum beralih kearah ibu kyungsoo yang tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu Jongin memeluk wanita itu sekilas sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena mempercayakan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Melihat bagaimana keluarganya yang terlihat begitu terbuka menerima Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengulum senyum dan ikut bergabung untuk berpelukan bersama kedua orangtuanya dan Jongin... _calon suaminya_.

.

Kyungsoo duduk resah ditempatnya. 30 menit lalu salah satu anak buah Jongin mengabarkan bahwa ibu dan ayah mertua Jongin dari Jepang sudah mendarat dengan selamat di Korea dan mereka kini tengah berada diperjalanan menuju mansion Kim. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit lagi mereka akan sampai, namun rasa gugup Kyungsoo sudah terjangkit kini.

Kyungsoo yang duduk diam disofa ditemani ibu Jongin serta Jongin hanya bisa melihat memelas kearah Jongin, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia belum siap bertemu dengan ibu mertua Jongin. tapi Jongin hanya melempar senyum teduh seolah mengatak semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ibu Jongin sendiri juga ikut menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengusap-ngusap lengan gadis itu. Wanita itu memang sudah tau perihal hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena memang sedari awal Jongin sudah memperkenalkan Kyungsoo meski hanya lewat sambungan telefon.

Awalnya ibu Jongin kaget ketika baru datang langsung diberi kabar akan memeliki cucu lagi. bahkan wanita itu tak segan-segan langsung memukul Jongin karena tidak bisa dipercayakan anak gadis orang. Namun semua berakhir dengan bagaimana wanita itu menyambut Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi dari salah satu bagian keluarga Kim.

Tak selang beberapa lama terdengar suara deru mobil yang baru datang diluar. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika menyadari bahwa yang datang adalah keluarga dari pihak istri Jongin yang dulu. Bahkan rasanya kaki Kyungsoo tak kuat hanya untuk berdiri menghampiri dan menyambut tamu yang baru datang. Namun berkat dorongan kuat dari Jongin akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil dipaksa untuk berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Jongin.

Dari balik tubuh Jongin, dia bisa melihat bagaimana ibu Jongin menyambut dengan hangat keluarga besannya dulu itu. Bahkan Jungkook langsung berlari kearah nenek dan kakeknya. Dan setelah semua selesai menyambut kini tinggal hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa ikut menyambut karena Kyungsoo yang memegangi bajunya dengan erat. Sampai akhirnya ibu mertuanya itu datang sendiri kearahnya dengan senyum cerah.

Jongin membungkuk, "Selamat datang eomonim." Sambutnya. Wanita itu tersenyum teduh kearah Jongin namun senyumannya berubah kala melihat seseorang dibalik badan Jongin. kini wanita itu menampilkan raut wajah penasaran kearah Jongin. jongin yang mengerti maksud dari ibu mertuanya itu segera menggeser posisinya kesamping dan berhasil menampilkan Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk.

Kyungsoo langsung membungkukkan badannya tanpa berani melihat ibu mertua Jongin.

"Selamat siang nyonya." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan. Lalu gadis itu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, setidaknya sekali dia bisa bertatapan dengan ibu mertua Jongin.

Namun Kyungsoo dibuat mengedipkan kedua matanya saat melihat wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Eoh?"

Tak jauh dari reaksi yang Kyungsoo berikan, wanita itu juga dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Bibi hana?"

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, wanita itu segera membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Aigooo... aku kira aku salah melihat ketika merasa mengenal seseorang yang bersembunyi dibelakang Jongin. tapi ternyata tebakanku benar bahwa itu adalah kau Kyungsoo." Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melampar senyum kearah ibu mertua Jongin yang ternyata adalah bibi hana.

"Aku juga tidak mengira jika bibi hana adalah ibu mertua Jongin. aku bahkan tadi sempat gugup ketika mendengar suara mobil yang datang."

Dan kedua wanita iku akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama, membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya jadi bingung karena bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Eomonim sudah mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin sembari mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Kyungsoo.

Ibu mertua Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, dia gadis yang menemaniku di Jepang 5 bulan lalu. Dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi padahal aku baru berencana akan mencarinya nanti."

"Di Jepang? 5 bulan lalu? Astaga! Bagaimana aku tidak bisa menemukanmu padahal kau berada disekitarku?" ucap Jongin tak percaya.

Kyungsoo cemberut, "Mana aku tau, aku hanya ikut dengan Jongdae waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak tau jika bibi hana ternyata ibu mertuamu."

"Tunggu!" potong ibu mertua Jongin tentang perdebatan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Jadi waktu itu kau bilang sedang menghindari seseorang itu adalah Jongin?" dan Kyungsoo hanya menyengir kearah bibi hana.

Wanita itu hanya mengeleng-gelangkkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Ku kira kau sedang menghindari siapa. Sampai aku bahkan berfikir untuk mengenalkanmu dengan menantuku tapi ternyata kalian sudah mengenal duluan. Jadi, ya sudah kurasa aku tetap akan bahagia karena tetap memilikimu menjadi menantu nanti." Ucap wanita itu disambut dengan pelukan sayang oleh Kyungsoo. Serta ucapan terima kasih yang melimpah karena memberikannya kepercayaan dikeluarga mereka.

.

.

Acara perayaan ulang tahun Jungkook berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Kyungsoo menjadi orang pertama yang mendapat kue serta ciuman dari Jungkook. Sementara Jongin harus berpuas diri berada diurutan ke-2 setelah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menyadari betul betapa besarnya kasih sayang antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. bahkan seluruh undangan yang notabennya adalah keluarga dari teman-teman Jungkook serta rekan kerja Jongin yang memiliki anak, dibuat gemas melihat interaksi dari keduanya.

Malam itu juga Jongin resmi mengumumpan pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu sudah menyiapkan cincin dadakan untuk melamar Kyungsoo didepan pentas. Mendapat kejutan seperti itu jelas Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut karena merasa betapa romantisnya Jongin. namun sayang keromantisan mereka harus dirusak dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memonopoli Kyungsoo untuk dikenalkan kepada teman-temannya. Jadi Jongin hanya bisa mengehela nafas pasrah dengan apa yang sudah dia korbankan.

Entah Jongin yang bodoh atau mulut Jongin yang terlalu ember. Malam itu juga Jongin secara tidak langsung mengumumkan kabar bahagia tentang kehamilan Kyungsoo. Dia keceplosan karena tiba-tiba Jungkook meminta gendong kepada Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin lalu mengucapkannya.

"Yakkk! Kookie jangan minta gendong mama."

"Wae? Kenapa tidak boleh? Biasanya juga kookie digendong mama." Debat Jungkook karena Jongin yang melarangnya bermanja-manja dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung mengambil alih Jungkook membuat anak itu berteriak nyaring tidak mau digendong oleh Jongin.

"Andweee! Aku tidak mau dengan papa! Aku maunya sama Mama! Huweee Mama, tolong kookie." Kyungsoo yang tak tega melihat Jungkook yang meronta-ronta digendongan Jongin berinisiatif untuk memintanya.

"Jongin-ah, biarkan saja tidak apa-apa. Berikan Jungkook kepadaku sini."

Jungkook yang sudah merentangkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo harus kembali merengek ketika Jongin menjauhkannya.

"Tidak soo! Kau tidak ingat kata dokter Min jika kau tidak boleh lelah-lelah? Ingat ada bayi diperutmu sekarang jadi kau tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat dan Jungkook termasuk salah satunya."

Jungkook mengkecibikkan bibirnya ketika secara tak langsung papanya mengatainya berat. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah mengirimkan lirikan maut kepada Jongin tentang baru saja apa yang dia ucapkan. Jongin sendiri baru menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan setelah mendapati tempat pestanya jadi sunyi senyap. Bahkan dia mulai merasa aura negatif yang menguar dari sebelah kirinya tepatnya ibu mertuanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meneput keningnya dramatis ketika melihat ibu mertua Jongin yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk mencabut nyawa Jongin.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jika ini sebaiknya diarahasiakan." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika mendengar geraman dari ibu mertuanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kyungsooku?"

Dan sepertinya Jongin harus siap tentang kebotakan dini. Karena sekali lagi rambutnya kembali menjadi sasaran amukan dari sifat mesumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

.

.

.

Luhaaaaaa! :D

Yang tanyak kapan kaisoo naenanya nohh dah baby vee kasih tau kapan buat dedeknya kookie. Awalnya baby vee mau nulis rate 19+ area diawal, tapi setelah baby vee pikir-pikir itu gak adil karena baby vee aja masih 18 tahun yang buat cerita, wkwkwkwkwk :v

Oh yahhh sorry kemarin baby vee bilang chap ini bakalan ending tapi akhirnya malah tbc :v

Huft, sedikit sebel sebenernya karena hitungan baby vee salah. Mungkin karena kalo dijadiin satu bakalan panjang pakek banget. Maka dari itu baby vee potong dulu dari sana, baru chapter besok weddingnya mereka terus tamat dehhh yeyyy!

Sehun masih baby vee simpen dia sibuk masihan ngerayain ultah sama vivi :v

Oh ya, dari voting yang baby vee buat terpilihlah kaisoo sebagai pemenang. Cuman sekali lagi masalahnya baby vee bingung yang diup kaisoo yang mana dulu? Yang In Sumer atau yang Die For You? Bahkan baby vee buat dua versi tentang In Summernya, satu versi Soo satu versi si item. Hemmm, bingung pakek banget pokoknya.

Atau... baby vee buat squelnya ff ini ajah ya? Cuman entar kalo dikasih squel pasti bakalan nambah masalah lagi. you know lah.. masalah rumah tangga itu pasti adeee aje, kagak bakalan terus adem ayem. Hemmm, au ah gelap! Baby vee tambah bingung uyyy "

Oke segini ajah baby vee cuap-cuapnya yauuu, entar kita ketemu dichap ending besok lagi. makasih buat yang udah ngereview n nungguin ff ini up. See you next chap, Love you :* :* :*

.

Thank's to :

Jespereu ... Rizkinovitasarii ... Priscillamh ... BubbleXia ... dinadokyungsoo1 ... channiemolly ... kyungiee ... sara jong ... itsrain222 ... pepepe ... anindyakp ... TulangRusuknyaDyo ... Istrinya. MasCahyo ... ripusi1288 ... ChocoSoo ... Insoo1288 ... wulankai500 ... Uee750 ... Soonini ... kim gongju ... Ahan2021 ... Lovesoo ... ucrittri ... erikaalni ... dhyamanta1214 ... khusnulkhatimah952 ... Isna soo ... kyungie love ... kim kyo jin ... kyungkyung ... babytaaa ... misslah ... Nungetty ... Yoosumarcel ... Guest


	19. ENDING EPILOG

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengusap rambut-rambut Jongin yang tengah berbaring dipahanya. Lelaki itu terus menyeruakkan kepalanya diperut Kyungsoo. Dia tahu Jongin lelah, apalagi kepalanya pasti juga sakit karena tadi dia terkena kembali jambakan maut dari bibi hana. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum jika melihat betapa lucunya tadi ekspresi kesakitan dari Jongin.

"Sudahlah Soo, jangan kau terlalu memanjakan bayi dewasamu itu. Lihat saja kenapa dia begitu manjanya kepadamu padahal dia lebih dewasa darimu." Sungut bibi hana dari kursi sebrang yang membuat Kyungsoo mendongak lalu melempar senyum.

Keduanya memang tengah berada diruang keluarga. Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk diatas karpet sedang yang lainnya duduk dikursi. Oh Jungkook juga tidur dibawah bersama Kyungsoo, anak itu sepertinya lelah karena pesta ulang tahunnya baru berakhir 30 menit lalu karena dia tertidur dipangkuan Kyungsoo padahal acara belum berakhir.

"Biarkan saja bi, mungkin kepalanya sakit karena bibi tadi terlalu kencang menarik rambutnya."

Bibi hana mendengus, "Kau tau soo, dia pantas mendapatkannya karena menghamili anak gadis orang. Kau juga kenapa bisa begitu saja memaafkannya."

"Semua sudah terjadi bi, lagi pula Jungkook juga menginginkannya sejak lama jadi kurasa tidak masalah." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer People's Relationship**

 _... baby_vee..._

 **Main Cast :** _Kim Kai (Kim Jongin) X Do KyungSoo (GS)_

 **Support Cast :** _Jeon (Kim) Jungkook_ **x** _Oh Sehun_ **x** _Kim Jongdae_ **x** _Byun Baekhyun (GS)_ **x** _Park Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo meremas tangan ayahnya yang kini mengantarkannya berjalan menuju ke altar tempat Jongin yang sudah menunggunya. Ketika pintu gereja dibuka, seluruh atensi terarah padanya dengan tatapan berbinar seperti menyuarakan kecantikan Kyungsoo dihari bahagianya ini. tentu Kyungsoo malu melihat semua orang ada disini, apa lagi Jongin yang setia menunggunya disana. Sungguh itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo gugup jadinya.

Alunan musik dari piano dimainkan dengan indahnya. Secara khusus Kyungsoo meminta kepada pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjadi penyanyi serta pianis untuk mengiringi Kyungsoo ketika berjalan menuju altar.

Semua berada disini. Ibu dan ayahnya. Ibu dan ayah Jongin. bibi hana beserta suaminya. Jungkook yang melihatnya dari atas kursi yang dia naiki. Lalu teman-temannya Jongdae dan Minseok serta Sehun yang terlihat menggandeng kakak sepupunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat keduanya ketika mengingat bagaimana Sehun yang langsung terpesona dengan kakak sepupunya –Luhan.

 _Sedikit bercerita, waktu itu tepat selang seminggu pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan diselenggarakan dan waktu itu pula adalah akhir dari masa pertukaran pelajar Sehun di China. kyungsoo mengingat jelas bagaimana Sehun yang mendatanginya dan Jongin diruang keluarga. Dia terlihat marah ketika hendak pulang malah mendengar kabar kehamilan Kyungsoo dan pernikahannya bersama Jongin._

 _Tentu dia marah karena baginya dia yang terlebih dulu menyukai Kyungsoo dan bagaimana bisa sepupunya itu mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Dia merengut tak suka kearah Jongin. dia bahkan protes keras dengan tetap diam dan melempar lirikan tajam kearah Jongin. namun selang satu jam kemudian, mansion Kim kembali kedatangan tamu dari jauh. Itu kakak sepupu Kyungsoo dari pihak ayahnya. Tentu Kyungsoo langsung menyambutnya dengan heboh karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu karena Luhan yang berda dibelahan bumi bagian barat sana untuk melanjutkan study nya._

 _Keduanya sama-sama terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sekitar bahkan tidak menyadari Sehun yang mematung ditempatnya ketika melihat Luhan datang dan saat kakak sepupu Kyungsoo itu tersenyum, Sehun dibuat seperti dicabut nyawanya saking dia terpesonanya._

 _Dengan berani lelaki berkulit pucat itu menyeruak diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan membuat pelukan melepas rindu keduanya terpisah. Dia berdehem sebentar sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Luhan dengan kikuk. Kyungsoo sendiri bingung kenapa lelaki itu jadi kikuk ketika berhadapan dengan Luhan? Sampai matanya menangkap hal serupa terjadi dengan sepupunya yang terlihat bersemu dan mengulurkan tangannya malu-malu kearah Sehun. Ahhh dia langsung paham jika cupit saat ini sedang berterbangan diatas keduanya. Mereka hanya terus seperti itu dan terkesan malu-malu._

 _Namun detik berikutnya rahang Kyungsoo dibuat jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menyatakan cintanya tiba-tiba._

" _Mau jadi kekasihku?" ucap lelaki itu dengan tidak tau malunya padahal belum ada satu jam keduanya bertemu dan kenapa tiba-tiba si lelaki berkulit pucat itu menembak gadis yang bahkan hanya dia ketahui namanya saja. Bahkan Jongin yang tadi duduk jadi ikut berdiri lalu memukul kepala belakang Sehun membuat lelaki itu mengerang. Tapi bukannya takut dengan Sehun yang meliriknya tajam karena telah memukulnya, Jongin malah mengatainya bodoh karena menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis yang bahkan baru dia lihat beberapa saat lalu._

 _Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengira jika Luhan akan langsung menolak dengan menampar atau memaki lelaki yang seenak jidatnya menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya karena setau Kyungsoo Luhan itu di sebut sebagai rusa ganas karena kesadisannya. Sebelas dua belas dengan Baekhyun intinya._

 _Tapi yang tidak orang lain prediksi adalah bagaimana rusa ganas itu tersenyum menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu kearah Sehun. Ohhh rasanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan tingkah ajaib keduanya._

Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya ketika dia merasakan tangannya telah diberpindah ketangan lainnya. Tangan itu menggenggamnya dengan erat dan meremasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengikuti ketika dia digiring keatas altar oleh Jongin.

Dia tidak merasa ternyata telah sampai didepan altar karena mengenang tentang kesan pertama antara Sehun dan Luhan. Itu lucu dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melupakan keajaiban keduanya.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berdiri berdampingan didepan pastor yang mulai membacakan sumpah pernikahannya. Keduanya saling menggenggam erat tangan sampai saat keduanya mengucapkan "Ya, aku bersedia." Mereka saling memandang dan melempar senyum bahagia.

Lalu setelah sumpah keduanya diucapkan, Jungkook datang membawakan sepasang cincin untuk papa dan mamanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian memakaikan cincin kepada jari masing-masing dengan iringan tepukan dari para tamu. Lalu setelah cincin keduanya terpasang, pastur memerintahkan keduanya untuk saling berciuman untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang masing-masing.

Jongin yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya untuk semakin dekat kepada wanita yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Dengan senyum tampannya lelaki itu mulai membuka tudung Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

Seluruh undangan memekik gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu-malu saat hendak dicium oleh Jongin. bagaimana tidak, ketika Jongin hampir mencapi bibirnya tiba-tiba Kyungsoo malah menunduk membuat Jongin hanya berhasil mengecup hidung Kyungsoo. Dan kejadian itu tidak terjadi sekali dua kali, karena Kyungsoo terus menghindari ciumannya sampai Jongin harus menangkup kedua rahang istrinya itu dan baru sukses mencium Kyungsoo dalam.

Namun ketika ciuman itu dilepas, yang Jongin dapati adalah bagaimana pipi Kyungsoo yang merona dan merengek malu karena Jongin menciumnya didepan umum. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seluruh tamu undangan tertawa karena tingkah Kyungsoo.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan mereka langsung diselenggaran ketika malamnya disalah satu ballrom hotel milik Jongin. sebenarnya sedari awal Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah membuat perjanjian tentang seperti apa nanti pemberkatan dan pesta pernikahan mereka.

Untuk pemberkatan keduanya setuju jika hanya orang-orang terdekat keduanya saja yang akan diundang untuk hadir di gereja. Mereka bertujuan membuat pemberkatannya jadi lebih khidmat dan tenang karena Kyungsoo yang lebih suka dengan ketenangan.

Dan seingatnya, Kyungsoo juga mengusulkan hal serupa tentang pesta dimalamnya. Dia hanya mengarapkan sesuatu yang sederhana tapi untuk ide itu Jongin hanya menjawab jika itu semua apa kata nanti. Dia tidak mengiyakan dan tidak menolak pula.

Dan bodohnya Kyungsoo tidak bertanya kembali karena apa, yang dia dapat ketika pintu ballroom dibuka adalah bagaimana banyaknya tamu yang sudah menanti datangnya sang bintang utama malam ini –si pemilik acara.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya dramatis ketika melihat disudut ruanga terdapat aura suram. Jelas sekali Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa disana ada sekumpulan anggota fansclub nya yang tengah berduka. Bahkan mereka terlihat melihat sendu kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan berbisik kearah Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hey, bukankah aku hanya ingin pesta yang sederhana? Lantas kenapa kau malah membuat pesta seperti ini bahkan mengundang mereka. Kau tau kau membuat patah hati mereka."

"Sudahlah, lagipula apa salahnya mengundang mereka? Aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan juga sekalian ingin mengumumkan bahkan kau milikku sekarang." Balas Jongin.

Ohhh, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang. _Ck, dasar licik, kekanakan_ –gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

 _ **6 bulan kemudian...**_

Tak kerasa pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah berjalan selama 6 bulan lamanya. Tidak banyak yang berubah karena jujur saja Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah melakoni perannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga sejak awal jadi menurutnya tidak ada yang berubah kecuali statusnya yang kini menjadi istri sah Jongin. juga tempat tidurnya yang kini pindah kekamar Jongin bukan lagi Jungkook.

Sebenarnya hal itu menjadi berdebatan sengit antara Jongin dan Jungkook yang sama-sama berkeras kepala agar Kyungsoo tinggal dikamar mereka. Dan bodohnya kali ini Jongin saat itu tidak mau mengalah dengan Jungkook sama sekali bahkan sampai Jungkook menangis dia tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Huhhh benar-benar terlihat seperti anak dan bapak.

Karena memang semenjak kehamilan Kyungsoo, Jongin memang lebih manja dari biasanya. Sementara Kyungsoo tetap sama dengan dulu-dulu tidak ada yang berubah kecuali perutnya yang semakin membuncit tiap harinya.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah merasakan namanya mengidam ataupun morning sick seperti ibu hamil kebanyakan karena Jonginlah yang merasakan itu semua. Kyungsoo patut bersyukur untuk itu karena dia tidak perlu merasakan itu semua. Hanya saja perasaannya sait ketika melihat bagaimana Jongin yang hanya bisa terduduk lemas didepan closet sedang dia harus pergi kekantor untuk bekerja. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin pernah datang kedokter untuk berkonsultasi tapi dokter itu hanya menjawab.

" _Ini memang hal langka, namun juga tidak sedikit yang seperti Tuan Jongin. ini bisanya terjadi jika suami terlalu mencintai istrinya jadi dia juga ikut merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan istirnya hingga dia menjadi ikut muntah-muntah ataupun mengidam. Untuk itu saya meresepkan ini untuk tuan Jongin konsumsi untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya."_

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika mendengar penjelas dari dokter min itu. Itu terdengar sangat cheesy seperti Jongin yang rela berkorban untuknya. Namun tidak dapat Kyungsoo pungkiri jika dia juga merasa tersanjung dengan itu. Bukanlah itu artinya jika cinta Jongin begitu besar kepadanya? Ahhh memikirkannya membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Dan beruntung saat kandungan Kyungsoo berusia 5 bulan, Jongin berhenti mengalami morning sick namun sebagai gantinya lelaki itu akan selalu lengket dengan Kyungsoo jika berada dirumah. Dan tak ayal hal itu akan memicu kecemburuan yang amat sangat dari anak lelakinya –Kim Jungkook.

"Yakk! Berhenti menempeli mama seperti itu. Papa terlihat seperti kucing kurang belaian." Ledek Jungkook.

Jongin mendelik kearah anaknya yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserah papa, mama kan sekarang istri papa jadi mama bukan hanya milikmu."

Jungkook tentu tidak mau kalah dengan Jongin, dan dengan tangan kecilnya anak itu mencoba memisahkan tangan papanya yang berada disekitar perut mamanya. Lalu saat merasa usahanya sia-sia karena tenaga Jongin lebih besar anak itu tidak kehabisan akal dengan menggigit lengan Jongin membuat lelaki itu memekik kesakitan.

"Akkkhhhhh..."

Dan saat Jongin bangkit dari acara tidurannya dipaha Kyungsoo karena merasa sakit dengan tangannya yang digigit oleh Jungkook. Sedikit informasi, Jungkook menggigit Jongin itu dengan sepenuh hati dan tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Jadi intinya Jungkook benar-benar menggigit Jongin sungguhan bukan Cuma main-main. Beruntung karena gigi taringnya lancip jadi pasti itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Jungkook bahkan tertawa jahat melihat Jongin yang kesakitan, dan melihat ada kesempatan anak itu langsung mengambil alih Kyungsoo untuknya sendiri.

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai Kyungsoo jengah sendiri akhirnya membuka suara. Demi tuhan dia pusing jika setiap harinya anak dan bapak itu selalu terlihat seperti tom and jerry.

"Apa belum selesai bertengkarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo kearah anak bapak yang saling menjambak itu. Jungkook dan Jongin diam melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap datar kearah mereka. Untuk itu sebelum satansoo bangun keduanya secepat kilat langsung kelepas tangan dari rambut masing-masing lalu saling menunjuk menyalahkan.

"Papa dulu yang mencari gara-gara"/"Anak ini dulu yang menggigitku."

Keduanya mengadu secara bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengusap lelah wajahnya dengan kelakuan ajaib dari suami serta anak lelakinya itu.

"Jika belum selesai silahkan lanjutkan. Mama mau tidur saja, pusing melihat kalian terus bertengkar setiap harinya." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari bangun dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan kearah kamarnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Jungkook dan Jongin langsung mengekor mengikutinya.

"Mama tunggu kookie, kookie ikut mama tidur." Ucap anak itu hendak menyusul Kyungsoo namun saat hendak turun dari kursi, badan ayahnya menghalanginya untuk lewat.

"Papa minggir dulu!" sungutnya sembari mencoba mendorong Jongin tapi papanya itu tetap diam tak bergerak ditempatnya membuat Jungkook untuk sekali lagi harus menggigit.

"Akhhhh, ya, ya, ya, ya!"

Dan saat Jongin sudah menyingkir Jungkook segera memanfaatkan situasi dengan kabur menyusul mamanya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jongin yang sedang tersungut-sungut.

"Yakkk dasar anak setan!"

.

Dan setelah melewati beberapa bulan yang begitu berwarna, akhirnya hari-hari yang ditunggu mereka datang juga. Hari kelahiran anak Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masih harap-harap cemas karena setiap pemeriksaan bulanannya kelamin anak mereka selalu berganti-ganti tiap bulan membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin bingung sebenarnya anak mereka itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Perut Kyungsoo juga lebih besar 2 kali lipat dari ukuran ibu hamil lainnya mereka bahkan menerka-nerka jika bayi mereka kembar tapi dokter Min tidak pernah melihat ada 2 bayi dikandungan Kyungsoo, jadi mereka hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kejutan apa yang sebenarnya bayi mereka berikan.

.

Kyungsoo merintih sembari menarik-narik rambut Jongin yang membopongnya kini. Waktu masih pukul 2 pagi tapi Kyungsoo sudah merasa kesakitan yang teramat diperutnya. Tentu hal itu langsung membuat gempar satu rumah bahkan Jungkook juga ikut bangun dan panik bersama Jongin melihat kaki Kyungsoo sudah mulai basah.

Setelah menitipkan Jungkook kepada kepala pelayan dan menyuruh untuk menelfon Baekhyun, Jongin tentu langsung melesat menggunakan mobilnya. Dia tidak membawa mobil sendiri karena bahaya jika menyetir sambil panik jadi dia menyuruh supir untuk mengantar mereka kerumah sakit. Selama perjalanan Jongin terus menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terus berkata jika perutnya benar-benar sakit.

"Shttt, tenang Soo sebentar lagi kita sampai dirumah sakit." Bujuk Jongin tapi yang dia dapat malah jambakan rambut dan caci maki dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang tenang? Ini sakit bodoh! Akhhh Jongin sakit..."

Jongin hanya bisa meringis karena jambakan serta ekspresi kesakitan Kyungsoo. Sungguh dia harus sabar, istrinya sedang mau melahirkan jadi pasti dia akan meledak-ledak untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya itu.

"I-iya, aku tau itu sakit tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu dirambutku ini sakit sungguh."

"Biar saja. Biar kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan sekarang!"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dia dijampaki oleh Kyungsoo. Sungguh itu sebenarnya sakit, untung saja Kyungsoo istrinya dan hendak melahirkan anaknya. Mungkin jika tidak dia sudah makan Kyungsoo dari tadi.

Lalu setelah melewati menit-menit yang menyakitkan, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah sakit. Tentu para perawat yang memiliki jam kerja malam langsung dibuat kelimpungan karena keponakan dari pemilik rumah sakit datang dengan menggendong istrinya yang akan melahirkan.

Sedikit informasi, rumah sakit itu adalah salah satu rumah sakit milik keluarga Sehun.

Para perawat langsung membawakan bangkar untuk membaringkan Kyungsoo lalu mendorongnya menuju ruang persalinan. jongin harus dipaksa menunggu keluar karena akan segera mengambil tindakan untuk bayi Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu menunggu dengan resah sampai 15 menit kemudian salah satu perawat membuka ruang persalinan membuat Jongin langsung bergerak mendekati perawat tersebut.

"Suster bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan bayi saya? Apa bayi saya sudah lahir?"

Mungkin jika sekarang bukan saat-saat genting, suster itu pasti akan memutar matanya karena pertanyaan Jongin. demi tuhan pertanyaan macam apa itu? Istrinya baru masuk 15 menit lalu dan dia bertanya apa bayinya sudah lahir. Dikira Kyungsoo kucing yang bisa beranak dengan mudahnya.

Tapi karena dia masih berada jam kerja, suster itu hanya melepar senyum sebelum menyampaikan pesan untuk Jongin.

"Ny. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja tuan. Hanya saja beliau ingin anda masuk kedalam untuk menemani selama masa persalinan."

Dan dengan tidak tau dirinya Jongin langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja sebelum sang perawat tadi mempersilahkannya masuk. Perawat tadi mengehela nafas sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruang persalinan.

.

Rasanya tangan Jongin kram karena Kyungsoo yang meremasnya terlalu kuat. Ini sudah 30 menit dari saat Jongin memasuki ruangan itu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda jika kepala si bayi mau keluar juga. Sejujurnya Jongin kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang berjuang untuk melahirkan bayi mereka. Bahkan dia sesekali menyeka keringat didahi Kyungsoo dan menghadiahinya ciuman-ciuman kecil sebagai menyemangat. Bahkan dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana suara Kyungsoo yang tidak habis padahal wanita itu sudah menjerit-jerit sedari tadi.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Jongin melihat secara langsung bagaimana proses persalinan karena meski dia sudah memiliki anak satu, dia dulu tidak sempat melihat istrinya melahirkan karena saat itu dia sedang ada jam kuliah dan ponselnya dia diamkan sehingga tidak tau bahwa mertuanya terus menelfonnya. Sampai saat dia tiba dirumah sakit dia hanya mendapati tubuh kaku istrinya serta bayi mungil berwarna merah digendongan ibu mertuanya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ahhh Jongin jadi takut sendiri jika ingat tentang hari itu. Dia tidak mau jika Kyungsoo bernasip sama dengan mantan istrinya. Jadi Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat sebelum membisikan,

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau wanita hebat. Ayo sedikit lagi dan kita bisa melihat anak kita terlahir kedunia."

Dan ajaibnya setelah Jongin berbisik seperti itu kepada Kyungsoo, wanita itu mengatur nafasnya mensetabilkannya sebelum kembali mendorong kuat dan menjerit kencang. Lalu setelahnya terdengar suara tangis bayi yang menggelegar diruang persalinan itu membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat kebahagian keluar kecil Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, lalu turun dikedua matanya, pipi lalu mengecup lama bibirnya. Lelaki itu melakukan itu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi istri dan ibu yang hebat untukku dan anak-anakku." Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Jongin hendak melepas tautan tangannya dengan Kyungsoo untuk melihat bayinya yang masih belepotan dengan darah diseluruh tubuhnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar Kyungsoo kembali mengerang sakit dengan perutnya.

Tentu semua yang berada disana dibuat gelagapan dan saat dokter min mengeceknya wanita itu dibuat tertegun dengan sesuatu yang berada diperut Kyungsoo.

"Ny. Kyungsoo, Anda masih memiliki satu bayi lagi yang harus dilahirkan. Apa ada masih sanggup? Jika tidak kami bisa mengambil tindakan oprasi."

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan dokter Min. Tapi dia bisa menangkap jelas maksud dari dokter kandungannya tersebut. Jadi setelah dia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena kembali merasakan sakit, wanita itu mengangguk memberikan jawaban kepada dokter Min.

"Ya, aku masih sanggup dokter. Anda bisa melanjutkan."

Dan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo. Semua perawat kembali diposisinya termasuk Jongin yang masih setia berada disebelah Kyungsoo untuk memberi semangat kepada istrinya tersebut.

Kyungsoo kembali berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya dan hal itu kembali menyentuh relung hati Jongin melihat seperti apa perjuangan kyungsoo yang harus kembali melahirkan anak kedua mereka dalam selang beberapa menit.

Dan akhirnya Jongin tidak bisa membendung linangan air matanya saat sekali lagi dia mendengar suara tangisan dari malaikat kecilnya yang berhasil dilahirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin hendak memeluk Kyungsoo, namun pelukannya terhenti ketika melihat mata istrinya yang tiba-tiba tertutup rapat.

Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri dan Jongin langsung dibuat panik karena fikiran macam-macamnya.

"Sayang, hey sayang buka matamu ku mohon." Ucap Jongin kalut sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terus melakukan segala hal untuk membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya, hingga dia harus berhenti ketika dokter Min memegang lengannya.

Jongin mengalihkan atensinya kepada dokter Min hendak menanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Tapi sebelum bertanya dokter min sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo hanya pingsan. Dia mungkin kelelahan karena melahirkan 2 bayi sekaligus. Aku tidak menyangkan jika kalian memiliki bayi kembar karena setiap pemeriksaan hanya akan terlihat satu bayi. Tapi selamat untukmu dan nona Kyungsoo."

Dan tidak hal yang membuat Jongin lega dengan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo hanya pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah karena berjuang begitu keras hari ini." ucap Jongin dan ditutup dengan kecupan lama didahi Kyungsoo. Sebelum menyerahkan Kyungsoo kepada perawat untuk dibersihkan dan dipindah kekamar rawat biasa.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Wanita itu mulai menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai bisa melihat jelas. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Jungkook yang memandang khawatir kearahnya.

"Mama~" ucap anak itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kearah Jungkook sebelum mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi tembam anaknya tersebut.

"Hai sayang.." sapa Kyungsoo dengan suara yang serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Jungkook terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendapati mamanya sudah bisa tersenyum lembut serta memanggilnya lirih.

"Mama tau, aku benar-benar khawatir ketika mendengar mama pingsan setelah melahirkan adik bayi. Aku bahkan langsung merengek minta diantar kesini dan baru jam 7 pagi auntie mengantarkanku kesini. Aku takut mama kenapa-napa." Ceritanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik mendengar penuturan polos dari anaknya itu. Wanita itu merentangkan sebelah tangannya sebelum menyuruh Jungkook untuk tidur disebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Memang mama tidur berapa lama?" Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang terlihat seperti menghitung dengan tangan-tangannya sebelum menunjukkan jari-jarinya.

"5 jam. Kata papa mama pingsan tepat pukul 3 pagi."

"lalu sekarang dimana papa?"

"Oh papa sedang melihat adik bayi."

"Kookie tidak ikut melihat adik bayi?" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan anak itu menggeleng pelan dilengannya.

"kenapa?"

"Kookie ingin melihatnya bersama mama." Ucapnya dengan memamerkan gigi putihnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum mengusak kepala anak itu dan mencium pipinya.

"Ahhh, manisnya~" puji Kyungsoo yang membuat Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo.

.

15 menit kemudian setelah Kyungsoo sadar dari pingsannya. Dia menyuruh salah satu perawat untuk membawakan bayinya keruang rawatnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hendak menemui anaknya sendiri keruangan bayi, tapi urung saat Jungkook merengek ingin tetap diruang rawat Kyungsoo. Dan jadilah Kyungsoo harus menunggu lagi sampai melihat anaknya dibawa keruangannya.

Dan beberapa menit terlewati, Kyungsoo hanya bisa bermain dengan Jungkook yang bermanja-manja diranjangnya. Dia tau Jungkook hanya takut Kyungsoo akan mengurangi kasih sayangnya karena sekarang dia memiliki adik, jadi Kyungsoo membiarkannya karena ingin meyakinkan Jungkook jika kasih sayangnya tidak akan berubah meski ada adiknya.

Pintu terbuka, membuat kyungsoo dan Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin yang datang dengan membawa kedua anaknya ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Jongin terlihat lues sekali menggendong kedua bayi itu. Karena bagaimanapun Jongin selalu mengurus Jungkook sendiri dulu jika dia sedang tidak ada kegiatan kampus ataupun kesibukan dikantor.

Jongin menaruh kedua bayinya diantara kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo membuat Jungkook harus bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya. Anak kecil itu menatap berbinar kepada 2 makhluk mungil yang dibungkus dengan selimut warna biru muda dan merah muda.

"Wahhh, jadi ini adik kookie?" tanya anak itu.

"Ya sayang, kau menyukainya?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ya, mama aku sangat menyukainya. Mereka terlihat sangat-sangat menggemaskan. Boleh kookie mencium adik bayi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "tentu sayang. Ciumlah tapi hati-hati jangan sampai adik bayi bangun oke."

Jungkook mengangguk dan mulai mencium dengan hati-hati adiknya. Lalu setelah itu dia pindah kesisi kanan Kyungsoo untuk mencium adiknya yang satunya lagi. dan setelah itu hal yang dilakukan Jungkook hanya terus mengamati adik-adiknya itu dengan senyum yang mengembang begitu lebar.

Melihat Jungkook yang senang, mau tidak mau Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Kemudian Jongin duduk disebelah ranjang rawat Kyungsoo lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin yang tersenyum tampan kearahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk segala kebahagian ini Soo-ya." Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Mereka sudah hendak mempertemukan bibirnya saling membagi kebahagiaan, namun urung karena ucapan kecewa dari Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik perhatian mereka.

"Mama kenapa adik bayi semuanya terlihat seperti papa, padahal aku berharap adik bayi akan mirip seperti mama."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Memang kenapa jika adik bayi seperti papa sayang? Memang apa salahnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tapi Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja papa kan menyebalkan dan aku takut nanti adik bayi akan menuruni sifat menyebalkan papa itu." Jawab Jungkook yang sontak membuat Jongin melotot garang sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan polos anaknya.

"Yack kau anak nakal sini!"

Jongin sudah hendak memberi pelajaran pada Jungkook dengan jitakan sayangnya sebelum Kyungsoo menahan tangannya dan mendelik kearahnya.

"Jangan memukul anakku. Sampai kau berani memukul Jungkook aku akan membalas dengan menjambak rambutmu hingga rontok."

Dan Jongin hanya bisa diam jika Kyungsoo sudah berkata seperti itu, karena demi apa Kyungsoo akan benar-benar melakukannya jika dia tetap kekeh untuk melawan jadi dia hanya bisa diam dari pada harus mengalami kebotakan dini.

Disebrangnya lelaki itu bisa melihat bagaimana anaknya yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya. Jongin hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena Kyungsoo tetap akan membela Jungkook sampai kapanpun karena anak itu anak kesayangan Kyungsoo. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin sendiri dengan anaknya itu.

Entahlah Jongin bahkan befikir bagaimana dia bisa memiliki anak malaikat setengah setan seperti itu. Dia bahkan memikirkan apa dosanya dulu sampai memiliki anak yang menyebalkan seperti Jungkook.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka bertiga karena Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sedang sibuk memandangi kedua bayi kembar itu. Sedang Jongin masih sibuk memikirkan apa dosanya sampai-sampai Jungkook jadi sangat menyebalkan. Namun keheningan mereka harus kembali terpecah ketika Jungkook kembali membuka suara.

"Mama, apa adik bayi sudah memiliki nama?" tanya Jungkook kepada Kyungsoo dan saat itulah kedua orang tuanya itu sadar akan satu hal jika mereka belum memberikan nama untuk si kembar.

"Ahhh mama belum kepikiran untuk itu, tapi coba kau tanyakan saja ke papa barangkali papa memiliki nama yang bagus untuk adik bayi." Jawab Kyungsoo menyerahkannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa menyengir sembari menggeruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hehe, papa juga belum membuat nama untuk adikmu."

Jungkook mengedus kearah Jongin. "Cih, papa payah!"

Dan Jongin langsung melotot kearah Jungkook yang terlihat seperti mengibarkan bendera perang kearahnya. Jongin sudah hendak protes namun harus urung saat Kyungsoo melepar pertanyaan kepada Jungkook dan mencubit kecil pinggang Jongin hingga membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Nah berhubung papa dan mama belum mempersiapkan seperti apa nama yang bagus untuk adikmu. Bagaimana jika kookie saja yang memberikan nama untuk adik bayi."

Jungkook melotot tak percaya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "K-kookie?" tanyanya tak percaya dan saat mamanya meyakinkannya dengan senyuman serta anggukan, akhirnya Jungkook mulai berfikir keras nama apa yang bagus untuk kedua adik bayinya.

Kyungsoo hanya mentap penasaran kearah Jungkook sampai dia mendengar Jungkook yang berucap _'Ahaaa'_

"Sudah menemukan nama yang bagus untuk adik bayi?" Jungkook mengangguk mantap sebelum mengajukan nama yang barusan terfikirkan olehnya.

"Bagaimana jika Taeoh dan Taerin?"

Jongin sudah hendak mengejek anaknya atas nama yang dia berikan pada kedua adiknya, namun saat dia hendak membuka mulut Kyungsoo sudah membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

"Itu bagus sayang. Jadi Kim Taeoh dan Kim Taerin ya? Ahhh nama yang bagus. Terima kasih sayang, jadi mulai sekarang kedua adikmu bernama Taeoh dan Taerin."

Dan Jongin hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena sekali lagi, Jungkook pasti akan selalu menang melawannya jika dihadapan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hufttt akhirnya end juga. Hai-haiiiiiii... yuks yang nungguin mana suaranya? Yang ngingetin baby vee juga kalo udah lebih dari seminggu gak up angkat tangan cobak.

Pertama-tama baby vee mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah setia ngikutin ini ff dari jaman baby vee upnya 2 minggu sekali, baby gantungin 2 bulan sampai runtin update tiap minggunya. Sekali lagi baby vee mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat readers semua. Sayang kalian deh *muachhh*

Kedua baby vee mau minta maaf kalo baby vee punya salah selama buat ff ini. maaf juga kalo ff nya kadang aneh XD dan terakhir maaf juga kalo endingnya gak sesuai harapan karena apa baby vee itu belom tau namanya orang lahiran sampek nikah itu kayak apa. Jadi baby vee ngerjainnya suka-suka imajinasinya baby vee aja wkwkwkwk :v

Dan terakhir, sampai ketemu di fanfic-fanfic baby vee yang lain. Anyeong~ :* :* :*

 **.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **Rizkinovitasarii, 21hana,** pepepe **, kyungie love,** Kim kyo jin **, khusnulkhatimah952, itsrain222, Priscillamh, wulankai500, chansekyuu, Istrinya. MasCahyo,** channiemolly **, ripusi1288, dinadokyungsoo1, ayudesy1222, Insoo1288, dohchoco, BubbleXia, ChocoSoo,** kyungkyung **, karifka1201, Ahan2021, ucittri, anindyakp, erikaalni,** dhyamanya1214 **,** misslah **, Yoosumarcel, kim gongju, chenma, 1004baekie, insoo93, Eunmi88, ndsookai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(+)EPILOG**

.

Jungkook langsung menghempaskan badannya kesofa setelah dia melepas masker dan topinya. Dia lelah sungguh karena baru subuh tadi dia pulang ke korea setelah mengahadiri konser di Jepang.

Dari arah belakang terlihat seorang wanita yang tersenyum teduh berjalan mendekat kearah Jungkook.

"Hei sayang tumben pulang, mendapatkan libur?"

Jungkook membuka matanya dan langsung tersenyum senang ketika melihat mamanya duduk disebelahnya. Langsung saja Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan berbaring dipaha mamanya.

"Ahh aku merindukan mama." Jawab anak itu manja. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang bermanja-manja kepadanya.

Ini sudah lewat 12 tahun pernikahannya dengan Jongin dan Jungkook kecilnya sekarang tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang sangat tampan. Jungkook kecil yang kerjaannya hanya merengek kini berubah menjadi salah satu idol yang dapat mempesona setiap gadis-gadis dikorea. Dan Kyungsoo begitu bersyukur karena impian Jungkook menjadi seorang artis menjadi kenyataan.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?"

"Tidak ada hari yang menyenangkan jika tanpa mama disan." Jawab Jungkook. Kyungsoo memukul pelan-pelan kepala anaknya yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Kau ini, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu kepada mama jika yang kau lakukan diluar mengumbar rayuan kepada setiap penggemarmu."

Jungkook hanya bisa menyengir kearah kearah mamanya sebelum kembali menyeruakkan kepalanya keperut Kyungsoo. Dia akan selalu bertingkah menja seperti itu jika sedang mendapat libur dari agensinya.

"Kemana dimenyebalkan Taeoh itu dan kemana juga para gadis kecil taerin, hyanggi dan jisoo?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar Jungkook menyebut bahwa Taeoh itu menyebalkan. Jungkook dan Taeoh memang selalu tidak pernah akur karena seperti ucapan Jungkook dulu Taeoh tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip dengan Jongin tapi juga tingkah menyebalkannya. Untuk itu kedua anak lelakinya itu pasti selalu saling lempar ejekan jika sudah kumpul menjadi satu. Beda lagi dengan Taerin, Hyanggi dan Jisoo. Jungkook memang lebih memanjakan adik-adiknya itu meski mereka cerewet dan berisik. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga Jungkook tetap menyayangi semua adiknya.

"Hei mau bagaimanapun dia tetap adikmu." Jungkook mendengus, "Sudah kubilang dulu pasti anak itu akan mirip papa dan ternyata ucapanku terbuktikan ma."

"Sudah-sudah, mereka ada diatas sedang bermain sementara Taeoh sedang tidur."

"Ck dia benar-benar anak papa." Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan anak lelakinya ini.

"Oh ya, dimana papa bukankah ini hari libur? Atau jangan-jangan kejadian lima tahun lalu terulang lagi ma?" ucap Jungkook histeris.

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab namun urung ketika mendapati suara lain dari ujung tangga.

"Apanya yang terulang?"

Jungkook dan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan atensinya kepada Jongin yang berjalan dari tangga.

Jungkook mendengus kearah papanya, "Apanya yang apa? Papa jangan sok lupa tentang kejadian itu jangan seperti tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan."

Jongin mendelik kearah Jungkook, "Hei papakan sudah berubah lagi pula papa juga tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Tapi siapa yang tau kan pa. Papakan mesum."

"Yakkkk, anak kurang ajar sini kau."

.

 _Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengela nafas melihat bagaimana Jongin dan Jungkook yang sedang bergulat main-main didepannya. Dia sudah terlalu bisa karena memang dari dulu akan seperti itu._

 _Apa kalian bertanya tentang kejadian 5 tahun lalu? Ahhh kejadian itu adalah kejadian paling buruk untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan rumah tangganya yang menginjak 7 tahun hampir berakhir dimeja perceraian._

 _Saat itu adalah saat Kyungsoo mengandung Hyanggi diperutnya. Dia baru mengetahui itu saat kandungannya berusia 4 bulan dan saat dia hendak memberi kejutan untuk Jongin dia malah diberi kejutan lebih dulu oleh suaminya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika saat dia membuka pintu ruang kerja suaminya yang dia dapat adalah suaminya yang tengah bercumbu dengan sekertaris barunya._

 _Saat itu Kyungsoo langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Jongin tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan dari suaminya sedikitpun. Bahkan Kyungsoo langsung mengemas pakaiannya ketika sampai dirumah. Tentu Jungkook, Taeoh dan Taerin bingung kenapa mamanya tiba-tiba mengemas pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper._

 _Kyungsoo tidak pamit kepada siapa-siapa dan hanya menitipkan Taeoh dan Taerin kepada Jungkook. Jungkook yang saat itu juga bingung hanya mengangguk karena tidak tau apa-apa. Lalu setelahnya dia melihat ibunya pergi sambil mengegeret kopernya. Seluruh maid memandang gusar dengan kyungsoo yang pergi._

 _Saat Kyungsoo sudah pergi, jongin baru sampai kerumah karena dia mengalami macet tadi dijalan dan saat sampai dirumahnya dia hanya mendapati ketiga anaknya yang menangis sembari mengadu bahwa mamanya telah pergi._

 _Kyungsoo saat itu melarikan diri ke california ketempat Jongdae yang baru pindah sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Kyungsoo melarikan diri selama 2 tahun dan berhasil tidak terendus oleh Jongin meski Baekhyun, orangtuanya serta orangtua Jongin mengetahui keberadaanya._

 _Kyungsoo memang menceritakan masalah kepada keseluruh keluarganya dan semua berbalik mendukung Kyungsoo bahwa Jongi pantas diberi pelajaran. Disana dia kadang mendapat kunjungan dari ibu mertuanya. Bahkan ibu Jongin juga membantu menyembunyikan Kyungsoo saat Jongin hampir mencium keberadaannya._

 _Selama disana Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai salah satu guru vocal disekolah musik milik teman Jongdae. Dia bekerja untuk menghidupi dia sendiri dan anaknya Hyanggi. Hyanggi lahir tanpa Jongin disampingnya. Dia hanya mengenal ibu, nenek kakek serta paman dan bibinya._

 _Namun saat usia Hyanggi menginjak 1 tahun setengah, wanita itu mendapat kabar jika anak pertamanya –Jungkook masuk ruang ICU. Dia yang saat itu sedang berada ditempat les hendak pulang mengajar langsung dibuat panik dan berakhir menangis histeris dirumah Jongdae._

 _Dan malam itu juga Kyungsoo langsung memesan tiket pesawat menuju Korea bersama Hyanggi. Dia bahkan tidak kefikiran tentang Jongin yang akan dia temui nanti yang dia pikirkan hanya Jungkook. Dan setelah sampai dibandara dia dijemput oleh Baekhyun dan langsung diantar kerumah sakit tempat Jungkook dirawat._

 _Kyungsoo menangis melihat keadaan Jungkook yang babak belur. Katanya anak itu habis bertarung dengan temannya. Kyungsoo tidak tau masalahnya karena Jungkook tidak pernah mau memberitahunya. Dan yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo terjadi, Jongin datang bersama sikembar. Si kembar berteriak heboh melihat mamanya yang akhirnya pulang._

 _Dan Jongin langsung meminta ampun kepada Kyungsoo dengan bersujud dikakinya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tidak menjawab permintaan maaf dari Jongin. dia masih sakit hati._

 _Namun hatinya tersentuh ketika tiba-tiba Hyanggi bangun dan berjalan kearah Jongin sembari memanggilnya 'Papa'_

 _Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengajari anaknya seperti itu sebelumnya dan bagaimana bisa Hyanggi tau jika itu papanya. Dan Jongin yang tidak pernah melihat anak ke-4nya itu juga langsung memeluknya saat merasakan ikatan batin yang kuat diantara mereka._

 _Semua tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo enggan untuk menetap dikediaman Jongin jika bukan karena anak-anak mereka yang meminta serta Jungkook yang masih butuh perawatannya. Bahkan wanita itu menolak keras Jongin yang menyuruhnya tidur dikamar mereka kembali._

 _Kyungsoo benar-benar membekukan hatinya untuk Jongin. bahkan wanita itu mengurus surat cerai mereka namun Jongin enggan menandatanganinya dan malah merobek kertas laknat itu. Kyungsoo terus mengirim lagi surat yang baru berharap Jongin mau menandatanganinya._

 _Namun tindakannya itu dia hentikan saat Jungkook berkata, "Bisakah mama memaafkan papa? Aku tahu papa salah tapi bisakah mama melupakan semua? Untukku, Taeoh, Taerin dan Hyanggi ma. Bisakah ma?"_

 _Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan mengangguk mengikuti permintaan Jungkook untuk berdamai dengan Jongin. kehidupan mereka awalnya memang terasa canggung namun seiring waktu kembali seperti semula, bahkan satu tahun kemudian Kyungsoo hamil kembali baby Jisoo._

.

Kyungsoo mentap jengah kepada Jongin dan Jungkook yang masih bergulat didepannya. Demi tuhan ini sudah lewat setengah jam tapi si Kim senior dan si Kim junior itu masih saja saling jambak menjambak.

Untuk itu Kyungsoo berdiri dan menjewer telinga kedua bapak dan anak itu yang langsung mendapat pekikan sakit.

"Akhhhh mama sakit"/"Yak soo ini sakit."

Dan saat Kyungsoo melepaskan jeweran telinga keduanya mereka langsung menggosok-gosok telinga mereka yang jadi merah.

"Makanya jangan terkelahi terus menerus. Kau sudah tua Jongin dan kau juga sudah besar Jungkook jadi jangan kekanakan."

Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua bapak dan anak yang masih saling menyalahkan ditempatnya. Ahh bahkan Kyungsoo sudah mendengar teriakan mereka yang sepertinya memulai pertengkaran lagi. haduhhh Kyungsoo angkat tangan dengan kelakuan ajaib dari bapak dan anak yang tidak pernah akur itu.

 **.**

 **REAL END**

 **.**

 **p.s : baby vee tau epilognya geje tapi... ya udah kali ya :v**


End file.
